All Our Vice
by Risen2Fall
Summary: Peyton arrives in Tree Hill with an unspoken past and wrapped in mysteries, with only the intention to keep moving. But what makes Peyton stay?...and how long will it be till she feels she's out stayed her welcome? [Breyton]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing. Not even the title. That's all The New Amsterdam's.

**Summary; **Peyton arrives in Tree Hill with an unspoken past and wrapped in mysteries, with only the intention to keep moving. But what makes Peyton stay?...and how long will it be till she feels she's out stayed her welcome?

**Warning; **Eventually Breyton slashyness. The warnings there so if you don't like, turn away.

**All Our Vice.**

The highway was dark with only the shimmering full moon and a few headlights to illuminate the dusty stretch of road, which is surrounded by large fern trees and wooded area.

If truth were to be told the old road saw more cars and vehicles during these unsociable hours than in the chaotic daylight when the world would spring to life. The new by-pass was people's preferred way to travel through North Carolina. It was the shorter route, although lacked the views and scenery any good traveller anticipates to see.

However there was another reason many avoided the dangerous and un-kept highway and that was fear at trekking the lonely road, as the small towns which populated nearby had superstitions and myths of the reasons behind the terrible accidents, which had taking its fair share of victims.

Stories had spread like wild-fire of people who had survived and had stared straight in the face of one of the highways fatalities.

Although these people were always 'a friend of a friend's third cousin.'

However once the by-pass was built, the highway was used less and less, which mirrored the number of tales told. The motels and small gas-stations that ran alongside it soon closed due to lack of business.

All that regularly occurred was the ritual teenage dare night, which would see a group of high school students crammed in one car and they would ever so _gentle _throw an unwilling peer on the side of the road and leave them deserted and horrified.

The ones who drove away would automatically lock the doors and return home. Some may return when guilt would weigh heavily on their shoulders and they would commonly find their discarded friend sprinting toward them, jumping at the hoot of an owl or the rustle of the bushes.

There was the rare person who held no fear and saw the myths as they were; stories. They openly welcomed the area that would surround them.

One of these would be Peyton Sawyer.

She had arrived by this highway and always planned to return on the same path when she felt it was time for her to leave.

That time had come for the blonde curly haired beauty as she read the sign 'Thank you for visiting Tree Hill.'

"No, thank you." she muttered cynically, while increasing the volume on her stereo allowing the heavy beat to cascade into the silent night air.

The roof of her Classic Mercury Comet was down, allowing the cool air to surround her bitter angry state.

It had been just over a year since Peyton had drove into Tree Hill on an impulse having thought the name had a nice ring to it.

Had she known what she knew now, Peyton may have just kept heading forward, looking for the next uniquely named town she could have explored and made her own.

At almost nineteen, Peyton had more life experience than some adults twice her age. Her parents had not been a factor in her life for some time and she had become fiercely independent, having learnt you can only rely on yourself.

…and Tree Hill had only solidified that theory for her.

_Granted it has taken me a year to have this concrete epiphany, _she mused bitterly to herself, _…but better late than never._

The soft vibrating sound and a flash of light from the seat next to her gained her attention, which caused her to roll her eyes in disgust. She grabbed her phone and proceeded to turn it off, not giving a thought to see who had been calling.

It no longer mattered. They no longer mattered.

Nothing mattered…just Peyton and the beaten road that lay in front of her.

This was her. This is what she was meant to do.

Some called it drifting.

Peyton called it exploring and refreshingly eye opening.

Why be bound to one place, when there was a world of possibilities.

Tree Hill was a stop that had lasted far too long.

Letting out an invigorated and relaxed sigh, Peyton allowed the lyrics of the current song playing to roll over her and evaporate into her being.

A little past three in the morning, Peyton had pulled into a small motel car park. Having been travelling for the best part of four hours, she had needed to stop and at least gain an hour sleep. Not that she could say she was tired. It was more of the awareness she had barely slept for the past two days.

When she spotted the rather run-down establishment, she allowed common sense to prevail; relaxed in the knowledge Tree Hill and the highway were long behind her.

Grabbing her bag of essentials, the blonde made her way to the front reception, wrapping the worn leather jacket around her tiny frame.

Standing behind the desk in the tiny office was a balding thick set man ready to greet her. The middle aged male eyed her appreciatively, with his stained shirt showing the mass of hair covering his over exposed chest.

Peyton placed a look of disdain on her face before speaking, regretting her decision to stop here instantly. "Room, please."

"For one?" he leered.

"Do I look like I have someone with me?" Peyton returned in a snarl. If this _thing _knew what was best for him, he would leave her well alone.

"I could always..."

The fiery blonde cut him off before he could even complete the disgusting sentence his over active imagination had created. "What? Join me?" she questions with a smug glance and an eyebrow raised at him. "Please. I would rather sleep with the rats out back than the possibility of you even gaining entrance to my room, let alone enduring whatever is currently running through your perverted and disturbed mind. So will you run along and get me a damn key to a room, preferably as far from this office as possible. Can you do that, Chuck?"

Peyton didn't even know his name but felt it was the most condescending one she could think of at that time.

She watched with a straight face as he turned to grab a key from the back wall. Then placed it on top of the desk with a clipboard beneath. "Please sign and I'll be sure to stop by a little later."

Peyton signed on the dotted line then looked at the guy's sweating face in complete revulsion, before smiling a sweet fake smile.

"May I make a suggestion, Chuck?"

"Of course darling." he slimily responded, still not correcting her with his given name.

Peyton's false smile dropped immediately and a stern and berating expression appeared. "There's a new thing out. It's called _soap. _Use it."

With her final words, she turned and left the nauseating room, needing a very long hot shower.

Half an hour later, Peyton emerged from the cramped bathroom clean and refreshed, with a new set of clothing she instantly felt more comfortable in.

Despite the first impression she had been bestowed, the room itself was not bad. She had stayed in far worse, although she was apprehensive on the condition of the bed sheets.

_I'll sleep on top of the covers, _she decided before placing her clothes from earlier into her larger black bag, which lay near the only chair in the room.

Sighing and checking once again her door was locked, Peyton flopped down on the bed, drifting into thought unwillingly. She hated to think because thinking lead to regrets and the young blonde had enough of those to last her a lifetime.

To distract her wandering mind, Peyton pulled a black folder out from her bag and opened it up to find her current unfinished sketch. It was of a girl with noticeable curly hair and undefined silhouette of another person. The caption above the two read; _This is who I am._

Deciding to leave that one unfinished for now, Peyton flipped through the countless other sketches she had accumulated over the years. She would only admit to herself that some of them weren't all bad memories but those that were spoke volumes of Peyton's frame of mind.

Those who had briefly come to know Peyton, knew her sketches were her diary. Just as personal and ten times as harmful. They depicted moments in her life that she wanted to keep with her or always would keep with her. Good or bad.

She was the quintessential tortured artist.

Not that she would openly state it.

Turning to her first few sketches, Peyton's eyes roamed the black ink before her and the memory was back, as if it had happened yesterday.

However Peyton shut the folder up harshly and closed her eyes, trying to suppress the images. She didn't want to remember. She wanted to be carefree and reliving the past would not accomplish that.

Shoving it back into her bag, Peyton laid down on the bed, trying to allow sleep to take a hold of her. Peaceful sleep.

For Peyton those to words did not fit. Try as she might, sleep had rarely been peaceful.

_What do you think? Worth continuing?_


	2. One

**- O n e -**

Peyton had been in Tree Hill two months, which had been longer than she had initially intended. When she had first drove through the quaint quiet town, the seventeen year old had a picture of perfection. The epitome of the suburban lifestyle.

She felt in those few moments that Tree Hill was not for her.

However Peyton soon found the rough within the gem. In fact she now lived in it.

Like all places, Tree Hill had it's areas it was less proud of and were forgotten within the beautiful pictures and words of the latest town brochures. It was the other side of the river, which many tried to ignore.

The people were outsiders.

Which is why she felt like she fit in. The people her age welcomed her, with few questions. No parents or no one that could be given that title and a world of pent up angst, they could only relate.

It was a general understanding with the group. They lived for the moment. The past was not mentioned and the future only sniggered and joked at. They considered themselves realists. If you dreamed, you were the wrong side of the river.

This notion was a welcome relieve to Peyton. She had no explanations to give and no wise words to listen to. She simple could be until she felt the need to move on once again.

Peyton was now relaxed in the small apartment she rented. It was not much and some of her new 'friends' lived within the same building. When she first arrived, it looked run down but she soon painted the walls and made the place more inhabitable for her stay.

The walls were still plan but the stains had been covered and gave a cleaner look. Also the smell soon gradually faded, which was another relieve to the brooding blonde.

She kept up with the rent payments by taking a job waiting tables at a small restaurant, which was a lousy pay. However she also had some money she had been using every since she left her home eight months ago. It wasn't much but she was able to make ends meet.

When Peyton wasn't working, she would be out at parties or keeping busy with her new group of….acquaintances.

Music was also a big release. Some nights she would come home and lay, listening to song after song and when inspiration took, she would pull out her sketch pad and draw until she fell asleep.

At this moment Peyton was lying on her couch, with the tones of Dashboard Confessional floating through the air.

_Three months, _she thought as her mind drifted into the past. _Three months, I didn't think I'd be here this long. _

Sighing, she closed her eyes lightly. _Eight months. Has anyone actually noticed I have left? _she found herself thinking. _Eight months is a long time for someone to be gone._

"Sawyer!"

Peyton suddenly sat up and looked towards her front door.

"Party tonight at Dev's. You better get your scrawny ass there!" the male voice continued, which was then followed by the loud bang of a door.

She couldn't help but laugh at the invitation. It was normal but still cracked her up.

The blonde glanced at the clock, noting as it glowed 20:20.

_I'll make an appearance at 11ish, _she thought, flopping back against the couch. _A good party doesn't start till then._

----------

Peyton walked into the overly cramped apartment, having passed half the guest list through the hallways, who the majority were occupying themselves with their flavour of the moment.

The music, which blasted through the sound system was not necessarily her ideal taste but she could cope, especially if the drink was still flowing as she expected it to be.

The blonde headed for her desired location. The kitchen, in search of said drink.

"Hey Sawyer!" a voice called over the noise.

"Dev, hey. Thanks for the invite." Peyton grinned at the tall, skinny guy that walked to meet her, as she grabs for a cup.

"Aww, you know it's no party without your fine ass here." he smirks back, his words showing the first signs of slurring.

Peyton laughed softly. "Such the charmer." she states in a faux-flattered tone.

"I.I would have invited you personally but.."

"Dev, it's cool." Peyton was looking for an escape. It was no secret of Dev's fondness for the blonde and Peyton would never say never….but right now it was definitely a later. Much later. "Benny's shout through the door was one of the better ones I've had."

Peyton liked Dev, she really did. Although she couldn't help but look at the eighteen year old and wonder how he ever got in this lifestyle. He was far too sweet for the crowd he was friends with.

Momentarily Peyton speculated if that was her reason for not playing up to Dev's obvious attraction.

"You driving?" he questioned, indicating to her hand, which held the untouched beer. "..'cause you can always stay here."

"As tempting as the offer is..."

"Dev!" a random voice shouted through the room and Peyton sighed with relieve at the distraction.

"Hey, Peyton, I'll catch up with you later." Dev replied as he moved to leave, although turning briefly. "My offer still stands though."

As he winks, signally his leave, Peyton laughs while shaking her head. _Hopefully some nice girl will take pity on the poor boy,_ she thought.

Finally being able to savour the taste of the alcohol she had been holding in her hand, Peyton decided to scope the room and it's occupants.

"Well, well, well. Who ordered the blonde slut for this party, hey?" a raspy yet sweet voice floated into Peyton's ear.

She spun in the direction and placed an amused yet sarcastic smile upon her lips. "Brooke Davis." she greets in her own overly cheery voice, briefly glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's 11:30 and your still clothed. Are you feeling okay?"

Peyton placed a hand over the brunette's forehead in mock concern as the other girl grinned with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"It's still early." Brooke responds, contradicting the innocence.

"Clearly." Peyton agreed, standing beside Brooke, while taking another gulp of her drink.

"So P. Sawyer, why so late?" the brunette questioned, while raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Peyton had grown to love the expression. Anyone else she probably would have the urge to smack the look right of their face but not Brooke. _Maybe it's the dimples, _she mused silently.

"I'm not late. Maybe for you high schoolers it is…"

"Just because I'm not a high school drop out, doesn't mean I don't know how to party." Brooke responded in fake indignation, which showed by the corner of her lips curving. "And considering I'm older than you…albeit not a lot."

"You know how to party…" Peyton agreed with a nod of her head, cutting Brooke's rant short. "..for a cheerleader." she grinned in ridicule.

"Wow, I was wondering how long bitchy Peyton would take to rear her ugly head."

"Consider it reared." the blonde laughed as the other girl mocked slightly before chuckling along.

"Speaking of ugly heads…" Brooke suddenly stated, her whole demeanour changing as she looked at Peyton enquiringly, "..what did Div want?"

Peyton shrugged with a bemused smile gracing her refined features, at the somewhat harsh nickname. "Same ol', same ol'."

The brunette laughed, having watched the crash and burn several times. _Poor guy, _she mused. It wasn't his fault, Brooke knew Peyton was pretty much the unattainable blonde. Very few made it close. Fewer got to stay.

"Will you just lay the poor guy and put him out of his misery?" Brooke quipped exasperated, while grinning at her friend.

Peyton slapped the top of her arm in response and laughed sarcastically.

"You know Brooke, if your that worried you could always have the honour and _put him out of his misery, _as you so delicately put it."

The brunette thought it over a moment before responding. "I might just do that." The comment causing Peyton to shake her head in amusement.

"On that note, I'm going to find Benny. Catch you later?" the taller girl asked with a pointed finger towards Brooke, who nodded with a smile.

"I'll be around."

"Cool." Peyton responded as she turned towards the main living area. Before she was out the kitchen, she glanced back. "Davis."

"Sawyer." Brooke retorted playfully.

"You crashing at mine?"

A wide grin grew on the other girls face at the question. "Only if you promise to get me there safely and not take advantage of my drunken state."

"I don't like to make promises I can't keep." Peyton's expression was one of pure innocence but the glint in her eyes and the brief smirk revealed otherwise.

Brooke smiled mischievously. "Good. Wouldn't want my night to be a complete disappointment, now would we?"

Peyton laughed when Brooke poked her tongue out before turning towards another group of people, while Peyton headed in her original direction.

---------

The party had begun to die down just after two o'clock and with it now being five minuets to three, Peyton had decided it was now time to get herself and Brooke back to her apartment.

The task of finding Brooke wasn't that difficult for her.

The brunette was currently on the coach with a guy attached to her neck. Sighing as she prepared herself for the next task at hand, Peyton moved in their direction, hoping this would run smoothly.

She stayed semi-sober for this reason. Brooke always managed to find the creepiest jerk in any party, who would not notice how great the girl was and would be after one thing. Peyton detested this and more so as Brooke seemed content with it.

"Hey Brooke." she greeted, earning the girls attention immediately.

"Peyton!" Brooke practically screeched in response, which caused the guy on her to pull away and eye the blonde. "This is my P. Sawyer…" she stated to the dark, tanned male, before turning back to Peyton. "…and this is….."

Brooke's sentence trailed off as she thought for the rest of her response and Peyton found her clear opening.

"…time to go." Peyton finished, grabbing for her friend's hand but before she could get Brooke up, a hand rested heavily on her arm.

She glanced in his direction, raising an eyebrow at the contact.

"You could always join us." he slurred, keeping his hold on both Peyton and Brooke.

Peyton's expression turned to one of disgust and pulled Brooke a little harder, while glaring at the unnamed guy. "Uh, no." she stated in the most patronizing manner possible.

"Any problem here?" another voice stated.

Peyton turned to the owner, while finally getting Brooke free, who was giggling and playing with a few of Peyton's unruly curls.

"Did he just say for you to join us…" she trailed off, seeing as the blonde seemed a little preoccupied at the moment to really listen. "That could be fun." she giggled.

"No, no problem. Just leaving." Peyton answered, sending a dirty look to the guy on the couch, who had retreated slightly at the appearance of the tall dirty blonde haired male.

As she moved herself and Brooke towards the front door, her attention moved back to the brunette she was guiding through the remaining people. _Why couldn't I be the drunk one for tonight? _she thought, trying to hide the smile as she listened to Brooke's ramble.

The two made it outside and began to make their trek towards Peyton's flat. Brooke wrapped her arm around Peyton's shoulders, grateful for the heels she wore, given the height difference.

"He was a jerk, huh? P. Sawyer." Brooke mumbled, the cold air making her a little less giddy.

"Yeah, he was B. Davis." Peyton laughed softly, wrapping an arm around her friend's waist.

Peyton could count with one hand the number of people she was or had been this comfortable with. In this town it was only Brooke and she was thankful to at least have one person in her screwed up life she could rely on. Didn't make her feel entirely alone.

Anyone would assume the pair would not get along, as they were polar opposites. However Peyton always believed they balanced each other out. They both had no-one, or rather no-one to depend on, and found that with each other.

Peyton still kept her past where it belonged. In the past.

Brooke knew snip-bits but not enough to understand fully why Peyton could be the way she was at times. She understood that if Peyton wanted to talk about it, she would but until then the brunette would wait.

"Your not a jerk, are ya?" Brooke asked childishly, earning a less forced laugh from the broody blonde beside her.

"No." Peyton responded. "Bitch, yes. Jerk, no." she joked.

"Hey."

Both girls turned to the call behind them, removing themselves from the sideways hug they had been strolling in. Brooke took Peyton's arm and slipped hers underneath, while they waited for the owner of the voice to catch up.

Peyton recognized him as the guy, who had helped with Mr. Inappropriate a few moments ago.

"Hey yourself, good looking." Brooke commented, with a wide grin across her face.

He blushed and chuckled lightly at the comment, unsure on how to take it. His blue eyes meet Peyton's for a lingering moment, before he indicated behind him.

"Um…do you two want a lift? I noticed you walking and it's really not that safe."

Peyton was smiling at the offer but knew she would not accept.

She turned to Brooke with a bigger smile and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"Nope," Brooke replied looking at Peyton, playing along with the blonde's game. "..could be an Adam for all I know."

"Hmm.." Peyton answered thoughtfully, contemplating the idea.

Suddenly both girls turned back to face him, serious expressions gracing their features. The guy had his hands jammed in the grey hoodie he wore, looking somewhat apprehensive.

"Sorry, we don't accept lift's from strangers." Peyton stated, then in unison they turned back round, continuing their trudge home.

* * *

_Thanks for the feedback. Appreciated._


	3. Two

**- T w o -**

Peyton rolled over in bed lethargically, before opening her eyes very slightly at the bright morning sun, which seeped through the gaps in the blinds. Groaning loudly, she turned her back to her window and pulled the covers tighter around her still tired body.

Suddenly Peyton pushed herself up on to her hands and glared at the empty space next to her, knowing she had left a rather intoxicated Brooke there a few hours ago.

Despite her better judgement or want, Peyton pushed the warm blankets of herself and proceeded for the doorway, trying to straighten out the blonde curls, which refused to stay out of her face.

"You know, people are going to start talking. Especially considering I'm like the only other person that stays in your bed."

Peyton laughed softly, hearing Brooke's voice from the living area, where she soon found her brunette friend sat on the sofa with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Be grateful, I could have given you the couch." Peyton smiled mockingly, taking a seat beside Brooke. She leant over the coffee table and grabbed the bowl that had been placed there for her as well as the box of opened Captain Crunch.

It had been a ritual for the two. Who ever was up first sorted breakfast, which was always cereal and everything was always laid out on the table in front of the TV.

"Please," Brooke scoffed. "..you would only have joined me later."

Peyton laughed again, while pouring the milk into her bowl. Once finished she lent back against the couch, pulling her knees up in front of her, directing her attention to the cartoons.

"How long you been up anyway?" the blonde questioned.

"Not too long." Brooke responded, also focused on the show before them.

"Hangover?"

"Mild, decreasing with time." Brooke responded while smiling.

Moments of comfortable silence passed as the two friends ate breakfast contently, every so often sniggering at the cartoon.

Peyton gradually began to realise the silence would soon be broken, as Brooke's eyes kept flitting between her and the TV. _Three, two, _she began to countdown.

"So.." Brooke started.

_One, _Peyton chuckled silently, turning to face the brunette with her spoon in her mouth.

"Wanna explain why we turned down a lift from Adam or Mr. Mysterious last night, who by the way Goldilocks, was totally vibing on you." Brooke quirked an eyebrow and smirked playfully. However Peyton saw something unreadable in the expression but decided not to voice her curiosity.

The blonde finished her mouth fall and gave a shrug of indifference. "I was always taught never get in cars with strangers." she replied innocently, placing her bowl back on the coffee table, before sending Brooke an enquiring look. "How do you remember anyway, as I _clearly_ remember having to carry your drunken ass home beacause you couldn't work out which leg went in front of the other."

The brunette snorted a little, "I wasn't that drunk to forget everything.." she smiled. "My feet thank you though."

Brooke lifted her leg from the couch to prove her point and watched as Peyton's face held an expression of disbelieve. She also noticed the flicker in her friend's eyes.

"Bowl of milk!" Brooke screeched, just when Peyton was going to lunge.

The green eyed teen stopped, sending a glare instead, while mentally noting to get her back later.

Sitting back Peyton sighed, running her hand through her uncontrollable hair. At the same time Brooke relaxed considerably but refused to dispose of her bowl yet.

"What's the time?" Peyton asked.

"Um…11.30." Brooke replied and suppressed a giggle as the other girl groaned loudly. "Work?"

"In an hour." Peyton answered, standing up from the couch clearing the table and heading to the kitchen, which was only two steps from the couch. "You wanna stay here or come with?"

Brooke trailed, carrying what Peyton couldn't as well as her bowl of milk. "Well, I'll have to make an appearance at home, as the 'parents' have returned for an hour or two. Not that they would notice anyway." she quipped, the last part coming out in a smaller voice than intended.

Peyton smiled sympathetically to her friend. Brooke mirrored the expression, before continuing.

"Sometimes I envy you P. Sawyer."

Peyton let out a disbelieving laugh. "What's to envy? I'm a seventeen year old, high school drop out, who waits on people I can't stand."

Brooke broke eye contact briefly, wondering if it was smart to have commented at all. It wasn't that Peyton was harsh with her words…just blunt. It was a characteristic she shared but she didn't like the way Peyton belittled herself.

"You on the other hand have everything going for you." Peyton continued, her tone completely changing. "Beside the shitty parenting you've been used to, you've got talent, charisma and a confidence that could change the _world_." she grinned, exaggerating the last word.

Brooke smiled at her friend's words, thinking how strange it was that she had only meet her three months ago but she could honestly say she has never meet anyone or had a friend like Peyton.

"They may only throw money at you Brooke, but it's their loss." the blonde continued, before pulling the brunette into a hug. "Their loss. My gain."

Brooke laughed at the final two words, squeezing Peyton a little tighter. "Thank you Peyton." she stated sincerely.

"Your welcome." Peyton responded, before pulling away slightly. "Now that I've inflated your ego tenfold, I really have to get ready for work."

"And shower." Brooke jibed playfully as Peyton moved from her arms and in the direction of the bathroom.

The comment caused the blonde to stop and turn back round.

"Thanks." she sarcastically replied.

"Your welcome." Brooke returned sweetly.

----------

"There you go, sir." Peyton stated politely placing a plate of food before the well dressed man. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

With barely a shake of the head as the answer, Peyton turned from the table silently cursing the obnoxious customer, especially as she noticed the smirks covering his two friends faces.

"Hello, Miss."

The blonde sighed prior to facing the woman that called for her attention. A fake smile covered her features, knowing no one in the room would be able to tell the difference anyway. Peyton had come to the conclusion long ago that the custom for the restaurant was far too self involved to notice each other, let alone the help.

"How can I help?" she asked cheerfully.

"Could I have a refill, please?" the dark haired woman responded, handing her glass over.

"No problem." Peyton stated, finally heading to the bar. The false smile was removed and another heavy sigh escaped her rose coloured lips. "Shoot me. Shoot me now." she muttered, placing the glass on the bar.

"Why so glum Sawyer?"

"Do you have to ask Jerry?" she returned with a little laugh. "The woman on table six would like a refill, please?"

"Coming up." the dark eyed bartender responded with the biggest of grins.

"I hope you got home safely." a deep but soft voice interrupted her current thoughts.

Curiously Peyton turned to her right, in the direction she had heard the voice from. A frown covered her features while she studied the guy that stood there with a small smile playing on his lips.

However it was the blue of his eyes that caught her attention briefly before kicking herself for the delayed response she was certain he was waiting for.

"I did." she nodded, grabbing the now full glass from of the bar. "Not that it would concern you."

Peyton moved back to table six, determined to get distance from the stranger. It was a rather harsh reply but it was what she did. It was how she kept safe. Peyton was grateful when he seemed to have got the hint and not followed her. _If only most would go away that easily, _she mused.

Glancing at the clock, Peyton rolled her eyes. _Two hours to go!_

--------

Peyton found herself back at the bar an hour later, appreciative of the less hectic establishment. It was half past nine and the blonde was only hoping it would stay this way.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Peyton looked over and groaned quietly. "You again." she stated, taking back her earlier thought about his lack of persistence.

"Lucas." he replied, sending a lopsided smile her way.

"Sorry?" Peyton shot back with a raised eyebrow, having been debating how best to get her lack of interest across.

"Lucas. My name is Lucas." he answered not changing his expression. "The only person to call me 'you again' was my forth grade science teacher, after I accidentally let some frogs free."

Peyton shook her head but not in amusement. "That's touching really.." she spoke sarcastically, "..but did I ask for a life story? Actually I don't even remember asking for your name."

This was usually when Peyton would expect the person to slink away with their tail between their legs. However the blue eyed boy just stared back at her, seemingly unfazed by her words.

"You didn't." Lucas smiled. "..but it might help, just encase we have another situation like last night. Can't refuse a lift if I'm not a stranger."

"Watch me." Peyton spat, turning to see if there was anywhere she could go.

"P. Sawyer."

A wave of relieve washed over Peyton as she turned to face Brooke, who walked in with her cheerful persona shinning.

"Am I glad to see you." she stated, giving the brunette a grin.

"Likewise. I had the worst.." Brooke trailed of as she noticed the guy stood beside her friend. A slow grin made it's way on to her face, which was returned by the dirty blonde who remained leaning on the bar, despite his earlier request to sit beside Peyton. "Mr Mysterious." she greeted, momentarily catching her friends eye.

"Lucas." he responded happily.

"Brooke.."

"..Davis." Lucas finished for her, getting equally baffled looks from both girls. "Tree Hill High. Head cheerleader; fashion icon; shoo in for Prom Queen." he explained with a beaming grin.

Brooke and Peyton shared a look.

"You go?" Brooke asked.

"Start senior year in two weeks." Lucas answered.

"Same…but I guess you already knew that." the brunette replied, still slightly in shock. He nodded at her statement. "Sorry, you said your name was Lucas?"

"Lucas Scott."

Peyton watched as recognition flickered on her friend's face.

"Nathan Scott's.." Brooke began.

Lucas let out a little laugh and looked down at the bar for a moment. "I would rather not bring that up." he said politely cutting her off.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." Lucas returned. "Well, I should actually finish my meal. Nice talking to you both. Brooke." he stated with a nod of his head. "Blondie." he grinned at Peyton, which caused her to follow his departure.

"Well that was weird." Brooke commented, taking a seat beside Peyton.

* * *

_I know it seems very Leytonish at the moment but i'm just setting some...is it footings, foundations...you get the jist, right? _

_Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Glad you enjoy._


	4. Three

**- T h r e e -**

Peyton was on her way back to her place after another long day of working. Prolonged hours spent pretending to care that someone's steak was too over cooked for them or their coke had gone flat, not to mention the constant comments on the change in menu, had a tiring effect on the blonde. All she wanted to do now was crawl into bed and prey no one would find her.

With this in mind, she turned her stereo up and pushed harder on the accelerator, thankful for the lack of traffic due to the time.

Suddenly deciding to change the CD, Peyton reached across the passenger seat, trying to grasp a disc. Smirking triumphantly when she now had a firm grip on her music choice, she glanced back up on the road.

Panicked, Peyton slammed on her brakes as hard as she could before she rolled straight into the figure crossing the street.

Closing her eyes and gripping the steering wheel tightly, she took a large deep breath, especially as she noticed there had been no _thud _or screaming or general chaos.

Raising her head slowly, Peyton's expression changed from shocked and scared to aggravated, particularly as she watched the figure pull back the hood on their grey sweatshirt, revealing the blue eyes she was beginning to loathe.

He was dazed at the near miss and glanced from his knees to the edge of the bumper. Mere inches apart. Bringing his eyes back to the blonde that sat behind the wheel, he smirked lightly.

Having the hood of her car down, Peyton stood and then perched on the back of her seat, keeping a spiteful glare aimed at the blue eyes before her.

"Are you stalking me now?" she spat, not even being pleasant enough to dim her headlights.

Lucas laughed hollowly, looking at the night sky briefly. "Excuse me. _You_ just almost ran _me _over." he stated incredulously, pointing at Peyton then himself, keeping a firm hold on the basketball, which was tucked under his right arm.

"Well, wherever _I _go, _you_ seem to appear." she retorted, pointing at him to mirror his previous actions.

"Maybe it's fates way of saying you can't get rid of me, Blondie."

Peyton inwardly groaned as she watched the smug grin appear on his face once again. "Fate always did have a way of being a bitch." she stated with a false smile.

"But you gotta love her." Lucas responded with an even bigger grin, as he began to step backwards towards the path. "I'll be seeing ya." he smirked, before turning and heading in his original direction.

Peyton watched his retreating form and berated herself for braking. _The boy is so aggravating, _she vented silent.

Once he was out of sight, she groaned while falling semi-gracefully back into her seat with a huff.

-----------

"I hate him. I hate him." Peyton yelled walking into her apartment, throwing her bag unceremoniously on to the couch.

"Bad day, Goldilocks." Brooke responded while walking out of the bathroom with a smile gracing her features. She really couldn't help it, sometimes pissed off Peyton was funny. Especially when it wasn't aimed at her.

"No it was normal…" Peyton replied, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, finally slamming it shut with more force than required. "…until I meet that ass again. How did you get in, anyway?"

The brunette accepted the bottle that was held out to her. "Spare key you gave me encase of emergencies."

"And the emergency was…?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, quickly glancing around her surroundings.

"I was out of cookie dough…" Brooke explained with a sheepish smile as Peyton's expression turned to one of disbelieve. "…and my mum was on a mission to spend time with me, you know before she disappears again."

Peyton softened as she took the last part as the real reason her friend was here at that moment and relaxed slightly. "There better be some cookie dough left." she joked pointing a finger at the girl before her mockingly.

Brooke laughed softly. "So, who's the ass _we_ are hating at the moment?"

"That guy from the party." the blonde replied, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Who? Mr Inappropriate?"

"No, not him. He doesn't have that God awful smug grin you wish you could just wipe of his face." Peyton answered, taking a gulp of her water before continuing. "You know what, I'm trying that next time."

Brooke gazed at her friend in confusion, listening to the somewhat crazy ramblings. "Trying what next time?"

"Wiping the smug grin of his face." Peyton answered as if it wasn't that hard to comprehend.

"Okay, Peyton.." Brooke began, placing two hands on her friends shoulders and looking her dead in the eyes, trying to get the blonde to focus. "..who are you talking about?"

"That Lucas guy." she stated, inwardly grimacing when a slow smile spread across Brooke's face and a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

Peyton groaned, pulling out of the other girl's grip. "Don't give me that look…or I'll wipe it off your face too." she glared.

Brooke raised her hands, pleading her innocence, although she was unable to remove the expression from her face. "Okay, so what did the handsome blonde do to get my P. Sawyer so hot and bothered?"

Peyton glared once again at Brooke's choice of words. "Not funny." she snapped back.

The brunette nodded twice and finally controlled her facial expression, knowing pushing Peyton too much would result in trouble. "Not funny." she repeated, her lip twitching slightly. "What did he do?"

"Well, he walked out in front of my car…"

"Oh my God. You didn't hit and run, did you?" Brooke asked panicked. Peyton's driving was not something you crossed…literally.

"Nooo. What do you think I am?" Peyton replied indignantly.

"You took him to the hospital then?"

"What?" Peyton snapped. "Brooke, I didn't hit him. Do you really think I would be pissed off with a guy I had just hit with my car?" At her friend's raised eyebrow, Peyton continued. "Don't answer that."

"Okay. Explain." Brooke instructed, feeling more confused than ever and trying desperately to get to the point.

"I left work. I was driving near the river and I lent over to change my CD, when I looked up he was there." Peyton replied but stopped when Brooke's face became thoughtful. "What?"

"So he didn't walk out in front of your car. _You _weren't paying attention again, were you?"

"Focus, Brooke." Peyton responded, knowing the truthful answer to the question and one glance at Brooke, she knew her friend had figured the answer too. "Anyway… I stopped, _in time _I might add and then he just starts rambling on about fate and how I can't get rid of him…with that grin permanently smothered across his face."

Brooke laughed softly, shaking her head as she took a seat on the sofa. "What's so bad about seeing him around?"

"Lots!" Peyton answers, falling beside her friend with a huff. Peyton lent her back against the arm rest, pulling her feet up onto the sofa.

"God, your so irrational about this." Brooke laughed, ignoring the glare she was on the receiving end off.

"Just because I don't like the guy, does not make me irrational. I'm agitated."

"More like sexually frustrated." Brooke mused with a smile.

"Brooke!"

The brunette shrugged slightly at the scolding, a look of indifference gracing her features. "What? He definitely has a thing for you so…"

Peyton gazed at her friend incredulously. "I don't even know him."

"Oh, please, like that's stopped you before." Brooke chuckled lightly, before receiving a light kick.

"So not the point." the blonde glared indignantly.

Brooke once again laughed lightly, before mirroring Peyton's position on the other side of the couch, one leg resting on the back of the couch, while the other was placed between the irritated blonde's. She tilted her head to her left and studied the expression on Peyton's face.

It were these moments, which made Brooke's curiosity increase. She had began to learn to read the girl by a mere look or the shift in her eyes. However Peyton could still be a mystery.

The brunette knocked her leg into the blonde's and watched as her head shot up in recognition, followed by a small smile.

"Where'd you go?"

Peyton shrugged, smiling a tiny bit brighter at the question. "Nowhere special." Brooke raised an eyebrow, showing that she knew this to be untrue. "So…" Peyton began, deciding to change the subject. "…what was mama Davis' master plan to lull you into a false sense of security before dragging you into the social scene of the rich and powerful they have been preening you for since your birth?"

Brooke laughed, shaking her head in amusement at Peyton's animated question. "And people say I'm dramatic."

"You are." the green eyed girl replied matter-of-factly. "I, on the other hand, am just worried that I'm going to lose you to the other side of the river, where life is full of grooming and manipulating the youth and future of America into miniature versions of their parents."

"Never going to happen P Sawyer." Brooke replied with a smile, knocking her friend's leg again playfully. "…but thank you for caring."

"Awe, that's the first time I've been thanked for being selfish." Peyton chuckled, nudging Brooke's slightly swaying leg. "So…mama Davis?"

Brooke was momentarily lost in the moment before finally hearing Peyton's words. "Oh, she wanted to go shopping then have a _nice _'family' dinner."

Peyton suddenly dived forwarded, resting one arm over the tops of Brooke's knees and the other rested on the arm rest, effectively pinning the brunette in place. Peyton starred straight at Brooke, moving her head into various angles.

Brooke had a bemused look on her face, struggling to work out what Peyton was trying to do. "What?" she finally asked.

The blonde moved closer in, still keeping eye contact. "The dinner I can understand skipping out on…" she began answering, pulling back a little. "..the shopping though, that makes me worry. Are you sure your B Davis?"

"What? I can give up shopping for a day if it meant I wasn't in my mother's company."

"Wait. A day? How long have you been here?" Peyton questioned, her eyes forming a good-humoured glare.

Brooke grinned sheepishly. "Well, I did drive round and round for God knows how long and about four-ish I got so bored, I ended up here."

"You've been here almost 6 hours and there's nothing cooked?" the blonde returned, leaning back on her legs, while crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Hey, I'm a guest."

Peyton sighed dramatically, pushing herself of the coach with the help of Brooke's knee. "More like loiterer." she remarked, heading to the kitchen. "..and loiterers should cook for their great friends as a way of payment for their amazing hospitality."

The brunette laughed. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that blondie."

Peyton shut the cupboard door with a bang, before turning to her friend, who still lounged on the coach. "You wanna go out, especially as we both burn toast and I think the cheese in the fridge is reproducing."

"Ugh, I think I just lost my appetite." Brooke replied, covering her mouth to indicate her discomfort.

"Oh, come on. I promise to throw it out when we get back and I'll even let you drive." Peyton pleaded, grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her from her slouched position.

"Considering your driving is harmful, I better agree."

"I'm not a bad driver." Peyton argued, watching as Brooke found her shoes then glanced up in disbelieve.

"Try telling that to Lucas."

* * *

_More foundations I'm afraid but I promise...it should get better!_

_Thank you to those who are reviewing, it's more worthwhile when people actually let you know what they are thinking. Cheers pepods!_

_I'll try to have the next update mid-weekish...if your lucky/unlucky (depends on your opinion, huh?)_


	5. Four

**- F o u r -  
****  
**"Rise and shine, P Sawyer!" Brooke announced, bouncing into Peyton's bedroom, pulling the blinds up and allowing the bright morning sun to cascade through the window. "It's a bright, beautiful day and you are not wasting it in bed."

The curly haired blonde, rolled over into a more upright position while leaning back on her hands. Her eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden intense new light as well as simultaneously trying to gain her bearings and wake up.

Considering the affects of last nights party were still fogging her mind and weighing heavily on her body, it was becoming a difficult task.

"Up and at 'em." Brooke's cheerful voice resounded again.

Peyton glared at the brunette before heaving a sigh and flopping back against the pillows. "I'm so taking back my key." she grumbled, pulling the duvet over her head, attempting to block out all things bright and beaming, including Brooke.

"No, your not." Brooke chirped, deciding to bounce on the bed and pull the covers back from her friend's head. "..and your not going back to sleep. I have plans for us. Now get up."

"No. I want sleep. Come back later and I shall entertain you then." Peyton replied, turning away from Brooke and burying her head into the pillow.

"Peyton Sawyer.." the very much awake brunette reprimanded. "..It is 10.30, get your scrawny ass out of this God damn bed."

"No."

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Brooke retorted and Peyton noted the weight on her bed had disappeared. She relaxed slightly, pulling the duvet back over her body.

The relieve was short lived however, as her source of comfort was soon snatched away, leaving her on her bed with her pillows and the tank top and boy shorts she wore.

Peyton bolted up right and glared at a grinning Brooke at the foot of her bed, the duvet wrapped in her arms.

"Mature, real mature." Peyton muttered in annoyance.

"You going to get up?" Brooke challenged, raising an eyebrow to emphasis her words. "I'm not against taking the mattress."

"You wouldn't dare."

Brooke shrugged in response. "Try me."

There was a minute where they eyed each other carefully, waiting for any indication on what the other may do. Peyton was first to snap, as she lunged of the bed and grabbed for Brooke, effectively causing them both to collapse on the floor.

Peyton now had Brooke pinned to the floor, her friend's shriek having been cut off mid-fall. The blonde glared down, now fully awake.

"Never steal my covers, Davis."

"I think I'm going to have a bruise."

"Serves you right." Peyton glared, before smiling and getting off of Brooke. She held out her hand for the brunette, who accepted…albeit gingerly. "Good morning, Brooke."

"Oh, now your awake." the brown eyed girl scolded.

"Yes I am." Peyton responded, throwing the comforter back onto her bed messily and proceeding out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. "Now, to what do I owe the rude awaking?"

Brooke followed the blonde, as she grabbed her toothbrush. "I wanted to go out."

"Amf sou nade mi? i?" Peyton mumbled incoherently, due to the white foam in her mouth.

"Spit.." Brooke instructed, turning away while Peyton did as she was told. "…and repeat?"

"And you need me? Why?" the blonde questioned, placing her toothbrush back in her mouth.

Brooked pouted, preparing to use her persuasive skills. "Pleeease. Shopping by yourself is so depressing."

"Well then invite one of your cheerleading groupies. I'm sure they'd _die _for a day shopping with Brooke Davis." Peyton mocked, rinsing her mouth.

"Firstly, they are not groupies…well most of them are not." Brooke began, ignoring the expression etching it's way onto Peyton's features. "Secondly, they suck in comparison to my P Sawyer."

The explanation caused the blonde to roll her eyes teasingly. "I suppose I have to keep _my _B Davis happy." she grinned, before pushing Brooke out of the door way. "Now let me shower."

----------

"So.." Brooke began, breaking the comfortable silence that had taken over the two of them as they strolled, sipping on their coffees. They had spent a few hours going from shop to shop while Brooke brought whatever would catch her eye. "…you know school starts again next week?"

Peyton scoffed, glimpsing at Brooke before glancing into a shop window. "Sure. Is this where you tell me we can no longer be friends and you need to focus on your school work and your future?" the blonde mocked in fake concern.

"Yes it is actually." Brooke replied seriously, which caused Peyton to stop in her tracks. She ignored the grumbles from the other shoppers, who had to side step around her and watched as the brunette turned back to her with a huge grin on her face.

"Come on." she laughed, swiftly pulling Peyton back into step with her and keeping her arm safely around her own.

"Don't do that!" Peyton vented, not finding the concept remotely humorous. "It's mean." she finished lamely.

"That is for the bruise I'm sure I have on my ass from your spurt of insanity earlier."

"You took my covers." Peyton testified.

Brooke rolled her eyes, deciding not to get in to this argument again. "Anyway, so school starts again next week and we have the end of summer beach party…"

"No." the blonde cut in, shaking her head to emphasis her point. "No way."

"What? You haven't even heard what I was going to say." Brooke reasoned.

"You were going to ask me to go with you." Peyton returned knowingly, before continuing. "..and no, 'cause I am so not babysitting a bunch of high school kids."

"How very egotistical of you Miss Sawyer." the brunette sarcastically retorted. "…and by the way, some of those _kids _are the same age as you…if not older."

"Their still in high school and it's not egotistical if it is true."

The older girl stops in her movements, causing the blonde to stop immediately and turn to face Brooke with a questioning expression. Peyton noticed the hurt look in the brunette's face and wondered why the sudden change in mood had occurred.

"You do realize I'm in high school, right?" Brooke snaps, finally answering Peyton's unasked questions.

"Brooke." Peyton tried but was soon cut off.

"No, you keep mentioning how you don't like high school students. Guess what? I am one." the angered girl continued. "We can't all drop out."

Peyton's eyes hardened at the last comment, pushing any remorse she may have felt into the back of her mind. She laughed bitterly and in disbelieve. "You have no fucking clue, Brooke."

The anger Brooke felt lessened at her friend's reaction. She hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh. It hurt when Peyton used social standings and life styles to note the differences between them. It was as if she was justifying why they shouldn't be friends in the first place. Whether she did this unconsciously or not, it still hurt.

_Now, I've gone and got her all pissed at me, _Brooke mentally kicked herself. _..so not what I was going for._

"Then give me one." she sighed in frustration.

_This is the problem when you know very little about a person you care greatly for, _the brunette remarked silently. _…your bound to put your foot in it._

Peyton was silent, as if contemplating the pros and cons of telling Brooke. She flicked her eyes to the brown ones before her, while gripping the bags in her hand more tightly.

"I'll meet you at the car." she finally stated, before turning and heading back the way they came.

"Peyton!" Brooke called but received no response."Great. Fucking fantastic!"

----------

Brooke walked out to the parking lot, determined to straighten everything out with Peyton. She hated to argue with the green eyed, blonde she had become to depend on, it's just the girl frustrated her beyond comprehension at times.

It was more the enigmatic nature Peyton had.

_Why can't she just tell me…at least something, _Brooke pondered silently. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise whatever Peyton had left behind was painful and had shaped the way she was today…but Brooke just wanted something. Anything.

If only to prevent situations such as these.

Soon the usually cheerful girl spotted Peyton's black convertible. How her friend had managed to convince her to allow her to drive was still unknown.

She saw the curly haired teen leaning up against the driver's door with her arms wrapped in front of her. Brooke smiled softly as she heard the cynical laugh leave the girl's lips. It was then she noted who had Peyton's attention, as she approached the passenger side of the classic car.

"Ought to have known Princess was around here somewhere." the well built and dark haired boy grinned, eyeing Brooke over Peyton's shoulder. "We missed you last night. Didn't we, Sawyer?"

The comment caused Peyton to spin round, her eyes immediately landing on Brooke's brown ones. It stayed that way for a moment, before Brooke blinked and focused her gaze back to the slightly older male.

"Hey Benny." she greeted, forcing a small smile on her face. She really was not a fan of Peyton's friend. "Didn't recognise you without the bong pressed to your mouth and your pants on." Brooke quipped, quickly glancing at Peyton who tried to hold in a laugh. "Must say though, this is a much better image."

Peyton looked back over the car. "Play nice." she instructed quietly to the girl, knowing her opinion on the boy already.

"Princess, you know you only like this image as you can then take my pants off yourself." Benny leered, deciding to lean up against the car. "All you have to do is ask."

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes, while placing her bags in the back seat of Peyton's car. "I'll remember that." she falsely smiled again, before looking at Peyton. "Are we going?"

"Actually.." the blonde began.

"..Your coming with me." Benny announced cutting Peyton off. "See, I have a basketball game down at the Rivercourt and Sawyer here offered to take me."

Brooke glared at Peyton, who looked at Benny indignantly, as he jumped into the back seat behind the drivers seat. "I did not." she argued, causing a smirk to appear on his face. "You begged for me to take you and I haven't given you an answer yet."

"Why? Because of Princess?" he questioned Peyton, before turning back to Brooke, leaning back in the seat and grinning from ear to ear. "Princess, tell her you wanna go see some ass kicking down at the Rivercourt. I'll make it both worth your while."

The wiggle of his eyebrows made Brooke's stomach turn. She never understood how someone like Peyton would entertain the thought of this guy being a 'friend'. _And she says cheerleaders are nauseating, _she thought bitterly.

She turned her gaze to the other girl, who tried to apologise silently.

Brooke turned back to Benny, who was still grinning manically. "If their going to be kicking your ass, I wouldn't want to miss it."

"Is that so you can nurse me back to health?"

The brunette rolled her eyes once again in announce, before getting in the car as Peyton did the same. "In your dreams."

"Every night, Princess."

_She so owes me, _Brooke vented silently, as they peeled out off the parking lot.

----------

The ride to the basketball court was tense for Peyton. Not only did she have to listen to Benny's incessant comments but she could feel the annoyance radiating off of Brooke. The thing Peyton could not work out was if it was directed at her or the blabbering boy in the back.

She was well aware of Brooke's dislike for him but Benny was the first person Peyton met in Tree Hill and despite his actions, he had some really endearing qualities.

_He just hides them extremely well, _she thought to herself, as she heard another attempt at hitting on Brooke. That was probably her biggest grievance against the dark haired teen. For some reason it bothered her.

"Shut up, Benny, please." she sighed exasperated with the situation and the feeling of the on coming headache was not helping her mood.

Brooke's head turned to watch her and Peyton chanced a look, which ending with a raised eyebrow pointed at her. She sighed again and turned her focus back to the road as they pulled into the Rivercourt.

"It's time to get my game on!" Benny yelled, jumping out of the car and running over to the group of boys huddled in the middle of the court.

"Your welcome!" Peyton called after him, getting out of the car.

"Don't call after him. He'll come back." Brooke chastised playfully.

The blonde however did not miss the change in mood and took the opening, meeting the brunette's gaze. "I'm sorry."

Brooke smiled, knowing Peyton was trying to apologise for Benny as well as the spat at the mall. She shrugged lightly in response. "As I said, if he gets his ass kicked, I'm game."

Peyton nodded, as they both moved from the car and headed to the bench, where a few other people sat. "You know I wasn't just referring to Benny, right?"

"I know." Brooke replied quietly.

"I am, though. Sorry." the younger of the two clarified.

"I know."

As they approached the metal bench where another girl was sat, they became silent. The girl looked up at the two and smiled softly.

"Hey," Peyton greeted gently, taking a seat on the step below the auburn haired teen with Brooke beside her. "Which one forced you along for bragging purposes?"

Brooke laughed faintly, while the other girl looked baffled. "Bragging purposes?"

"Yeah, you know, so they look like they have friends who actually give a shit about this game?" Peyton explained impassively.

Brooke's laugh came harder this time, as she shook her head at Peyton before looking to the other girl. "You'll have to excuse her. She's not from around here and doesn't understand that to the little boys of Tree Hill, this game is like Christmas, birthdays and loosing their virginity all rolled into one." she beamed.

The girl laughed at the statement and nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

Brooke smiled warmly. "I'm Brooke…"

"..Davis. I know." the girl replied cutting Brooke off, who turned to face Peyton.

"Seems I'm well known in this town." she retorted to Peyton.

"Seems like it. Should I be jealous?" the blonde smirked, before turning to the girl who still had yet to introduce herself. "Peyton." she informed her.

"Haley."

"And how do you know Brookie here, if you don't mind me asking?" Peyton questioned with pat on Brooke's knee.

"Tree Hill High." Haley answered. "We're in the same year."

Brooke looked at the girl trying to see if she could place her anywhere. It was common for this type of meeting to happen and it bugged her that she had not noticed people before. This time was no exception.

Peyton glanced at her friend briefly, before turning back to Haley. "Your not a wannabe cheer-groupie, right?"

Haley burst out laughing, while Brooke slapped the top of Peyton's arm, causing her to yelp at the contact.

"Violent much." she commented, as the brunette pulled a face which was returned in the same manner. Peyton finally turned back to Haley waiting for an answer.

"No. So not my thing."

"Good." Peyton grinned, turning her gaze back to the boys on the court, who had finally decided on the teams and were now arguing over who would start. "So which one has bragging rights on you?"

"Oh, the tall, blonde with the grey t-shirt on." Haley explained. Peyton groaned loudly, causing her forehead to crease in confusion while Brooke patted Peyton's knee sympathetically. "What? You know him?"

"Um, well, not exactly. Last time Peyton saw him, she almost ran him over." Brooke answered, for her frustrated friend.

"Oh, you're the girl he was talking about."

Peyton's head snapped to face Haley. "Sorry?"

Haley suddenly looked apprehensive at the blonde's reaction and looked to Brooke for some help. Unfortunately the brunette was deep in thought, watching the boys out on the court.

"Well he mentioned a girl who almost ran into him and how he had met her at a party the week before." she responded.

"Barely." Peyton muttered to herself, only feeling the headache from earlier increase.

"You're not pissed? I would be if my boyfriend…" Brooke said as she finally brought her attention back to Haley.

"Ew, no." the lighter haired teenager replied, quickly interrupting Brooke. "Lucas is

not my boyfriend. Best friend." she clarified.

"Lucky you." Peyton replied sarcastically.

It was at that moment that Lucas seemed to notice he was the subject of discussion, as he turned to find his friend joined by Brooke Davis and Blondie. He grinned at the curly haired girl and laughed gently, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

He turned back to the game, taking a chance and stealing the ball away from Benny.

Peyton's irritation increased as time went on. She knew this was a bad idea from the moment Benny mentioned it. Also, for reasons unknown to her, Brooke had grown quiet and Haley seemed to have sensed the tension and remained quiet as well.

The boys called for a time out and both Benny and Lucas made there way over to the three sitting on the bench. Some of the others followed slowly behind.

"What do you think, Sawyer? Got my jump shot down, huh?" Benny questioned.

"Perfectly." the blonde spat. "Look Benny, we're going to go."

Brooke looked up at Peyton's words.

"Awe, come on. I was creaming them." Benny whined.

"Hope your not leaving on my account." Lucas interrupted, fixing his eyes on Peyton. A smirk made it's way on to his face, picking up on how irritating it was for her.

"Nope, not at all, Luc-ass." Peyton retorted, turning to face Brooke.

Benny was suddenly in hysterics. "Luc-ass! Brilliant! That's my Sawyer."

Brooke had stood at this point and shook her head with a smile. "Come on, P Sawyer. Let's go. It was nice meeting you, Haley." she smiled at the girl. "Benny." she stated. "Pleasure as always."

"What, no good-bye kiss, Princess?"

"Luc-ass." she nodded to him, before grabbing Peyton's arm and dragging her away from the group, who were a little stunned by the sudden departure.

"Bye!" Peyton shouted over her shoulder to them before turning to speak to Brooke. "You could have let me say bye."

"You just did." the shorter of the two responded.

"Blondie!"

Peyton groaned again as Lucas caught up with them. She turned to face him with a heavy sigh. "What?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the end of summer beach party thing with me." he smiled pleasantly.

"No. I'm going but not with you." Peyton answered, glancing at Brooke.

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe." Peyton returned with a shrug.

Both girls turned back towards Peyton's car. Brooke linked her arm back through Peyton's as they kept in pace. "So your going?" she questioned.

"Yeah, seems I have to make an appearance having been invited and all. Got invited by the head cheerleader, I might add."

The brunette laughed at the obvious mockery. "Really. She must be really nice to be so inviting."

Peyton shrugged as she climbed back into her car and started up the engine. "She's alright."

* * *

So I kinda promised mid-week, huh? Sorry!...so was not intending to leave it.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed! 


	6. Five

**- F i v e -**

"Looking good, P Sawyer." Brooke complimented as her blonde friend emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a black bikini top and pair of black shorts, exposing her flat stomach.

"Why, thank you B Davis. I have to say you have the beach babe look down better than most." Peyton smirked, winking playfully.

"That I do." Brooke retorted, looking down at her yellow halter and white shorts, which showed her well kept figure. She brought her eyes back up to Peyton, mirroring the smirk on her face.

Peyton laughed while grabbing for the plain white tank top she left on the back of the couch. Pulling it over her head, Peyton watched as Brooke turned away, focusing her attention on the slightly worn carpet.

"So.." she began, breaking the oddly tension filled silence. "..how do these things usually work?"

Brooke suddenly glanced back up to the taller girl, a little perplexed by the question. "You gather, you drink, you be merry." she answered as if it wasn't that difficult to comprehend.

"There's not going to be any hazing or ritual animal slaughter at this thing right?"

"Jeeze, Peyt, it's a beach party. Not a cult." Brooke replied with a look of bewilderment at the strange line of questioning.

"What?" Peyton replied, shrugging her shoulders while grabbing her flip flops and sitting next to Brooke on the sofa. "It's been a while since I've been to high school. Times may have changed."

Brooke shook her head in amusement, wondering how her friend managed to form logical sentences and thoughts with an imagination like hers. "No. You'll be safe." the brunette reassured her. "I mean we do burn an unlucky freshman on the bonfire but…"

"Oh, hardy ha." Peyton quipped.

"Look the only ritual is that we all get drunk and may end of skinny dipping."

Peyton grinned. "Now that's my kind of party."

"You'll have fun and if you don't we leave, okay?" Brooke reasoned calmly.

"Okay." the blonde nodded.

Brooke grinned, her dimples heightening the smile. "Great! Now let's go." she chirped, grabbing Peyton's hand pulling her towards the door.

----------

Brooke Davis was stood on the beach by the large bonfire, having lit it earlier in the evening as a way to kick of the festivities. She found herself surrounded by her peers, all questioning of her activities this summer. The brunette had barely missed one person, who she found herself with at this moment.

The _cheer-groupies,_ as Peyton called them, spoke of summer vacations and incredibly hot lifeguards they had met.

_How cliché? _Brooke thought silently, taking a large gulp of the drink in her hands. _I wonder if I sound like they do. I'll have to check with Peyton, _she noted, while glancing around her. _Where is she anyway?_

She spotted the blonde going through the DJ's music and smiled at the concentration on her face.

"I'll catch you guys later." Brooke cut in to one of the girl's ramblings and received puzzled looks from the group as she made her way to Peyton.

"Hey." she greeted the blonde, kneeling next to her in the sand.

Peyton glanced up and beamed, taking a quick look over her shoulder at the huddle of people Brooke had been standing with. "God, they look lost without you there."

Brooke laughed gently, taking a quick glance herself. "Never really noticed till now."

"I was right." the curly haired teen gloated. "Cheer-_groupies._"

Brooke could tell Peyton was no longer sober by the daze of her eyes. She was not yet drunk but was well on her way. "Don't be mean about being a cheerleader."

"I'm not. I mean I was one." Peyton replied, glancing at a shocked Brooke. "What? Don't look so surprised. I was once a very cheerful little girl."

The brunette smiled and shook her head a little. She glanced down at the range of different music Peyton had been looking through, before turning her gaze back to Peyton. She nudged the blonde's shoulder teasingly. "You were a cheer-groupie."

Peyton pointed a finger as a warning. "I was not. I decided a long, long time ago I will only be a groupie for these guys." she responded, holding up an album.

"The Foo Fighters?" Brooke questioned, looking at the album art work.

"Oh yeah. I would so groupie them."

Brooke laughed while glancing out to the crashing shore line. Despite the situation, she was still calmed by the sea and it's constant movements. "Want to go get a drink with me?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, okay. This is the only decent album this guy has anyway." Peyton answered, standing up and brushing the sand of her hands. She offered one to Brooke, who accepted.

The shorter girl stood and leaned into Peyton, smelling the mix of alcohol and coconut shampoo. "I think he heard you." she whispered, glancing at the irritated DJ.

Peyton glanced over to him. She shrugged as she turned back to Brooke. "Not like I go to school with the guy. Plus someone had to tell him."

She grabbed Brooke's hand, not giving it another thought, really just wanting a drink. Peyton took two cups and filled them, handing one over to Brooke.

"See Haley, I told you this is where all the cool kids hang."

Both girls turned to find Lucas and Haley stood behind them. The somewhat shy girl smiled, while grabbing two cups for herself and Lucas.

"These cups are _soooo _not big enough." Peyton sniped.

"Hey Lucas, Haley." Brooke greeted the pair politely.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas returned with a calm smile. "Blondie." he added. "So you two ready for the return of school?"

Brown eyes met green momentarily.

"Something like that." Brooke answered, taking a large gulp of her drink. "What about you?"

"Is anyone ever ready to go back to school?" Lucas asked rhetorically with a little laugh. "..well, maybe Haley over here is." he added, chuckling more.

"Hey." Haley responded, hitting the top his arm.

Peyton drunk what was left of her beer and then turned to Brooke. "You wanna go dance?"

"Sure. Lead the way P Sawyer." the brunette grinned. "See you guys around."

Brooke was led to the patch of sand where a number of the teenagers had decided to dance. It was near the bonfire and was not far from the DJ. A range of dance and classic hip hop tracks coursed through the air, eliciting howls of appreciation when the songs changed, upping the tempo.

The brunette laced her fingers through Peyton's as they raised their arms above their heads, facing each other. The moment they began moving with the beat of the music, they were encased in the large group, finding random guys taking hold of their waists.

Peyton noticed one getting too handsy with Brooke and tugged on her hand more forcefully, bringing her closer. The guy seemed to have got the hint as he moved on to the next bikini clad girl he spotted.

"Possessive much." the brunette laughed in her ear.

Peyton shuddered as the cool air tickled when it hit her neck and ear. "Considering you're _my _B Davis, yes." she responded, placing a hand on Brooke's waist.

"Is that how it works then?" Brooke responded with a smirk.

"Yup."

The two continued to dance and was handed shots of brightly coloured liquid, which Peyton eagerly accepted, where as Brooke took one or two. It was safer for at least one of them to remain mildly buzzed rather than them both being hammered.

A little time later, Brooke and Peyton moved from the middle of the large gathering, the brunette deciding her friend needed out, especially when a guy grabbed her ass. Drunk Peyton does not appreciate being groped.

_Not that sober Peyton does, she just wouldn't try to break the guy's hand, _Brooke mused, keeping a firm hand on Peyton's wrist. _Well, actually…_

Brooke stopped suddenly, as Peyton had moments ago. She turned round to find that Peyton had walked into a tall dark male, who Brooke instantly recognised and grimaced.

"Hey." the voice greeted softly to Peyton, who was trying to side step around him.

"Excuse you." Peyton replied, finally getting past him and next to Brooke again.

"Hey, I was talking to you." he stated, grabbing hold of Peyton's other wrist.

"Leave her alone, Nathan." Brooke threatened, stepping in between the two having dropped her hold on Peyton's wrist the moment Nathan had grabbed her, preparing for the worst.

Nathan let go off Peyton and sneered at the shorter brunette. "Brooke. What? You've slept with all the guys in Tree Hill, you've now moved on to girls? I have to say you have impeccable taste."

"Fuck you, Scott." Brooke spat, pushing herself and Peyton away from the star of the basketball team.

"You already have. Remember."

"Sure. It's why I never went back for seconds." she spat.

Brooke suddenly found herself in a firm grip, as Nathan held her shoulders tightly. She met his leering gaze involuntary as he pulled her harshly towards him.

"We could fix that."

"Get your fucking hands of her!" Peyton yelled, pushing at the taller male's arms, trying to free Brooke.

"Fine." Nathan replied calmly, as he let go off the brunette and turned his attention back to the angered blonde. "You look like a better time anyway?"

Peyton's hand stung as it collided with Nathan's face, causing everyone to stare at the echoing crack of flesh on flesh. The group, who had been following the dark haired Scott brother were no longer laughing and stood silently awaiting his reaction.

Brooke was now tugging on Peyton's arm but the blonde stood firmly as she eyed the boy in disgust.

Nathan's blue eyes shot to Peyton's green ones. In that moment he took a step forward but never had time to reach for her, as he was tackled to the sand.

Lucas was found on top of his younger brother, pummelling his fist into the raven haired boy'sface. It didn't take long for Nathan to gain the upper hand, as Lucas was dragged of him by the group of heckling guys, which followed him everywhere.

Soon there was a crowd forming around the warring brothers. However, Lucas rapidly found himself out numbered and was having some difficulty against the rest of them.

Another two guys jumped in, after spending sometime pushing themselves through the gathering of cheering teens. They began pulling the minions from Lucas' beaten body and when the two had managed to get the blonde free, they pulled him further back.

Lucas stood with noticeable difficulty as he starred at his brother, who was wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

Nathan smirked evilly, while raising his arms up a little. "You'll always be second best."

"What is your problem, you jackass!" Haley yelled to the younger of the two, as she, Brooke and Peyton moved over towards Lucas and the two boys that had helped the blonde.

"Feisty." Nathan mocked with a snort. "Hey, Lucas, when you finished with that one send her my way."

Lucas lunged forward but was held back firmly, as Nathan's laugh echoed across the night air. "You stay the hell away from me and my friends!" the older brother yelled, still trying to fight through the restraining hands.

"I'm sure your enjoying the benefits." Nathan once again laughed, looking directly at Brooke. "Who's better, Brooke? Me or him?"

Peyton took a step forward but was held back by a hand resting on her forearm. She looked up to Brooke's face but found she was staring at the infuriating jock, giving no indication that she had consciously grabbed a hold of Peyton.

"..unless.." Nathan continued sadistically, turning his attention back to Lucas. "…you haven't had the pleasure yet. Don't worry,_ bro_, I'm sure it's your turn next."

Lucas, once again tried to get to Nathan but was still held back.

"He's not worth it, Luke." Haley softly calmed him.

"Come on man." one of the two guys spoke steadily, pulling Lucas a little further back .

"Well, it's been fun." Nathan jeered. "Luc, I'll be sure to let dad know his bastard son says hi." He then turned to Peyton, a sly grin appearing on his face. "Blondie, see you at school." he winked. "Brooke, be sure to use protection. It stops the spread of disease."

Peyton once again found herself being restrained but this time she was being dragged by her elbow away from the scene. When she looked to Brooke this time, the brunette held her gaze for a long moment.

Once Brooke glanced away, it was then she noticed the other four following a little way behind. Each with unsettling and troubled expressions.

_I thought I was running from drama, not into it, _Peyton silently thought, allowing Brooke to lead her with no questions.

When they soon stopped under the peer a short distance away, Peyton pulled her elbow out of Brooke's grasp. "Who the hell is that prick?!" she vented angrily, watching the other four teens approach her and Brooke.

"My brother." Lucas responded dejectedly, dabbing at the drying blood, which ran from his nose.

"Must be genetic." Peyton sarcastically quipped, before turning her attention to Brooke. "..and why the hell didn't you let me go?"

"Sorry for not wanting you to get your ass kicked." the brunette snapped back, indicating to the older Scott brother.

"I can take care of myself."

Brooke laughed cynically. "Fine, I'll…"

"Okay, enough." Haley cut in, surprising the majority of the group. Brooke and Peyton shared a glance before turning back to the auburn haired girl.

"I prefer her when she's shy." Peyton mumbled to Brooke, who looked exasperated.

"How much has she had to drink?" one of the two boys asked light-heartedly.

"Apparently enough." Brooke responded.

"Hey, I'm right here. And for your information, _not _enough."

"Peyton, please." the brunette sighed. She was just as wound up as her blonde friend and just wanted the non-argumentative version to deal with at this moment in time.

Lucas laughed lightly, turning to the curly haired teen. "So that's what the P stands for."

Peyton glared at the blue eyed boy. "No shit, Sherlock. Now can someone explain the whole evil _non-identical _twin thing, please?"

"She seems a handful." the other guy jibed.

"Before we do, Brooke and _Peyton_, this is Jake and Skills. Skills, Jake. Brooke and _Peyton_." Lucas introduced them, exaggerating Peyton's name as away to aggravate her further.

"Great!" the blonde sarcastically chirped. "Now explain."

"Nathan Scott is just an ass, Peyt." Brooke replied tiredly.

"No. He's an ass." Peyton replied pointing to a smirking Lucas. "That _thing _was intolerable." When everyone remained quiet, she sighed loudly. "Haley, you seem like a reasonable person. Can you tell me who's face I just slapped?"

Haley shared a brief glance with both Lucas and Brooke, hoping one of them would take it upon themselves to save her the explanation. When neither met her gaze for long, she heaved a sigh before meeting the impatient eyes of the blonde girl.

"Nathan is Lucas' younger brother. He is also the basketball star at Tree Hill and practically everyone worships the ground he walks on. He does what he wants to whoever he wants and gets away with it."

"Okay," Peyton stated, taking in what she had just heard. "..so how's he manage that?"

"It's Tree Hill." Jake laughs. "Everyone loves basketball, which means…"

"Everyone loves the star." Peyton finishes.

"Plus it helps daddy's the Mayor." Brooke adds bitterly, before realising what she had said. "Sorry." she apologizes, looking to Lucas.

Peyton glances between the two, bewildered. "What am I missing? Surely your dad knows he is raising Damien, right?" she asks Lucas, who now had a pensive expression.

"Peyton, you know you said about the parents of Tree Hill creating mini replicas." Brooke waited for her friend to nod before continuing. "Consider Nathan, Satan's Little Helper."

"Okay, I get it. Dad. Evil." Peyton grew a little quiet at the words, momentarily zoning out, which did not go unnoticed by Brooke. The green eyed girl looked towards Lucas, raising an eyebrow. "So how much younger are we talking, 'cause he doesn't look that young…unless of course you've been kept back a few grades." she smirked.

Skills laughed, as both Jake and Brooke tried to hold back smiles.

"We're six months a part." Lucas answered, the right side of his lip curving up as he watched Peyton try to work out the math. "Same dad, different mums. My mum fell pregnant with me end of senior year. Good ol' Dan Scott left for college, where he produced Nathan. He and Nathan's mum got married and moved back to Tree Hill, where Nathan was raised in _Dad's _footsteps."

"So you don't get on with your dad?"

Lucas shrugged, placing his hands inside his jacket. "I don't have a dad. I don't need one. I have my mum and my Uncle Keith."

Peyton nodded in understanding and grew silent on all her questions. Brooke again had noticed the clear discomfort at the mention of families and wondered, not for the first time, what had lead Peyton to Tree Hill.

"Is anyone else ready to go home?" Haley asked, breaking the silence.

"I know I am." Brooke replied, glancing at the remaining people on the beach.

"Come on then." Lucas instructed, "I'll give you both a lift."

"I'm not getting in a car with you." Peyton replied less forcefully as she would have done earlier. She was trailing slightly behind Brooke, who spun round quickly at her friend's words.

"Don't make me hurt you, P Sawyer."

----------

"You're an argumentative drunk." Brooke states as she and Peyton walk through her friend's apartment door, making sure to close and lock the door after them.

"I'm not drunk."

The brunette laughs, following Peyton as she made her way to her bedroom. "You're an obnoxious, argumentative drunk." she replies with a pointed look to the blonde, who was rummaging through a dresser.

"I'm not drunk." Peyton responded briefly glancing up to throw a tank top and shorts at Brooke.

"You argued with Lucas over who would win Celebrity Deathmatch between Led Zeppelin and Kiss.." the older girl exasperatedly pointed out. "…even after he agreed with you."

"I'm sorry but Kiss is all make-up and no action." Peyton returned, closing her dresser with her own top and shorts in her hands. "…and that does not prove if I am drunk or not as that has been a firm believe I have had since I watched their fight with N'Sync. They were definitely lacking."

"On that note, I'm going to go change." Brooke replied, as Peyton removed the top she had put on earlier.

"You know I'm right!" Peyton called after her friend's retreating figure.

A few moments later, as she was just finishing changing her shorts, Brooke returned in the clothing which had been thrown at her earlier.

"So this Nathan.." Peyton began, pulling back the bed sheets on the bed. "..am I going to need to worry?"

Brooke grew thoughtful at the question, while contemplating the situation. "You'll be fine." she eventually answered, allowing a soft smile to brighten her face. "He's all make-up and no action."

The blonde laughed, which caused a grin to spread across Brooke's face.

After a few silent minuets, where Peyton had tried to busy herself in the room, while Brooke stood somewhat awkwardly watching, the blonde gazed up at her friend.

"Did you like him?" she asked. "…you know, at the time."

Brooke laughed softly but it held no humour. "I'm not sure. I mean, yeah, he's attractive and all but I was drunk. He was too…and it just kinda happened. Afterwards we just never really got on. We just throw jabs at each other, each chance we get." she replies with a subtle shrug of her shoulders.

Peyton was silent for a moment before uttering. "Oh."

Brooke watched as Peyton began to climb into bed. She couldn't work out the sudden change in mood. It was as if Peyton was upset with her for something. _Or is it more disappointment, _Brooke thought.

"I'm going to head to the couch." she finally broke into the odd silence.

Peyton's head quickly shot up at the words. "Don't be stupid." she said gently, leaning over and pulling on Brooke's hand to bring her over to the bed. "Get in."

Brooke momentarily hesitated before climbing under the covers, grateful for the comfort. It had been a long day and she was becoming slightly unnerved by the change in her thoughts and feelings.

"He never deserved you, Brooke." Peyton mumbled beside her.

Turning to face her, Brooke found the usual sparkling green eyes to be covered by heavy eyelids. The brunette smiled softly at the content shown on Peyton's face. It was a rarity as Peyton seemed to have an air of unhappiness and would often be lost in thought.

Brooke just hoped that one day it would not swallow her whole.

* * *

_There you go. Chapter 6._

_Now, I was going to take this time to reply to some reviews...but this chap went on so long, I'm sure people have stopped reading. So for those who have reviewed; thank you very much and I appreciate your feedback. I shall respond to the reviews in the next chap prehaps. _

_Peace, love and all that other good stuff! _:o)


	7. Six

**- S i x -**

The chatter and hype was currently buzzing in the halls of Tree Hill High as new students acquainted themselves with their foreign surroundings, while old students acquainted themselves with friends and routine. For some it had been as if they had never left and for others it was just as terrifying as plummeting fifty feet into the unknown.

Like the start of every new school year, people lingered in the hallways and outside for as long as possible, catching up on the already circulating gossip or discussing the next party that was already underway of being planned.

The freshman were treading water, waiting for the inevitable pecking order to begin. It was a known fact that the first couple of weeks in high school determines where you are placed in the social ladder.

Some were automatically placed on top and these would be the people who could make or break your social existence.

One of those who had been pegged at the top in their freshman year had been Brooke, who was briskly walking towards the entrance of the building. With every step, she felt as if she was going in the wrong direction.

She glanced around her, taking in the scenes and the annual ritual which was the first day back. This being her fourth year, Brooke was bored of watching the struggle. Sure it had been fun the first couple of times but was it worth the cruelty they all put themselves through.

The brunette had seen how school popularity could tear a person down. She had done it herself.

_Maybe Peyton has the best idea, _she thought with a slight shake of her head.

Brooke let out a sigh at the thought of the blonde, who was still asleep when she left this morning. Peyton and Brooke had stayed up the night before watching creepy horror films, Peyton promising to take Brooke home so she can get ready for school the following day.

The only problem, which had not been considered at the time, was that the two would fall asleep, huddled under the blanket on the couch.

Consequently Brooke had found herself this morning with no books and no car and with no time to stop by her house before going to school. This had led to a lot of cursing and the damnation of the girl, who laid peacefully wrapped in the soft blanket.

Although she was running late, Brooke spared sometime to watch Peyton and noticed how her features would contort briefly before returning to the calm, gentle expression. When she finally pulled herself away, she groaned at the prospect of her walk to school.

Sure, Brooke could have burrowed Peyton's car but the brunette was well aware of the girl's attachment to the classic vehicle and would have probably reported it stolen before checking for a note Brooke would have left to explain the 'theft'.

_No, it was safer to walk, _she thought as she walked the halls of Tree Hill High, needing to collect this year's schedule. Part of her was hoping and praying that pity had been taken on the students and lunch would cover the majority of the week. _I could dream, _she mused.

---------

"Hi Brooke." Lucas greeted the brunette in between classes.

She was stood by her new locker, having decided she was bored of lugging her bag from class to class. It was easier to leave it in her locker and collect it later.

Brooke glanced at the tall boy, sending a pleasant smile. "Hey. The swellings gone down." she noted, taking a look at Lucas' slightly shaded eye.

"Yeah. No damage I couldn't handle." he smiled charmingly.

"Clearly." she laughed in response.

"So, how's your day going?"

Brooke turned her attention back to her locker momentarily, sending Lucas a sideways glance. "Kinda uneventful. Schedule looks to be easier this year and I have cheerleading try outs later. Other than that, it's like I never left." she smiled with a roll of her eyes. "You?"

"Same." Lucas chuckled. "Well not the cheerleading try outs."

"Good thing. You in one of our uniforms would be a worrying sight." she deadpanned, eyeing the blonde up and down before smirking.

"Hey. I'll have you know, I have a pair of amazing legs." Lucas joked, causing Brooke to laugh. "Speaking of, where's Peyton?"

Brooke's laughter stopped as she contemplated the situation and options she had. "Peyton is not in school." she spoke, closing her locker and turning to face the older Scott brother.

"She sick?" he questioned, puzzled by the response.

"No, she doesn't go to school." Brooke answered, trying to take the ice out of her voice. She still could not figure out why Lucas' attention being fixated on Peyton bothered her so much…but it did.

"Oh." he stated, having been lost for words. "I thought…um…isn't she our age?"

"Yeah she is but she doesn't go to school."

"What do her parents say?"

Suddenly the bell rung, signalling they were now late for their next class. Brooke sighed a little out of relieve and annoyance.

"As much as I would love to continue talking about my Goldilocks, I really have to go before I'm even more late." she announced, turning around and leaving the awkward tension with the blonde boy behind her.

----------

Peyton had woke with a lack of understanding and had glanced round her living room in disorientation. For a moment or two, she could not comprehend why she was on her couch when a perfectly comfortable and inviting bed was merely meters away. Secondly, she was trying to shake the feeling of something being missing.

It finally clicked that she had been watching a film last night and must of fallen asleep. She also clearly remembered Brooke having been there as well.

Peyton shook her head and proceeded to head for the bathroom. She was greeted with a note, which had been tapped to the bathroom mirror, causing the blonde to laugh at the peculiar placement.

She pulled the piece of paper off with a grin gracing her features.

_P Sawyer  
_

_  
'Bout time you got your ass up. I did try to hang around, hoping you'd offer me a ride but I was already running late and waking you is like waking the dead. Your lucky I keep spare clothes here and can handle a walk, otherwise I would so be reconsidering this friendship.  
_

_  
B. x  
_

_  
_She chucked, while going into the bathroom to get ready.

A little while later when Peyton was awake and refreshed, she sat idly flicking through the channels wondering why she had nothing to do on her day off. Glancing at the clock and noticing the time, she pulled out her phone deciding she needed to talk to someone.

"Awe, you miss me already, P Sawyer." Brooke greeted sweetly into the phone, immediately causing a grin to spread across Peyton's face.

"Brooke? Oh crap, I must have dialled the wrong number."

"You're hilarious, Goldilocks. Like you have someone else to call."

Peyton sniggered at the indignation seeping through her friends words. "How's your first day back at the breeding pool for overzealous hormones and tortuous adolescent behaviour?"

"Do you have to put a dark and twisted spin on things?" Again the blonde laughed, mainly as she could tell Brooke was grinning. "Most people are calling this school these days."

"I'm not most." Peyton shrugged.

"Your right, your not." the brunette laughed quietly, followed by a sigh. "It's like I've never been away. Lunch is good though."

"I'm sure it is with me on the phone."

"I'm so glad your not here in person, with an ego like that, there'd be no air left for the rest of us." Brooke chided in response.

"Now isn't that the slut calling the whore a sleaze." Peyton shot back playfully.

"Are you implying I'm a slut?"

"Never." she retorted dramatically, hearing a soft giggle escape her friends mouth. "So, thank you for my note."

Soon the sounds of talking and general clatter surrounded Brooke. "Your just lucky I didn't tape it to your forehead. I was not amused this morning."

"Hey, the fresh air probably did you good."

"Yeah, well next time you promise to take me home, follow through because now I have to walk home too." Brooke whined, as the noise behind her increased a little more.

"I'll come get you." Peyton offered quickly.

"You don't need to do that."

"It'll be my penance." Peyton argued kindly.

"I have try outs after school." Brooke replied, believing her friend would probably pull out on the offer now.

"Okay, I'll come meet you afterwards. When do they finish?"

"Should be done by five at the latest. You don't have to, Peyt, seriously." Brooke stated, as someone called for her attention in the background.

"I'll let you go as your groupies are calling." Peyton mocked, feeling slightly envious of the people who surrounded Brooke. They may not be true friends to the bubbly girl but they still got to be around her when she couldn't. "I'll see you later. Don't miss me too much."

"You don't have to go. I still have twenty minuets left."

"No, it's cool. You go give them something to groupie about and I'll meet you after _school_, B Davis." she laughed.

Brooke sighed a little. "Okay, I'll meet you outside about five-ish." she relented, as another holler of her name coursed over the chatter behind her.

"Man, they so love your ass." Peyton mused, while a knock resounded on her door. "Oh, to be head cheerleader." she sighed jokingly.

"Stop with the mocking already and answer your damn door." Brooke laughed.

"Fine but only because you asked so nicely." she quipped, while opening the door to a grinning Benny and Dev. "Speaking of groupies, mine have arrived."

A disgruntled sound left Brooke's lips, which Peyton caught despite the noise level around her friend.

"Hey, I do not groupie." Benny moaned. "I can't help it if your company is more stimulating then Dev's here."

"He so better mean stimulating in the none sexual way, P Sawyer." Brooke responded, while Dev and Benny argued over his comment.

"Eww, Brooke, that's disgusting." Peyton gagged.

Benny and Dev's attention was brought back to Peyton after her statement. "You speaking to Princess? Let me talk to her." Benny instructed.

Peyton laughed. "B Davis, I better let you go. Benny's wanting to have a _stimulating _conversation with you."

"Please, the boy couldn't stimulate a cow." the brunette spat back, causing Peyton to snort.

"Speaking from experience?" the blonde jibed.

"Eww, gross. On that note, I'll leave you with Dumb and Dumber. Meet you later?" Brooke asked, deciding to change the topic before she was sick.

"Sure, I'll meet you after your cheer-groupie session."

Brooke laughed sarcastically at the comment. "Your insufferable at times."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Peyton continued to tease her friend, while she watched both boys make themselves comfortable on her coach as she stood by the now closed front door.

"Ha, sure, Goldilocks. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Peyton closed her phone and made her way to the pair on her coach, jumping in between them both. "So what should we do with our unoccupied time?"

----------

Peyton found herself walking the halls of Tree Hill High, which was surreal for the seventeen year old. She may not of left school too long ago but just being in one brought back some rather disappointing memories. It was odd how schools could seem all the same. Rows of lockers; badly decorated walls; the school colours covering everything.

She was now regretting her decision at attempting to find her cheerful friend but after sitting in the car for fifteen minutes, she had grown bored and restless. Peyton also found it annoying as she couldn't even blame Brooke for her arriving at half past four.

For that, she blamed Benny and Dev. They had ran out of ways to keep her occupied that did not result in a hospital visit.

Therefore the blonde was now trespassing on school property, trying to determine where the auditorium was. The freshman she had asked for directions from had informed her where the try outs were being held but had no clue how to get there.

Although asking for her number so he could _'call her when he found it_' was not her ideal way of compensating for his lack of knowledge.

Peyton rolled her eyes at the memory of the guy's disappointed face. _They have to learn, _she silently thought before spotting the auditorium sign and the giant cheerleading banner that hung above the door.

"Who says I have no sense of direction in life?" she muttered to herself.

The green eyed girl carefully opened the door and silently slipped in. Peyton took note of her new surroundings and found Brooke sat up on stage with a few of the other cheerleaders. There were about ten girls remaining in line, which meant Peyton still had some time to kill.

She slipped into a chair hidden in shadow, trying to keep from being seen. Last thing she wanted was to be escorted of site for intruding.

"Okay. Thank you." Brooke smiled too brightly for it to be real, as she indicated for the girl to leave the stage. "Next." she called.

Peyton silently sniggered at her friend's actions. Although Brooke was good at disguising her distain, Peyton could see right through her and knew she was bored and mildly pissed at her current situation.

The younger girl watched as the girls in the cue lessened and Brooke's impatience increased. Peyton had to admit, the majority trying out were terrible and had no concept of what was actually required of them. She knew none of the girls would have been accepted back home, which made her sympathise with Brooke.

Especially when she started rubbing her temples. A clear indication Brooke was getting a headache.

Another twenty minutes and the last girl was shown the door, which elicited groans from the cheerleaders on the stage. Each of them, including Brooke, looked dejected.

"Well thanks for the help girls. We'll go through the handful of potentials tomorrow, right now we can go home." Brooke sighed, sending them all a soft smile, which boarded on empathy.

"See you later, Brooke." one sighed, grabbing her bag and jumping of the stage. The other two soon followed, leaving the brunette alone.

"Give me a H. Give me an E. Give me a Y. What's it spell?" Peyton teased, walking down the aisle towards Brooke, who had turned around at the impromptu chant. Peyton was actually quite proud of herself for getting the older girl to smile genuinely.

"Hey." Brooke laughed, folding her arms in front of her chest keeping her eyes on the playful green ones.

"At least your spelling will be up to scratch."

"What are you doing in here?" the brunette asked, deciding to ignore Peyton's light-hearted jibe.

"I got bored and then restless, followed by a mild case of paranoia and as you have this power to….un-bore me, I thought I would come see you early." Peyton answered, walking up to the stage to face Brooke, who was grinning at the odd compliment.

"Yeah?" she chided, not really having anything else to respond with.

"Yep but this.." Peyton gestured around them. "..was rather entertaining too."

Brooke smile faded slightly at the mention of what she had just had to sit through. "Ugh, please don't remind me. I think we would be better of with a bunch of chimps this year."

"Don't insult and degrade the more intelligent primate. They have the whole better memory than a human thing working for them." Peyton responded, semi-seriously with a huge smile on her face. "It's amazing really." she added.

Brooke squinted at the blonde, somewhat suspiciously. "What did Dumb and Dumber give you?" her question being as light hearted as possible.

Peyton grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, why?"

"You seem very…chipper. It's not like you, P Sawyer."

"Can I not just be happy to see you?" the blonde beamed.

Brooke laughed, before slinging her arm around Peyton's shoulder while simultaneously grabbing for her bag. "I'm happy to see you too, my fake blonde Goldilocks. Let's go." she chirped, as they moved to the exit.

Brooke stopped as they made their way through the quiet hallways. "Crap, I've left something in my locker. I'll meet you out by your car?"

"Sure, okay. I'm just out front." Peyton nodded. "Um, is it just down there and to the right?"

"Yeah." Brooke laughed. "If you end up at the library, you've gone too far."

"Right." the younger of the two nodded to herself before continuing down the hall.

---------

Brooke pushed open the double doors, probably too hard as they ricocheted off the outside wall. She had planned on just stopping by her locker quickly and getting back to Peyton, who hopefully had not got lost on her way out.

There was one flaw to her plan and that had been Principle Turner. He had caught her off guard in the hallway and before she could get away, he was asking her of her plans for senior year, which she wanted to point out had only just started. Instead she nodded when appropriate and answered when questions were to direct for a nod.

_I had to learn something from the parties my parents make me intend, _she thought, as she spotted Peyton, her car and…Lucas.

The head cheerleader slowed her pace to study their body language. For all of Peyton's dislike of Lucas, she seemed rather comfortable, leaning up against her car, the sun shining off the black paint perfectly. The older Scott brother was stood in front of her, his hand resting on the strap of his bag, with an authentic and pleasant smile on his face.

In this moment, as Brooke watched the two, she felt herself disliking the blonde boy. She could not fault him as a person, from what she knew he was a great guy. She only wished he would leave Peyton alone.

The brunette was worried she would lose Peyton and that thought was rather suffocating.

"Hey." she greeted them both, approaching the classic car slightly timidly.

The two blondes turned their attention to her.

"Hey Brooke. How did try outs go?" Lucas asked, not removing the grin from his face, despite Brooke's pleas to God.

"Fine." she smiled forcefully.

"I was just telling Peyton that I might try out for the basketball team this year." he informed her, trying hard to keep a conversation going.

Brooke's eyebrow raised at the statement. "What about Nathan?"

Lucas shrugged, turning to glance at Peyton briefly. "Yeah, I was thinking the same. Blondie here, says I should try. No use living in a shadow."

"I agree." the older girl responded, looking intently at the curly haired blonde, who glanced up from her shoes after hearing Brooke's words. Peyton had known she had not been referring to just Lucas. "When do you try out?"

"Thursday. You two should come watch. I'll need all the support I can get."

"I have practice then." Brooke replied.

Lucas nodded at the answer, while turning his attention to the silent girl of the two. "Peyton?"

"We'll see." she smiled very gently, with a slight shrug.

Brooke was somewhat stunned at the change in attitude towards the guy. It had not been so long ago, Peyton would have yelled at him for even thinking she would accept.

Lucas chuckled softly. "I guess I'll have to keep an eye out then." he swept his gaze over the deserted area. "Right, I need to get home. I'll see you both around."

"See ya." Brooke smiled, climbing into Peyton's passenger seat.

"Bye." Peyton replied, sharing a brief look with Lucas as she too climbed into the car.

Once she was sure he was out of sight and ear shot, Brooke turned to the blonde and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Are you sure your not on anything?" she questioned, a little harsher than what she had intended.

Peyton's eyes shot up from the CD she was currently placing in her stereo. "Sorry?" she bit back.

"You…being nice to Lucas. What's with the new attitude?"

The younger girls eyes returned to the stereo. She shrugged very slightly, as she started up the engine. "I know what it's like to have _Daddy _issues."

Brooke wanted to pry but kept silent as they drove away from the school, knowing by Peyton's body language the subject was now closed.

* * *

_Sorry for the slight delay with this chap...but it's up now and hope your not disappointed!!_

_Also thank you for the amazing reviews. You guys are aces I and appreciate you taking the time to leave one. I said I was going to respond to them and as Christmas is upon us and me being in a giving mood...I shall._

_**Aliaschichita47; **Thanks for all the reviews, although some of them I'm still trying to work out, lol. As this fic is mainly Brooke/Peyton I don't have any huge plans at the moment to make Nathan and Haley all Naley-fied. Plus I find them a little boring with the whole 'Always and Forever.' Anyway before I get into that; Thank you for your interesting feedback _;)

_**Vega; **I'm glad you liked possesive Peyton. It can be quite fun to write and defensive Peyton too. Oh screw it, she's just cool to write in general, lol. As for Lucas, he will play a kinda big part in the whole Breyton-ness but you'll have to see. I have a plan! Nathan being an ass maybe a little extreme at times but as you said he's more series 1 Nathan...but without Peyton or Haley so he's now Dan Jr! Thanks for the reviews and for the support. Hope you like the rest!! _

_**Tamarindo;** I owe you huge. Firstly, you put my fic on your fav list by the first chapter, which was a little shocking for me. I began to question if you had read it, lol. Secondly you leave great reviews. I can't promise a lot of Nathan and Peyton interaction as you mentioned in your last one. I'm glad your liking it so far and hope you continue too! Thanks._

_**WritingMonkey; **Thanks for the review and glad you like it so far. I think your writing is great so thanks for the compliment! _

_**bohemianxx; **I love writing the banter, I don't know why but I do. Sometimes though it can go completely of track and suddenly there's a lengthy discussion on cheese. I'm trying to keep Peyton's past under wraps and let out the tinest iddy biddy bits. Most won't come out till nearer the middle/end...if I've planned it right anyway. Thank you for the review and for reading!_

_**marin; **The stage is set and the drama is starting, lol. Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated. _

_**lonely girl 23; **Thanks for all your reviews and for always coming back...even though I can't give you the Leyton you want, lol. _;)

_**Yoohoo; **Glad you like and I'm really happy you didn't stop reading, lol. Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing. _:)

_**paulinemcc; **Thanks for your reviews and I'll try to keep the updates as frequent as possible! Breyton being all coupley is kinda fun 'cause their oblivious to it at the moment. When will they open their eyes?? um...now that would be telling! Smacking Lucas? Go for it. I'll hand you the sledgehammer._

_**Aum; **Thanks for your reviews too. Ass Nathan is great. Much better than Haley-whipped Nathan, lol. _

_**physcob2002; **Why thank you!_

_**JillRJohnson; **Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like the fic...so far. _;) _I'll try to keep updates frequent to help with your addiction, lol. Thank you again for the review._

_Last but not least - **BleedLikeMe; **Thanks for your continual support and reviews. They're always there to brighten up my day, lol. Your not crazy...your unique. That's what I tell people when they start calling me crazy or strange. Also you could never say too much. Long reviews are great even if they're completely of the wall and have a whole Dr. Seuss-ish feel to them. (Not saying yours do.) Makes life interesting! I may have to try writing Dr. Seuss stylie. Anyway, thank you! I now have to go catch up on your fic and reply with an equally thoughtful review. _;)

_Now that I've wasted half your time, I shall let you all go. _

_Also Merry Christmas and to all a good Easter! (Hope you have a good one.)   
_;o)


	8. Seven

**- S e v e n -**

"Ladies…" Brooke greeted her squad who all stood in front of her in the school gym. "..nice to see you all here. Now I know it's the basketball try outs in here today but you need to all focus. I couldn't find a decent enough place to practice so best behaviour and no drooling." she instructed before turning to a smaller raven haired girl. "Theresa, I expect that tongue to be firmly in your mouth. No need to give these boys a bigger ego than they already have."

The other girl looked indignant for a moment then suddenly she shrugged, as if realizing the truth in the statement.

"Ok, gentlemen, get and warm up!"

Brooke span round at the voice, which coursed from the entrance of the gym where an increase in incoherent chat and rowdiness irrupted. There, in the corner, a group of boys had entered following the orders of the coach, some taking their time as they surveyed the cheerleaders stood at the other end of the gym.

"Miss Davis." the balding older man yelled, while moving towards the huddle of girls. "I thought I told you not to bring your team in here when practice is in session."

"Whitey.." Brooke began but as his face grew more irritated, she correct herself. "Coach Durham, sir.." she fumbled slightly. "..we need to practice and there was nowhere else we could have gone."

"Practice out on the quad, Miss Davis. My boys need to be focused."

"It's cold today." one of the squad piped up in argument.

"…and in all fairness, Coach, they need to get used to us being around. We're going to be at every game." Brooke added, with a pleading look. "Consider this part of their try out."

Suddenly an increase in noise followed by heckles and wolf whistles came from the group of guys who had been waiting for further instructions.

If possible the frown on Whitey's face deepened. "What do you think your doing in here? This is a closed gym."

Brooke's expression showed her shock as she watched the blonde walk towards the bleachers with a timid Haley trailing slightly behind. She watched as the characteristic shrug was used, as hands were dug deeper into the black leather jacket. Any other time Brooke would have smiled but she was too surprised.

"We're here for moral support." Peyton replied, taking a seat in the middle of the metal stands. "You won't even know we're here." the curly haired teen smirked, shooting her gaze over to the brunette, who still stood routed in one spot.

Brooke's eyes shot across the gym to a grinning Lucas, who was currently starring at the blonde perched on the bleachers. Anger boiled beneath her skin as she watched him eye Peyton. She glanced back and was meant with mildly concerned green eyes.

_That's right Goldilocks, I'm pissed, _Brooke mentally replied to the slight quirk in her friend's eyebrow. _..don't ask me why, but I am…and what the hell are you doing with Tutor Girl? _she added, trying to find a logical explanation. Those two were an odd pair. Haley was studious and a tutor, which Brooke had found out earlier in the week due to another awkward run in. Literally. Where as Peyton was….Peyton.

She watched as Whitey began to stomp off in the direction of the intruding pair. When Peyton's eye flitted to the fuming old man, Brooke took the break in contact to focus back on her squad.

"Right, let's start on some of the basic routines, allowing the newbies to get to grips with them. Bevin, start us off." she instructed the team of girl's, who were trying to work out if anyone actually knew Peyton.

Another loud entrance caused the squad to stop still, each of them turning to watch Nathan walk purposefully in the gym.

"Looks like you have bigger problems than us." Brooke heard Peyton state to the yelling coach, who had been intent on having the two girls leave.

Nathan scanned the room, when his eyes landed on his brother's. "You have got to be kidding me." he scoffed, sizing Lucas up in one glance. "Coach, since when did you decide to start using Rivercourt scum for a Championship worthy team."

"That's enough, Scott." Whitey yelled, moving back to the team of boys.

"Your right. You have enough Scott so what has possessed this punk to try joining _my _team." Nathan sneered, while Lucas continued to remain quiet.

"I believe this is _my _team, Nathan, and I say who is on _my _team."

"Well if he's on the team. I'm off." the dark haired brother replied threateningly.

"Oh, grow up." Peyton abruptly broke in from her sitting position. Her words had caused everyone to look at her, mostly stunned. "What are you? Two? You act like he's stolen your toys."

Nathan spun at the comment and Peyton cringed at the smirk that rose on the guy's face as he turned to face her. "Well, Blondie, I wouldn't mind sharing you." he replied, moving somewhat slowly towards her and Haley, who had a glare fixated on the younger brother.

"How very diplomatic of you." Peyton spat in return, before her face turned into a frown. "Sorry, was that too big of a word?"

Brooke tried to hold in her laugh but failed. She couldn't help it. She may be pissed with her friend but she was still entertaining.

"Scott. Get your ass back over here." Whitey yelled, watching as the gym tittered with excitement at what was currently taking place.

"You get that bastard out of my gym and away from my team, I'll come back. Until then, your on your own, coach." Nathan replied, heading towards the gym doors.

"This isn't your team, Nate. You can't dictate what goes on." Lucas finally shouted across the noise that was created by the star player's actions.

Nathan stopped mid stride and turned to face his blue eyed sibling. A scoff left his mouth at the response, as he raised his arms up, scanning the entire gym. "I believe, _dear brother_, I just did."

----------

Peyton hung around in the gym after the basketball try outs were postponed. Well the teen could only assume they had been postponed after the aging coach stormed off with a wind of muttered curses and a slam of the doors.

She had watched as the guys all looked at one another in bewilderment before one by one leaving through the same doors quietly. Lucas had lagged behind, switching his gaze between Peyton and Haley. The latter girl had stood and moved carefully towards the brooding blonde, affirming her position as best friend.

Peyton had watched the exchange briefly before sending her gaze across the room, where a very pissed off Brooke was stuffing her things into her gym bag with considerable force.

"We're done for the day." the brunette barked, as the other girls slinked to their belongings appreciating Brooke was not in the mood to be messed with. "Meet here tomorrow. Promptly." she instructed, throwing her bag over her shoulder and storming across the wooden flooring.

Peyton stood quickly, noting how her friend seemed intent on getting out of the gym without even stopping to acknowledge her.

"Brooke!" Peyton called, as she followed the head cheerleader out onto the quad. "Brooke! What the hell?" she continued when her last call received no reaction.

When she was still ignored, Peyton picked up speed and grabbed for Brooke's elbow, turning her around to face her puzzled expression.

"What are you playing at?" Peyton snapped.

"I could ask you the same question." Brooke returned in the same tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? I'm not the one who's developed the attitude."

"What the hell are you doing here, Peyton? Last I checked you weren't in to the high school scene." the brunette spat. She couldn't work out why she was so angry with the girl before her but she was and she was at the stage where she had little control over what may come out of her mouth.

Peyton's brow furrowed in a confused and rejected kind of way, that Brooke felt a tiny bit guilty for having been the one to cause the expression. "You don't want me here?"

"Not if gooey eyes with broody blonde number two in there is why you came." the resentment was etched in the tone Brooke used. "I've got to go." she sighed, not wanting to stick around any longer.

Brooke managed to get a few steps away before her arm was once again held tightly by the curly haired teen.

"What gives? Not long ago you were telling me to sleep with the guy and now you go all Bitchzilla on my ass with the prospect of me talking to him." Peyton stated sharply, keeping a hold of Brooke's arm. "…and by the way, I don't make gooey eyes at anyone. Especially not at him."

"I don't get you. A week ago you hated him, now you're here for _moral support._" Brooke snapped back, extenuating the reason Peyton had used to Whitey on her entrance to the gym. "So you hear his sob story and your ready to roll in the sack?"

The tone was nasty, Brooke was well aware of this as the words left her mouth but she had no control on how to stop them.

Peyton released the shorter girl's arm with a light shove. "I don't need to put up with this." she stated heatedly, before pushing past Brooke and heading towards her car with quick steps.

Brooke did not follow. No matter how much she wanted to, her legs would not allow it. She was rooted in shock at the venom that had just taken over. She could not work out where it had come from. Peyton wasn't hers to keep. She could do what she liked.

She turned at the sound of screeching tyres and watched as Peyton shot out of the parking lot at a speed anyone would consider rash.

----------

The incessant knocking on her door was beginning to drive Peyton insane. She was well aware who was stood the other side but she refused to answer. Instead she sat on the coach with her sketch pad and pen, drawing away her frustrations. On the table before her sat two open beers, one of which was completely empty.

She was aggravated by Brooke's actions and words and her current task was refraining her from taking a more self-destructive path she had contemplated.

"Peyton, please open the door." the object of her anger called through, which only caused her to take a long swig from the half empty beer bottle before her.

_At least she's not stupid enough to use the key she has, _Peyton silently commended Brooke cynically.

"Peyton, come on." Brooke continued to plead from the other side of the wooden obstacle. "I'm not leaving. Even if it means I have to contend with Benny when he gets back."

Peyton drained the remainder of her drink and stood, moving to the fridge for another. She was well aware of how childish this could be misconstrued as being but it was safer than possibly saying something she would later regret. Much like her friend was doing now.

"Okay, if your not going to open the door at least listen to what I'm going to say." Brooke began, allowing her frustration, disappointment and guilt to sep out through each of her words. "I'm sorry. Okay, P Sawyer, I'm sorry. I don't know why I blew up at you the way I did, I just…." she fell silent a moment. "I'm sorry."

During Brooke's apology, the blonde had opened her drink and was stood in the kitchen contemplating the sincere words. She edged closer to her door but at a rather slower speed than normal.

"Can I please be let in? I really don't want Benny to find me out here."

A small smile spread across Peyton's face at the soft whine. However it was removed the instant she opened the door and she did not stay to exchange any form of communication with Brooke. She merely turned back towards her couch, leaving the door open for the relieved brunette.

Timidly, Brooke stepped over the threshold, taking a moment to insure the door was safely shut behind her. She turned back to watch Peyton grab the black covered folder from her coffee table while pulling the drink in her hands to her mouth as she sat back on the couch.

Brooke eyed the two empty bottles wearily. It had not taken her that long to follow the fuming teen from the school and she was already on her third bottle.

"What you sketching?" the older girl questioned quietly, trying to break the tension filled apartment. She had barely moved from her position near the door wanting to test the water before bounding in.

"Nothing." Peyton responded sharply, closing the folder and placing it back on the table.

Brooke eyed her momentarily, then allowing her eyes to focus on the floor just beyond her feet. "Right." she replied as if the blonde's answer had not felt like a small kick to the stomach.

She inched to the kitchen side, placing her bag on the counter. The silence was killing her slowly but she refused to be snapped at, which meant waiting for Peyton to speak. When this would be, was a very good question.

It had been at least fifteen minutes before Peyton even moved from her spot. The only movement which had been consistent through out the silence was as she lifted the cold glass to her lips. She didn't even attempt to glance at the worried brunette. It was as if she sat alone.

Brooke watched, as she had been for those long minutes, while Peyton stood and proceeded to the fridge. She had pulled out another drink for herself and a water bottle, which she placed near to the brunette.

_Screw it! _Brooke yelled silently, having enough of this game.

"Don't you think you ought to slow down?" she asked pointedly, struggling to keep the frustration from her voice.

"Don't you think you ought to mind your own business." Peyton snapped, glaring at the brunette.

Brooke laughed bitterly at the comment. "That's right. Peyton gets upset and instead of dealing with it like a normal person, she gets all bitchy and starts working on her early membership to Alcoholics Anonymous."

Peyton's eyes formed a glare, although Brooke saw a flicker of hurt grace the girl's expression. "You think you know me so well." she scoffed at the thought.

"I may not know what has made you the way you are but I know you, whether you believe me or not." Brooke snapped back, growing more aggravated. "You drank for two months when I first met you. Something pissed you off and that's your way of dealing."

"Maybe I like to drink."

Brooke laughed hollowly again. "Right. Whatever you say."

"Okay, fine. If you know me so damn well, then why the hell did you insinuate I wanted to sleep with Lucas." Peyton stepped closer to the shorter teen, eyeing her for an answer.

"You came to _watch _him, after me constantly having to listen to you bitch about him. It's how all _great _romances start." the brunette spat the last part of her argument sarcastically.

Peyton stepped even closer, placing the unopened bottle back on the kitchen counter. "When did I say I came to watch _him_?"

"Oh, come on, Peyt. You came in with Haley."

"I saw Haley outside the gym and asked where _you _were." Peyton returned evenly, keeping her eyes focused on the chocolate brown ones before her. "You said you had practice when we spoke to Lucas, I came to find _you_. Did I speak to Lucas at all? No. Did I make any indication I was interested in him? No."

Brooke looked away briefly. "You said you were there for moral support."

Peyton was the one to break eye contact this time as she turned from Brooke and placed some distance between them. "Haley was. She knew Nathan would be there. What was I going to say? 'I'm trespassing on school property to met my friend, while disrupting your little basketball session_.' _I'm sure the coach would have appreciated that."

Silence filled the air, while both girls contemplated what had been said. Brooke more so.

"I'm sorry." she finally whispered but loud enough for Peyton to hear.

"You should be." the blonde shrugged, not letting her friend of that easily. "I'm not interested in Lucas. I still firmly believe he is an ass."

"I don't even know why it bothers me." Brooke responded in a small voice, trying to justify her resentment to the blue eyed boy. "It just does."

The two stood starring at one another for some time. There was now a new tension that seemed to be placed between them. However, neither had the courage to question it out loud.

"Sawyer!" Benny's voice boomed through the door, effectively demolishing the thick air as both of them jumped slightly in fright. "Party tonight. You showing??"

Brooke and Peyton's eyes drifted from the doorway back to each other.

"Hey, Sawyer, answer me will ya." the guy's frustrated voice sounded again. "Sawyer!"

"Not tonight, Benny!" Peyton suddenly yelled back.

"Fine…but he better be worth it!" he replied, followed by a door being slammed shut.

"Got plans?" Brooke finally asked.

"No." the blonde replied shortly, taking the unopened bottle from the kitchen side and placing it back in the fridge. The action causing Brooke to breath a sigh of relieve, even if the silence was now present between the two.

"Why did you come to find me earlier?" the older girl asked, deciding to clear the suffocating air.

Peyton met Brooke's eyes briefly before busying herself with the dishes she had left in the sink. "Not important." she shrugged, turning away from the brunette.

"If you came to find me, it obviously was." Brooke reasoned carefully, not wanting to argue.

Peyton brought her eye's to meet Brooke's as she glanced over her shoulder. "It really wasn't." When Peyton noticed the hurt look on her friend's face she decided to relent slightly. "Just got bored and you mentioned you had practice so I thought we could hang out afterwards."

Brooke watched as the curly haired teen turned back to the dishes and felt her stomach churn with guilt for causing this situation. "Like we are now." she falsely chirped, trying to lighten the mood.

Peyton laughed shortly. "Something like that."

"Come on then." Brooke chirped again, pulling Peyton's hands from the sink and moving her towards the couch. "We shall order a pizza and watch a movie. Nothing too scary…"

"Brooke…" the taller of the two sighed, causing the other to stop in her movements, worried that the past hour could not be put behind them.

"Look Peyton, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I was out of line and I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry, okay. What else do you want me to do?" Brooke pleaded.

"I want you…" Peyton began, a part of her wanting to ask Brooke to leave. However there was a bigger part of her that wanted to keep the brunette with her at all times. "..to not order mushrooms on the pizza."

Brooke's expression broke out into a grin at the metaphorical olive branch. "Fine. That I can do."

"Good. 'Cause otherwise we would have serious problems." Peyton chided, as she was pulled over to couch by the bubbly girl.

She watched as Brooke animatedly spoke while deciding the best movie to watch. She couldn't help but smile. It was so strange to go from arguing with the girl for her lack of faith and tact to being completely endeared by her. It was not often Peyton would be rendered awe-struck but with Brooke, it seemed to happen often. She was a sliver of hope in Peyton's life.

What that hope would consequently produce, she could not tell. For the moment, as she noted the frustrated yet playful sigh and eye roll from the other girl, she could not care.

"Are you listening to me, P Sawyer."

* * *

_Hey pepods! _

_Hope you all had a great Christmas. I wished for snow (as I do every year) and nada, zelch, nothing. Only a bunch of clouds. Grey ones too. _

_Okay, other than my little weather rant there...I would like to give huge, gigantic, Mount Everest sized thank yous' to **lonely girl 23**, **eerriinn91**, **Kool-Wolf**, **marin**, **Crystal Legend**, **bohemianxx**, **Aliaschickita47**, **Aum**, **BleedLikeMe **(You so should write an alternative ending! Show everyone how it should be done!!) **paulinemcc **(Don't worry, BLM plans on writing an alternative just incase mine sucks! Hopefully it will end happy. Really depends on my mood, lol.) **Vega** (I'm trusted!! Also your parents must love you at how easily you are pleased with presents!!) and **Tamarindo **(I appreciate your honesty! Also your welcome...bout the whole changing theory thing!)...for their amazing reviews. If you didn't figure that out already._

_Thanks to everyone who is reading too! _

_Hope you all have an amazing New Year!!...and I'll update soon-ish._


	9. Eight

**- E i g h t -**

_Oh God, make it stop! Make it stop! _Peyton pleaded, as she rolled over in bed and covered her ears with the pillow she had been resting on peacefully before the incessant noise had started.

Groaning in frustration and annoyance, the blonde teen threw the pillow to the other end of the bed and sat up, trying desperately to ignore the dizziness that had surrounded her with her sudden movements.

"What?" she barked into her phone, grateful the noise had ceased but this was only replaced with the anger she felt towards the person on the other end of the line. No hangover should be met with the continuous ring of a phone. It was ungodly and if the person ringing had knowledge you would be in this state, they should be hung, drawn and quartered. It was a believe Peyton was prepared to take drastic measures to implement.

"Pleasantries really are not your forte." came the cautious yet bubbly voice, somewhat calming Peyton, who flopped back down against the mattress instantly missing her pillow.

"Pleasantries are saved for the people who refrain from calling when I have a giant elephant pounding on my head." she returned gruffly, placing her hands over her eyes.

"Hung-over? P Sawyer." Brooke questioned.

"Do you have to be so…chirpy?" Peyton returned, finding her friend's cheerfulness less tolerable when her stomach was turning as if she was on a rollercoaster.

"You know, if you left Dumb and Dumber to their own devices and stayed in or perhaps didn't drink, you wouldn't be having this problem right now?"

"Hey, I didn't go out last week. I stayed in with you and watched really sucky films I might add." she groaned indignantly. "..and I wouldn't be having this problem if you weren't so busy with school. I get bored and they keep me amused."

Brooke sighed softly, which Peyton picked up on. The blonde hadn't meant for the words to be taken harshly but thinking back on what she had said, it could have easily been misinterpreted.

_This is why conversations such as these should be saved for coherent and sound minds. Not recovering Jack and vodka induced minds, _Peyton thought to herself, as she tried to sit up in her bed, while searching for her missing pillow.

"By the way…" she continued when her comment peeked no further response from the girl at the other end of the phone. "…shouldn't you be at school right now?"

"I am. Free period." Brooke replied.

"Oh." Peyton commented, trying to ignore the growing tension. "You could come over if you want. I promise no more snappy, moody Peyton."

"Um…I would…" the older girl began and Peyton knew there was a but. "..but I have an English essay to complete for my next class."

"I could help. I was good at English."

Brooke laughed gently at the sudden change in her friend's mood. "Well that makes one of us but I really should try to finish what I've started."

Peyton allowed the silence to envelope them for a moment. "Okay. The offers there though."

"Thanks." Brooke replied. "Hey, there was a reason for me calling."

"Shoot." the blonde said, momentarily wondering where her bitterness for being woken had vanished to.

"Okay, now your probably going to say no but…"

"Brooke. Word of warning, never start a sentence like that, especially if you want me to do something." Peyton cut in.

"Noted." the brunette responded. ".._but _I wanted to go see this movie tonight and…"

"Okay." the younger teen cut in again, finding a little relieve at the request. It was rather tame for Brooke. "I have work till eight but we can go afterwards. I'll have to swing by here and change first."

"Great. Well I have to finish this essay off so I'll meet you at your place after eight."

"Yeah sure. I'm going to go cure this hangover." Peyton returned, starting to make her way out of her bed and planning a slow journey to the bathroom. "I'll see you later."

"Yep and good luck with that by the way." Brooke chirped with a laugh one last time before the phone was disconnected at the other end.

Peyton sighed as she rubbed her temples, regretting her activities of last night. Sure, it had been a blast at the time but the recovery was a bitch.

----------

It was almost eight o'clock and Brooke was beyond bored. Having been waiting in anticipation to see the movie tonight, she had noticed how time had seemed to drag and mere seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours.

The bubbly cheerleader was briefly concerned with her level of excitement. Sure she was happy to go see the movie but it was one she could take or leave. It was more the company.

Peyton had been right when she said Brooke had been busy with school. It was her senior year, she needed to make it count. No goofing off, she had a future to start thinking about.

Brooke found it odd how much she actually missed her curly haired friend. During the summer she had barely thought about her friends from school who she had grown up with. Who had watched her as she developed into the person she was today and hung onto her words as if they were gospel. Followed her with either respect or envy….sometimes both.

Yet she missed Peyton. A girl she had met not too long ago but knew her better than anyone. A girl who hid from the world but would let her in in the most rare moments.

It wasn't even as if it had been an entire summer apart. Just six days and they had spoke on the phone a handful of times.

_Should this concern me??_ Brooke pondered, as she pulled the restaurant door open.

See, although she told Peyton she would meet her at her place, Brooke had other plans. She needed time to be reverted back to normal and not have minutes which lasted hours. This meant meeting Peyton at work, hence why the girl was walking through the familiar setting.

"Well if it isn't my favourite brunette."

"Hey Jerry." Brooke beamed at the bartender, who wore a charming smile while wiping the glass in his hands. "How's it going?" she asked, taking a seat at the bar.

The raven haired man laughed a little at the question. "Better than can be expected. Yourself?"

"Same ol'. You know how it goes."

"That I do." Jerry grinned, placing a coke on the bar in front of Brooke. "Don't see you in here much anymore. Anyone would think you had a better offer."

Brooke laughed at the kink in his eyebrow. "Not exactly better but definitely a necessity at the moment."

"Don't you miss the summer?" he joked, knowing this was another factor as to why she was around less now.

"Don't even get me started." the brunette replied, kinking her own eyebrow causing the older male to chuckle. "So, where is the enigma then?"

"Who could you possibly mean??" Jerry placed a look of puzzlement on his face, although Brooke was well aware it was a show and she was happy to play along.

"Oh, you know, fake blonde with curly hair. Usually wearing a scowl showing she's a _bad-ass._"

A wide grin spread across the bartender's lips. "Said with such love." he mocked. "Well, she was around with a look to kill most of her shift but I haven't seen her for about twenty minutes."

"Okay. She finishes soon, right?" Brooke asked, checking the time.

"Yeah, she does." Jerry nodded before stopping as realisation hit. "Someone did come and ask after her. Not sure if he found her though."

"He?" Brooke questioned. "By any chance was this guy tall, dirty blonde hair and squints a lot?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

She frowned a little at the question before answering. "Sometimes I really wish I didn't."

"Brooke, hey. What are you doing here? Thought we were meeting at my place." Peyton greeted, coming up behind the brunette and taking the seat next to her.

Brooke grinned to the blonde beside her, even though she was sure Peyton knew it was partially fake. "We were but I missed Jerry and his good looks." she winked to the man, as he laughed moving further down the bar to serve a waiting customer.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Peyton asked playfully, glancing between the two. When Brooke's only response was to smirk, Peyton grabbed her friend's sides preparing to go to any means to get answers. "Is there?"

"Peyton stop." Brooke laughed, pushing the younger girls hands from her sides to stop the tickling. "No, there's not. Okay, now stop." she continues swiping at Peyton's hands again.

"You sure." the blonde threatened mischievously.

"Yes." Brooke giggled lightly, before shooting an eyebrow up. "I mean he's old."

"Hey!" Jerry yelped in offence from the other side of the bar.

Peyton laughed as Brooke sniggered slightly, turning in her seat to face the affronted bartender. Suddenly she found Peyton's arm wrapped around her neck as the other girl stood on the back of Brooke's chair, pushing herself up so she towered above her.

"Sorry Jez, she likes them young." she called across the bar, as the remaining customer's watched her in slight bewilderment and a few in disgust.

"Peyton!" Brooke reprimanded in embarrassment, slapping the girl gently who still stood above her.

"Sawyer!" an angry shout resounding from the back. "Do not make me come out there!"

"Sorry Mr Garcia. Won't happen again." Peyton replied, gazing down at the girl below her with an amused look of terror on her face.

Brooke glared good-humouredly then broke out into a grin. "Get down." she instructed.

"Fine." Peyton huffed in the same humour. "You do realize you've crushed Jerry's dream." she whispered very close and quietly to Brooke's ear, causing the other girl to shiver a little.

"I'm sure he'll live." the older of the two replied with a smile as she turned back to face Peyton, who had taken back her seat.

Peyton smiled before lifting her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "So, wanna tell me why your early?"

"I got bored…_and you have this power to un-bore me._" Brooke replied, using her friend's words. They both sat there smiling at one another for a moment before Brooke had a question of her own, although she had decided not to be so direct. "I hear you had a visit from the broody Scott brother."

The blonde's smile faltered to some extent, comprehending the meaning behind the words. "Yeah. He came in with his Uncle. Seems like a nice man."

Brooke nodded her head in understanding. "Never met him, to be honest. Did Lucas tell you he made the team?"

"Yeah, he did. Said Nathan's back as well. Although he thinks this is more Satan pulling the strings, trying to get Junior to….is it Duke??"

"Yep. It's been Nathan's dream since kindergarten." Brooke replied, as she stirred her drink absentmindedly.

Peyton grew thoughtful at the response and glanced down at the bar as she prepared herself. "You knew him well, huh?"

Brooke glanced up and met the green eyes to her right. "We grew up together. Same schools. Same group of friends. Same activities. We all listened to him whine and bitch about the pressure _Daddy _puts on him and how he will be pro. He's got determination, I'll give him that." she smiled a hint of bitterness shining through, making Peyton feel a tiny bit better. She didn't like the boy and refused to have any sympathy.

"Lucas was saying hazing has began. Trying to make him quit."

Brooke laughed humourlessly. "He had to be expecting it. I'm not being funny but it has been Nathan's team since the beginning of high school. To be naïve enough to think that someone as spoilt and self-centred as Nathan will just welcome him with open arms is kinda stupid."

"That makes it okay? It's that way of thinking that allows people like Nathan to get away with it." Peyton snapped incredulously.

"No it's not okay, Peyt. I never said that but it's high school."

"It shouldn't matter if your in high school or college or anywhere in fact. To be bullied from something or someone you love is…is ridiculous. Nobody has the right to dictate what you want out of life. Even if it is a stupid game." Peyton spoke, keeping firm eye contact on the brunette before her.

"Peyton, I'm sorry but it's life. As horrible as it is, it happens day in and day out. There are a million Nathan Scotts' out there….and, to be frank, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you over the Scott brother's being unequipped to share." Brooke replied, before turning her gaze back to the glass in front of her where she began to stir the contents once again with her straw.

Peyton grew silent for a moment, staring off into the expanse of the restaurant. "You know I wasn't just talking about them, right?" she asked softly.

The older girl chuckled very gently, still swirling her drink. "I know." she replied, glancing over her shoulder at the pensive blonde.

"Okay, well I think my shift is now over so you ready to get out of here before they fire me for slacking." Peyton sighed, jumping up from her seat and taking a quick glance at the clock.

Brooke nodded and stood as well. "Yep, let's go."

"Cool." Peyton smiled. She then turned back towards the other end of the bar. "Jerry, I'll see you tomorrow and don't worry, I'll take very good care of her." she teased loudly, placing her arm back around Brooke.

"Sawyer!" the voice of her angry boss boomed from the back room, as a noticeable clash of a door being opened with some force sounded.

"Go, go, go." Peyton shrieked, quickly grabbing Brooke's hand as she ran for the exit, leaving a fuming older man and an amused Jerry in her wake.

----------

Peyton followed Brooke through the darken room trying to find half decent seats in the generally busy theatre. As the older of the two spotted a free row, she turned to point out their destination. To which, the blonde nodded in approval.

Taking their seats Brooke made a quick scan of the people around them, before settling her gaze on Peyton, who once again had her hands jammed in her leather jacket. Brooke looked to her hands, which held a small box of popcorn and a drink.

"Are you sure you didn't want anything?" she questioned, returning her eyes to Peyton.

"I'm fine." Peyton replied with a slight scoff. "You know the movie Curly Sue?" she asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Brooke answered somewhat puzzled by the question.

"You know when they go to the movie theatre and they have their way of scoring free stuff from the people around them?" she continued, when Brooke nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I've had that act down for years." she grins.

Brooke laughed shaking her head and turning her head to the huge screen before them. "I don't know whether to be impressed or worried." she quipped, side glancing at the smirking girl next to her.

"I have _many _talents." Peyton replied looking directly at her friend with the mischievous glint in her eyes Brooke was becoming scared yet fond of.

Brooke turned to face her with a smile, having a wave of courage to match Peyton's tone. "Well maybe…"

"Brooke!"

Both girls turned at the yell from the aisle a view steps down where a group of three girls stood with huge grins and clearly dressed to impress.

Brooke noticed the obvious discomfort Peyton exhibited from their presence and silently released a number of curses as the trio approached to take the available seats beside her.

"Hi girlies. What are you doing here?" she greeted them in fake enthusiasm, going into head cheerleader mode by reflex as members of her squad appeared. She ignored the notable eye roll from Peyton.

"Movie, silly." a honey blonde haired teen replied with a beaming smile. The girl took the seat beside Brooke, while the other two followed behind.

"Of course." Brooke muttered somewhat amused. It was then she noticed Peyton's hands were pushed even further into her pockets while her face was fixated on the previews being played. "Bevin, Theresa and Toni, this is Peyton. Peyton these are some of the girls from the squad."

Peyton turned to look at the three girls and with a short nod she acknowledged the introduction. "Hey."

"You're the one that jumped at Nathan in the gym last week, right?" Theresa observed, a level of distain hidden behind a smile.

"Excuse me?" Peyton snapped, sitting forward in her seat to have a better look at the raven haired girl.

"Basketball try outs." Theresa supplied with a patronising eye roll. "So when did you sleep with him?"

Peyton went to lunge forward but was held back by Brooke's hand finding hers. She found it somewhat alarming how calm she felt with just that soft pressure resting on her hand. No one had ever been able to have that effect. And it was daunting.

"I haven't actually had the pleasure." she spat instead. If she couldn't wipe the smirk of the other girl's face with her fist, she would have to use words. "But by the look of it, you've been round a block or two so I'm assuming you have."

Theresa's smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with a glare.

Brooke was looking between the two, shocked and a little uncomfortable. "Peyton." she quietly stated trying to keep the girl at bay.

"Fine." Peyton replied in the same tone, glancing into brown eyes which had a sliver of hurt flickering between each blink. She sat back and pulled her hand from under Brooke's, deciding to focus on the previews which had yet to finish.

"So are you new to Tree Hill, Peyton?" Bevin asked pleasantly looking past Brooke.

"If four months is new, then yeah." she answered, only briefly reverting her eyes from the screen.

"Where are you from?" Toni questioned.

"Around." Peyton replied shortly, beginning to bite at her thumb nail. A sure sign she was getting aggravated.

Theresa scoffed at the response as she turned to Brooke. "So how'd you meet…'cause you're really lowering your standards Brooke."

"Theresa. Shut it." the head cheerleader snapped, watching as Peyton gripped the armrest. She noted that she would have to commend the girl for her restraint later.

"Hey, just stating an opinion."

"Well it's not wanted." Brooke seethed and when she went to place a calming hand on Peyton again, the younger girl pulled it away quickly. She would not meet Brooke's concerned gaze which meant she missed the change the other girl's expression took as she felt hurt by the reaction she had received.

"How are you finding Tree Hill High?" Toni asked wanting to break the increasing tension.

"I don't go so…." Peyton trailed off with a shrug.

"Where'd you go then?" Bevin asked with a childlike bewilderment. Peyton would laugh if she wasn't so irritated with all the questions.

"Nowhere. I don't go to school in general."

Theresa bitterly laughed, which made both Peyton's and Brooke's blood boil. "Seems fitting." she sneered.

Peyton stood up but was stopped from ripping the girl's head off as Brooke stood also, placing both her hands on Peyton's shoulders to keep her still. "Peyton, please." she quietly begged, locking eyes with the taller girl.

"That's right, stay." Theresa mocked. "I haven't had a rabies shot yet."

Peyton's hands clenched and Brooke gritted her teeth, still keeping her eyes focused on Peyton's.

"Screw this." the curly haired teen seethed, taking Brooke's hands from her shoulders and pushing past the girl to get out of the suffocating air. The title sequence began to run as she got to the bottom of the steps and headed for the exit.

Stepping out into the cold air, Peyton wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling the jacket closer to her body. She stopped mid stride, as someone grabbed her elbow and gently turned her around.

"Hey." Brooke whispered. Her voice practically being lost in the night air. She placed a lose strand of hair behind her ear as she glanced up from her hand on Peyton's arm.

The two teens stared into one another's eyes for sometime, trying to grasp their fraying nerves and anger. One trying to show they were there for the other. The other desperately wanting to run.

"Let me go, Brooke." Peyton calmly and quietly stated.

"Peyton." Brooke sighed, trying once again to plead with the stubborn girl.

"Let me go." she instructed again.

"Come on, we can go elsewhere. Just ignore Theresa. She's a bitch and more so to you as she knows Nathan's interested."

"I don't care!" Peyton suddenly snapped, causing Brooke to flinch at the tone and let go off the blonde's arm. Peyton let out a loud groan of frustration as she ran her hands through her hair roughly before turning to face her uncomfortable friend. "I'm sorry. I…God." she grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "..I've got to go, Brooke."

"How? I drove." the darker haired girl asked.

Peyton let out a tiny chuckle. "Walk. I just…I've…"

"…got to go." Brooke cut in sharply. "I get it."

"I'll call you later."

"Sure."

Peyton was well aware that Brooke was upset with her but at this point in time it all felt too much. She couldn't even blame Theresa. Sure the crude girl had not helped but Peyton had felt her heart constrict as she recognized that maybe she and Brooke were too different. These were the people Brooke would call friends. People who frowned at the prospect of someone being different. Not for the first time and probably not her last, Peyton felt as if she was envier and did not belong.

Sighing softly, Peyton stepped forward and wrapped Brooke in a tight hug. "Don't worry bout me." she whispered into the other girl's ear.

"I can't do anything but." Brooke honestly replied in the same hushed tone.

Peyton pulled back to survey Brooke's expression and in that moment she wanted to grip the girl with both hands and never let go. "And I think…" she began softly, trying to keep her composure. "…that's what worries me."

Uncertainty graced the shorter teen's face as she tried to gauge the words that had been spoken.

"I've never really had that." Peyton answered Brooke's silent questions. "Not for a really long time anyway."

Silence washed over them once again both content yet unnerved.

Peyton finally held onto Brooke's forearms and gently removed them from around her. She however held on not removing complete contact, hoping her friend would not take her distancing herself to heart.

"I need to go, Brooke."

The brunette nodded in understanding although not liking the idea. "Okay, just be careful."

"I always am." Peyton smirked, tilting her head to one side.

"I mean it, Peyton." Brooke responded sternly.

Stepping back a few steps and releasing her friend, Peyton jammed her hands back into her pockets. "I'll be fine, B Davis." she stated with a haunted smile. "I'll call you, promise."

Brooke could only nod as Peyton stepped further away.

"Oh, you might want to warn Theresa, she only got away with her shit because you asked me. _If _there's a next time, I make no promises to do the same." with a gentle smile, she turned around, instantly focusing on the sidewalk ahead of her.

* * *

_Wow, I'm reaching double digits with the next chap. This is huge! _;) 

_So, as it has become custome, I would like to thank everyone for reading and offer enormous cheesey grins to the gems and diamonds below, who have reviewed. I'm not sure if this is allowed but I'll do this anyway._

_**Aliaschickita47; **Your reviews are so random, lol. Mushrooms?? I mean seriously, who walked past them and thought 'You know, I bet they taste good.' I mean, people, it's fungus!! There is a reason why that name sounds disgusting. Okay, so mini rant over (and if you may have noticed, I don't like mushrooms) I'm afraid your gonna have to read to find out what's Peyton's deal. Sorry...but thanks for the review._

_**lonely girl 23; **Thank you once again for your reviews. Peyton's past will come out, promise...just don't know when. _;)

_**marin; **haha, everyone's intrigued with Peyton's past. You never know she could have just ran from a convent or circus!! Now there's a story to tell. Peyton's Early Circus Life. Anyway...thank you very much for your review and I'm glad you are liking the development, no matter how slow it appears. _

_**craftyns99; **Thank you for your comment and I hope you continue to like it. _

_**eerriinn91; **I'm sorry but I can't promise you LPness! Lucas will be a factor. I've already got that bit thought out but that's about it. Thank you for all of your reviews._

_**bohemianxx; **Thanks for the review and glad you enjoyed the last chap. Also your welcome. It's only fair that if you guys leave a review, I respond...although I think I'm supposed to use the reply buttony thing!! Lol, also it is kinda nice to be mentioned so I'm glad you appreciated it. BTW, hope you had a great New Year!_

_**KShadow; **Thank you and hope you liked the new update (although a little delayed!!)_

_**lizbif; **I'm glad you liked the fic...so far. Sometimes I wonder if Brooke's a little out of character (she's slightly more reserved, I think) and Peyton as well, lol, so I'm happy you like them in this way. Thank you for your review and also for putting me on your favourite author listy thing. Much appreciated!_

_**Aum; **Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for the review and I completely agree with the whole Nathan thing. We so need bad-ass Nathan back and less of the Haley-whipped Nathan. Hope you enjoyed the chap!_

_**BleedLikeMe; **Lol, man, don't want much do ya and so demanding! Happy ending? uh, we'll see. Actually, what do you mean 'not as well written.' Your an amazing writer...crazy/unique as hell but... Joking! I swear but you could so write a great ending, I'm certain. Well your senses are hopefully in tune. Lots of tension equals lots of drama...I hope anyway. You seriously never want this to end??...but I'll be all grey and wrinkly with like no marbles left, rambling about the good ol' days and how I could have been somebody but now I only have loadsa cats (and I don't even like cats!!) to keep me amused. See, demanding! On that note, I think you need to update your fic again, lol. BTW New Year was ace as was Christmas!...and thanks! _

_**Vega; **Awe, I feel special! They're getting there, just painfully slow...and do you know what's actually funny, I'm writing the damn thing! I control it and I even find it slow. Also, I was so intending everyone to have the same thought as Brooke, which is cool if it worked. Luc-ass bugs me but, alas, he is needed to a certain degree. FF was p'in about with me too, so I'm glad you reviewed, most would have given up, lol. So thank you very much, as always and I hope you liked the update!_

_**Tamarindo;** Sarcastic-Peyton's fun! So is jealous Brooke, lol. I like writing arguments. I have no clue what that says about me but...who cares. Things will change and then again, probably again and maybe once more_. ;) _Sorry about your theories, but hopefully all will be explained. I promise!_ _Thank you again for your reviews and general support, also I'm glad your enjoying it...so far! Thanks!_

_Okay, so I'm now tired...I'll update again soon-ish! _


	10. Nine

**- N i n e -**

Eight days. Eight days and Brooke was more than a little worried. She had not spoken or seen Peyton since the night at the movie theatre and she was pretty sure she was going insane.

Peyton had promised to call. A promise still not fulfilled.

Brooke had called and had been to the apartment but the blonde was either ignoring her or was not there. That had been five days ago and Brooke had been tempted to use the spare key she kept with her at all times.

She hadn't and she was rewarded with a text message merely saying _'I'm fine.' _

It had irritated her more so than the silence for unknown reasons and she had planned on giving her friend a piece of her mind. However, judging by what had happened or rather what had been said when they last saw each other, she had decided to let Peyton come to her.

This decision did not have the calming effect she had prayed for.

Brooke was now currently sat in her history class, contemplating her predicament, until she was startled from her thoughts when the bell rang.

Walking out into the busy hallway, Brooke spotted Theresa, who instantly glanced away. The cheerleader had became the victim of Brooke's wearing nerves. Especially as she was seen as the cause of her Captain's current state.

Brooke made her way to her locker, ignoring the hesitant girl.

"Hey, Brooke."

_Oh God, could this day get any worse? _she thought, stuffing her history book into the locker.

"Hey, Lucas. What's up?" she asked quietly, eyeing the boy a moment.

"I…uh, was just wondering…" he began, scratching the back of his neck, his blue eyes not quite meeting Brooke's. "…have you, um, seen Peyton recently? It's just…."

"What?" the brunette pushed, not appreciating the stall in his explanation.

"It's just she has been at the Rivercourt with Benny and some other guy the past couple of days…and well, she seemed out of it. Do you know what's going on?" Lucas finished to some extent relieved by voicing his concerns.

Brooke was a little stunned for a few seconds, before she slammed her locker door shut and began making her way down the hall. "I've got to go." she mumbled, picking up speed, heading for her car.

----------

"Up now." Brooke instructed forcefully as she pushed Benny roughly. "Come on, get up and out."

"Princess." the boy mumbled, trying to register who had woken him.

"Benny, get your ass up and get yourself and Dev the hell out of here! Now!" she yelled, dragging the dazed male from the couch and shoving him in the direction of the passed out Dev.

"Okay, okay. Are you always this cranky in the morning?" he yawned, while trying to wake the other slumbering male.

"It's almost two in the afternoon you moron. Now get out." Brooke snarled.

The expression scared a now upright Dev, who glanced between the two in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Princess is kicking us out of Sawyer's place." Benny informed Dev with an apathetic shrug, which only infuriated Brooke further.

"Where is Sawyer?" Dev questioned, scanning the room for the curly haired girl.

Brooke breathed heavily, walking over to the door and holding it open for the pair. "Out!" she ordered. The tone and demeanour instantly having the desired effect as both boys bolted for the exit.

The door was slammed shut as a very aggravated Brooke scanned the living room and the disarray it was in. Bottles littered the once spotless coffee table and there was now an ashtray placed unsteadily on the edge.

Brooke grabbed a bin and began collecting the rubbish. It was a few minutes of cleaning up the table that something caught her eye.

There in front of her laid a small mirror and, at first glance, what looks like the remains of white powder. With in seconds, Brooke was in Peyton's bedroom, attempting to wake the girl who was currently sprawled out, face down, across the mattress.

"Peyton, wake up." she snapped, beginning to shake her from her dream like state. "Peyton. Get up."

The blonde attempted to swat the intrusive hand's away from her. Moving further into her pillow.

"Peyton. I'm not kidding. Get your ass up."

Peyton turned to face the infuriated girl but had to squint against the light that flooded her room. "Brooke." she mumbled, her voice groggy and a little sore.

"Now." Brooke replied, before heading for the door.

Not too long after she had walked from the bedroom, a dazed Peyton followed wearing shorts and a tank top, which rode up slightly as she rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"What's going on?" she asked Brooke, who sat on the couch, her elbows resting on her knees. Her head was lowered, causing her hair to fall and cover her face. Peyton stayed a distance behind her friend, her movements halting as she heard the scoff leaving the other girl's lips.

"What's this?" Brooke questioned back, pointing to the items on the table.

"It's a mirror, Brooke." Peyton deadpanned. However her stomach was twisting and knotting already knowing this was going to end badly. She was trying to play it off as if it was no big deal. The act nonetheless did not settle her conflicting stomach and nerves.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Peyton." Brooke snapped, still not turning to face the blonde. "How long have you been doing this shit, huh?" she questioned, trying to keep herself in control. Although she currently wanted to slap the girl across the face for being so foolish and inconsiderate.

"Off and on since I was almost sixteen." Peyton replied, which resulted in Brooke finally turning to face her. It was then that guilt crept into the younger girl as she took note of the hurt and confused emotions swirling behind the usually lively and jovial chocolate coloured eyes. "I haven't needed it for a while." she added, glancing away.

Brooke was suddenly on her feet, closing the distance slightly. "Needed? Addicts _need_, Peyton."

"I'm not an addict!" Peyton shot back, getting irritated. "It just helps." she added as a weak explanation.

"God. Your so…your so…"

"What? I'm so what?"

"Stupid! Your stupid, that's what." Brooke yelled, swiping the mocking item of the table and turning her back to Peyton, while raking her hands through her hair. "Do you know what that crap does to you?"

"Of course I do." Peyton argued, ignoring her current pounding headache. "It's just sometimes the pro's out weigh the con's."

Brooke span back round at the words and glared heatedly at the blonde. "The possibility of dying is a pretty big con to overlook."

"You don't just die, Brooke. Despite your earlier statement I'm not _that _stupid."

She laughed bitterly in response to Peyton's words. "Right, sure. What happens if you overdose or your body has a bad reaction? People _have _died, Peyton."

"Well, as you can see I'm very much alive." the taller of the two mocked resentfully, finding it hard to accept someone actually cared enough to confront her this time.

Brooke shook her head in dismay at the callous response and picked up her bag, where she had left it on the sofa. "God, I can't deal with you right now." she shot back making her way toward the door.

"I don't even remember inviting you in to begin with." the words were becoming somewhat uncontrollable as they left Peyton's mouth.

She watched as Brooke stalled in her exit. "You know what, Peyton. I'm sorry for caring so damn much and if your trying to make me stop, your going a great way about it."

"I don't _need_ people to care."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm going then, isn't it. I'll be sure to send Benny and Dev back up so you can get high and probably fucked in more ways then one." Brooke spat, although she soon laughed as she watched Peyton's head turn to the floor. "Wow…" she muttered. "..which one?"

Peyton raised her head at the question and tried to keep steady as she noted the evident hurt and pain that ounce of information had caused the brunette. She turned away again, unable to comprehend that she was the cause of that.

"Just go." she spoke and a few moments later she was met with the slamming of her front door.

----------

As Brooke made her way to her car, she spotted both boys sat outside, cigarettes in hand. Something broke inside her when she saw the pair and her eyes involuntary glanced up into the windows above her.

"So which of you did the deed?" she called across, catching both guys attention.

Benny was grinning from ear to ear, as he swung an arm around Dev's shoulder followed by a pat on the boy's chest. "My main man here." he answered with unmistakable pride. "It can be our turn now, Princess."

Brooke quickly turned away, hurrying to her car, trying hard to keep control. She sat in the driver's seat and allowed the tears to flow down her face, while biting down on her thumb to keep from screaming.

----------

Brooke laid in her bed, staring up at the shadow covered ceiling. It was one in the morning and she could not rest. She had tried. She really had but it would not take her as her head was in a frenzy and unable to settle.

A mix of warring emotions coursed through her veins as she replayed the earlier events. Peyton's words ringing loudly through her ears.

She didn't want to care. She wanted to be able to turn a blind eye to Peyton's increasingly self destructive path.

But she couldn't.

Peyton may not need her but Brooke was becoming more aware at how much she needed Peyton.

With that nagging thought plaguing her mind, Brooke turned onto her side hoping to find a more comfortable position. She would have scoffed at the idea of feeling comfortable but she had no energy left. Instead she watched as the clock slowly ticked, sounding so deafening in the huge empty house.

It was then that Brooke jumped at the scratching sound that came from her window. She sat up, the blankets pooling at her waist as she fixed her eyes on the one source of light in her room.

There on a branch of the tree that produced calming shadows on summer mornings, sat Peyton. Her face was half lit by the moonlight, as Brooke watched her move slowly to the window.

However she still remained in her bed, surprised at the arrival.

Peyton tapped on the glass gently, meeting Brooke's gaze. Minutes passed before the brunette stood and made her way across her room. She stared at the blonde as she precariously balanced on the tree limb, while she moved the latches to open the window.

"Hey." Peyton barley spoke when Brooke pushed on the glass allowing the cooler air to enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked in a hushed tone, breaking the silence that had invaded the space between them.

Peyton stopped fiddling with the bark and looked up to meet the brown eyes she had hurt so badly earlier. "I wanted to see you." she smiled.

"Have you been drinking?" the older girl questioned, even as she already knew the answer.

Peyton smiled mischievously, swinging her legs a little. "It's a long way up to do this completely sober."

"Peyton. Are you insane?"

"Possibly." the blonde shrugged, glancing down at the ground causing her to pitch forward slightly.

Brooke gasped and lent out of the window. "Jesus." she muttered, while Peyton stabilized herself again.

"I'm not high though. Well I'm high up here but not on coke." the other girl rambled. "No coke."

"Okay, Peyton, give me your hand and I'll pull you in." Brooke instructed, leaning further out to grasp Peyton's hand.

"You could come out here." the blonde mused as she was helped to the window ledge.

"Not tonight." was the short response while Brooke concentrated on helping Peyton get herself through without falling. The brunette watched, finally coming to the conclusion Peyton was not drunk but had obviously drank something before coming here.

All of a sudden something got caught up which caused both girls to crash to the floor, Peyton on top of Brooke. Their eyes locked for the longest moment, both wanting to say so much but having no words. Brooke could smell the hint of whiskey on the other girl's breath, which brought her to her senses concerning their current position.

"I think you should go." Brooke whispered, before pulling her eyes away from Peyton's green ones.

Peyton rolled over on the wooden floor with a heavy sigh, fixing her eyes onto the ceiling. She felt Brooke stand up and move away from her. She wondered if it hurt Brooke as much as it had her when she distanced herself.

"You scare me." Peyton stated into the quiet room.

"I scare you? I'm not the one climbing into bedroom windows having been drinking or doing cocaine with Bevis and Butthead. Nor am I the one completely ignoring calls and sleeping with someone like Div, who you said you would never touch with a barge pole, I might add!" Brooke replied affronted by the statement. She perched herself on the edge of her bed, releasing a frustrated breath while awaiting some sort of response.

Peyton sighed softly. "Not your actions…but more… the way I…" she trailed off, trying to find the words while tracing the pattern on Brooke's ceiling with her eyes.

"The way you what?" Brooke asked gently.

"I need you." Peyton whispered back. "The way I need you around. It's scaring me beyond believe and when I get scared, I run. The only thing is I can't run far from you. I want to." she stated, still not changing her position on the floor. "I want to. It's easier when people don't care about me and I don't care about them. It's so much easier….but with you…I can't."

Peyton finally turned her head in Brooke's direction, once again meeting her eyes. "And it's scaring me."

Silence threaded itself between the two. For sometime they stayed in this way. Brown eyes meeting green.

Finally, Peyton pushed herself into an upright position, breaking the contact between them. "I'll go." she stated, silently debating whether to use the window or not. Judging by Brooke's earlier words it would probably be best to use the door.

She stood and made her way across the room but stopped when she felt Brooke's hand hold onto her arm. She turned to face her but Brooke was intently staring at her feet.

"You scare me too." Brooke finally whispered, her eyes moving to gauge Peyton's reaction. "…but at the moment, Peyt, I'm not just scared. I'm freaking out."

Her gaze retreated back to the floor, but she still held tightly onto Peyton. "I..I need you just as much." Brooke's eyes flicked back to the silent girl, who had an intense stare on Brooke's hand still holding her forearm. "I'm not letting you push me away now. I'm not and your going to have to get over your fears and deal with it. Your stuck with me, P Sawyer." she finished with a tiny smile, grateful for Peyton's previous honesty.

Peyton met her eyes, however she could not return the gesture of a smile. There was still too much to brush past with a smile.

"It's not always that simple, Brooke. Don't you think we are just too different to…" she lost the rest of her question and gently removed Brooke's hand as she stepped back, trying to gain her bearings. "..I mean I'm from...and you, hell I don't know…" Peyton again couldn't finish what she tried so desperately to ask, which only frustrated her further.

"No." Brooke answered, not really having to hear Peyton's words to understand her. She stood to met the blonde, who ran a hand through her unruly curls. "Why would you even question that?"

"How can I not, Brooke?" Peyton returned, as the concerned brunette moved a step closer. "I don't belong."

"Peyton." the other girl softly breathed in disbelieve and worry, taking another small step.

"It's true. Everywhere I have been. I knew it but I didn't care. It didn't matter to me." she replied, her eyes glazing ever so slightly. "For the first time in years, it matters to me."

Both their eyes met, trying not to allow the unshed tears to cloud their vision.

"I need you. I'm pretty certain of that." Peyton whispered. "But I don't fit….a.and that is what is worrying me the most."

Brooke was close enough by this point to pull Peyton to her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl, who instantly rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"You belong, Peyton. You do. You fit." the comforting tones fled from Brooke's lips as she whispered them into Peyton's ear, attempting to ignore the dampness forming on her shoulder.

She had never seen Peyton so vulnerable and her heart broke a little at what she was witnessing. How clearly alone Peyton had been. However, Brooke could relate. She too had never had anyone who cared for her. Who would be a requirement, a need, in her life. She found this now in the girl she held tightly in her arms, wanting desperately to show her she mattered. That she was loved.

Brooke was certain she felt her heart skip a beat at that realization.

In spite of her initial reaction to pull herself away and think the entire situation through, ensuring she was just emotional and that she loved Peyton as her friend only, she didn't. The older girl, merely pulled Peyton a little tighter, pushing all other thoughts away, to dwell on, alone, in darken rooms and silence.

For now she had darken rooms, with broken silence by soft, barely there, sobs and hot breath beating on her skin.

"You fit perfectly." Brooke breathed into the quite air.

* * *

_Okay, I know I suck at the whole updating regularly thing...but in my defence, I hated the ending and it's been bugging me non-stop! _

_So as not to dwell, I'd like to thank those who are reading and a long, drawn out bow to those who review. _;o)

_It was mentioned A LOT so I'm going to get it out of the way here! 'The Movie Thing' in the last chap. It was so a date, wasn't it?! Lol, well not a very successful one but you know, these things are sent to try us! _

_**lonely girl 23; **Thanks for your continual reviews!...and what goes around comes around, so they will get their comeuppance. I'm think Peyton might lock them in her boot (trunk) and drive round and round. Actually if we go back to the prolouge, they may still be in the boot (trunk)!! Now there's a plan. _

_**KShadow; **Thanks for the review and glad you still like. Sorry for the delay but it's up and I'll try to have the next chap up sooner!_

_**paulinemcc; **Have you read my boot/trunk plan above?? It'll probably involve a thump to get Theresa in, so it could so work!! Their getting there, slowly and you were first to mention the 'date', lol. At one point, I had considered Lucas being the one to interrupt...but that's just too much! Anyway, glad you liked and thank you very much for reviewing._

_**eerriinn91; **Thank you once again. I'm happy you enjoyed so thanks!!_

_**Aliaschickita47; **I'm not a huge fan of the green pepper either. It just taste weird...but not as bad as mushrooms!! Never tried an olive actually and I think I'll pass if I was ever offered one. Haha, you should have so spat it out. Did you do the whole downing your drink and practically choking afterwards?? You know you said about the jeans thing, well it's kinda worse when your walking along, minding your own business and then some ass decides to drive through the puddle your walking past. I mean that is so uncool and if I ever catch them, I'm slashing tyres. Anyway, thanks for the review. I don't think you could say/type that word as it came out , which could mean anything really!!_

_**Aum; **There's a lot of arguing at the moment, huh? It adds to the drama! Catfight may have been postponed. I have boot/trunk idea above I'm formulating...but I'll keep you posted!! Thanks for your review._

_**craftyns99; **The 'date', lol. I know. Obstacles make the world go round!!...or just keeps people reading. I haven't decided yet. Glad your hooked though (in a completely selfish kinda way) Thank you for the review._

_**bohemianxx; **I feel special, you placing this on your fav's list although it's not finished. Let's just hope I do!! Thank you, it's much appreciated. Peyton & Theresa? Catfight postponed. Boot/trunk idea above. What do you think? Also OTH is back with a lot of Breyton, don'tcha think. Bless them. Anyway, thanks again!!_

_**BleedLikeMe; **Well, well...we have an update!! Granted, not really 'NOW'...but it's 'HERE', lol. Okay, no I'm not a cat lover. I find them kinda scheming. I mean have you seen Cats & Dogs, I swear they actually are working on world domination!! On another note (before I veer off completely) you are demanding...but I love your dedication!!! I'm still holding out for Brooke's line to Lucas in your fic. Seriously. I may even consider appreciating cats! (Everyone who is still reading. Stop, scroll back up and find All the Things We Said and read! It's on my fav list so no excusses...unless you've already read it but then you should go back and re-read it!) Anyway, that said...Thanks for the unwavering support, lol._

_**Tamarindo; **Don't know if you noticed but a few replies up I have a master plan for Theresa. It involves a car, Peyton and a boot/trunk! Despite Theresa being evil, Peyton can still hold her own. Also the whole throwing a bone in ever now and again, well that's just fun on my part as I have the history in my head, lol. I'm sorry if it's sending you crazy though...seriously not intended!! I'm glad you liked and thank you very very very much for your continual reviews!! (Bowing)_

_**Vega; **Firstly. Hospital?? Are you okay? Hope you are and feel better!! Glad you liked the chap and the fact Theresa was used rather than Rachel. I kinda feel Theresa was under used. That character had potential. Haha, I think Brooke's twigging on (Looking above a few lines) Yep, there's a twig. I do actually drop tiny hints but I try to keep most of Peyton wrapped, sealed and locked...but all will be revealed! Well I hope you are feeling better and and your review made perfect sense, so no need to cringe and rambles are great! (I mean have you read have the stuff above?!) Thank you again!!_

_**Smuttbear; **Thanks for your review and for your compliments, much appreciated! I have considered doing an LP fic...don't know how it would work though and I wouldn't start anything unless this was finished or dried up...but you never know. It is BP. How it ends is still undecided, lol. Feel free to ramble, seriously, rambling is fun. I'm glad you like it so far and thank you for adding it to your fav list!_

_Okay, I'm officially tired. So thanks to all who are still reading and much love to those who review!!_


	11. Ten

**- T e n -**

Brooke woke earlier than she would on a typical Saturday morning. She was never one to sleep in for excessive amounts of time but with bright sunlight seeping through her window and the familiar body pressed against her own, she woke mildly confused with her current setting.

Her eyes flicked to the blonde mess of curls, which rested beside her. From first glance, Brooke could not help but notice the content expression portrayed on Peyton's features and wondered if it was due to the confession from last night or if it was merely another false bravado Peyton had mastered even in sleep.

Staring into her friend's face, while trying to suppress the thought of how creepy the act could be perceived as being, Brooke felt her anger resurface as yesterday's events replayed in her mind.

Peyton was taking cocaine.

Had been since she was almost sixteen.

That thought alone ignited her resentment, not just towards Peyton, but to the people who had been in the blonde's life priory to her. Surely someone must have cared enough to try and stop Peyton from taking the destructive path she had found herself on.

"_I've never really had that. Not for a really long time anyway."_

The younger teens words coursed through Brooke's head as she silently reasoned and debated her previous thought.

When in this state and as most minds do, Brooke slowly ventured off the beaten path and crept into unmarked and bypassed territory.

Despite her internal protests and her silent pleads to smoother herself in ignorance, she found her thoughts retreating to the haunting realization from the early hours of this morning.

Brooke kept her eyes fixed on Peyton's seemly peaceful face.

_Love?_ she contemplated.

The pensive brunette was certain she loved the girl but whether she was _in love_, was the weight she felt hanging over her. Had she not noticed the jump in her heartbeat hours ago, Brooke was certain she would continue to live without a second thought to the matter. She would continue to be Brooke and Peyton would still just be _her _P Sawyer.

However, she was wondering if her sudden dislike of Lucas and anyone else who Peyton associated with was merely her protective best friend tendencies or if they held a deeper meaning.

Then there had been her reaction yesterday when she found out about Dev. Not too long ago she told Peyton to sleep with boy. _But do my words have to be taken so literally? _she questioned, disgusted at the idea.

Brooke was soon pulled from her comprehensive inner debate by the movement beside her. In spite of her fixed state on her friend's face, she had not noticed the flicker of awakening, which only confirmed she had zoned out for sometime.

The blonde twisted onto her stomach, while her arm fell ungracefully over Brooke's waist. With the sudden contact, Peyton turned her head to find the object she was currently resting on, while squinting against the new light.

"Morning." Peyton mumbled, her voice groggy with sleep as her head dropped back onto the soft pillow.

Brooke kept her eyes firmly on Peyton for a moment before disentangling herself from the warm sheets as well as removing her friend's arm, which she refused to acknowledge felt comfortable as it wrapped across her waist.

Without glancing back, she walked to her closet, intent on finding a distraction and as she was dressed in a tank top and a pair of short shorts, more clothing had been the first idea to enter her mind.

"Are you still mad at me?"

She heard the question float through from the other room, laced with general confusion as well as a little hesitance.

Brooke grabbed for the soft fabric of her robe and stepped purposefully back into her room, dressing as she went. "What made you think I would have stopped being mad?" she returned somewhat sharply.

"I…uh, well." Peyton stumbled, keeping her eyes on the bedspread as she leant back against the headboard. She was still dressed in her clothing from yesterday, since she had barely thought of borrowing anything before falling asleep.

"I meant what I said, Peyton." Brooke began, knowing the other girl was having some difficulty broaching the subject. "…but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off."

"Okay." Peyton replied, nodding. She moved herself from the bed and grabbed for her shoes. "I'll, um…go."

"It also doesn't mean I want you running off every time something gets a little difficult." the brunette snapped, grateful when Peyton dropped her shoes to the floor with a thud.

The younger of the two let out a heavy, strained sigh while keeping her body turned away from Brooke. "God, what do you want from me?"

"Answers. I want to know why? You were doing cocaine, Peyton."

"I told you yesterday. It helps." she replied, finally standing to face a confused and angered Brooke.

"That's crap. Short-term, maybe you think it does but that stuff does not help." Brooke returned heatedly.

"How would you know?"

"Fine. Do what you like? If your not going to give me a decent answer, then fine. I'm done arguing with a crack-whore." the brunette snapped nastily, while moving to her dresser, busying herself with nothing of importance.

Peyton scoffed at the insult and laughed hollowly. "Nice. Gotta give you points for that one." she mocked with a nod of approval. "What happened to _I'm not going to let you push me away, _Brooke. Is that just crap too?"

Brooke slammed one of her draws and spun back round to face Peyton. "You know what, why the hell shouldn't I let you? I've got better things to do than watch you fuck up your life."

"My life is already fucked up." Peyton laughed. "I'm fucked up."

"No your not!" Brooke yelled back. "My God, you seem to think your beneath everyone and everything and you have no fucking clue."

Silence invaded the space between them for some time, both trying to calm themselves.

"It's a coping method." Peyton quietly stated, gaining Brooke's full attention. "Coke. It's a coping method. Maybe not the best one but it is."

"Then promise me you'll find a new one." Brooke requested in the same tone.

"Can I promise I'll try?" Peyton asked, completely honest. She never liked the idea of making a promise she could not, for certain, keep. Especially knowing how damaging this particular broken promise could be.

"No." was the simple yet stern response.

Peyton was silent for a moment, keeping her eyes firmly on Brooke's, wanting to say yes but not wanting to face the disappointment she may ultimately cause.

"Okay." she spoke. "I will find a new one."

"Good." Brooke nodded, before turning back to her dresser. "Maybe now you won't end up sleeping with Div again."

Peyton let out another heavy sigh, as she flopped back down across the bed with a slight bounce. "I think this would be covered by the 'I'm a fuck up' statement."

"And I've already told you that statement is false." the older girl replied, moving to the end of the bed, looking down on Peyton's stretched out form.

"Yeah, well, when you barely remember the _act _due to you being completely wasted on a number of things, I think it's safe to say the statement is true." the curly haired teen breathed out regretfully.

"Well on one bright side, at least you can't remember all the details." Brooke stated, trying to ignore her warring emotions and suppress her concern.

Peyton laughed softly. "I'm not sure that is something I can be proud of."

"Meh…" Brooke shrugged. "..maybe but it'll help you sleep at night."

Peyton smiled very briefly at the comment. Her face then contorted as she squinted slightly at the other girl. "Are we okay?" she asked timidly.

Brooke let out a deep breath and perched herself on the edge of the bed, keeping eye contact with the troubled blonde. "We'll _always _be okay." she answered quietly. "Just talk to me rather than ignore me. I know you have certain…issues…"

"Understatement of the year." Peyton let out.

Brooke laughed softly. "It's just…you can't always run away. Especially when you have a habit to do the stupid when you do."

"Thank you."

"For what?" she questioned, wondering where the sudden gratitude was coming from.

"For giving a shit." Peyton grinned, while playing with the sleeve on Brooke's robe.

_If only you knew, _the older teen briefly mused. "Sometimes I really feel I don't have a choice." she finally replied with a soft smile.

"You don't, really." Peyton grinned, lolling her head in Brooke's direction before swiftly moving back to stare at the ceiling. She raised her arms above her head to stretch out further. "I mean if I don't, surely you shouldn't be let off lightly either, right?"

Brooke quirked an eyebrow, unable to stop the grin spreading across her face, effectively extenuating her dimples. "Peyton Sawyer gives a shit?" she questioned in mock disbelieve.

Peyton's gaze returned to the smirking girl and she nodded casually. "I do." she replied, suddenly pointing a finger at Brooke, playfully. "..but that is strictly between you and me. Got it, Davis?"

"Your secret is safe with me, Sawyer." Brooke answered, raising her hands in defence. "Nobody will know your going soft."

"I am not soft!" Peyton shrieked in offence, sitting up. "I'll prove it."

"No!" the brunette protested quickly, knowing with her current train of thought, it was best Peyton was pacified. Her blonde friend had a habit of attacking and Brooke wanted her mind to stay off certain notions she had yet to clarify. "Your not soft."

Peyton eyed Brooke a moment, finding her response a little out of place, for Brooke anyway. However, she soon nodded and pushed the thought to the back of her mind for the time being.

"So, you wanna do something tonight?" she asked, fiddling with her hands in her lap. "You know, make up for my MIA status this week."

Brooke was about to agree when realisation dawned on her, causing her to bite on her lower lip in a contemplative manner. "I would…but I've kinda made plans." she announced, watching as surprise registered on Peyton's face.

"Oh." was the only reaction the younger teen could muster to begin with, generally stunned. "Okay…anything interesting?"

"I, uh, have a date." the brown eyed girl answered, needing once again to distract herself. She stood and moved over to her desk, deciding to check her emails all of sudden.

If Peyton was stunned previously, she now sat somewhat frozen at the response. _A date? Brooke's never really been the 'dating' kind, _she silently thought, attempting to ignore the building hurt and disappointment she felt. _…you know, with my whole four…almost five…months knowledge. _

Peyton scoffed at herself with the last thought. How could she judge Brooke's dating patterns when she barely knew the girl's dating history to begin with.

"Anyone I know?" she questioned, mostly wanting to bloke out her current feelings. _Jeeze, how pathetic am I to be jealous of some guy going out with Brooke, _Peyton berated silently, missing the name her friend quietly muttered. _Oh crap. Does this mean I have to ask again?_

"Sorry?" Peyton replied calmly.

"Jake." Brooke finally stated, deciding to turn and face the perturbed blonde. "You remember the beach party. He was…"

"I remember." Peyton cut in. "He was nice…well for the minutes I met him anyway." she shrugged, now finding her fingers more interesting then the pensive face of Brooke. "When did this all come about?"

"He, uh, asked during the week." Brooke folded her arms around her chest, as she lent against her desk facing the blonde. "We've been talking since the beach party and well, I…uh, finally decided to say yes. He's a good guy and easy to talk to." she continued, feeling as if she should explain herself.

Peyton sat absorbing the words in and allowed Brooke to know she was listening by the bob of her head. Moments of awkward silence passed, both pondering the strange developments.

"He better be a good guy.." Peyton finally responded, glancing to meet the brunette's darkened eyes. "…or he'll have me to deal with." she finished, with a smile that couldn't quite make her eyes.

Brooke's smile was forced and she was certain Peyton could see straight through it. "…'cause your not a softy and all." she attempted to joke, wanting the discomfort to pass.

"Only with you."

The smile had changed to soft and genuine and for that moment, Brooke revelled in the strength and courage the small gesture gave her.

----------

Peyton sat high on the metal bench at the Rivercourt, with her legs pulled up close and her feet resting on the back of the step below her. She had left Brooke about an hour ago, when her thoughts began to turn, to some extent, chaotic.

She found the more time she spent with Brooke, after the news of her date, she was beginning to resent her and she couldn't have that. That feeling was unfair and unjust to be directed towards the cheerful brunette.

Although, she was also aware the same brunette had not been overly cheerful lately.

Okay, so Peyton couldn't be a judge as she had in fact not spoken to Brooke in over a week…but there had definitely been something on her friend's mind.

Peyton stopped that train of contemplation and rubbed her temple, in an attempt to distract herself. As another method to distract her mind, she began to hum the most obnoxiously loud song that popped into her head.

"That's me inside your head."

She snapped her head in the direction the voice had come from. "Sorry?" she replied shortly, watching as the blue eyed boy moved closer to the bench, keeping the basketball firmly under his arm.

"The song you were humming to." Lucas clarified. "NOFX. Linoleum. _That's me inside your head._"

"Yeah." Peyton confirmed for him, while he stood with a lopsided grin and the characteristic squint of his eyes. "I'm surprised you know it. I always had you pegged as a boy band lover."

Lucas laughed, taking a seat on the bottom step and turning his body to face the curly haired teen. "Oh I do but you gotta keep that between us." he joked.

Peyton smiled as he played along with her. He always humoured her like Brooke did. _No thinking of Brooke, _she then chastised, finally having a distraction. "Anything for my favourite ass." she mocked in return.

"And here I thought I was your only ass." Lucas grinned.

"No." Peyton replied, letting out a long breath. "Believe me, there's a lot of asses who have been in my life."

"Well, I guess I can't snub being your favourite then."

"You shouldn't." Peyton informed him with a small smile. "Your privileged."

"So, Blondie, what's brought you out here…and alone?" Lucas questioned lightly, sending his gaze briefly out to the river before returning it to Peyton's pensive face.

She shrugged in response briefly. "Just needed to think."

"Well you seem more…with it, then you have done the last couple of times I've seen you."

Peyton scoffed softly in response to the statement. "Yeah, it's not really been one of my finest week's here." she mumbled, sending her gaze out to the deserted court.

"Did Brooke find you yesterday? She left school in a hurry and I didn't see her again, so I assumed she found you and skipped." the taller blonde asked, as Peyton noted the concern laced in his words.

"Yeah, she did." Peyton answered quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on the court. _May have been easier if she hadn't though, _she added silently.

Both allowed the stillness and quiet wash over them as their minds trailed off. It was calming to sit with someone and not have to make awkward small talk or being overly conscience of the other person.

"How's basketball?" Peyton enquired, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's going well." he replied with a small nod. "I choked on my first game and Nathan's being the jackass he has always been…"

"Jackass? That's a rather polite way of putting it." Peyton deadpanned, raising her eyebrows to extenuate her point.

Lucas laughed but did not comment. "…but other than that, it's going surprisingly well. You should come to a game some time."

"I don't know. I don't think it's my thing." the curly haired teen declined.

"Come on. Most say that to begin with." Lucas grinned persuasively. "One game. You don't like, you never have to go again."

"We'll see."

"Okay, I guess that will have to do." the dirty blonde male relented, predicting he wouldn't get much more out of the girl. "Hey, do you wanna go to my mum's café? It's Haley's shift so you don't even have to put up with just me."

"I'm kinda happy just sitting here, thinking." Peyton stated, looking down at the boy's face.

"No your not." Lucas returned simply and when Peyton went to argue he continued. "You were humming NOFX. That's not really a thinking song."

"Your not going to leave me alone, are you?" she questioned tiredly.

Lucas shrugged. "Probably not…but with my offer, there's free food available."

"If I go with you, can I leave when I want and you _won't _say a word?"

"Fine. I'll just get Haley to say everything for me." he joked.

"Lucas." Peyton breathed exasperated.

Lucas stood and grabbed for her forearm. "Come on." he instructed.

"Didn't you come to play or something…and where the hell is your truck?" Peyton questioned, aggravated as she was reluctantly pulled across the court.

"Well, I want food now and I walked so my truck's at home."

Peyton stopped still at his answers. "Oh my God, your using me for a lift." she snapped accusingly.

Lucas smirked before lightly tugging on her arm again. "Your catching on, Sawyer."

----------

It had been about two hours and Peyton was still at Karen's Café. The place was definitely homely and quaint, making Peyton feel more at ease particularly as she noted the number of people inside the building.

She had spoken to Haley and met Lucas's mum, who was kind and extremely polite. Peyton had been surprised with the response she received from the older woman. Usually she had the worst meetings with parents and they instantly instructed their daughters or sons to stay away from _that _girl.

It always puzzled Peyton as she wasn't exactly rude.

Currently she was sat at the counter with Lucas, Haley and Karen, when the inevitable question was asked.

"So how are you finding your senior year, Peyton?" Karen asked.

Peyton noted how Lucas' eyes widened at his mum's innocent question and how Haley automatically looked away. Karen glanced between the two and then back to Peyton with a curious expression.

"Did I say something?" she enquired.

"Oh no, it's just I don't actually go to school." Peyton replied glancing at her plate before looking back to the dark haired woman, who reminded her of her own mum. That thought, however, was instantly stopped.

"Oh, so…" Karen began, not really knowing how to continue.

"I actually dropped out and I moved to Tree Hill. I work at the restaurant on Fourth Street and have an place nearby." she explained, for some reason wanting the other woman to know.

Haley and Lucas shared a quick glance, as Karen's face turned to an expression of understanding. "What about your parents?" she asked softly.

"Not around." Peyton replied shortly tensing up at the question.

"Well if you ever need anything, you can come here." Karen smiled pleasantly, grabbing hold of the cloth which laid on the counter.

"Thank you." Peyton replied gratefully, not able to force a smile on to her face.

"Right, Miss James, we have a kitchen to clean." Lucas' mum chirped before pointing a finger to her son. "You, mister, can clear some of the empty tables."

Haley laughed as Karen moved into the back. "At least I get paid to be bossed about." she quipped to the tall blonde, who glared in response to his best friend's teasing.

"Yes but I'm the one who helps you spend your wages." he returned. "So you get bossed about and I still take half your money."

"You suck, you know that?" Haley laughed as she moved to back following Karen's footsteps.

"Love you too, Hales." Lucas called through before turning back to Peyton. "Sorry about my mum." he apologized sheepishly.

Peyton smiled gently. "No need. It was actually a first for me. Parents are not usually my number one fans and they _never _offer me any type of help."

"My mum's great, isn't she?" Lucas quipped proudly.

The curly haired teen laughed, while standing from her seat and going to the nearest empty table that needed clearing. "She is, which makes me wonder how she got lumped with you." she mocked as Lucas stood as well.

"She's blessed, I guess."

"Or cursed." Peyton jibes back.

The two grew silent as they busied themselves and Peyton allowed her thoughts to wander as she moved from table to table.

"Hey, Lucas, can I ask you something?" Peyton questioned.

"Sure."

She moved nearer to him to ensure the other customer's didn't hear her. "What would you do if Haley told you she loved you?"

"You mean in a…." Lucas went to continue before finding his answer in Peyton's expression. "Eww, romantically? She's not said anything, right?" he asked completely puzzled.

"No." Peyton replied gently with a shake of her head. "…just wondering."

"Good 'cause that would be so weird." Lucas stated, visibly relaxing. "I love Haley. I do but strictly as if she was my sister. Romantically? Never would happen." he finished before quirking an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Peyton looked down at the plate on the table, grasping it gently. "As I said, just wondering."

---------

"Hey, Brooke." Jake greeted as the brunette cheerleader opened the door. He smiled brightly, taking a good look at Brooke, spending more time on her face. This did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, Jake. You look great." she complimented.

"I was going to say the same to you." he laughed gently, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. "So…you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brooke smiled, knowing her smile could not make her eyes. However when she looked at Jake, he only saw the bright, exuberant smile she mustered daily for everyone.

She really couldn't blame the boy. There was only one other person who knew when she was being false and even then she rarely had to use it around them.

* * *

_We have an update. See I made a promise to a very demanding reader and...well, here it is. _;)

_This is usually when I would ramble on in review replies but I'm keeping it short tonight, guys. You can all breath a sigh in relieve. I do have question though; would you guys prefer I replied in the chapter (like I tend to) or would you rather me use the reply buttony thing?? (Btw all who anon review, I would reply in the chapter)_

_Anyway I owe HUGE thank you to...**BleedLikeMe **(Little longer than hours but it's here, lol.) **craftyns99**, **bohemianxx**, **Smutt Bear**, **Aliaschickita47 **(Werther's Original? Yeah they gave me toothache! Also your screen name is cool, just like everybody else's) **apathyaddict**, **eerriinn91**, **lonely girl 23**, **Aum**, **paulinemcc**, **marin**, **Crystal Legend **and **Vega **(Glad your better now, especially as hospitals suck!)...for their extremely amazing reviews! I'm glad you all like it so far._

_So thanks for reading (if you made it this far.) and catch you all later!_


	12. Eleven

**- E l e v e n -**

"I've had fun tonight, Brooke." Jake smiled pleasantly, as he stepped on to her porch, with the unusually pensive girl beside him. This proved to Brooke, beyond a doubt, that Jake Jagielski was a gentleman. She could count on one hand the number of guys who had walked her to her front door and even then she wouldn't need all the available fingers.

"Me too." Brooke replies softly, offering a smile of her own.

Jake let out a slightly nervous chuckle, as the pair stood facing each other. "Well… maybe you'll…" he began, clearing his throat and playing with the back of his neck.

"Mr Jagielski, are you proposing a second date?" Brooke finishes for him, trying to save him from stuttering any further. She quirked her eyebrow and allowed the grin on her face to grow as she observed Jake's actions.

He released another laugh. This one being less nervous and taking on an air of confidence. "Well, Miss Davis, yes, I am. So what do you say?"

Brooke's grin slowly faded from her features, while she debated with herself. "Jake, I really had a great time tonight but…um, I kinda.."

"Okay, no problem." he breathed out, only showing a tiny bit of rejection on his face as it hid behind his smile. "…I understand."

"You do?" Brooke asked, glancing up from her feet to meet the soft eyes before her.

"Yeah, of course." Jake beamed in response, trying to ease the brunette's worries. "Maybe we can just hang out sometime."

A soft grin formed on the head cheerleader's face. "Sure. That'll be great."

They both stood for a moment, content with the decision made between them. Jake laughed softly again, turning to face the darkened street before turning back to Brooke, grinning.

"Okay, so…I will see you on Monday?"

"Definitely." she replied, mirroring his grin. She was amazed at how gracious and generally pleasant Jake was. In different circumstances, she would interested but with the way her mind was frayed at the moment, pulling someone as sweet and considerate as Jake in would be unfair to _everyone_.

The brunette had decided she needed to work through _whatever _it was she tried greatly to ignore.

"Good night, Brooke." Jake responded, while leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek. "It's been a pleasure."

"How are you single?" Brooke laughed. "Your like the essence of Prince Charming."

Jake chuckled, as a slight colour rose in his face. "I have things in my life that keep me grounded." he replied honestly, before a mischievous grin grew across his lips. "Plus it doesn't help when my dates decline on the second date."

"If things weren't a little complex at the moment, I would so be paging my Fairy Godmother." Brooke smirked, inching her eyebrow up.

Jake began heading back to his car, before turning round and walking backwards. "Well in the mean time, you wanna send any of those ugly sisters my way?"

"Okay, you've just lost some charming points with one." she chastised playfully.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Night, Jake." Brooke smiled with a shake of her head, watching the beaming boy reach his car and waving before he climbed in.

The brunette stood on her porch for a few moments, wrapping her arms protectively around her torso. She briefly looked up into the night, noticing the odd star on the relatively clear sky. Her thoughts drifted to the past twenty-four hours and wondered why everything seemed so chaotic all of sudden. Brooke was known for being carefree and frivolous but for a while now she felt anything but.

Releasing the heavy sigh she had built inside, she turned back to her front door and made her way into the silent house.

----------

Fifteen minutes later, Brooke stood in the hallway facing Peyton's front door. Despite her muddled thoughts and feelings at this particular time, involving this particular person, Brooke felt the need to be in Peyton's presence. The curly haired teen had a calming effect, which soothed the brunette in most circumstances.

She only hoped her exertion would benefit in the same manner.

Raising a somewhat tired fist, she knocked on the door.

She breathed out slowly, awaiting some sort of response. This came in the form of distorted call from somewhere within the apartment.

"It's open!" she deciphered Peyton's words, beckoning her in. Brooke grasped the handle and pushed cautiously, not wanting to barge in, even if she had already been welcomed.

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Brooke took a moment to scan the living area and kitchen, not finding the blonde occupying either vicinity. "Peyton?" she called, curiosity and bewilderment lacing her words.

"Over here." Peyton responded.

Brooke turned towards the soft voice and found Peyton leaning in through the window in the kitchen. She smiled over to the other girl, who grinned unconsciously in reaction. The older of two now took note of what Peyton was standing on.

Outside the length of the building ran a fire escape, which Brooke always felt may save you from burning alive but plummeting to your death wasn't an ideal solution either. The 'safety' exit looked unsteady at best and seemed to be precariously fixed to the outside wall.

These thoughts run through Brooke's mind as she made her way over to the blonde. "What are you doing out there?" she questioned, with a hint of amusement seeping into her words.

Peyton shrugs, keeping her upper body resting on the window ledge. "Just thinking." she answered vaguely.

Brooke smirked at the response, while trying to not worry about the elusive words. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe." Peyton retorted, while inching an eyebrow playfully and mirroring Brooke's expression.

They kept eye contact for a little longer than either of them intended before this was broken by Peyton stepping back from the window. This was to allow a hesitant Brooke to step out and join her in the darken and tranquil night. Brooke looked up into Peyton's calm, smiling face and proceeded to climb out of the window.

"Is this even safe?" Brooke questioned. Once through, the brunette perched herself onto the window ledge and surveyed the quiet street briefly before sending her gaze over to a pensive Peyton, who now sat beside her.

"It's fine." the younger of the two assured with a smile. To prove her point, she gave a kick to the metal barrier. However the noise that soon followed sounded anything but secure and to make Brooke feel less at ease, the soft sound of metal meeting concrete reverberated in the street below.

Both sets of eyes found each others, as the noise settled.

"Okay, there might be a slight chance it's not." Peyton relented, her eyebrows rising to enunciate her surprise.

"Great." Brooke deadpans, while scanning her surroundings again, trying not to think of how close Peyton was actually sitting to her. It was not an awfully big area and this was doing nothing for her fraying mind. "What you drinking?" she asked, using the cup by Peyton's foot as a good distraction.

"Juice." The blonde replied, while bending forward to retrieve her forgotten drink. If she thought about it more, a lot of things lay forgotten when Brooke was in her presence. "Want some?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Silence passed between them, while they both took in the cold air around them.

Peyton tried to settle her knotting stomach muscles. She had wanted to question the contemplative, dark haired teen since she walked through her door but she had restrained. She didn't want Brooke thinking she was weirded-out by her going on a date. Nope, she was determined that Brooke would think anything but.

_I will just be the supportive friend Brooke needs, _she thought silently. _No way am I going to become the interfering, somewhat jealous friend…who has an irrational crush on said friend. Very important friend. Very, very important friend, who shall remain just that. _

Peyton took a long breath, deciding whether or not to break the silence. Thinking had got her going round in circles and she was no more clearer than she was when she sat at the Rivercourt earlier today, this including Lucas being less than helpful. She wanted it to be an irrational crush. One that would pass.

_Yep, the Rivercourt. When Brooke was preparing for her date, _Peyton added, a little bitter at the idea. _Although, considering she's here now…._

"How was your date?" she finally asked, watching as Brooke's head snapped up in realisation that Peyton had broken the stillness between them.

"Oh, it was..um…" Brooke stuttered, trying to find her words. She had hoped that Peyton would bypass her evenings activities. Even if she felt foolish for thinking the considerate curly haired teen would really do this. "..it was good. Fun." she finished, forcing a brief smile to her lips.

"That, that's…good, then." Peyton responded, adding her own false smile to accommodate her false statement.

Regardless of Peyton's spoken agreement, Brooke detected that the words were less than truthful. Like Peyton can read the brunette, Brooke could read Peyton and she could tell the blonde was uncertain and unhappy with her reply.

_Maybe she's worried I won't be around as much, _Brooke contemplated, aiming to rationalize Peyton's behaviour. With this in mind she felt obligated to explain further.

"Yeah, it is…" she began, watching Peyton examine her hands and the cup she gripped intently. "…but we won't be going out again."

Peyton's head rose sharply, surprise covering her features once more. "Why's that?"

Brooke glanced away from questioning green eyes, worried as to what those eyes would find hidden with in her own. "Jake's a good guy.." she explained with a firm nod, "…but, I don't know. It's just…"

For a moment, Brooke believed the silence would invade their space unpleasantly again. However, after a moments uncertainty, Brooke was pulled closer to Peyton, who wrapped her arm around the cheerleader, offering a form of comfort. What the blonde was not aware of was the fact her one act made Brooke's heart beat pick up instantly and her mind to race. Her warring emotions were back full force and her comfort level wavered, as if she was sat on a see-saw.

It disturbed Brooke how a mere twenty-four hours could completely change your perception on people you had known longer than that given time. She questioned if these feelings had always been there and if they had why was she suddenly so aware of them. It was unsettling for the teen.

"…just not for you." Peyton finishes Brooke's elapsed sentence, snapping the other girl from her internal debate.

"Yeah." Brooke agreed barely above a whisper. A short, distracted nod was added to her statement.

"Well, if it's any conciliation, you look really great tonight." Peyton smiled, taking in Brooke's attire.

A soft blush crept up the brunette's face, momentary shock coursing through her body. When she had got home, she was grateful she and Jake had decided to keep it casual. It saved her time when she decided her impromptu visit to Peyton was needed.

Trying to hide the mild embarrassment caused by the compliment, Brooke smirked towards Peyton. "Why thank you."

"Hmm…just call them how I see them." Peyton beamed, before pulling Brooke closer and kissing her temple playfully.

Clearing her throat, the cheerleader decided she needed to veer of the current direction. She glanced of to the street, noting the lamp down the road blinking on and off, desperate to come alive. "So, what's got you thinking?" she questioned.

She didn't need to watch Peyton to know she had shrugged, which meant Brooke was only going to receive an absent-minded answer.

"Lots of things really." came the predicted reply, followed by the moment of pensive silence. "When you were, like seven, what was your life going to be like?"

Brooke gaze swept to the blonde's face, perplexed by the odd question. Nevertheless, she decided to entertain Peyton's randomness while thinking back with a wistful smile. "I was going to be a princess.." she laughed gently, particularly when a smirk grew on Peyton's amused face. "..with a pony I might add and my Prince Charming would come and rescue me, while locking my mother in a dungeon. Still hoping for that one actually. Once she was incarcerated, we would then live happily ever after…with the pony." she finished.

Peyton's smirk had changed to a soft smile, as she had watched the innocent retelling and Brooke could only mirror the appearance. "What about you?" the brunette enquired.

"Me?.." Peyton replied, unnecessarily, before becoming a little lost in thought. "..I was going to be an artist…like my mum."

Brooke allowed the silence to wash over them with that revelation. Peyton very rarely mentioned anything from her past and this was the first time she had mentioned her mother. Occasionally Brooke picked up on short comments the blonde would make about aspects of her life but she had never spoken in the manner she had just done. Her mum was obviously important to Peyton, which caused a number of questions to cascade with the thousands she already had reserved for the more open, relaxed Peyton.

The brunette began to muse what the elder Sawyer woman could be like. Was she aware Peyton had left? Was she searching for the blonde beside her? What did she think of her daughter's more self-destructive path? Did she care?

The questions mounted, as Brooke began making comparisons to the woman that was meant to mother, guide and protect her. Was Peyton's mum anything like her own?

Taking a breath, the older girl decided to pull Peyton from her thoughts. "What's your mum like, Peyton?" she asked softly, gently grasping the blonde's hand.

Peyton was quiet a moment longer, debating the question. "My mum. My mum was amazing." she smiled, lost in memories. "You know, the mum who baked cookies with you, even after she had just told you off for drawing your own _mural _on her living room wall. The type that walked you to school and sang you to sleep. Playing games, while trying to cook dinner at the same time. Amazing, that was my mum."

"Was?" Brooke questioned hesitantly, dreading the meaning behind the word. After hearing Peyton speak of her mum, she hoped it was not the reason which tallied to her knowledge on Peyton and the expression she now wore.

Peyton pulled her arm from around Brooke and began to play with her fingers, keeping her gaze locked down on the metal below her feet. "She, um…died when I was eight."

The momentary disappointment, which raised in Brooke's stomach when Peyton pulled away, was replaced with a state of shock and sadness. Her astonishment stemmed from the blonde's open response. There had been no defensive statement or a sudden change in topic. Peyton had openly answered something in relation to her past and, if Brooke was honest with herself, that one act spread a warmth through her body. A realisation that her friend was letting her in, no matter how tiny.

This, however, did not give Brooke the eloquence she longed for. Instead, she cleared her throat gently before stuttering. "Peyton, I…um…"

The taller teen suddenly stood, with a slight bounce and Brooke knew the glimpse of the creaking door to Peyton's past and effectively Peyton, was pushed firmly closed again. She would not scowl at the change though, as she was now renewed with the simple fact that it does open. The brunette just needed to be patient.

"So, you wanna watch one of those cheesy films you love?" Peyton smirked, facing the other girl as if nothing had been mentioned.

Brooke's eyebrows creased mildly in concern, holding onto Peyton's faltering demeanour. "You know I'm here to talk…." she softly stated, keeping her eyes firmly on the green before her. "…if you ever…" she trailed off.

Peyton gave a firm nod and a short smile, before climbing back through the window. "I know." she whispered, as Brooke followed her wordlessly back into the safety of the apartment.

"What film?" Peyton questioned, moving to the couch while switching on the TV.

"Nothing gory." Brooke replied, grabbing two clean cups and the juice Peyton had offered earlier. "I made the mistake of letting Jake pick the movie earlier." she shuddered in response to the thought of her poor judgement.

"Poor Brookie. She _scawed_ of monsters." Peyton teased in a baby voice, earning a playful glare and an eye roll.

"Just pick the damn movie." the cheerleader retorted, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch while taking her spot.

"I can do that." Peyton confirmed, dropping the smirk from her lips slowly. "Now, can you stomach romance or some sort of murder mystery?"

Brooke watched as Peyton eyed the selection of films on the shelve. Most of them, she noted, were ones she had brought over and forgot to take back. Not that it concerned her as the majority of her time had been spent in the apartment.

For one particular reason, Brooke was in no mood for romance. "I really don't want to think tonight." she answered, with a shrug.

"Comedy it is then." Peyton chirped, grabbing her choice and spinning to face the TV.

"So what did you do when you left earlier?" Brooke asked, watching as Peyton finished setting everything up and finally turning to face the brunette.

"I ended up at the Rivercourt." Peyton replied, taking her seat beside Brooke. "Lucas then turned up and took me to his mum's café. She's nice."

The older teen shuddered at the growing animosity, which appeared at the mention of Lucas. It was this type of feeling she wanted to stop. She wanted to go back to summer, when things were more simply. Life was easier.

…_but I think it's safe to say it's always been there, _she thought silently in defeat as she met Peyton's gaze.

"Is that what's got you thinking?" she questioned, bridging their conversation on the fire escape to the mention of her days activities.

"One of many.." Peyton answered, showing the briefest of smiles. "…but now I have you with our plan of not thinking and Chevy Chase. So, no more thinking."

"You haven't?" Brooke suddenly asked, looking at Peyton in a mix of knowing and bemusement.

"I haven't what?" Peyton replied showing the confusion she felt to the question.

"You haven't put Chaddyshack on, have you?"

"Oh, I so have." Peyton laughed, as Brooke went to stand up. However she grabbed a hold of the brunette and pulled her back, causing Brooke to almost fall onto Peyton's lap.

"That's twice I've made the same mistake tonight." Brooke muttered with another eye roll.

"Hey, you said you didn't want to think. This is perfect." Peyton protested, knowing Brooke was losing her own argument. "Come on, sit down."

The cheerleader was pulled back to the couch and ended up being wrapped in the blanket, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Despite the butterflies causing her stomach to be performing it's own circus act, Brooke never felt as content as she did at that moment.

However, like she had said to Peyton, she was not in the mood for thinking. She pushed everything to the back of her mind. Consequently she just felt.

"If you spit juice on me, I will not be impressed." Brooke chastised playfully, watching the indignation appear on Peyton's face.

"That was one time."

* * *

_Okay, put the pitchforks down and step away from the fire. Now, I'm sorry! It's been like two weeks and I'm well aware of how annoying that could be. I really don't have any type of excuse...just been overly distracted as of late...but it's back and I'll try to have the next chap up soon._

_Anyways, I would like to thank all those who read the last one and those who reviewed. (Amazing people that you are!) Huge, cheesy grin to **paulinemcc **for being my **100th **review! Diamond. I would offer a prize...but, um I kinda all out. Will the grin do?_

_**eerriinn91; **Thanks for the review and I'm sorry the whole update SOON was not really fulfilled, lol. I'll try harder. I think it's safe to say they both are aware of what their feeling...considering the above chap too. Awe, it's getting there!! Thanks again._

_**craftyns99**; The Jake date was kinda left field...but it was intentional, as Peyton hadn't seen Brooke or spoken to her I wanted the revelation of the date to mirror Peyton's reaction with your guys. (Does that make sense??) Plus Jake's going to be playing a minor role...but you'll see. Progress!!...they both know just won't admit. Typical! Anyway, sorry for the delay and hope the above was not a complete disappointment. Thanks._

_**Aliaschickita47**; Thanks for your review. I hate it too...but you know suspense! I hope the headaches gone and the throats better. I'm assuming it would be at how long it's taken to post!! Thank you again._

_**BleedLikeMe**; How's it going?? I'll have to go catch up on your fic once I'm finished posting this. (Loving it btw!) I'm pooped and I have Mercy playing on repeat, lol. Anyways, thank you once again for your reviews and general support. Much appreciated. I hope there was enough Breyton on this chap for ya...and the whole liking Lucas thing, well that's just karma, my friend, considering I'm not hating your Lucas...atm!, lol. Plus health is over-rated! They consider insanity unhealthy. I consider it genius, lol. Sorry for the delay...but it's up. Does this make us 'five by five'_?? ;)

_**marin**; Thank you to you too for your review, all of them actually. The BP relationship kinda crosses all borders, lol. Multi-demensional is a cool word/s to use! Karen won't be huge but she'll help. We got a bit of Peyton's past in this chap and it will gradually creep out. So thanks again and sorry for the delay!_

_**paulinemcc**; Ahh, my 100th reviewer, as I said, Diamond!!! Anyways, thank you. I know...Jake?...but I didn't want to use Chase or somone like that so I went with good ol' Jake. I'm not really pro-Jagielski but he kinda fits for the moment. Leyton, hey? lol. We'll see. (Joking!) No pain intended...just an added bonus. (Joking again!!) Suspense, you gotta love suspense. Speaking of which, I need to go catch up with your fic and get all hyped because no more commatoised Brooke!!! Thank you very, very much for your review!!_

_**DSFJSDKLJF**; Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the last chap._

_**Tamarindo; **Yep, two chaps and this one took forever, huh? I'm glad you was impressed though. I am to please, lol. Yeah not one of Peyton's finest moments!...but Brooke gets to give a ass kicking, lol. They both twigged by now but not quite admitting it...yet! Thanks again and hope the poundings stopped._

_**bohemianxx**; I've been meaning to say this for ages, but I love the name. I think of Bob Marley, lol. Awe, Bob Marley. What a legend! Anyways, lol, thank you for the review. Much appreciated as always! Also if I had to hit the reply button 878654321635464 times, it would be because I keep messing up and wiping the message I had already written...which I actually have a habit of doing! That bugs me, lol...and your opinion is always welcome. Thanks again and sorry for the delay!_

_**Vega**; Jake makes a very bad Peyton, lol. I'm really happy you picked up on Peyton's feelings because I think I concerntrated on Brooke's a lot more, (you know, with Peyton being all closed off and all)...and I didn't want it to be so sudden but for it to have always been there. Also it's really cool how you speculate certain things..but I won't give it away, lol. I thought I'd bring some tolerable Lucas into the mix...only he kinda knocked Peyton a bit. Damn boy, lol. So, anyway, thank you for the review and I'm really sorry you had to wait for the update. Thanks._

_**I'mAnOverachiever**; Thanks for your review and for adding me to your fav author list. Much appreciated! It's been donkies for this update but it's here and I'll have the next one up sooner! Thank you again!_

_Okay, pepods, that's my ramble over with and I WILL have the next update up sooner than this one took. So, as always, if you love it or hate it, let me know. _

_And I'll catch you all later!_


	13. Twelve

**- T w e l v e -**

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Jesus frigging Christ." Peyton yelled, as she moved slower than she usually would towards her front door, having been peacefully asleep mere minutes ago. She was not one for being woken up, least of all by the incessant knocking on the door.

"What part of 'I'm coming' did you morons not under-.." Peyton's trails off once she finds out who is stood in the hallway. "You?" she sneers.

"Hi." Brooke chirps, with a wave of her hand.

Peyton glares further in response, her eyebrows creasing in frustration. "You. You _have_ a key."

"That I do." the brunette beamed with a nod of her head, still remaining on the other side of the door.

"And you knocked, loudly I might add, continually for this length of time instead of using said key?" Peyton slowly replied, through gritted teeth.

"That I did."

After Brooke's confirmation, the blonde closed the door, leaving her friend out in the hallway and turned to head back to her bedroom. She was not surprised when the overly cheerful brunette reopened the door and proceeded to follow her, stalling her retreat to the comfort of her pillow.

"Obviously someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Brooke quipped.

"Oh, do not start on me, B. Davis." Peyton returned, turning to face the other girl.

Brooke smirked in response. "Come on, Peyt. If I remember correctly, last time I just walked in and woke you up, I ended up flat on my ass. This is much better?" she grinned, inclining her eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure." the barely awake blonde retorted in a playful threat.

"Anyway…" Brooke began, deciding to change the topic by ignoring Peyton's intimidating posture. "…Come on. We're going out?"

"Brooke, I'm kinda in my PJs, which means I'm going nowhere." Peyton retorted, indicating to her pyjama pants and tank top.

"So, grab your clothes and get changed in the car. I'm in a rush." the shorter of the two suggested.

Peyton's eyebrow rose, as she eyed Brooke while crossing her arms. "You would like that now, wouldn't you?" she suggestively smirked, not noticing the slight blush, which crept onto Brooke face.

It had been a week since her date with Jake and her realization of her feelings for the curly haired teen. She had found that this type of comment was becoming more frequent between them and even though they had always flirted to a degree, it was now becoming a little more real. Previous remarks were made in jest but now they held an underlining of truth.

_On my part anyway, _Brooke added silently.

"I'm not getting changed in a car, Brooke." Peyton finished.

"Okay, fine. Just hurry up." Brooke replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Where are we going anyway?" Peyton called through from her bedroom, the noticeable sounds of her draws opening and closing, as well as the odd thing being thrown, which Brooke predicted would be because they had been in the blonde's way.

"You'll see." the darker eyed girl answered in a teasing tone, while she lent up against the back of the sofa, exuding her 'patiently' waiting stance.

"I don't like that tone." Peyton stated, stepping out of her room, dressed similarly to Brooke, in a short jean skirt and tank top. "What do I need to take?"

"Nothing. I have everything taken care of." Brooke answered, standing up from her position.

"That's a little ominous." the blonde deadpanned, grabbing her bag from the kitchen counter and briefly checking what was inside.

"I'll ignore that." Brooke glared slightly before turning and heading for the door.

"Let's go, Goldilocks. We're wasting _valuable _daylight."

"Okay, now I am worried." Peyton stated, an expression of dread on her features as she followed Brooke out of her apartment.

----------

"Okay, Brooke, what are we doing on the dock?" Peyton questioned, walking a few steps behind Brooke and catching up with her as the brunette stopped by one of the many boats, which lined the walkway. "A car would get us there so much faster."

"Well, I wanted to go out on the boat, so I'm _going _out on the boat." Brooke replied with a grin, moving up onto the metal step. "..and you are coming with me, P Sawyer."

"Do you even know how to work this thing?" the blonde asked, awaiting the other girl's answer before even contemplating stepping on-board.

"How hard could it be? It's like driving just on water. I watched my dad do it many times."

Peyton's eyebrow rose at the response, still refraining from moving. "You know I said I was worried when we left my place." she stated placidly. "..You've said nor done anything to alleviate that." she deadpanned.

"Come on, Peyton. It'll be fun." Brooke pleaded.

"I'm sure that's what they thought before the Titanic went down."

"Where's the rebellious P Sawyer, huh? You chickening out on me?" the older of the two teased, trying to provoke the desired reaction. However, Peyton's face stayed stoic, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Brooke's face. "Come on. Sun, sea, fresh air and me. What more could you want?"

A smile broke out on Peyton's lips, while lifting her head to the blue sky and allowing a groan to leave her mouth.

"Let's go." Brooke chimed, knowing the taller girl had relented.

She could only smirk as Peyton stepped on-board.

---------

Peyton was laid on her back with her eyes closed and allowing the warm sun to bath her skin. In this moment she was completely at ease. No thoughts of her current situation or the inevitable collision with her past.

She may not show it to Brooke but Peyton was also looking ahead, which meant she continually debated on how long she could remain in Tree Hill. She hadn't spent much time elsewhere and four months in one place may be too long. The blonde was not happy with the prospect of running but if needs must, she would flee.

Peyton also considered just telling Brooke everything. A part of her wanted to. However a bigger and more dominant part would not. Less people knew, the safer she and they would be.

Also, despite the other girl's presence, Peyton had not thought or considered the underlining feelings, which were making themselves more and more aware when Brooke was around. She had relented and admitted that she was into Brooke. Would she tell Brooke? Not likely.

Sure, she would playfully flirt but that was as far as she would go.

_How to scare your best…and possibly only, friend away? _Peyton thought amusingly. _Tell her, you have a thing for her._ _Adios amigo, _she silently laughed. _Okay, no more thinking._

"Now tell me this is better than staying in bed?" Brooke smirked, from her position beside the blonde, mirroring the contentment Peyton felt.

"Depends on what was happening in the bed." Peyton quipped as if unfazed by her words.

However, Brooke reacted to the somewhat suggestive response, cracking one eye open, while turning her head to face the other girl. "I'm sure Div has infected you. Your mind barely leaves the gutter these days."

_Wonder why that would be?_ Peyton sarcastically thought.

"Please, if my mind is in the gutter, I would hate to think where yours is." Peyton shot back, still keeping her eyes firmly closed but was unable to keep the neutral expression from her face, as her lips curled into a smile.

"Whatever. I still think your infected." Brooke retorted, turning back to the clear blue sky.

"Awe, does Brookie think I have cooties." Peyton teased, leaning over towards the brunette with a grin now crossing her lips.

"You slept with Div. Of course you have. I'm surprised your not deaf, dumb and blind from your experience." Brooke returned, a hint of sharpness in her tone, while her eyes remained closed against the beating sun. "Actually thinking about it, to go there, you must have already been." she added, opening her eye slightly as she gauged the blonde's reaction.

Peyton rolled on to her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows as she moved closer to Brooke. "Well then, it's only fair I spread the contamination."

Brooke's breath hitched in recognition of the younger girl's words. Her thought process, however, was snapped back as Peyton lunged, grabbing Brooke's waist and proceeding to tickle the squirming brunette.

"See, your mind's just as far in the gutter as mine." Peyton laughed, watching Brooke's attempts to break free from her hold.

"Okay, okay. Peyton. Stop." the wriggling cheerleader pleaded.

"Admit it."

Brooke attempted to breath with huge gasps of air. Not only was she and Peyton in a rather compromising position but the oxygen she did get into her lungs was beginning to burn, as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Peyton, stop it." Brooke continued to plead. "Fine. I give. I give."

Peyton promptly stopped and sat back, gazing down with a satisfied smile and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Are you aware your still straddling me?" Brooke questioned a smirk taking over from the heavy breathing.

"I'm very much aware." the curly haired teen answered softly, her green eyes meeting gentle brown ones briefly. "Guess your just comfy like that." Peyton added, covering her momentarily exposed emotions.

She then moved herself from Brooke, who had since remained silent and a little dazed.

After a short time of awkwardness, the elder of the two decided to break the tension. "Wanna go swimming?"

Peyton turned her head toward Brooke, watching as she stood up. She glanced to the side of the boat for a moment before fixing her eyes back on Brooke, while standing up herself.

"I suppose." she shrugged.

"Great." Brooke replied, grateful for the bikini she packed in the bag she was looking through.

With a sudden rush of air, Brooke found herself held tightly with one arm and the unmistakable feeling of falling. Then she crashed into the freezing liquid, cascading with not only the cold but the salt, which burnt her nostrils on impact. The firm grip on her waist had since vanished and Brooke flailed her legs and arms to reach the surface.

Once her head had broken through, she gasped for breath. As soon as she realized she would be fine, Brooke scanned the waters, which lapped around her.

Hardened brown eyes found a smiling Peyton, who was treading water calmly not too far from the appalled brunette.

Peyton kept eye contact, while she blew a few droplets of salty liquid from her top lip. Her curls no longer fell with a bounce into her face but were now slightly tangled, clinging to chilled skin.

Brooke cleared her throat, spitting the salt water from her mouth shamelessly. "Your dead." she threatened heatedly.

Peyton beamed at the reaction. "Consider it payback for waking me up this morning." she finished her words by splashing the brunette, who stared incredulously before retaliating.

----------

"New York or L.A?"

"Um, more likely…New York." Peyton answered, followed by a nod in support with her decision.

The sun had set a short time before and now she and Brooke were sat on the beach with a small fire before them. After much deliberation and Peyton's constant complaints of swallowing too much sea water due to Brooke's need for revenge, the two teens had decided to return the boat and relax on the sand for the rest of their afternoon.

Currently they were in the middle of a game of 'This or That?', while watching the small flames flicker and listening to the waves crash onto the shore.

"Huh? Why's that?" Brooke asked in relation to Peyton's reply.

"Uh ah, that's not a 'this or that' type of question." the blonde mocked, running her hands through her hair, now resenting her earlier voyage into the sea. "And, anyway, I do believe it's my turn Davis."

"Fine. Fire away, Sawyer." Brooke instructed with a dismissive wave of her hand. Her other hand was prodding a large stick into the orange glow, watching as the wood sparked and spit.

"Um…" Peyton was stuck. Following her comment that it was her turn, she had forgotten to think of a new question. "..ah, okay. Sweet or Salty popcorn?" she asked. "No, wait, I already know that one…"

"You do?" Brooke couldn't help but enquire, her eyes looking up to meet Peyton's.

"Well, yeah." the blonde scoffed a little. "Sweet. You said you never understood the concept of salted popcorn."

Brooke's eyebrow quirked in surprise for a moment. "It never tastes right." she stated, defending her opinion.

"I agree but we're getting off track here." Peyton acknowledged, before gazing intently into the fire. "Skiing or snowboarding?"

"Snowboarding."

"Really?" Peyton questioned with a grin.

"What?" Brooke returned, wondering why that answer peaked this response from her friend.

"Nothing, just never really pegged you as the boarding type."

"Sea or snow?" Brooke asked, ignoring the shrug of indifference which had followed Peyton's words and deciding to focus back on the game.

"That's no fair. How can I choose?" the blonde whined.

"Isn't that the object of these questions?"

"Yes, but…snow is like everyone's favourite and then after today I have a new appreciation for the sea." Peyton argued with a pout.

Brooke scoffed. "You just like the sea because it almost killed me today."

"It did not."

"Well after you grabbed me at the top of the step ladder, I was certain I was going to die." Brooke retorted, giving the other teen a playful glare. "I think I still have salt up my nose too."

"I'm not choosing." Peyton returned, folding her arms in protest.

The act caused Brooke to laugh. She couldn't help but compare Peyton to a child, who had been told 'no' to their favourite lollipop. "You have to. It's part of the game."

"I'm not. I like them both." the younger girl argued. "Plus, you make your questions hard."

"I do not." Brooke shot back, pushing on Peyton's shoulder.

"You do." Peyton replied, with a shove of her own.

"Do not." Another push was used along with her words.

"Do too."

"Do not."

Peyton sat back up from the latest shove and glared at the brunette. "You know what, I've made my decision. I like the sea." she stated as she stood, still keeping her eyes firmly on Brooke. "You want to know why? Because it's going to help me right now."

With that, Peyton grabbed a hold of Brooke's arm and with one tug, she had the cheerleader on her feet being dragged towards the shore. Not that Brooke didn't put up a fight but with the other teen's fiery determination, she was at a disadvantage.

"No. No, no, no, no. No." Brooke squealed, pulling back on her arm. "Peyton, come on."

When Peyton's grip did not let up, Brooke formed her own plan as their feet touched the residue of the previous wave. Being dragged slightly behind Peyton, Brooke began pushing herself against the other girl and in the momentum, both girls plunged back into the icy water.

This time Brooke broke through the surface more delicately than earlier. "You know you've ruined my top." she chastised mockingly.

"I ruined it hours ago, so this time doesn't count." Peyton shrugged.

"God, it's freezing." Brooke complained, while her jaw shock gently.

"No sun." Peyton acknowledged, moving closer. "Come here." she instructed, bringing her hands to run up and down Brooke's arms, whose eyes looked startled briefly before relaxing.

_Why does she do that? _Peyton thought for a moment.

"So, my mum's back tomorrow. That should make life fun." Brooke stated, more to break the tension and to stop the warring thought which ran through her mind.

"Come stay at mine." Peyton offered smiling at the idea. "You practically live there anyway." she added, with an eye roll.

"Hey." Brooke shot back indignantly, followed by a splash of the water.

"You want a rematch?" Peyton threatened.

"You two will end up getting ill!"

Peyton and Brooke turned to the beach, where the owner of the voice was found with a few other people. Lucas stood, along with Haley, Jake, Skills and another figure who was unknown to the two teens bathed in water and moon light.

"Yeah, well, if we breath your contaminated air, we'll still have the same fate, now won't we?" Peyton quipped back as she and Brooke separated and wadded through the murky water towards the sand. "Hey, Haley. How you been?"

"Busy, you know." the auburn haired teen replied with a light shrug, receiving a nod in response.

"I'll stop by the café soon. Bring you the book I was telling you about." Peyton informed her, noticing the brief look between Lucas and Brooke at her words.

"Okay, great." Haley smiled.

Peyton soon turned her attention to the taller blonde, who looked a little perplexed. "So, Luc-ass, what brings you out past curfew?" she questioned, while they returned to the small fire. She couldn't help but notice how quiet Brooke had grown.

Skills laughed the loudest out of the group, as he pointed to Peyton while looking at Lucas. "Dang, she's good."

Peyton grabbed one of the beach towels Brooke had brought with her and wrapped it around her shoulders, not listening to Lucas' answer. She was about to retrieve the other girl's towel and hand it to her, when Jake beat her to it.

Brooke smiled at the doo-eyed boy, gratefully accepting her source of comfort in that moment. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Jake replied with a grin covering his lips. "Hey…could I speak to you about something?" he asked timidly, trying to hide his awareness of the people who surrounded them.

"So, Peyton, this is Mouth. Mouth meet Peyton." Lucas introduced the two, as Brooke and Jake moved a couple of steps away. "..and you've already met Skills."

"Hey." Peyton acknowledged, distracted by the pair, who stood away from the group. She, however, was thankful their distance did not hinder her eavesdropping abilities.

"About what I told you." Jake began, as he seemed to have the head cheerleader's undivided attention. "Do you, perhaps, wanna come round tomorrow?"

A smile broke out onto Brooke's face, which was mirrored on to Jake's. "Yeah, sure. I'll be over tomorrow night."

"Great." the dark haired boy beamed.

The two shared a brief nod of acceptance, before heading back to the fire, to Brooke's delight.

_Looks like she has plans for tomorrow then, _Peyton thought.

She turned her gaze to the boy, who she vaguely recalls seeing at the Rivercourt every now and again. Peyton's eyes turned questioning, as he looked back in worry and bewilderment.

"So, Mouth, why Mouth?"

* * *

_Okay, so I didn't like this chap either...but it's kinda needed for the next one. Also if you hadn't guessed, it was taken from 'Day Two of the Hoes Over Bros Reunion Tour.' Such a cool episode!! (oh, and I know that's not the episode title...just encase you thought I was weird like that.)_

_**craftyns99; **Awe, bless I'm glad it was worth the wait! Hope this was too, lol. Your patients is very much appreciated as is your review. So thank you very very much!!_

_**I'mAnOverachiever; **Lol, I've updated sooner than last time! Woo-who. Thanks for the review and the compliment. It means a lot and only hope you continue to like the story. Btw, Peyton's past will sleep out ever so slowly, lol. Thank you!_

_**eerriinn91; **Thanks for the review! The feeling thing is coming up, promise. I'm getting impatient myself, lol. Anyway, thanks again and a promise is a promise._

_**bohemianxx; **(aka Bob Marley, lol.) Glad you liked and hopefully the suspense would be for other reasons soon!! I couldn't have written a Jake/Brooke date even if I tried to. I'm not actually a great Jake lover but I thought it would be better than using Chase or gag Felix, you know. Yeah, so no Jake date, lol. I was little dubious about the ending. I mean if I was Brooke I would have nagged for more...but I'm glad you liked it. Makes me smile. I'm not very knowledgeable on RENT or any other musical to be honest (It is a musical, right?)...although I have just watched Sweeney Todd!!..but that's not the same. My name actually stems from me being a natural-born pessimist really, although I love that song! Now I feel bad that it didn't stem from there!! Anyway, (getting off track a bit) thank you very much for another great review and for the compliment. Appreciated_! ;)

_**apathyaddict**; Again, I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait. Thank you for the review. I loved the 'they just are so pretty' bit. Made me laugh. Thanks for the compliment also. Sometimes I worry about my writing as it doesn't always make that much sense!! Hope you liked this chap too!_

_**marin**; Jake is sweet. I think that's what bugs me, lol. It was rather sedate, you know the whole calm before the storm. You can always have fun in the quiet moments. I like them too. They're easier to write too. Thank you for your review and I'm really glad your liking...at the mo. Thanks!_

_**paulinemcc; **I'm sorry! No prize. Sucks, huh? About the jealousy thing, in the next chap I plan on going all 'The Hulk' with the two of them, with added 'you won't like me when I'm angry!' Whatcha think?? It will all work out in the end, lol. Always does in the movies!! Also the 'tick-tock' thing reminded me of Peter Pan and the crocodile, lol. Anyhoo, thank you very much and I'm looking forward to an update of your fic. No pressure! None what so ever!_

_**Aliaschickita47; **I always use 'pepods'. Don't know why, but makes my life a little interesting. Has your headache gone now??...hope so anyway 'cause their a b!tch. Loved the Peyton description, it was...odd, lol. Thanks for the review as always!! Much appreciated._

_**BleedLikeMe**; Dude, I have so much catching up to do. Firstly I need to read and leave a message ma thingy for your fic and then reply to the PM you sent and then start work on the next chap...finally going to sleep. I suck at the moment, I really, really do! Okay, back to the review...you could have left a small message, I don' mind. Long ones are great but if your busy, you know, lol. Jake/Brooke is a little weird but I didn't like the idea of anyone else. Plus, as you said, with Peyton out of Tree Hill things would have altered like Nathan still being an ass 'cause he never really met Haley and silly things like that. Thanks for the kudos (I love that word! It's up there with 'random') Awe, well I'm glad your still here and still liking it. Makes me smile too, lol. Once I've finished here, I'll finish with the whole catching up thing_! ;)

_**Aum; **Thanks for both your reviews!! Appreciated as always. I don't have school but I do work...so I kinda understand where your coming from. It's a pain! I'm trying not to make Lucas as annoying as he has been, although it's hard. I haven't quite decided how much of a roll Karen will play, just kinda winging it at the moment with that bit, lol. Jealousy thing is slowly turning into silent seething, don'tcha think? It will all come out soon enough, though, lol. Thanks again and glad you like!!_

_So thanks to all the above for their amazing reviews and general support! huge cheesy grin Thanks to all who are reading and let me know what you think. _

_Catcha all later!_


	14. Thirteen

**- T h i r t e e n -**

Brooke stood outside the Jagielski house, patiently waiting on the porch only having knocked moments ago. She glanced to the front yard, taking in the silent surroundings and evening air, as the sun descended behind the houses which lined the other side of the street. A pink and orange glow settled over the clear sky, making way for nightfall.

Brooke breathed a sigh, her mind instantly realizing how quickly Monday morning was approaching.

"Hey, Brooke."

The brunette spun quickly at the soft voice greeting her from behind. A light blush coloured her cheeks having been caught and effectively surprised by his appearance at the door. She hadn't even heard the noticeable sound of the lock being turned or the light squeak of the hinges being in use.

It had not been the first time she had been distracted over the past week and she was well aware that others had been picking up on this also.

She thoroughly believed she had the curly haired blonde to thank for this current state.

Brooke began looking at everything in a different light, which meant she had began to examine things more closely. The only thing that had managed to surpass her meticulous inspection was the developing feelings she had for the aforementioned blonde. She attempted to pay no attention to the race in heartbeat or sheer high and low of being around her.

Instead, she coached herself that things would change and she would get passed her problematic situation, returning to what once was.

"Uh, Brooke?" Jake softly spoke again, more in worry at the complete lack of response.

Brooke's eyes snapped to the gentle brown ones before her and again the light blush crept back onto her skin. "Oh, God, Jake. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but are you okay?" he questioned in concern, as his eyes squinted to observe the cheerleader.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brooke grinned in response. "..just a little out of it."

"You wanna come in and talk about it?" Jake replied, stepping aside and allowing the smaller teen entrance.

Brooke smiled in gratitude, as she stepped over the threshold. "I'll come in but I'm not here to talk about me, am I?"

"We can do both."

"I'll save you the agony, Prince Charming." Brooke joked, while Jake took her jacket. Once he had hung it on the coat rack behind them, she faced him with a wide smile. "Well, Jagielski, show me the goods."

Jake laughed in response and began making his way into the living room, where Brooke felt instantly comfortable. It wasn't huge and was not over crowded with furniture, which complimented the warm and inviting atmosphere the house itself had. In the corner was a television set showing a random children's show and sat before it, was a small girl who was enthralled by the moving images.

"I would appreciate it if you did not speak about my daughter in such away, Miss Davis." Jake chided, as he made his way across the room.

Brooke smiled as she moved closer, making sure to keep a distance, not wanting to intrude in anyway.

"Jenny, sweetie, wanna say hi to Daddy's friend, Brooke." Jake lovingly spoke, crouching down to be at a better level when speaking to his daughter.

Jenny cautiously turned to where her father's eyes and index finger were directed and was met with a grinning brunette.

"Hi, Jenny." Brooke greeted, taking the same gentle tone used by Jake.

A small smile emerged on the little girl's face, before she spun back round to bury her head into her father's shoulder. The act elicited the two teens to chuckle in response.

"Awe, she's adorable." Brooke commented, taken by the child's innocent and sweet behaviour.

"Come on, Jenny. Brooke won't hurt you." Jake attempted to coax but this only caused the girl to bury her head further into his body. "Okay, we're going to go to the kitchen. If you need anything, you come and get me, okay?"

The question received no verbal response but Jenny managed to nod in agreement, still clinging to Jake. Once he was certain of her reply, Jake began to stand back up, while Jenny watched him cautiously for a moment. The child then briefly looked back at Brooke, who once again smiled warmly.

Another smile broke out on Jenny's face but she turned quickly to face the television screen again.

Jake's and Brooke's eyes met briefly and exchanged amused, yet warmed expressions before Jake instructed the brunette to follow him back out of the room, where they headed for the kitchen.

"She is such a sweet girl, Jake."

"I know." he beamed in response. "She's my pride and joy. My everything."

Brooke could only smile. She was surprised when Jake had confessed he was a father to a little girl, who was approaching the age of two. It was that moment that she realised what he had meant by 'things that kept him grounded.' The 'things' being the completely endearing and innocent child that was now perched in front of a cartoon.

At the time she had had many questions for her friend and like the honest person Jake was, he answered as many as best he could. One of which had been, why had he chosen Brooke to confide in, after an initial slip of the tongue lead to her discovery.

Over the week, since their date, the two had been spending more time together. During classes and lunch. Catching each other after practice, where Brooke would offer the taller brunette a ride home. It was a friendship, Brooke had not expected but welcomed. She had grown tired of sitting with most of the cheerleaders or being drooled on by the jock population. Jake was a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stale environment.

Lunches were spent on the quad, with a few others they could only label as acquaintances. They would talk on anything that came to mind, getting a better understanding of one another.

They spoke at length on Friday after school and, as most conversations do, unknowingly veered from their original discussion and found themselves on the topic of parenting, where the young male let slip that he would never subject his daughter to the treatment Brooke spoke of.

A series of promises were made. One being that Brooke would get to meet Jenny, which had caused the somewhat vague invite last night while at the beach.

"Did you want a drink?" Jake offered, breaking into Brooke's thoughts.

"Um, water would be good, thank you."

Jake made his way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water as well as the carton of orange juice. He handed Brooke the bottle and grabbed himself a glass from one of the cupboards.

"So, you wanna tell me what's got you so dazed?" Jake asked, as he and Brooke sat at the table.

She smiled brightly in response, trying to hide her discomfort. "No, I wanna talk more about how adorable Jenny is." she answered, trying to change the subject. "She has your eyes, you know that?"

"That's good then because mine are amazing at knowing when someone needs to talk." he replied, raising an eyebrow to let Brooke know he was not dropping the subject.

"Honestly, Jake, I'm fine." Brooke responded, while fiddling with the label on the water bottle. "I don't know why you think I have this need to talk." she mumbled, briefly glancing at his face before returning her focus to the plastic in her hands.

"So you've told her then?"

Brooke's head snapped up at the question. Being completely of guard, she tried desperately to mask her worried features as well as telling herself Jake would not be talking about what she thought he was. There would be no way.

"Tell who what?" she returned, her voice a touch quieter than it usually would have been if she was truly clueless of what Jake could have been referring to.

"Telling Peyton that you love her." he answered softly, leaning closer to Brooke from his seat, resting his forearms on his legs.

Brooke's eyes met Jake's understanding ones, wanting the cloud of tears to vanish so she could focus and pretend this was not happening. Confronting herself had been hard enough but to be confronted by someone else made everything feel ten times heavier. Reality had finally settled on her shoulders.

"I..I don't." she attempted to argue but her voice barely picked up above a whisper, invalidating her claim.

"Brooke." Jake gently spoke again, reaching over and taking her hand, as her eyes now refused to met his.

"I can't." she replied, this time being able to amend her previous admission. However, the consequences of her statement were a couple of tears which trailed down her refined cheeks. She looked back up and wiped them away, with a small sniff. "..and I don't." she tried the words again.

"Then explain why you wouldn't go on another date with me?" he questioned, keeping the same tone he had used throughout the conversation.

Brooke sighed in aggravation and her eyes soon developed into a glare. "I said it's complicated." she stated forcefully.

"And this complication, is it Peyton?"

The brunette cheerleader snapped her hand back suddenly, pulling her body further from the tenderness Jake was showing. "Look, maybe I just didn't like you and I was trying to let you down gently." she snapped, resentful at the scrutinizing of her feelings. It was not fair. She was happy being in denial.

"Maybe?" Jake responded.

He knew what he was doing was hurting Brooke but he could also tell she was hurting by not being honest with herself. Jake had noticed the girl was always happiest when around the blonde, who he had only met a handful of times. Despite what she may have been feeling internally, Brooke's face was a clear indicator whenever she mentioned Peyton.

For the past couple of days, since he had spoke more at length with the head cheerleader, he had tried to convince himself he was just making assumptions due to her rejection to go out again.

However, last night at the beach and the clear moment they or rather Lucas, had intruded on, Jake had been faced with more clout than he could have imagined. He suspected his theory to be true and added to Brooke's behaviour at this moment, it had only solidified his belief.

Jake had planned on leaving the subject for when Brooke felt comfortable or when he would be more comfortable. Nonetheless, when he had seen her today, his resolve had quickly fell. Brooke may be popular but the father was aware of the few friends the girl had to depend on. She would not have someone she could talk this through with, since the person he knew Brooke would have went to, was the person she needed to talk about.

A decision had been made. He now wanted Brooke to acknowledge what she was feeling. He wanted to help her be happy without the doubt and fear, which inhabited her and he was prepared to be hated by the brunette if this was the cost.

"What do you want from me?" Brooke groaned, as she stood from her chair and ran her hand through her hair in irritation. She turned back to face the silent male, her eyes becoming suspicious and questioning. "You wanna go out on another date, is that it?"

The accusation shocked Jake for a brief moment, before he laughed slightly callously at her words. "No, Brooke. That is not what this is. This is me trying to help you realize you need to talk to someone." he implored, standing up, subsequently feeling less intimidated by the affronted girl's stare. "Your happy when you're around Peyton. Like last night at the beach, once you calmed down from whatever silent trip you were on, you laughed and smiled. You've barely managed that all week when we've been together, unless you spoke about her. You did it unconsciously. When you stop thinking and worrying, you light up." Jake explained soothingly, trying to ease the blithering tension. "..but it doesn't last because you then over think it. So this is my lame attempt to make you stop worrying and to talk to me."

"I told you I didn't want to talk." Brooke replied, her icy stare lessening but her tone did not.

"And I'm trying to tell you, you need to." Jake replied earnestly. "I've known you for a few years and, yeah, we were never close and I'm happy that is changing but even I can see you are not the same. You seem to have the weight of the world hanging over you and I want to help by getting rid of that."

"I never asked for help."

It was now Jake's turn to groan, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know that, Brooke." he replied tersely, before returning to his calmer state. "Believe me. I didn't want to bring this up."

"Then why did you?" she heatedly asked, imploring him for a reasonable answer for the torture she was going through.

"Because you need to talk, to vent even, what it is you are feeling. Your distance is concerning and I know _what _is causing it, which means I'm going to get you to realize what you are feeling so you don't bury yourself in it." Jake stated, now regretting not having thought this through properly.

"I'm well aware of what I am feeling, Jake." Brooke snapped suddenly. "Okay? I'm aware. I'm aware that I've not been myself. I'm also aware that I miss her when she's not around. That I get jealous over the most _stupidest _things when it concerns someone who is interested in her. That she can get me laughing with a simple look but can then crush me with the next one. I'm aware that every frigging thought I have is linked to her in some way and no matter how much I try, I can't stop any of it." she took a deep breath, as Jake stood rooted in silence. "I know, Jake and I'm hating every moment of it…"

Silence invading both of them for some time, as tears rolled down Brooke's face once again.

"…all because I'm in love with her."

Brooke's words barely broke into the noiseless room but Jake could hear the admittance as if she had shouted it. He moved across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl, guilt finally taking him as he tried to sooth her.

"But I can't." Brooke whispered into his shoulder, while she held on tightly. "She's my best friend and she's a girl."

Jake chuckled shortly at the last of her sentence. "Stranger things have happened, Brooke." he comforted.

"It will complicate so much. Not to mention, she's a closed book. I don't know what she would think, say or do if she was to find out. I couldn't lose her. I need her and I just want all my feelings to go away so I can breath again. I hate it, Jake. I hate it so much." the shorter brunette confessed, keeping herself firmly in his strong arms appreciating the comfort.

"It'll work out, Brooke. I swear." Jake whispered into her hair.

"I don't know if it will." Brooke whispered before she pulled away from his body and looked up to his gentle smile. "I really don't."

Silence again fell between them, as they Brooke tried to settle herself. "God, I must look a state." she mumbled, running her hands over the dampness on her cheeks.

"Nope." he chirped to some degree, with his smile transforming into a grin. "..just a girl in love."

Brooke grimaced at his words. "Have I been that obvious?"

Jake shook his head, as the grin decreased in size once again. "No. Only to me. I've been there."

"Really? You've fallen for your best friend, who just so happens to be the same gender as you are?" Brooke grinned. "Mr Jagielski, you dark horse, you." she quipped, trying to make light of the situation.

"Not what I was going for." Jake replied, a little embarrassed at the remark. "What I was meant to say was, I know what it's like to love someone and feel drained by it at the same time."

"Nikki?" Brooke asked, having been informed of Jenny's parentage amongst the number of questions she had fired at the young dad when she had found out.

Jake nodded shortly. "Yeah."

Knowing the topic was not easy for him to talk about, Brooke decided to move on. "What am I going to do, Jake?" she sighed, moving to take a seat back at the table, resting her head in her hands.

"Well.." he began, following her to where she was sat. "..maybe, you can work up the courage to tell her." Brooke's head shot up, with an expression of disbelieve and worry at the prospect of his words. "..or.." he continued, kneeling before her. "…you can talk to me about it until your ready."

The head cheerleader smiled at the offer. "I like option two. Especially as I think you wouldn't approve of option three."

"And what's option three?"

"I hide until it all goes away." Brooke sheepishly answers.

"Yeah, your right. Option three is a no go." Jake replied, watching as the girl's grin slowly evaporated from her features and the worry returned. "Hey, come here." he instructed, standing them both up and wrapping his arms around her.

The quietness and comfort Brooke was surrounded by eased her into a more calmed state. "I'm so glad you're my friend, Jake." she finally mumbled. "..and I'm sorry I never really got to know you better before."

"Hey, no apologies, okay? I'm your go-to guy from now on."

Brooke chuckled softly. "I don't know if Peyton would like being replaced."

"I said guy, not girl." Jake stated. "Plus, she'll have to learn to share."

When Brooke laughed, Jake soon followed. It was at that time that Jake pulled away from the dark eyed girl and looked to the tiny hand, which pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

Jenny was stood by Jake's leg, causing the pair to smile at the small girl.

"Juice?" she requested.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Jake beamed, bending down to collect his daughter into his arms. "How about we get you a drink and then you can colour with Brooke?"

Jenny looked over her shoulder to the stranger before nodding in agreement to her father's suggestion. Brooke smiled brightly at the accepted playtime, then watching the interaction between father and daughter.

For a moment, it made her feel that she and the world were at peace.

----------

A few hours later, Brooke found herself walking up the stairway to Peyton's apartment. Despite her breakdown at Jake's, she was feeling better for it and added with the time she spent with Jenny, the head cheerleader was more comfortable in her own skin than she had been in the past month.

Although she had only realized last week how far she had actually fallen for Peyton, with hindsight Brooke could now see what had been developing for sometime now.

Brooke, however, did not plan on telling the blonde and would continue on the path she was currently mapped on, certain her feelings would evaporate with time. Until this time, however, she was grateful to have Jake there to help her. Brooke had found talking to herself soon lead to arguing and she was sure that the talking was bad enough for her.

Jake would be her saviour from insanity in the coming months.

_See Goldilocks, if it weren't for you, I could be happy with Prince Charming, _Brooke mused, as she neared Peyton's door, considering how much simpler life would be if she could feel for Jake what she felt for Peyton.

For a second or two she briefly debated whether to knock or just to walk in. On impulse she decided to knock and open the door in one swift movement, stepping straight in.

"Peyton? Where-" her question was cut off by the two before her.

Benny was stood facing Peyton, holding out a small bag, which Brooke did not need confirmed as to what was inside. It was as clear as day to the brunette, as her eyes flicked to the green ones that had been startled by her sudden arrival.

* * *

_Hey pepods. I'm sorry for the slight delay but it's here! Forgive me?_

_Also I'm kinda hoping the Jake/Brooke friendship is making sense. I'm not sure about the flow of their convo...but you know...my sanity would have been the cost if I kept debating it._

_**GraydonGirl; Spashley20 **(awe, I love SON)**; physcob2002; **Thank you all for the reviews and for the compliment. Glad your liking it so far and hopefully you'll continue to. Also, more Breyton will come, promise!! Thanks!_

_**I'mAnOverachiever; **Hey, thanks for the review. Much appreciated. I working on the updated thing, I swear! Thank you again._

_**bohemianxx; **More Jake...barely any Breyton though. Sorry. See, I didn't like Jake/Peyton but I do prefer Lucas/Peyton despite what this fic may suggest, lol. But we won't get into that debate! I'll have to check RENT out, although I'm not a huge musical fan. I really liked one of the first songs from Sweeney Todd, where his saying how crappy London is. I can't help it, it's catchy. Anyway...back on track...thanks for your review. Appreciated as always! Also there will certainly be a whole lot of Breyton in the next chap. Thank you!_

_**BleedLikeMe; **Good day..again! So firstly, loved your update. Secondly if you hated the last chapter ending, what'd you think of this one?! I know...not of Breyton but I think it's a give away on what's going to happen, huh? Anyway, hope everything is good with you and thanks for the review!_

_**eerriinn91; **It's updated! Any good? Thanks for your continual reviews._

_**craftyns99; **Awe, well a smile appeared on my face when I saw your review. So lots of Jake above. He'll be around a little. The flirting is increasing but as you may tell it might be frozen for a while, lol. Concerning everyone else; they'll have their parts to play...including Luc-ass! Thank you for the review!_

_**apathyaddict; **Thanks for the review. The pretty thing, I just liked so I laughed and I'm glad you like my style of writing. Tends to help when you do this sort of thing, lol. I loved the Hoes Over Bro's reunion tour, bless. Was a good ep. Anyway thank you again for review and your very kind words. _:)

_Okay, so I'm beat. _

_Thank you to everyone reading and especially to all those who are reviewing. I know it can be a pain, so thank you for taking the time to do so!_


	15. Fourteen

**- F o u r t e e n - **

"Princess. Now the party can really start." Benny leered, while pulling the small bag back into his palm and casually pushing his hands into the back pockets of his worn jeans. The tall male was unfazed by being caught trying to hand the substance to the blonde teen, who was frozen in her spot.

At his words, Brooke's eyes snapped into a fiery glare, taking in Benny's form. They then fixed intently on Peyton, as her friend desperately tried to grasp what had just happened and what was effectively happening.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke spat accusingly at Peyton, while simultaneously trying to keep herself from completely losing her cool.

Benny chuckled at the question, either ignoring or not noticing the venom that laced the words. "Nothing, Princess. I mean your lucky it was me and not Dev up here, otherwise you may have walked in on something a whole lot more x-rated." he smirked, sending his leering gaze in Peyton's direction.

The blonde girl's eyes briefly met storming brown, before her head fell shamefully. The present feeling of disgust surrounded her stomach. Twisting and turning. Prodding and squeezing. Making her need to vomit ever more prominent.

"Was I asking you?!" Brooke snapped.

Peyton's head shot up in reaction and looked worriedly at her friend, who she could tell was trying to calm herself but failing dismally. She knew what was running through the shorter girl's mind and she needed to explain before her notions over took any reason or understanding.

"Now, now. No need to get all, prissy." Benny laughed mockingly, moving languidly towards the fuming brunette.

"You should go, Benny." Peyton spoke up, finally finding her voice which was surprisingly authoritative considering the situation.

Brooke's eyes flicked between the two, cautious of the approaching boy, who stopped in his trek towards her upon hearing the blonde's firm command.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Sawyer." Benny sniggered in disbelieve, turning to face the hardened expression Peyton held. "Your going to let ol' _Princess _ruin a good time?" he finished with a sneer towards Brooke.

"You should go." Peyton reiterated.

"Fine.." Benny huffed, knowing arguing all night would be a waste of his time. "..but this shit don't last forever, Sawyer." he stated, heading for the door. On his way, Benny looked Brooke up and down. "Next time, Princess." he mocked.

"Go to hell." Brooke spat in response, glaring as he swaggered out the door.

"Gladly." he laughed, before the door was slammed shut.

Brooke's eyes remained on the closed door for a moment, then sent them to Peyton, observing the quiet teen for a moment. The blonde's eyes were also firmly fixed on the exit. Trained and unblinking.

"You should have let him stay.." Brooke suddenly cut into the silence. "…because I'm leaving." she finished heatedly, turning back to the front door.

Just as she got it open, it was slammed shut once again by a small, yet surprisingly strong, shove from Peyton's hand. Brooke was caught of guard as the close proximity and the intensity washed over her.

"No. No you don't." Peyton stated forcefully, blocking the brunette's way out. She stood herself in the way, knowing Brooke would have some difficulty moving her. "Not until I get to explain."

"What's to explain?" Brooke snapped once again. "I saw it with my own eyes, Peyton. What the hell is there to explain?!"

"Did you actually see me snort it or even accept it?!" Peyton bit back, not appreciating that the other girl wasn't even giving her the respect to tell her the truth.

"Probably wasn't long before you would have." the brunette accusingly spat, her eyes not moving from the fixed glare she had in place.

At Brooke's words, Peyton stepped closer, a glare of her own forming as her instinct to defend herself took over. "You know _nothing _of what happened.." she seethed through gritted teeth.

The brunette was silent for a moment, trying to remain composed under the other girl's stare. "Fine.." she finally relented, still keeping her voice cold. "..but what do you expect me to do when I walk in on something like that, huh?"

"Firstly you can get of your high horse and let me explain myself before you start accusing me of shit."

"Enlighten me then." Brooke retorted mockingly.

Peyton laughed callously at the remark. "You know what, just go." she instructed, knowing reasonable Brooke had left the moment she had seen Benny with the bag of cocaine.

She stepped from the door, allowing the other girl access to the exit, while she moved back to the living room, being sure to keep her back to Brooke.

Brooke was a little shocked by the act and unnerved by the defeated tone hidden in Peyton's words. She was certain if the blonde was truly guiltless, wouldn't she want to prove herself. Peyton was normally defensive and would argue to prove herself right but at this moment, she didn't bother.

"No. Come on, Peyton. If your so innocent then explain what the hell was going on." she prodded, turning to face the tension filled room.

"What's the point? You don't believe me and you probably wouldn't anyway." the blonde teen returned, standing and facing the window, not wanting to meet the condemnation she felt when she looked at Brooke.

"You gave me no reason to." Brooke argued

"Because you wouldn't let me!" Peyton suddenly yelled indignantly, spinning to meet the other girl's icy gaze, which momentarily wavered with the sharpness in Peyton's tone. "You come in, saw a glimpse of what was going on and then started jumping to conclusions. Reasoning with you is like reasoning with a brick wall because your convinced of what you believe." she stated, before sighing. "..and I'm sorry but I don't feel like dealing with that today."

"What do you expect from me, Peyton? It was only a week ago I found out this crap and then I find Benny here, handing it over to you after you promised you wouldn't do this anymore."

"I'm not." Peyton returned, meeting Brooke's eyes. "Okay, I'm not. I promised I wouldn't and I'm not going to."

"Then what was Benny doing here? It wasn't like he was hanging out." the brunette questioned.

The blonde sighed loudly, running a hand through her hair, trying to calm her fraying nerves. "Funny enough he has as much faith in me as you do." she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Peyton." Brooke tried, a little uneasily.

"Nah, I mean, come on." Peyton laughed. "I'm the screw up, right? You both evidently think it's inevitable."

The shorter of the two stepped further into the room, wondering if she had completely handled the situation incorrectly. "Look.."

"Brooke," Peyton cut in, adding an exasperated sigh before continuing. "..I've just spent the past half an hour arguing with a cocky, arrogant jerk. I'm really not in the mood to continue the trend for tonight."

"Are you calling me a jerk?" Brooke questioned indignantly, not appreciating being compared to Benny in such a way.

"No." the younger girl immediately answered. "God. No, I just…I've had enough tonight and if your going to yell, I'd rather you left. I haven't done any coke. I don't plan on doing it. Okay, so, the doors there. You know how to use it." Peyton instructed with a wave of her arm, indicating the exit, as she made her way towards her room. The need for the comfort of her bed had become more apparent in the last few moments.

Brooke watched, dumbfounded, as Peyton dismissed her as if she was a nuisance. The act made her blood boil and she reacted on impulse as she stalked after the retreating blonde, just as infuriated than she had felt when she first walked in.

"Don't do that!" she snapped, stopping just inside the doorway of Peyton's bedroom.

The curly haired teen glanced up and met Brooke's eyes through the mirror she stood in front of, her back facing the seething brunette. "Do what?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow to imply she was clueless.

"Don't treat me like the frigging bane of your existence." Brooke heatedly replied, moving into the room. "Okay? Just stop it."

"Why? I'm clearly the bane of yours." Peyton scoffed, her expression slowly turning into a spiteful smirk.

Brooke's face fell, staring at the curly haired teen's reflection in disbelieve, through the mirror. She was amazed at how suddenly Peyton's demeanour changed. at one moment was she was willing to defend herself, then she was resigned to letting Brooke leave while continuing to be angry at her and now she was being obnoxious and distant.

"I never said that." Brooke returned, her voice coming out calm but forceful.

Peyton shrugged in response, taking on an air of indifference. "No need really. I've seen the pattern enough. I get it."

"No you don't!" Brooke shot back, annoyed at the assumption Peyton was making. She wanted the other girl to realize she was _worried_ about her. However, her worry was being misconstrued as being fed up with Peyton's presence, which was far from the truth. "You really don't. God, if only you did."

The brunette ran her hand through her hair before turning and leaving the room, having felt like she was being suffocated in the room, staring at the unchanging resentment coming from Peyton.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton questioned, following Brooke back through her apartment, her own anger ebbing away and making way for her curiosity.

"Forget it." Brooke waved the question off, continuing to move for the door. It had never felt so far away as it did at this moment to her.

"No, I won't forget it." Peyton returned intensely. "What did you mean?"

Brooke briefly stopped and turned to face the other girl. "Peyton, drop it." she instructed before turning back round.

"No." Peyton cogently responded, grabbing a fold of Brooke and making her turn to face her once again. "What did you mean?"

Brooke looked away from the green pleading eyes, trying to pull herself out of Peyton's hands and out of the situation she found herself in. After the day she had just had she wanted to curl into a ball and hibernate for a year. She wanted normalcy back. She wanted to feel content. She wanted out of the hole she felt she was being dragged into.

"Jesus, Brooke, just tell me." Peyton stated after receiving silence as an answer. When there was no other reaction, she shock the brunette slightly. This caused Brooke's eyes to snap back to hers and in that moment she had to coach herself to breath. "Tell me. Tell me what you meant, Brooke!"

"I love you."

The words were quiet but had the effect of thunder in silence. It sliced through every molecule and every wave length, causing a ripple of emotions, realizations and consequences. The sheer utterance of such a statement simultaneously caused gaps to be bridged and holes to form.

Peyton stood dumbfounded. No coherent thought entering her mind. "Y..you.."

"Oh, God." Brooke muttered to herself, now easily slipping from Peyton's hands. Her own were rubbing her face, as she condemned herself and Jake for bringing the subject to the forefront of her mind. After her confrontation with Jake, a part of Brooke wanted it out. Wanted to feel the relieve she had felt when confessing to the brown eyed boy. Now as she stood in front of the green eyed girl, relieve was not present. It was mix of many emotions. Fear, confusion, paranoia, concern, self-loathing, hatred. It was consuming her. "Oh, God. Oh, God."

"You…" Peyton tried again, as a look of puzzlement etched itself onto her features.

Brooke momentarily removed her hand to study the other girl. "Oh, God." she muttered again, finally turning and heading for the door. "I've got to go."

The head cheerleader felt her cheeks take on the uncomfortable feeling of dampness again and as she stepped down into the stairwell, she swiped at her face. Brooke tried desperately to keep her feet under her, not wanting to make the situation worse by falling down the flight of stairs.

As she made her way down the second and last flight of stairs, she felt a tug on her wrist, which had been caught by a delicate hand. Brooke didn't need confirmation of who it was. The clear indication of tingles at the touch was a give away that she had not been left alone as she had prayed she would be.

"Brooke." Peyton calmly spoke, trying to get a reaction from the brunette.

"Just let me go, Peyton." Brooke replied, trying to pull away once again.

Peyton held on tightly and Brooke wondered fleetingly how it did not hurt.

"No." the blonde quietly spoke, bringing Brooke's chin up, meeting with the confused brown eyes, which held the depth many were not prepared to look for.

Peyton was certain the confusion was mirrored in her own eyes but maybe for an entirely different reason to Brooke's. However, she no longer contemplated the 'ifs, buts and maybes.' Instead, she carefully and slowly lent forward, never breaking eye contact with Brooke, who stood rooted in a stunned silence.

"It's okay." Peyton breathed on soft lips.

The act caused a shiver to run through Brooke's body, which intensified as Peyton's warm breath was replaced with nervous lips.

It took a moment for Brooke's mind to catch up with what was happening and her stunned stupor was melted away with every second of tenderness Peyton offered. It was not passionate or demanding but left Brooke feeling warm and content. She felt no need to make comparisons to her past kisses, as she knew any other would pale in comparison. Everything always paled when compared to Peyton.

Moments later, both pulled away as slowly as they met and their eyes fluttered open, taking in how close they now were. How the moment they had just shared was still coursing through their veins, beating and reverberating through out their bodies.

Peyton's eyes darted across Brooke's features, as if trying to capture the image and memorize it. Her hand unconsciously moved to tuck a strained of Brooke's silky hair behind her ear, causing a small smile to tug on the side of Brooke's mouth. The contentment and silence wrapped around them, as they stood in the stairway for a few minutes.

Soon Brooke's brown eyes darted to the floor, trying to hide the confusion and concern, which she knew was again present. She began to fidget slightly and she was certain Peyton would pick up on her change in behaviour.

Just as the blonde was about to speak, Brooke stepped away, trying to distance herself. In a somewhat impulsive move, the shorter girl found herself heading in her original direction.

"Brooke." Peyton called in concern, watching as Brooke closed herself off and continued on her exit. "Brooke!" she stated louder, moving down the steps with a fresh urgency.

Brooke, however, was not stopping and once she saw the door leading out of the building, she took off in a run, being sure not to look back at the girl she left in the wake of what had occurred between the pair.

Peyton cursed as the door closed on her and she lost valuable seconds attempting to make her way outside. Once she got through, she could only look on helplessly as Brooke started her car and hit the gas with force Peyton would have been proud of, had it not been for the fact Brooke was running _from _her.

"Perfect." she sarcastically spat, while pushing her hand through her untamed hair. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

_Now, would you look at that. It's earlier this week! I know it's also a little shorter but I didn't wanna overload it, you know?_

_So enough Breyton this time?? _

_I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to the following; **Miss Teasee**; **spashley20**; **BleedLikeMe **(I owe you a review!!); **craftyns99**; **WritingMonkey**; **paulinemcc **(I owe you some reviews too!! I'm sorry. I will so catch up!); **I'mAnOverachiever **(Lol, I gotta get you guys to come back some how, right?); **krisana22**; **eerriinn91**; **bohemianxx**;** SmuttBear**. _

_You guys are ACE with the reviews and I owe some, which will be arranged soon, once I've had some zzzzzzz's. It's rather late, so I'm sorry for not given proper review replies but hopefully you'll forgive me!_

_Thanks to all who read and let me know what ya thinking._


	16. Fifteen

**- F i f t e e n - **

Peyton found herself at work on Wednesday evening, sat at the bar tapping unconsciously on the shiny wooden surface, lost in thought. She had been in this mood since Sunday and she was finding it extremely difficult to remain focused.

The continuous tapping was the one thing keeping her from going insane, despite the effect it could be having on the people around her. She had stopped caring on Monday what these people were thinking and she briefly wonder if she actually cared to begin with.

Suddenly her hand was pushed down on the bar, ceasing the rhythm she had picked up.

Peyton's eyes traced the strong hand, up the arm and finally rested on the face of the tanned bartender, who smiled shortly at the blonde teen, showing his relieve when the incessant noise stopped.

"Stop or I'm going to have to cut your hands off." Jerry stated, a hint of amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"I'd just have to use my feet then, wouldn't I?" Peyton replied with a sarcastic smirk, covering her lips. Sure, she knew she was irritating half the people in the establishment but they were annoying her just as much.

"Well I'll have a nice collection of Peyton limbs then, wouldn't I?" he returned, mirroring Peyton's response.

The curly haired girl merely shrugged, not entirely in the mood to banter with Jerry. She had more pressing matters to worry about, such as her growing insanity since Sunday night. Peyton knew what would make her better but she was trying to work through her own thoughts and feelings, which were now being laced with doubt and concern.

This doubt and concern was making her irritable. And irritable did not work well for Peyton.

"As long as they don't end up on eBay, I'll be happy." she muttered, trying to take her hand back and finally deciding she couldn't ignore her friend, even if she was in no mood to really humour him.

"What's up, Sawyer? You've been in this…funk all week." Jerry questioned, allowing Peyton to slip her hand from underneath his. She, in response, released a short scoff at his words.

"Did you just say funk?" she smiled.

"So what if I did?"

Peyton laughed. "You just never striked me as a 'funk' kind of person." she replied, squinting at the dark haired man to see if this would shed new light on her comment.

"Is this a dig at my age again?" Jerry asked, forming a playful scowl on his features, which only caused Peyton to snigger.

"So what if it is?"

"Your annoying. Anyone ever tell you that?" the older bartender returned good naturedly, somewhat used to the teasing.

"Yes, actually. Many." Peyton smiled, resting her chin on her hand as she lent up on the bar.

Jerry chuckled for a moment, before he grabbed a glass and began fixing a drink. He soon handed Peyton the glass of soda and smiled pleasantly.

Peyton swirled the straw around for a moment and poked at the ice, that bobbed at the top of her glass. "Garcia won't be happy if he finds out." she stated, although taking a sip regardless of her statement.

"You look like you could use it." Jerry shrugged, tilting his head to one side to survey the teen.

"Add a shot and I'll agree with ya." Peyton grinned, her eyes moving over the bottles stood behind the taller guy.

Jerry chuckled, shaking his head. "Not on my watch, Sawyer." His comment resulted in the younder of the two rolling her eyes. "So, where's your partner in crime lately?" he asked, with a light-hearted smirk.

Peyton visibly stiffened at the mention of who he was referring to. "Brooke?" she questioned unnecessarily. "She's…busy, I guess."

"You guess? I thought you two lived in each others pocket." Jerry probed, watching as Peyton continued to stare intently at her glass, prodding the ice.

"She has school and cheerleading." Peyton shrugged, her voice taking on a hint of rejection, which the bartender recognized. The blonde was lying. She knew why she had not seen or heard from Brooke but that didn't mean she had to blab to everyone. "Things just get in the way of quality Brooke and Peyton time now." she smiled falsely.

"Well make time." the bartender instructed. "I'm sure Brooke would appreciate it."

"It's not that simple, Jerry." Peyton sighed.

"Make it simple. Try talking to her." he shrugged, before noticing someone stood a little way down at the bar. "What can I get ya?" Jerry asked the customer, moving away from Peyton.

"I've tried." Peyton muttered to herself, swirling her drink once again. _Not easy when the person refuses to answer her phone or open her front door, _she added silently.

----------

"Jake, it's not that simple."

Brooke walked in from the kitchen, carrying two glasses of juice in her hands. Jake was sat on her sofa, in the living room with a face of disbelieve directed towards the shorter brunette.

"What? So your going to ignore her?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Brooke replied, taking a seat on the other side of the sofa, releasing a long, heavy sigh.

Jake shook his head in frustration at Brooke's attitude and behaviour. "Brooke, you can't do that. Put yourself in Peyton's place. You argue. You suddenly tell her you love her. She kisses you and then you run off. To top it all of, you ignore her. Don't you wonder at what she is thinking or feeling?"

"Peyton doesn't think." Brooke stated, her voice low as her eyes gazed unfocused on the walls that surrounded her.

"Brooke."

"You don't know her." the troubled teen returned, a mild sharpness to her tone. "Okay. She's impulsive at times. She rarely considers the consequences."

Jake scoffed at the statement. "And you do? You just told the girl you love her and now your hiding from her."

"Well, I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you." Brooke spat, accusingly to the young father.

Jake laughed indignantly in response, trying hard not to choke on the juice he had just taken a sip of. "You are kidding, right?" he questioned and when Brooke only raised an eyebrow, he shook his head again. "Your blaming me for your rampant mouth? Nice."

"You told me to tell her."

"I didn't tell you to blurt it out in the middle of an argument. I mean, jeeze, talk about overloading the poor girl. Plus you told me you weren't going to." Jake replied.

"Your supposed to be my go-to guy and tell me I did the right thing." Brooke returned, showing her own indignation and ignoring the latter of his comment.

The taller brunette sighed heavily, while turning in his seat a little to face the other teen better. "Clearly you did, if she kissed you." Jake stated. "..But you ran away, Brooke…and you haven't spoke to her in days. What would you feel if Peyton did that to you?"

"She has." Brooke stubbornly shot back.

"Brooke." Jake chastised tiredly.

"Fine. Maybe not exactly the same…" the head cheerleader relented, before releasing another heavy sigh. "…but it's hard."

"You told me the other day, your worried you'll lose her. Brooke, the way it's going, you will." Jake sympathetically informed her, taking her hand in his own and offering a small squeeze of support.

Brooke met his caring eyes and smiled very softly, allowing his calming influence to wash over her.

"I need to collect Jenny, so I've got to run." the young dad stated, giving her hand another squeeze. "You going to be all right?" he asked in concern.

"I'll be fine." Brooke smiled gently, lolling her head on the back rest of the sofa. "Go get your little girl."

"She wants to know when she can see _Daddy's pretty friend _again." he beamed proudly.

"I'll stop by soon. We'll go to the park or something."

"Yeah, okay." Jake replied with a grin at the prospect. "She'll love that."

"Good." Brooke grinned, with a soft laugh. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem." he stated, mirroring her expression. "Talk to her, Brooke."

The instruction caused her to groan and fake cry for a moment, as she and Jake stood from their seats and made their way to the front door.

"Just do it, Davis." he reprimanded playfully, grabbing a hold of the door handle and swinging it open, both in a moment of laughter at his tone. However the two brunettes were silenced by the nervous blonde stood on the porch, her eyes darting between them.

Jake glanced between Brooke and Peyton, waiting for some sort of prompt on what he should do about this situation.

"I'll…um, come back later." Peyton quietly told them, readying to turn back. That was until Jake's voice stopped her.

"No, Peyton, wait. I'm just leaving." he informed the curly haired girl, who was biting down on her bottom lip, briefly glancing at Brooke. Jake also gazed at the other brunette, knowing she would read the advice in his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Brooke." he smiled, stepping out of the house and sending the same smile to the other girl. "Nice seeing you again, Peyton."

"You too, Jake." she very softly spoke, watching him walk down the path for a moment before turning her gaze back to Brooke, who stood just inside the doorway.

Brooke's eyes finally met the concerned and anxious green ones and in that moment she was filled with a guilt, that she had wanted to ignore, for the way she had been acting over the past few days. She suddenly realized she was not the only one going through whatever it was the two of them found themselves treading into.

"Can we talk?" Peyton asked, breaking the silence and hesitancy that surrounded them.

Brooke, however, could not form words and was slightly envious of Peyton's ability to utter her question. Instead, the shorter of the two could only settle with a nod of her head and stepping away for the door, allowing Peyton to follow her inside.

Once the sullen blonde was inside the large house, Brooke closed the door and they both headed for the living room, Peyton trailing behind Brooke.

"It's nice to see you using the door." Brooke teased, having eventually found her voice amongst the chaos she was feeling. She slowly sat back down where she had been previously sat with Jake.

Peyton remained standing, playing apprehensively with her hands, as she stood beside the couch, not feeling comfortable enough to sit down. She was aware that her actions were causing Brooke to watch her intently but she refused to acknowledge her scrutinizing gaze.

"Your tree looks a lot higher when I'm sober." Peyton attempted to joke but her words did not hold the mirth they usually would have done. She was feeling drained just for making it to Brooke's house and it was taking her a great deal of energy just to keep control of her warring emotions.

Brooke noticed the difference in her friend and the guilt she felt, increased. She had caused this change. Peyton currently did not hold the confidence Brooke always assumed was imbedded in the blonde's character. She hated the transformation and once again she was praying for normalcy. For how things had been.

"I'm sorry." Peyton suddenly broke into her thoughts, meeting Brooke's brown eyes, which closed, as she brought her hands up to cup her face.

"No." Brooke softly returned, rocking very slightly before pulling her hands away and meeting Peyton's guilt riddled eyes again. "No, don't be."

Peyton's expression creased in perplexity as she tried to find answers to the many questions she had. "What's going on, Brooke? I'm confused and…and I.." she stopped trying to form the rest of sentence and just let out an exasperated groan. "I don't know what to do."

Brooke's gaze moved to her hands, wanting to ignore the pleading which laced the younger teens words. "I don't know either." she replied in a hushed tone, aware that her words were little comfort to either of them.

"Did you mean it?" Peyton asked gently.

The simple question caused Brooke to look up at the other girl, knowing without a shadow of a doubt the answer. It wasn't something she would reveal in jest, especially considering the situation they now found themselves in.

"Yes." she convincingly answered.

"Then why the disappearing act? Why ignore me?" Peyton prodded further, wanting to work everything out. Wanting the awkwardness to leave. "I'm so lost, Brooke. So frigging lost…and I need your help here."

"Why did you kiss me?" Brooke suddenly questioned.

"I asked mine first." the blonde returned, finding a small smirk forming on her lips from how childish her response was.

"Peyton."

"I.I don't…" Peyton tried, once again but finding her words failing to materialize into logical sentences. "I thought…felt that it..it was right..at the time."

Brooke felt her heart and stomach swap places as she took in Peyton's answer. Her talk with Jake coming to the front of her mind. Her words coming back to haunt her. '_…she's impulsive at times. She rarely considers the consequences.' _Her theory being proved correct right in front of her.

"At the time?" the older girl found herself asking, trying to mask the dejected tone in her voice.

"If this is the result, then yeah, at the time it felt right." Peyton replied, finding a sliver of confidence. She wondered if perhaps it was more her anger than confidence but she would not dwell on it for now.

Brooke focused her attention back on her hands. A part of her couldn't fault Peyton for her actions. She's the one causing so much doubt and uncertainty to course through the other teen, as well as herself.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Why?" Peyton questioned, her head beginning to pound unpleasantly.

"For this." Brooke stated raising her voice and her arms, indicating to what is happening between them. "For this whole mess."

Peyton stood quietly for a while, watching Brooke, as she held her head in her hands. She was refusing to look in Peyton's direction but despite this the taller of the two could easily see the traces of tears which slide slowly down Brooke's cheek. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around the other girl, scared of the reaction she could possibly receive.

"_We're _making this a mess, Brooke. We both are." Peyton finally stated, edging towards the front of the couch. "It's not you. Okay? It's me too." she continued, kneeling in front Brooke and placing a comforting hand on the brunette's knee. "I feel…I.."

A pause of silence filled the air as the blonde tried to verbalize her current state, which had always been a hard task for Peyton. "I meant it when I said I need you. I.I do and it's such a weird feeling for me because I've not needed someone _so _much in a while. And when you said…_what _you did, I just…I felt relieve take over me and a kind of clarity. I wanted you to know…that…that.."

Peyton lost her wording once again but when Brooke turned to face her, she was suddenly filled with a renewed certainty. "I.I…loved you too. That I love you."

Brooke's eyes went wide briefly before they turned into a frown. However, she was not able to voice her doubt, as Peyton cut in having read Brooke's expression.

"That is why I kissed you." the curly haired girl elaborated, inching a little closer. "If you had stayed, I could have let you in on that." Peyton smiled, bringing her thumb up to wipe the remaining tears from Brooke's face.

"I was scared." Brooke hoarse voice filled the room, followed by a soft sigh. "I am scared." she amended, placing a hand over Peyton's which was resting on her knee. "Which is why I ran.."

"..and ignored me." Peyton added with a smirk, causing Brooke to laugh shortly.

"..and ignored you." Brooke repeated with a smile.

Peyton smiled warmly at the admission and she brought her hand up to push Brooke's hair behind her ear, as she had done that night. Gentle brown eyes met Peyton's and they stayed like that for a fleeting moment, before Peyton began to sit up further.

Brooke's mind raced and she suddenly found she was pushing Peyton back a little. Her hand resting just below Peyton's neck was the indication Brooke was not prepared for it to go any further and it effectively stalled Peyton in her movements.

"I.I can't. I'm sorry." Brooke whispered, glancing at Peyton's puzzled features. "I need to work some stuff out on my own. I mean everything I have said…but I…"

"Hey." Peyton spoke delicately, taking a hold of Brooke's hand, which was still holding her in place. "No explanations needed." she cut in, interlacing their fingers. Her assertion caused Brooke to incline her eyebrow questionably, which made Peyton smile. "I get it. I promise."

Brooke's heart skipped when Peyton gently brought her lips to her right hand, which was held in Peyton's, and she lightly kissed her knuckles.

"I'm going to go." the blonde spoke quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on Brooke, who was getting ready to protest. "It's okay. You need to work through some stuff and I'm going to let you." Peyton smiled before sending her gaze around their surroundings. "You going to be okay on your own here?"

Brooke found her eloquence failed her, as she resulted once again to nod in response. She blamed Peyton completely for her lack of words, as she was completely speechless by the blonde's actions and cursed herself for being so quick to put a stop to what was happening between them.

"Okay." Peyton replied, with a nod of her own. She squatted in her position, still keeping her hand wrapped in Brooke's. "I'm going to go. Call me if you need me." she instructed, before standing up and placing a tender kiss on Brooke's forehead, letting the brunette's hand slip from her fingers.

Brooke watched Peyton move for the door and a part of her wanted to call her back. Wanted to make everything feel content again, as it did last time they had seen each other but she knew what Peyton was doing for her and she was grateful for it.

"Your still my P Sawyer, right?" Brooke let the question escape her mouth, needing some form of confirmation that Peyton won't disappear. Won't leave her.

Peyton's movements were once again stalled by the brunette and she turned to face Brooke, a ghost of a smile playing across her lips as she prepared her answer. "Always." she whispered, which was barely heard over the thumping in both their chests.

Her response given, Peyton turned back to the exit and left an emotional Brooke curled on the couch, with a new wave of dread, relieve and confusion.

A sob broke through the silence, as Brooke reached out for her phone, which had sat unnoticed on the coffee table. She flicked through her recently dialled numbers and found what she was looking for. Pushing the green button, she listened to the ringing that coursed through the small device.

When the ringing stopped and a calming voice floated through her ear, Brooke let out a choke, somewhat in relieve.

"Jake, can I come by? I really can't be here on my own." she quietly spoke, followed by a sniff, here eyes roaming the room.

"Sure, Brooke." he comfortingly replied. "The doors open."

* * *

_Hate me?? Yeah, thought so. (At least Brooke didn't run away this time, lol.) It is early so does that redeem me at all? __Got a bit of a hectic few days lined up so I thought I'd be nice and post this sooner...rather than on Sunday/Monday._

_Anyways...thank you very much for the amazing response on the last chap. It's very much appreciated. _

_**Miss Teasee**; **ppm**; **apathyaddict**; **SmuttBear**; **I'mAnOverachiever**; **BleedLikeMe**; **Aum**; **physcob2002**; **craftyns99**; **eerriinn91**; **spashley20**; **Aliaschickita47 **(What about if the stalkers were being stalked and the third stalker knew that they were stalking each other...having been stalking them and all. Haha, bless the pillow) **JennVanessa**; **madam-xt**; **CloisDestiny **and **krisana22**. You guys are Ace for taking the time to review! It means a great deal...so I owe you guys HUGE!_

_So hope you enjoyed and I'll update again soon-ish._


	17. Sixteen

**- S i x t e e n - **

"Willing your phone to ring again, I see." Jake stated, as he sat down at one of the tables in the school quad, grateful for the bright sun that improved his mood. He only wished it had the same effect on the girl that sat opposite him.

Brooke's head rose from the table, where her phone was sat and she quizzically gazed at Jake. "No. Why would I?" her tone becoming a tad defensive.

The basketball player chuckled, more to himself as he knew his reaction would not impress the other brunette. "Considering the way things were left, Brooke, you're the one that's going to have to call." he spoke knowingly, pulling out a sandwich from his bag.

In response, Brooke glared at Jake, as he raised an eyebrow pointedly. She was conscious that the act was telling her he was right, which she admitted he was. However, that didn't mean he needed to know that.

"What would you know? You weren't there." she spat sulkily, causing Jake to laugh again, as he took a bite from his lunch.

A comfortable silence fell between them, Jake not wanting to debate the subject any further. His friend was aware of his opinion on the situation but ultimately, he could not force a decision on the head cheerleader.

Brooke began to fiddle with the ends of her hair, since this gave her a good view of her phone, which she hoped would not be picked up on by the insightful teen across from her.

"Would you just call already." Jake instructed.

_Guess it wasn't as inconspicuous as I'd hoped, _Brooke silently mused, her eyes once again leaving the small device.

"It's not fair." Brooke replied, with a pitiful expression covering her face. "I can't seem to figure out what I need to figure out and I can't call her because I'm just as confused as I was when she left the other night. Added to the fact I have no clue what she is doing…and we all know how well _that _ended last time." she commented, grimacing at the thought. "..I'm worried and I'm beginning to question my sanity."

Jake's eyes widened, while Brooke finished her rant. He gazed at their surroundings, wondering if anyone heard her as they passed by. "I've been questioning your sanity for a while now." he deadpanned, while sending the brunette a bemused smile.

"I just want my friend back." Brooke sighed, ignoring the young dad's comment. "In two days, that's all I've figured out."

"Okay, look.." Jake began, grabbing a water bottle from his bag. "..It's Bevin's party tonight.." he watched as Brooke frowned at the prospect of her Friday night. "…and we'll have none of that. Instead we shall go and be happy. Then you _will _call Peyton tomorrow."

Jake nodded in approval when he received a reluctant grunt of acknowledgement.

"She said she loves me, you know?" Brooke quietly stated for his ears only, a small smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

Jake chuckled once again, with a shake of his head. "I know." he replied, having been told by the brunette already. For a moment, he allowed the noise of the quad to keep them company, as he contemplated his next question. "What's stopping you, Brooke?"

The usually bubbly girl had grown pensive at his words and her eyes scanned the surrounding area, taking in the sights around her, as if it was all new. "Life." she barely answered above a whisper.

----------

The bell above the door chimed, as Peyton stepped into the homely café, enjoying the smell of coffee and freshly cooked food. She dug her hands, unconsciously, into her leather jacket, while moving up to the counter.

"Hi, Peyton." Karen warmly smiled at the blonde teen, glancing up from the notepad she had been jotting in.

"Hey, Karen." Peyton smiled politely in return, taking a seat at the counter.

"What brings you by?" the older woman asked, tilting her head to survey the girl.

"Haley." Peyton answered simply, before glancing round the shop looking for the auburn haired teen. "Is she here?" she questioned, her focus returning to Karen.

"Yep. She's out back." Karen replied, glancing over her shoulder to indicate where she had last seen Haley. "She should be back in a minute. Did you want anything while you wait?"

Peyton's eyes flicked over the counter a moment, trying to form a decision. "Coffee would be good." she responded, with a brief grin. "God knows I need it."

"Late night?" Karen retorted, a hint of teasing in her voice. She was becoming fond of the younger girl and had noticed the reluctance she had emitted in previous meetings was slowly fading away.

"More restless." Peyton explained, focusing on the coffee machine producing her much needed caffeine fix.

Karen's eyebrow kinked in response. "Any reason in particular?"

"Karen, that's all done now but next time Luke can so take care of it." Haley interrupted, stepping through the entrance to the back of the café. It was then she noticed the curly haired girl sat on the other side of the counter. "Oh, hey Peyton."

"Hey" Peyton smiled, before reaching inside her jacket pocket. "I brought the book I mentioned. Took me longer than I planned to get it here but..." she added, placing the beaten copy in front of her.

"Cool. Thanks." Haley nodded with a quick grin, as Karen placed Peyton's drink along side the book, taking a moment to read over the title.

"Interesting choice." she commented, her eyes meeting Peyton's briefly.

The blonde merely shrugged in response. "It's an interesting read and when Haley said she hadn't…" she trailed off, knowing the older woman understood what she was saying.

"I've been meaning to.." the shorter of the two teens stated, picking the worn copy up and reading over the back. "…just never really had the chance."

"Well know you do." Karen beamed, patting Haley's shoulder before noticing an awaiting customer. "Now, if you'll excuse me." she said to her son's two friends before moving away.

Haley glanced up from the book in her hands and smiled at Peyton again. "Thanks." she repeated again, waving the item a little, indicating as to what she was referring to before she placed it up on a nearby shelf.

"No problem. If you like his other work, you'll like that." Peyton replied, taking a sip of her hot drink.

The darker haired girl nodded briefly, before a questioning look graced her features. "So where've you been hiding then?"

"Me? I haven't been hiding." Peyton denied, trying to appear as honest as possible. However, she knew by the slight twitch in Haley's eyebrow, she was caught out. "Okay, so maybe I have…a little." she amended, with a guilty bow of her head.

"Why's that?"

Peyton focused on the slightly concerned expression she was on the receiving end of and offered a half smile in return. "You really don't want to know."

"Try me." Haley returned, mirroring the slight smile from Peyton.

"Nah. Your okay." Peyton answered, with a shake of her head. She was hoping her friend would just drop the subject.

"Is it Brooke?"

The blonde's head snapped back to Haley, as she processed the question. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Well.." the tutor shrugged, trying to choose her words somewhat carefully. "..she just seems a little off lately. After not seeing you around, I just thought it may have been something between you two."

"No." Peyton lied, glancing away from prodding eyes. "She's just been busy, I guess. And me? I've just been practising becoming a hermit." she added, causing Haley to laugh gently.

"A hermit?" a voice suddenly jumped in, grabbing the attention of both girls. "You'd probably die of boredom." Lucas stated, as he took a seat beside the other blonde teen.

"Unlike your company, which keeps me mightily entertained." Peyton sarcastically quipped, sending a smirk in Haley's direction before her eyes returned to Lucas.

"You know, Peyton.." Lucas playfully leered, a grin forming on his lips. "..your words make me all warm and tingly inside."

"Okay, stop." Haley instructed, raising her hands up in protest. "No verbal-bashing today, please. You two give me a headache."

"He started it." Peyton quickly retorted, pointing her finger in Lucas' direction.

"Na uh, she did." he returned, gesturing at the blonde beside him.

"I don't care." Haley retorted shortly, staring at the two. "I just know your both stopping."

Peyton's gaze flicked to Lucas, as she eyed him with bemusement. "I miss shy Haley. Whatever happened to her?"

"Oh, well, you see shy Haley is a mask for bitchy and mothering Haley, who we all know and love. It's a quite a fascinating study really." Lucas teasingly replied, his eyes catching an unimpressed Haley.

"From the glimpses I've seen, I would have to agree." Peyton smirked, before turning and squinting at the other girl, as if scrutinizing her body language.

"So _now _you two agree on something." Haley returned, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I think I prefer it when you bicker."

"You can't have it both ways I'm afraid." Peyton smirked, taking another sip of her coffee and looking at her friend over the rim of her mug.

A playful glare was sent the blonde's way, before it was directed at the other blonde, who she then eyed enquiringly. "Is there a reason why your irritating the hell out of me right now or are you just bored?"

"Actually, there is a reason." Lucas answered with a smile. "I need your help."

"You insult me and then ask for my help?" Haley questioned incredulously, while Peyton sat drinking from her mug and watching the two intently.

"Isn't that what best friends do?" he returned, his smile having grown into a smirk. The only response he received was a hardened glare, which caused him to glance briefly at Peyton with a look of worry. "Well, I'll just tell you want it is.." he added, hoping the expression on Haley's face would change. This however was not the case. "..Okay, um, I need you to come to Bevin's party with me tonight. Both of you."

"Uh no." Haley replied immediately, shaking her head to extenuate her refusal.

"Yeah, I'm with Haley." Peyton added, wiping her mouth with her hand, having almost spit her drink out at Lucas' words. She was perplexed as to why the boy would want her to go to a party she was surely not wanted. Firstly Bevin was friends with Theresa and Peyton had made a silent oath to keep her distance from the she-devil, which meant she wouldn't be walking into any parties where she was more than likely to be escorted out. Possibly handcuffed.

Then there was Brooke, the reason she made the silent oath in the first place, as well as being the girl, who was currently ignoring her while she worked her feelings out. Adding that Brooke was head cheerleader and all round social butterfly, it would be highly unlikely that if she was not there.

These were just two points Peyton considered, as she stared incredulously at the other blonde. "Plus, why would I need to go? Don't go to high school, remember?"

"Well, I'll need the company." Lucas shrugged, a brief look of dejection on his face. "I mean I have to go 'cause it's this whole basketball thing and I'd like to have a semi-good time. Please guys. I'll beg."

"No." Haley chimed in again, as she busied herself by wiping down the glass counter.

"Please, Hales. Just this once." Lucas pleaded, before looking over to Peyton. "Come on, please. You'll go, right, blondie?"

Peyton's eyebrow raised at his words. "Again, no."

"Why do you _have _to go?" Haley questioned, stopping her cleaning to eye her best friend wearily.

"All the guys are going, including Jake. If I don't go, their going to think Nathan and everything is getting to me. I wanna go and have some fun with people I actually care about." Lucas replied honestly, flicking his eyes between the two girls. "I'm doing good on the team. I want it to stay that way."

Peyton and Haley met each others eyes, while Lucas continued to watch them intently. Peyton debated the situation she would later find herself in. She was questioning if it would be a good thing or a bad thing to come face to face with Brooke again.

_Although it would stop her from shutting me out, _she thought silently. _And it's not like I'm going there to pressure her or anything. I'm going to make sure Lucas doesn't get his ass kicked….or to watch. Depends, I guess. _

"We can bale at anytime?" Haley asked.

Lucas grinned in response and nodded his head. "Yep. Anytime just shout and we go."

Haley then turned back to Peyton, smiling very softly. "I'll go, if you go."

"I don't know…" Peyton sighed, still taking part in her internal debate.

"Come on. You don't even have to go for me. You can go for Haley's sake." Lucas negotiated, offering a smirk also.

The curly haired teen glanced back to the other girl, watching as she tilted her head contemplatively.

"I'm going to end up going either way." Haley smiled sympathetically.

"Fine." Peyton relented, not wanting to leave someone like Haley in the hands of the cheer-groupies. She would like her friend to remain in one piece. "..but I'll leave if it sucks." she added, glancing to the pair before her.

"Great." Lucas beamed. "You two are the best."

"Yeah, yeah." Haley droned, throwing her cloth at him. "You have dishes to clean out back."

----------

"Oh God, why did I agree to this?" Haley rhetorically groaned, as she stood up against the wall in the living room of Bevin's large house.

"You know I'm cursing you with a slow painful death, right?" Peyton shot back from her position beside the other teen. Both had plastic cups in their hands, filled with the alcohol of their choice, while surveying the crowd of teenagers.

They had lost Lucas about half an hour ago and Peyton was convinced she would have been having more fun at the dentist having her teeth ripped out. She was, however, grateful for not having seen Brooke. That was a situation she had not thoroughly thought through properly.

"Why me? This is all Lucas' fault." Haley replied, a brief look of indignation crossing her face.

Peyton nodded in agreement, while taking a sip from her cup. "He was cursed long before tonight. Plus I came because you came. Now that I'm here, I really don't appreciate you having accepted Lucas' whining so easily. The boy isn't even with us."

"Hey, you didn't have to come." the shorter teen protested.

The blonde turned to face Haley, her free arm wrapping around her own stomach, while her other hand was raised with the plastic cup dangling from her fingers. "It's kinda a good thing I did, considering if I wasn't here, you'd be stood on your own right now."

Haley contemplated Peyton's words for a moment and glanced around at the activities that were currently taking place. Guys leering over the girls. Grabbing places they really shouldn't. Although she could take care of herself, Haley was grateful to have Peyton at least to talk to.

"I suppose." she replied, her eyes fixing back to Peyton's. "Wanna go?"

Peyton grinned at the question. "Awe, Haley, a girl after my own heart. Let's go."

----------

"I then told him, I would so not go there and he totally…"

Brooke zoned out on the rest of the conversation the group of _friends _were having and instead took a rather large gulp of her drink. She was having a hard time suppressing her eye roll at the inane talk, which seemed to float into her ears.

"Hi ladies." Jake suddenly appeared, allowing Brooke to sigh in relieve at the distraction. "Mind if I steal this one from you?" he grinned, pulling on the brunette's arm. "Thanks."

The head cheerleader was sure she heard a mixture of awes and murmurs coming from her squad. Again she had to restrain the eye roll she felt coming at the assumption of the relationship she had with Jake.

_If only they knew, _she thought bitterly.

"You took your time." she chastised, knowing her annoyance was directed at the wrong person.

"Sorry." Jake smiled sympathetically. "Jenny was having some difficulty settling down."

Brooke's aggravation evaporated at his words and a look of concern covered her features. "Why didn't you say? You could have stayed at home. Better yet I could have come over and kept you company. It would have been a hell of lot more fun."

"What? A night in with my folks?" Jake chuckled at the prospect.

The shorter brunette merely shrugged at the idea. "Would have been better than being here." she smiled softly.

The two began heading for the living room, passing through the foyer. It was then that Brooke noticed a head of curly blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and she turned to find the girl heading for the front door.

For a brief moment, Brooke's heart beat picked up as all thought left her mind, allowing a genuine smile form on her lips.

----------

"Should we find Lucas?" Haley asked, as she and Peyton made their way to the front door, intent on leaving.

"No." Peyton replied easily, grateful this would all be over.

"Who ordered the blonde slut for this party, hey?"

_Or not, _Peyton cringed slightly at the sweet voice, taking a deep breath and smiling a little too much before she turned round.

"Hey, Brooke." she greeted. "It's gone eleven and your still dressed. I'm impressed."

Brooke smiled softly in return, grateful Peyton had decided to play along as she would have done prior to everything that had happened.

Jake and Haley had stalled in their directions and now watched the two carefully. Their words had not been wrapped in malice or spitefulness but teasing and the playful banter the two would often use. However, they were both aware of the thick layer of tension that know filled the air.

Brooke's eyes then landed to the girl beside Peyton and for a moment she felt replaced. "Hey tutor-girl. Wouldn't have thought you would be here?" she smiled honestly.

"We came with Lucas. Moral support or something." Haley replied with a shrug of her shoulders, looking to Peyton for a hint of her reaction.

"But he's vanished, so we plan on doing the same." Peyton added, her thumb pointing to the door behind them. "You know, high school parties are not really my scene."

Brooke nodded. "I know."

Silence seemed to fall between the four teens. Peyton met Brooke's eyes for a few moments before pulling them away.

"Okay, we're going to go. I'll talk to you later. Good seeing you, Jake." the blonde finally stated, turning back to face the exit.

Brooke felt herself being prodded in the side and held in a yelp. She sent Jake a glare, while he flicked his eyes in Peyton's direction quickly. The shorter brunette soon got the hint and this time refused to suppress the eye roll.

"Hey, Peyt." she softly called, watching her blonde friend focus on her. "Could…um, could we talk?"

Peyton's expression allowed everyone to know she was a little taken back at the request and she couldn't help but gulp temporarily. "Now?"

Brooke's eyes flitted to Jake's fleetingly. "Yeah. I mean if you want to." she replied, studying the girl for her answer.

"Okay." Peyton nodded briefly, before looking to Haley. "You cool waiting for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, go." Haley responded with a grin and a wave of her hand. "I'll find Lucas. Let him know we're going."

"Yeah, well, if you find him, you better warn him to stay hidden 'cause I'm kicking his ass next time I see him." Peyton replied with a smirk, as she headed for the door, where Brooke stood waiting.

As the two girls disappeared outside, Jake moved up next to the other teen and beamed at her for a moment before glancing back at the closed door.

"How long have you known?" he asked, placing his hands inside his jeans pockets.

"Known what?" Haley questioned, having an idea as to what the boy was referring to.

"Peyton and Brooke." he replied easily. Usually he wouldn't have said a thing, in worry that he may upset Brooke but he was certain Haley was already aware of the situation. The way her eyes had bounced between the two, he was sure the smart auburn haired teen had put two and two together.

"What about them?" she returned, not feeling entirely comfortable with discussing her speculations on the topic, until she was more aware of where Jake was taking the conversation.

Jake laughed a little. "You're a good friend, Haley James."

Haley allowed a smile break across her face, while she glanced back at the door for a moment. "The beach was kinda a give away, huh?"

"Which time?" Jake returned, causing them both to smile at one another.

* * *

_I know. Not much Breyton...but it's essential...kinda. More drama in the next chap!_

_I owe some amazing people thank you's; **crafyns99**; **spashley20**; **BleedLikeMe**; **bohemianxx **(Good to have you back, lol.); **JennVanessa**; **madam-xt**; **I'mAnOverachiever **(I don't have a problem, lol. Seriously.); **physcob2002**; **krisana22**; **paulinemcc**; **Aum**; **eerriinn91 **and **othnaleyfan4**!! As I said you guys are amazing people and I'm really grateful for you taking the time to review. If I could give you all a cookie, I would!!!_

_Anyhoo...I know I haven't done the proper review replies for a while and I'm sorry...but all reviews are greatly appreciated._

_So, depending on time, I'll try and have the next chap up soon...considering this ended kinda nastily._

_Have a cool weekend!_


	18. Seventeen

**- S e v e n t e e n - **

Stepping outside into the cooler night air, Brooke brought her arms up to wrap around her chest as she looked over a few of her peers who laughed and joked about, making their way into the backyard.

"Come on." Peyton said, breaking the silence and starting to walk down the front steps with her hands, once again, inside the pockets of her leather jacket. The familiarity comforted Brooke as she followed the blonde. "We'll go down by the tree."

Peyton had seen Brooke eyeing the partying teens, while they messed around carelessly. She realized the conversation they were about to have may not be best held on the front steps of one of Brooke's friends house, which was filled with people, who could walk out at any given time.

"Your not, like planning to kill me, right?" Brooke tried to joke uneasily, although she was aware of why Peyton had led them to this particular place.

"No. Strangely I have this compulsion to keep you around." Peyton lightly quipped, with a small shrug of her shoulders. Her hands were still firmly wrapped in the linen of her jacket, as she took a seat on the beach, which was sat snugly under the large tree.

"Well, that's good to know." Brooke replied quietly, taking up the available space beside Peyton, who was now staring up at the house they had just left. 

For sometime they sat together in an odd silence, with only the noises from the gathering of teenagers to break the stillness of night. Brooke was fiddling with her thumbs, while her eyes traced the erratic movements they had began to make. Peyton, however, kept her position unmoving and waited patiently for the brunette to begin, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding that hovered over them.

"How have you been?" Brooke finally asked, knowing how pathetic the words sounded as they left her lips.

Peyton scoffed, now deciding to look up into the shadows of the tree. Anywhere but at Brooke. "Peachy." she jibed, while sarcasm dripped heavily from her one word. "You?"

Brooke was slightly taken back by the tone and she wondered briefly where the blonde's anger had suddenly come from. Trying desperately to form some sort of response that would ease the situation, the older girl shifted in her seat.

"I'm sorry." Peyton finally cut into Brooke's train of thought, as she released a heavy sigh, while bringing her hands up to rub her temples. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"No. I kinda did." the brunette responded guiltily, watching Peyton attempting to ease her growing headache. 

At Brooke's words, Peyton lifted her head and titled to the side as she surveyed the other girl for a moment. "No you didn't. It's just…it's just I've been a little on edge lately…with everything that has been going on." she explained.

"That's why I deserve it. I haven't exactly helped, have I?" Brooke replied, directing her gaze to her hands once again.

"Brooke, I don't blame you." Peyton stated quietly and honestly, sitting back against the bench. "I really don't. I mean, yeah it sucks but I understand…or I'm hoping I do. It's kinda weird, you know? You were always there and now everything has changed…and your not."

"I know." Brooke barely states, her eyes averting to the oblivious house further up the garden. "I.I…wanted to call or come by but…"

Peyton chuckled softly. "I know, Brooke." she nodded, a gentle smile on her face as her eyes met deep brown. "I told you I was going to give you time and I wanted you to use it. I don't want you to decide something you could suddenly regret. Patience isn't one of my greatest virtues but for you…it could be." 

A smile appeared on the shorter girl's face, while Peyton's words evaporated into the night air but remained unwavering in her ears and mind. 

"Plus, I wouldn't have been well responsive." Peyton continued, not knowing the full effects her previous statement had on Brooke. "I kinda haled myself up in the apartment. Not a lot to do in ol' Tree Hill without my B Davis about." 

"Where's Benny been?" Brooke asked, unable to hide the sliver of contempt and condemnation from her voice.

Peyton retreated slightly from the tone used and her eyes once again veered away from Brooke. "Don't know." she shrugged. "He's come around but I never answered the door."

The head cheerleader momentarily reprimanded herself for the way she had just spoken to the younger teen and decided to change the topic. "So, what brought you to a _high school _party?"

"I went to drop a book of to Haley today and somehow found myself roped into coming. It was more for Haley's sake than Lucas' but here we are."

"You and Haley?" Brooke enquired, finding the two an odd pairing.

Peyton smirked a little at the subtle hint she picked up from Brooke but she refused to question the brunette on the subject. "Consider her my Jake…but without the date." she supplied, not missing the flicker in Brooke's eyes.

"She knows?" the brunette questioned with wider eyes.

Peyton frowned in response, watching Brooke a little closely. "No." she answered, before her expression turned questioning. "Jake does?"

"Well, um…"

The blonde laughed humourlessly, her head once again falling backwards and her quiet laughter dieing out into a sigh. "Great."

"What?" Brooke snapped at the response she received. "What's so bad about me telling Jake?"

"Maybe for the fact you couldn't even talk to me." Peyton replied, her eyes firmly fixed on the silhouettes that lined the various windows in the house, some less inconspicuous than others. 

"Because it's been about you." Brooke returned heatedly. "How can I talk about _you _to _you_?" 

"Why would you need to talk _about _me, when you can talk _to _me?"

"Peyton, I think your being unreasonable about this." Brooke responded, frowning at the reaction she was receiving.

The curly haired teen stood from the bench, as the humourless laugh left her lips once more. "Unreasonable? So if I told Haley or Lucas, you would feel comfortable with that?"

"Lucas?" Brooke questioned, almost unconsciously. She didn't like the idea of the eldest Scott being the person Peyton would confined in.

"My point made." Peyton smirked in return.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke shot back, now standing also, trying to keep her anger to minimum.

"You trust some guy, who is interested in you, to help influence your decisions."

"Jake is not _some guy_, okay Peyton. Believe it or not he understands." the brunette replied, never having thought she would have to defend her friend in such away, especially to Peyton. "And for the record, he was the one pushing me to call you."

"Obviously, not hard enough considering you've been avoiding me." Peyton sneered.

"My God!" Brooke yelled, raking her hands through her hair in frustration. She took her seat back on the bench, while holding her head in her hands. "This is all too much. All of it." she muttered, which caused Peyton to soften in her stance. 

"What's scaring you, Brooke?" she softly asked, keeping her gaze firmly on the brunette, who's head still hung in her hands. "You said you love me.."

"I do." Brooke whispered, finally lifting her head to meet Peyton's eyes. Her own mixing with unshed tears.

"Then what is scaring you?" 

Green eyes implored for answers and reasons. Wanting to have all the pieces to the puzzle. Needing all the pieces. 

No answer was given. Instead green met brown for minutes, while the air thickened and quietened as they remained in the semi-trance that held them.

Finally, after some deliberation, green turned away.

"I love you, Brooke." Peyton whispered into the night. "I hope someday you'll let me show you." she finished, before she headed back up the garden. 

----------

Peyton stepped back into the warm house, intent on grabbing Haley and leaving immediately. She didn't want to stick around for a repeat of her agonising conversation with Brooke. 

_I've said what I've had to say. The rest is up to her, _she told herself, looking around the room for any sign of the shy tutor, who could not have gone too far.

Spotting Jake as she walked into the kitchen, the blonde teen silently vented her frustration, wanting to give the boy the third degree but thinking better of it. In Peyton's eyes, everything was to be decided by Brooke. There would be no use causing unnecessary drama, which could ultimately push Brooke further away.

Moving across the room and ignoring the appreciative, lust filled glances from the male population occupying the space, Peyton came to stand next to Jake, effectively halting his conversation with the other guy standing with him.

"Where's Haley?" she clipped, growing anxious due to having to remain in the increasingly claustrophobic house.

Jake glanced around Peyton, before his eyes found her face once again. "Where's Brooke?" he returned.

An icy glare formed on Peyton's expression, as her jaw set, sending a clear sign she was irritated. "Where's Haley?" she repeated, noticing how the other teen, who was stood with Jake discreetly turned away.

Jake continued to search the surrounding area for the bubbly brunette but she could not be found.

"The sooner you tell me where Haley is, the sooner you can go find Brooke." Peyton spat, not pleased with Jake's silence or his look of concern for Brooke. 

He turned to face her, after her words had left her mouth and for a moment Peyton was certain their was a mild look of disgust and disappointment being directed at her. 

_Another to add to the many I've received, _she silently mocked, in no mood to call the dark haired basketball player on it.

"She went to find Lucas. I haven't seen her since." he finally replied, once again his eyes searching the room.

"Perfect." Peyton sarcastically snapped, stalking off into the direction of the gyrating bodies, praying Haley would not be one of those.

It took a few minutes for Peyton to spot the auburn haired teen and when she did, her patience was wearing thin. In one swift motion, she was soon stood protectively in front of Haley staring up into a smirking face, as his eyes switched between the two girls.

"You really can't stay away, huh?" Nathan grinned, seemingly enjoying the contempt he was receiving from the curly haired teen.

"What do you think your doing?" Peyton spat in return, ignoring the pull on her elbow.

"Peyton, come on. Leave it." Haley attempted to coax, as her worrying glance scanned the crowded room.

"Yeah, Blondie. Leave it." Nathan mocked, trying to get a rise out of the fiery teen.

"What the hell is your damage?" Peyton questioned incredulously. "Seriously. I mean, do you get off on treating people like shit?"

Nathan let out a callous laugh. "Yeah, actually I do." he smirked, watching as his words infuriated Peyton further.

At this point a small crowd was appearing and whispers of the incident at the beach fluttered through out the room. People's eyes roamed over the two verbally warring teens, as Haley still tried to pull the unknown blonde away from the scene that was vastly forming.

----------

Brooke soon stepped into the tension filled room, trying to hide the clear signs of her previous distress. Once she spotted what had captured everyone's attention, she tried to step in but found herself held back by a concerned Jake.

----------

"Well the next time you try with any of my friends, you'll regret it." Peyton's voice cut through the heated whispers, despite the dangerous level her voice had taken.

Nathan merely chuckled in response. "Are you threatening me?" he grinned, before his eyes found Haley's worried stare. "That's not nice, now is it? Haley." the dark haired Scott ridiculed, a look of fake hurt covering his face. "I mean, I'm nice to you right, Haley? You being my tutor and all."

A look of confusion etched itself on to Peyton's face, as she turned to face the guilty looking girl. She did not judge or condemn Haley for the revelation. She couldn't, as she didn't know the other teen well enough for her opinion to be of any concern. Peyton was more shocked that Haley would offer help to someone like Nathan. 

"Haley?"

It was not Peyton's voice that filled the stunned space but rather a hurt looking Lucas, who was pushing himself through the wall of people.

"Luc, I.." Haley tried to explain.

"Bro!" Nathan cut in enthusiastically, his tone taking on the spitefulness that laced his behaviour. "You should be proud. She's an excellent _tutor_."

Lucas gave one finally glance toward Haley, before turning round and pushing himself back in the direction he came from. 

Peyton turned sharply on Nathan, as she noticed Haley leaving after Lucas. "You son of a…"

"I'd watch it, Nate. I'm sure that one's riddled in disease." a sweetly smooth, yet utterly malicious voice now entered, cutting Peyton off mid-insult.

Peyton let out a sardonic laugh of her own, as she raised her head to the ceiling while turning to face the intruding cheerleader. "Must have known the fly wouldn't be far from the shit." she spat in Theresa's direction, before turning to face Nathan with a look of disbelief masking her features. "Do you not get pissed off with her following you around like a dog in heat?"

Many of the crowd, including Nathan, sniggered at the exchange, most well aware of Theresa's more than friendly obsession with the basketball star. 

Peyton once again focused her attention back to the other girl, allowing a fake concerned expression to fall onto her face. "I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but if you've already gave it up to him and he still isn't interested, there must be something wrong." she stated, glad to see Theresa's jaw setting and her eyes fuming at the embarrassment she was suddenly feeling.

"Was she crap in bed?" Peyton questioned Nathan.

"Yeah, she was!" a random male voice yelled from the back of the room, eliciting a group laugh, while the cheerleader flashed a deep crimson.

"Awe, it's okay Honey, I'm sure with the amount of practice you've been putting in, you've bound to have improved." the curly haired teen spat patronisingly. 

Theresa took a step forward, trying to show that the insults had not caused her any self-doubt or had not affected her. "It's all part of the game. You must know…" she returned, a sneer appearing across her lips. "…being friends with Brooke and all."

The smirk, which was placed on Peyton's face fell in response to Theresa's words. Her features began to harden as she stared at the other teen expressionlessly. "Take it back." she warned, barely above a whisper.

----------

Brooke was pulling herself away from Jake at this point, needing to get through the crowd before Peyton did something incredibly stupid. She would deal with the cheerleader in her own way, which would not involve Peyton getting in trouble as a result.

----------

The cold brunette, who stood facing the curly haired teen, did not flinch at the tone that ordered her to retract her verbal attack. She could sense many around her where also shocked by her statement. Especially considering it was her captain she had insulted.

However, she was not stupid. Theresa had seen that Peyton was loyal and protective of the people she cared about and it was obvious to the cheerleader, the only way to wipe the smug grin of the other girl's face was to bring up such a person.

"Take. It. Back." Peyton spoke, her voice turning darker with each step she took.

Theresa remained unmoving in her position and merely folded her arms in an act of defiance. "Or what?" she shrugged.

Peyton brusquely stepped forward, intent on forcing the words back into the other teen's mouth. However, as she was an arms length away, she was pulled back forcefully by a hand grasping tightly to her wrist. With the shock of the obstruction, Peyton's head turned and she found she was being pulled across the room by Brooke, who would not face her, keeping her head firmly trained on the exit.

"What the.."

"Let's go." Brooke cut in sharply, not relenting her grip on Peyton.

"It's good to see Brooke doing something for the environment, you know, returning you to the trash heap you crawled out of." Theresa sniggered, more vocal now the immediate threat was being restrained.

Brooke stopped in her departure and turned slowly to face the member of her squad, a glare present on her delicate features. She was not at all amused by the girl and had she not been surrounded by other members of her class, she would have made sure Theresa would not be fit for cheerleading for sometime.

Although this was not the case for Peyton, as she saw a clear opportunity the moment Brooke ceased in her march out of the room. Pulling free from her friend's hand, she was able to get back across to the sneering teen and managed to introduce her fist to Theresa's face, which was then accompanied by a chorus of gasps and winces.

In reaction, the cheerleader covered the eye Peyton had connected with and watched as a pleased look appeared on the blonde's face. Despite the pain that coursed through her head and the watering of her only good eye, Theresa lunged forward, barrelling herself into Peyton's body.

In the flurry of the two falling bodies, Brooke tried to move in but soon found herself battling the now hyped crowd, as they encircled the two girls.

Peyton's back collided with the coffee table, which had been moved to one side in anticipation for the party. She would have cried out, had she not then had to deal with an infuriated cheer-_groupie_, who would not let up as she went for Peyton's hair.

The blonde was slightly surprised with the other girl's strength, since she was having some difficulty with removing Theresa from her position above her. She gripped the top of the dark haired girl's arms, trying to unbalance her, while her hair and face took the brunt of the attack.

Finally, Peyton had had enough struggling and in a last attempt to gain the upper hand, she grabbed a fist full of long hair and pulled with a considerable force. Theresa howled, seeing that a number of dark hairs now accommodated Peyton's palm.

Peyton manoeuvred herself from underneath the pain riddled girl and now towered over her, with an unwavering look of hatred and determination. Her fist was brought down at a rapid speed and contacted with a quivering jaw.

The cry resounded, which stilled a lot of the cheering and chanting which had irrupted the moment the two had first come to blows.

Her knuckles were swore from the impact but Peyton still began to lift her arm once again. 

Nothing came of the action, as the blonde was being dragged from the other girl. The arms which wrapped from under her arms and around her shoulders were strong and held tightly as she tried to scramble away from them. The arms were not like the comforting hand that pulled her away earlier. Nor did they send tingles across her body, soothing and calming the rush that ran through her.

Nor did they offer any peace when they wound around her waist, pulling her further from the sniffling cheerleader curled on the floor.

The only certainty Peyton had of what was happening was the fact Brooke was not the one restraining her. Her heart was hammering. Her head was spinning. But for Peyton it was not for the right reasons.

It was not Brooke's scent that escorted her into the cool night. It was not Brooke's footfalls she listened to as they placed her on the grass. Nor was it Brooke's sigh that followed when the task was accomplished. 

"I was wrong. You are definitely more than a handful."

Nope. It was Jake.

Peyton, in her daze, looked to the boy, who was now flat on his back with an arm covering his eyes while he took a deep breath. She then felt a hand carefully placed on her knee, which caused her eyes to snap up into the concerned face before her.

"Your lip?" Brooke whispered, moving her hand to wipe the small amount of blood that had appeared.

The curly haired teen, however, flinched on the delicate contact. It was only once Brooke had brought notice to the small cut, did Peyton feel the sting as the night air claimed it. With this awareness, also came the more prominent ache of her back. It felt as if it was burning on a hot summer's day, yet there was no sun to cause such a reaction. 

"Peyton, what the hell was you thinking?" Brooke quietly questioned. No anger or contempt. Only a sadness and concern.

Peyton dapped at the wound on her face with her sleeve, before her eyes met soft brown. "She had it coming." she simply replied, her eyes retreating to a now sitting up Jake, who was intently staring at his shoes.

Brooke sighed, willing to reverse the entire night. "Would you have stopped, if Jake hadn't pulled you out?" she went on to probe, trying to make the younger girl she the error in her ways.

Although the response was a shrug of the shoulders. "I guess we'll never know." Peyton added, not meeting Brooke's nor Jake's eyes.

"Peyton." the head cheerleader sighed tiredly. Instead of a verbal response, the blonde was now standing, which Brooke noticed was somewhat difficult for her. "Where are you going?" she questioned, also standing.

"Far from here." she mumbled, beginning to walk past Brooke, where she briefly glanced to the uncomfortable Jake. "Thanks." she quietly stated.

"No problem." he replied, using the same tone.

Peyton then began walking down the garden, trying to get out of the entire situation. 

"Peyton." Brooke called, attempting to catch up and when she was close enough, she grabbed for Peyton's shoulder.

The taller of the two hissed on contact, wondering just how hard Jake had to hold her.

"Sorry." the brunette apologised, while Peyton turned to face her. Brooke held the look of concern, as she eyed the other teen, wanting to say so much but not able to find the words. "Let me take you home." she offered, pleadingly.

"Brooke."

"Your hurt…and you've been drinking?" she tried to reason, not wanting to let Peyton out of her sight.

"You have too. Plus, I'm not driving. I'm walking." Peyton softly stated, watching as Brooke's head dropped slightly.

"Well, let me walk with you." Brooke returned.

"Brooke." the younger girl tiredly replied, followed by a small sigh.

"Peyton, please."

Contemplation covered Peyton's features for a moment. "I don't think so, B Davis. Not tonight." The words swept a look of hurt onto Brooke's face, which caused a number of silent curses to run through out Peyton's mind. "Come by tomorrow. You can survey the full damage." 

The attempt of the joke fell flat, as neither actually found humour in the situation.

"My parent's are taking me to some event this weekend." Brooke replied, praying that maybe circumstances would change this. "I'm not back until Sunday evening."

Peyton smiled very gently, while nodding in understanding. "I guess I'll see you when I see you then." she stated.

"Peyton." Brooke tried once again, not wanting the curly haired blonde to leave.

Peyton stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on Brooke's forehead, before grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Call me if you need me." she whispered.

Once again, the older girl was left dumbfound and by the time she found her voice, Peyton was halfway down the street. Her hands were buried in her pockets and her steps quick. 

"What a complicated web you weave, Miss Davis."

Brooke glared at Jake, who was approaching, having kept his distance previously. "Shut it, Jagielski." she lightly snapped.

"Brightside. At least you've talked." he smiled in return.

"You know what. The more I get to know you, the more I understand why your still single." she jibed, her arms coming to fold across her chest.

"Come on." Jake grinned, placing his arm over the shorter brunette's shoulder and leading her down the path.

"Monday is going to be such a bitch." Brooke sighed, her head resting on the young dad's shoulder, after she briefly glanced behind her.

"Let's worry about Monday on Monday."

* * *

_Okay, so my intention was to have this up tomorrow but me and some friends are planning on road-tripping it over Easter (not far but you know, a road trip's a road trip right?), which meant I wouldn't have been here to update until next week. _

_No proper review replies and I promise I shall make time next...time! But know I love each and everyone of them, including the cooliest people in the world who leave them. I'm working on the cookie thing, promise!_

_So to...**craftyns99**; **Aliaschickita47**;** othnaleyfan4**;** lauren36ren**;** JennVenessa**;** physcob2002**;** -a-cool-moonlight- **(sorry for the lack of sleep, lol, but well done for getting through it!);** spashley20**;** dear runaway**;** eerriinn91**;** apathyaddict**;** paulinemcc**;** BleedLikeMe**;** bohemianxx **(cool song choice btw);** I'mAnOverachiever**;** Kat **and **krisana22**...thank you so so much for the reviews. You guys make this a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be!_

_Hope this was not a disappointment and thanks to all who read. Much appreciated._

_Have a great Easter and I'll try to update as soon as I'm back!_


	19. Eighteen

**- E i g h t e e n - **

Peyton was lounged on her couch early Monday morning, having woken from a restless slumber. Mostly she blamed this on the condition of her back, which had taken a shade of black and blue and caused aggravation when she moved in her sleep.

_That bitch so better have a black eye, _she vented silently, shading in the current drawing in her leather covered sketchpad.

The bruised blonde had spent the majority of her weekend in her apartment, ignoring the odd knock on the door or the ring of her phone. The only contact she had was a brief conversation with Brooke on Saturday, where the brunette was checking on Peyton's condition. It had been tense and the conversation did not flow as it usually would have.

Peyton could tell that Brooke was just as frustrated as she was but there was very little she could do to help the situation. She had laid everything out to Brooke and it had to be her decision. Peyton was not about to force anything. She would wait…albeit a little impatiently.

Just as she was losing herself in the black marker and the dulcet tones floating from the stereo, a knock resounded on the door.

A sigh left Peyton's lips as she closed the bound sketch pad and placed it on the seat beside her. She stood from the couch, deciding it was probably not best to ignore her landlord once again.

Upon opening the door, Peyton suddenly wished she had more of a rebellious streak this morning when Brooke fidgeted in the hallway, a soft and somewhat shy smile on her face.

"Hey." she greeted, her eyes darting up and down Peyton, as she was stood in her shorts and tank top.

"Don't you have school?" Peyton questioned in surprise.

Brooke's eyes found the floor, a little hurt by the question. "I do…I, um, just…I'll go." she replied, turning to head back to the exit.

"No, wait." Peyton jumped in quickly, taking a hold of Brooke's arm and tugging gently to make her turn around. "I didn't mean it like that. I was surprised. You being here on a Monday. Early." she explained, watching as Brooke's face lifted to meet her own. "Come in."

Brooke followed her back into the apartment and closed the door behind herself.

"How was your weekend? Mummy dearest get you mingling with the big leagues?" Peyton jibed, standing uneasily in the small kitchen area, while Brooke moved fairly slowly toward the counter.

"Tried." the brunette shrugged. "I was less responsive than normal. I think she told them I was coming down with something."

Peyton scoffed briefly before nodding her head, having a good idea for Brooke's impassive behaviour.

"So how's your back?" Brooke asked, concern lacing her simply question.

"It's fine." the taller girl replied, her fingers playing with the towel on the unit before her.

Brooke's head titled to one side as she surveyed the blonde. "Peyton." she chastised gently.

"It's fine, Brooke. Just a bruise."

"Let me see." the older teen ordered, moving around the island and stopping beside her friend.

"Brooke." Peyton sighed, rolling her eyes at the situation.

"Let me see."

Peyton grumbled for a moment, as she turned her back to Brooke and began to lift the top she had worn to bed. She tried to ignore the hammering of her heart or the scorching touch of Brooke's fingers as they guided the fabric further up her back.

After a few moments Brooke helped the material fall back in place, her hands momentarily stalling while she tried to focus.

"It still seems swore. Does it hurt?" she asked, her voice not taking it's normal volume.

"It'll be fine." Peyton replied, a hint of a smile breaking through, while she turned back round.

Brooke grabbed a hold of Peyton's chin and examined the small cut on her lip, which was healing. "Well, your lip is looking better."

Peyton swallowed, taking in their proximity. "It is." she stated thickly.

Her eyes met with Brooke's in that moment, keeping them firmly in place. Unconsciously both began to lean forward.

"Peyton." Brooke whispered, causing all movement to stop. "I want to…"

Instead, Peyton took a hold of Brooke's wrist and removed her hand from her chin, not allowing Brooke to finish her sentence. She then stepped away, keeping her back to the head cheerleader.

"Peyton." Brooke softly spoke, attempting to get the other girl's attention.

"You have school." Peyton simply replied, now heading for her bedroom, leaving a hurt Brooke stood in the kitchen.

-X-X-X-

"So what happened when you got Peyton outside?"

Haley was currently stood by her locker, going through the various books she would be needing for the day. She briefly turned her head to Jake, while awaiting for his response.

"She took off pretty much." Jake shrugged. "Brooke wanted to go with her, you know, talk about everything but Peyton just wanted to get away I think."

"Yeah, well, a lot of us did." Haley sighed, slamming her locker closed, before leaning up against the metal.

"How'd that go by the way?" he asked, noticing how Lucas was no where in sight.

Haley scoffed in response. "Don't really want to get into it right now." she added, with a shake of her head. "So where is Brooke?"

"She was going to stop by Peyton's. Try the talking thing again."

"I thought Brooke would have tried over the weekend?" the auburn haired girl questioned, a look of confusion appearing on her face.

"She was away." Jake answered, a small sympathetic smile playing on his face. "You know, parents."

"Parents, what?"

Both Haley and Jake turned to face Brooke, who looked mildly aggravated and disappointed. Her eyes flicked between the two, trying to elicit some sort of response from one of them.

"Oh, you know, parents just being…parents." Jake replied.

His response caused a brief smirk to grace Brooke's lips, as she eyed the young dad with an expression of irony. She then moved closer to the two and leaned up against the locker, allowing a sigh to escape her.

"How'd it go?" the taller brunette questioned, although he could tell by Brooke's behaviour not very well. This was confirmed when a small grunt was all the response he received. "So what did you do?" he continued, with a hint of accusation in his voice.

Brooke's head shot up at the remark. "I didn't do anything." she began indignantly, forgetting Haley was stood beside them. "I went to talk to her. She wouldn't let me because she was being an assuming, arrogant ass and she told me to leave."

"She told you to leave?" Jake repeated, a little surprised.

"Well she told me I had school." Brooke answered. "..which in Peyton terms means 'there's the door.'" she released another huff, as her eyes narrowed. "Did I tell you she's an assuming, arrogant ass?"

Haley let out a soft laugh, which caused Brooke to turn to face the other teen. _Oh crap, _she thought, rethinking her rant.

"Well did you try again?" Jake probed, trying to distract Brooke away from the worry she felt knowing Haley had been with them the entire time, which did seem to have the desired effect.

"No." she replied, her head shooting in his direction. "She pissed me off."

"Brooke." he sighed tiredly.

"Oh, don't Brooke me, Jagielski." she warned, a glare forming over her eyes, before she turned to Haley. "You agree with me right? Tutor-girl."

"Um.." the shorter girl attempted to form a response. However she became distracted as Lucas walked through the hallway, his eyes focused on the floor. They soon temporarily found Haley, Brooke and Jake but were then reverted back down as if burnt by the sight.

Brooke seeing this, found a somewhat distant calm wash over her. She placed a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder, which caused Haley to instantly meet her understanding eyes. "He'll get over it. He can't stay mad at you for long." she lightly stated, one side of her mouth etching up into a smile.

"You don't know Lucas." Haley softly sighed, her own mouth curving up slightly in response.

"It'll work out. It always does." Jake added, his eyes meeting Brooke's in a silent conversation of their own.

"Well," Brooke suddenly chirped, pulling herself of the locker and taking on a look of determination. "I have to survey the damage to my squad and kick a certain bitch's ass for giving my P Sawyer a split lip."

The comment caused both Jake and Haley to laugh at the obvious protectiveness and claim wrapped in the head cheerleader's words.

"Tutor-girl, you can come sit with us at lunch you know, if Luc-ass is still being an ass." Brooke offered, before heading down the hall with more prominent and purposeful steps.

Haley turned to Jake and inched her eyebrow up in confusion. "What was that?"

"That was Brooke." Jake smirked, with a short laugh.

"Well, yeah but she seemed so much more…"

"At ease." the basketball player finished for her, his eyes flicking down the hall. "I think she's finally figured it all out."

Haley smiled, as her eyes also followed where Jake's were presently directed. "I guess so." she mumbled, before turning back to the other teen. "Although, Peyton seems to be the problem now though."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Yep…but I have a plan and you, Haley James are going to help." he grinned.

--

Peyton stood outback of the restaurant, enjoying the fifteen minute break she is given. Work today had been a drag for the overly pensive blonde. She had too much weighing on her mind and her encounter with Brooke this morning had set her up with a bad start. All she wanted was to go home and curl into a cocoon of duvet and pillows and shut out the chaos she found herself entrapped in.

"Times up, Sawyer." Lee, the head chef informed her with a soft chuckle. "Hit the front line." he smirked, his blue eyes dancing with amusement, as he watched Peyton roll her eyes followed by a pout.

"Tell me again how long I have left of my shift?" she whined, jumping of the stool she had stolen from one of the kitchen staff.

"Oh…" he chirped, causing the smile lines to appear once again on his sun-kissed face. "…at least three hours yet."

Peyton groaned, while leaving heavy footsteps in her path. "Shoot me now." she quipped, walking past the older male.

"I would, _believe_ me…but who would serve all our customers." his sandy hair falling in his face briefly, while he jibbed at the teen.

"Yeah because the place has been _so _packed tonight." she sarcastically retorted, pushing through the door back into the front of the restaurant.

"Sawyer."

Peyton turned in response to her name being called from the bar. "What now? Jerry." she sighed a little overdramatically.

"You have a visitor round the other side of the bar." he smiled, while placing glasses back onto the shelf above him.

Panic washed over Peyton's features as she mentally debated whether it would be a good idea to go talk to Brooke. She wanted to but with the way their conversations had been ending lately, she wasn't so sure she could at that particularly time as she was at work.

Taking a much needed breath, the blonde cautiously took step around the bar, deciding it would be best not to ignore her friend, despite the situation they currently found themselves in. However, as her visitor came into view, she was surprised to find Haley sat on one of the stools, glancing around her surroundings and obviously taking everything in.

"Haley?" Peyton greeted, not able to hide the mild shock she felt from seeing the auburn haired teen there.

Haley's attention was brought to the soft smile Peyton held for her, as she turned and mirrored the expression. "Hey Peyton."

"Hey. What brings you here?" the curly haired girl replied, taking up a position beside her friend.

"Kinda wanted to see how you were. You're the talk of the school with the whole showdown with Theresa."

"She so had it coming." Peyton stated, a hint of amusement being detected in her voice.

Haley laughed for a moment, then examined the split lip Peyton had acquired. "Yeah, sorry for bailing on you."

"No need. I'm a big girl. I could have walked away. Plus you had to find Lucas." Peyton shrugged, now having her back against the bar, resting her weight on her elbows. Her eyes had been surveying Haley and clearer noted the guilty and anguished look which appeared on the other girl's face at the mention of the eldest Scott brother.

"Yeah." she barely whispered in response, looking down at the wooden surface before her and tracing imaginary pictures with her finger.

"So, how's the bitch's face?" Peyton asked with enthusiasm, trying to distract the sullen girl.

Haley laughed at the question. "Let's just say, it's a shame yearbook pictures are not being taken yet. You went for her, huh?"

"She's just lucky Jake pulled me off." Peyton replied, one side of her mouth curling up while she glanced at her hands. "Seriously Haley, how do people let them get away with that sort of crap?"

"It's high school. It's when everyone is at their cruellest."

"Not you, Haley James." the blonde chirped, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"I don't think Lucas would agree." Haley sombrely replied.

"There's actually something I wanted to ask you." Peyton returned, now facing her front to the bar. "Why Nathan?"

Haley grew silent for a moment, as she considered the question and the consequences she was now reaping. "I don't know. He came to me. Told me he was failing and needed a tutor. I tried to find someone else, I mean it's Nathan. He's been torturing Lucas for years and when no one else would, I told him I couldn't either. The jerk then told me I was being unethical as tutor and if I wouldn't take him on, I was not being impartial, which is a quality all good tutors needed."

"Please.." Peyton scoffed at the retelling. "..like he would know how to be a tutor."

"Yeah, well, it got to me and I agreed…if he left Lucas alone." Haley sighed heavily, resting her head on her palm. "Which he has done until the other night."

"I guess that would be because of me." Peyton stated, rubbing her ear guiltily.

Haley glanced at the tall blonde with a puzzled look. "No, of course it's not. It's mine. I should have let people know but I was worried about Lucas' reaction."

"You don't regret tutoring Nathan?"

"No." Haley shook her head a little with her words. "He's not actually that bad."

"Blasphemy, Miss James!" Peyton mocked in fake horror, placing her hand over her heart for dramatic purposes.

"What? No. I'm just saying…" Haley tried to explain but was only met with laughter, as Peyton kept her eyes on the other teen.

"Sure." she droned with a kink in her eyebrow.

In response, Haley waved her hand in surrender before releasing a heavy sigh. "God, life sucks." she sulked, her head falling on to her hand as she fixed her eyes on her friend. "We were supposed to go see a band later this week. Lucas and I, that is. I'm sure that won't be happening."

"A band?" Peyton questioned in surprise. "Any good?"

"Supposedly. We were going to go check them out." Haley replied before gauging the taller girl's reaction. "You wanna go with me?"

Peyton momentarily looked a lightly surprised, then began to think it over. "Okay. That should be fun. Haley James, you have yourself a date." she chirped, causing the darker haired girl to laugh and roll her eyes. "So…" Peyton continued a moment later. "…what are you going to do about Lucas?"

Another groan left Haley's lips, contemplating the question.

Peyton smiled somewhat sympathetically in response, before she placed her hand on Haley's shoulder. "You know what, leave it to me." she stated.

"What are you going to do?" the tutor asked with a perplexed expression.

The blonde grinned and stood straighter against the bar. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Now…who's this band?"

--

"You know your being childish, right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at the words leaving Jake's mouth. She kept her movements fluent and focused as she pushed Jenny gently on the swing. They had decided to take the small girl to the old park, which had been to some extent abandoned but yet held a comfort and peace for both of the teens.

Jake would be able to keep his daughter from prying eyes and curious glances and Brooke was grateful for the serenity. Her day had been a killer.

"Yes." she answered simply, before grinning at the tiny giggle that escaped Jenny's lips as the wind whipped across her face.

Brooke sighed as she felt his eyes studying her. "Look, Jake. I have obviously screwed up with Peyton." she stated, glancing at the young dad briefly. "…and I can understand why she is pissed.."

"Brooke!" Jake yelped, suddenly stopping the swing.

"What?" she asked, while watching him flick his gaze to his child and then it hit her. "Oh, God, I'm sorry." the brunette apologised, covering her mouth with her hand.

Jake picked Jenny up out of the swing and placed her on the ground, where she ran to the slide as fast as her little legs could take her. The two brunette's watched her for a moment and then shared a quick glance.

"So…you understand…." Jake prodded, grateful Jenny was now out of earshot.

Brooke sighed and began moving slowly across the playground, Jake stepping in line beside her. "I do…but reasoning with her is hard. I mean she gets one thing in her mind and that's it. That is why she is an arrogant, assuming ass."

"Brooke!" he chastised.

"What? Jenny can't hear me." she protested, glancing around the grass area of the park.

"Still." Jake commented, placing his hands in his jeans pockets.

After a moment of silence, Jake glanced at Brooke questioningly. "So your not going to try again?"

"I will." Brooke nodded, glancing at him for a moment. "I'm just going to let her cool off first…and I'm going to actually work out what I'm going to say."

"I don't think…"

"My life. My choice." the head cheerleader cut in forcefully. "I'm sick of arguing with her, Jake." she sighed.

Silence enveloped them both again as they made it to the slide, where a bouncing Jenny was standing at the top, waiting for the moment she could impress the two of them.

"Come on then, Sweetie." Jake grinned to his daughter, while she pushed herself from the top. He caught her at the bottom, spinning her around which caused the air to be filled with child's laughter and wistful giggles.

"Daddy." she squealed, as Jake stopped suddenly with the biggest smile on his face.

The young dad turned to Brooke, who held a warm grin on her face, having been watching the two. "So…" he began, carrying Jenny in his arms. "…there's this cool band playing Thursday night. Wanna go and keep me company?"

--

"Broody blonde sulks, trying to figure out how _best _friend could have possibly screwed him over." Peyton mocked with a clear hint of contempt within her words, as she sashays on to the blacktop with a definitive look of determination and confidence.

Lucas stopped his repetitive movement with the basketball and watched as the curly haired teen approached him, arms folded and a scowl covering her features. However, as he dived a little more into her expression, Lucas could detect a shred of sympathy.

"Yeah. Been there. Done that." she finished, coming to a halt in front of the taller boy, taking on a somewhat predatorily stance.

"What?" Lucas questioned, a little distracted by Peyton's behaviour and sheer presence, not really knowing what she was referring to.

"Come on." Peyton laughed sardonically in return. "You know, your little pity party you got going on."

Lucas sighed in aggravation, turning away from her and beginning to bounce the ball a couple of times, preparing to aim for the hoop once again. "Peyton, you don't know what you are talking about." he snapped, taking the shot.

Watching as the ball sunk through the metal ring with a resounding swish, Peyton eyed the oldest Scott as he collected the ball. "It's not too hard to figure out. Your acting as if he's stolen your favourite toy." she stated in incredulity.

"Best friend." Lucas corrected, taking another shot.

Another bout of scornful laughter escaped Peyton's lips. "Oh, so you realize Haley is a human being. See the way your treating her, you would think differently."

"She knows how I feel about Nathan." he stated, followed by another resonant swish.

"_Everyone_ and their brother." Peyton muttered to herself, with a shake of her head. "She's tutoring him…" she continued directing the rest of her words to him. " ..It's not like she's marrying Satan Jr, is it?"

"I don't care. She could have told me." Lucas replied, bringing his arms up to take another shot at the basket. Before he was able to release the ball, Peyton knocked it from his hands, getting feed up of the distraction.

"Okay, maybe…" she agreed, taking a hold of the ball and spinning it between her hands, looking at the other teen intently. "…but would your reaction be any different?"

The dirty blonde male let a heavy sigh out and his eyes fixed onto the calm river rather than on the girl before him.

"Thought so." Peyton added, being given her response through his actions.

"He'll mess with her and I know he's doing it to get to me." Lucas replied, his eyes now finding Peyton's, while she took a moment to decide on her words.

"Well then, you should be there instead of ignoring her." she returned. "Your playing straight into his hands."

Lucas remained silent as he took in the warning Peyton was trying to give him. Trying to help him with.

"Look…" Peyton stated attentively. "…simply stop being an ass to Haley 'cause that girl has built amazingly good karma being friend with you and she deserves more." the words were light but Lucas was aware that she was being completely serious. "Were going to see that band play that you two were going to. If you can be nice, meet us at your mum's café."

Peyton bounced the ball back to it's owner, who was standing a little dumbfounded and watched her start to walk backwards.

"If you can't…" she continued. "..I'll get Haley to say _hi _to Nathan for you."

* * *

_I is back!...and how are you all?? Good I hope._

_So it was a little delayed as I kinda prolonged my little trip. Sorry!!...but it's here. _

_**spashley20; **Thank you very much for your review. Love them as always. Glad you liked the last chap and Brooke's reservations will come out...soonish, lol. Thanks again!_

_**othnaleyfan4**; I thought was about time Theresa had a beat down, lol. We'll see if it shuts her up though. Breyton is on it's way!! Thanks for your review. Much appreciated._

_**JennVanessa**; Fav story? Shucks. Now you got me grinning, lol. I'm glad your enjoying it though and I Breyton is so getting there. I think I'll have a hit out on me if I keep any longer! Thank you very much for the review and compliment. Hope you had a good Easter!_

_**raven**; There is always a reason for dragging something out. Your reaction being on of them, lol. If your wanting BP next couple of chapters...promise! Thank you for your review. Progress to come!!_

_**Aliaschickita47**; How'd paint shopping go?? Did you get your Peyton paint, lol. Thank you very much for your randomness as always. It brightens up my day, lol. Thanks again!!_

_**tempermentalx**; Your awesome too. Thanks for the review!!_

_**paulinemcc**; I checked my alert thingymabob and I have quite a few chapters to read on your fic, which I'm looking forward to, lol. Thanks for the review and yeah, they're both kinda being a pain but Breyton will be here...soon. Thank you for your review! Much appreciated as always._

_**craftyns99**; Sorry for the wait but the updates here. I kinda had to write a Theresa gets punched chapter as everyone pretty much wanted to have that happen last time, lol. Thank you again for all your reveiws and for continually coming back. Appreciated! _

_**marin**; The thanking Jake bit; yeah. It would be one of those things you would really begrudgingly do, lol. Glad you like it and that the establishing process is okay with you. Can be frustrating but I'm hoping it will be worth it. Thank you for your review and your understanding!!_

_**Kat**; Hope you had a good Easter. I did, lol. Glad you liked the last chap and Brooke will sort her head out, promise. It will all fall into place. Thanks for the review!!_

_**physcob2002**; Thanks for the review and hope you had a good Easter. Glad you liked it and hope you liked this one too!! Thanks._

_**WritingMonkey**; Firstly..thank you very much for your review. Secondly...love your work grins so very happy your liking this...so far. Appreciated greatly. Thanks!_

_**I'mAnOverachiever**; Sorry!! It's a little late. Do you forgive me?? Thanks for your review...as always. Theresa beating is fun. May have to work on some more, lol. Thank you once again for your support!!_

_**bohemianxx**; Dude! You were so my 200th reviewer!! I need to work on this whole giving out cookies thing. When I do, you can have two, lol. Glad you liked anyway and your review did not suck! I love them. Actually you could put a smilee thingy and I would love it. I would lmao but still love it!...So thank you very much for your review and your conscience can be cleared as there's nothing to be forgiven_. ;)

_**-a-cool-moonlight**-; Peyton can kick ass, lol. Btw your review had the same effect on my day! As always very much appreciated and I hope you like the new update. Thank you!_

_**madam-xt**; Theresa so had it coming. Thanks for your review and sorry for the delay with this chapter. Hope you like!_

_**krisana22**; Thank you very much for your review...and all your past ones. Appreciated as always. Glad your liking what you are reading and I kinda hope you continue to. Thank you again! _

_Okay, I've rattled on for ages! _

_Right, I'm going to sleep of my car-lag. I have some fics to catch up on too!_

_As always reviewers are diamonds and you are great!! Thanks for reading and I'll post more soon-ish!!_


	20. Nineteen

**- N i n e t e e n - **

"Hey Peyton."

The blonde teen turned around at the sound of her name being called and a look of astonishment took over her face, as the person who had grabbed her attention jogged up to meet her.

"Captain Ass. Now I am surprised." she quipped with a smirk gracing her lips.

Lucas chuckled softly with a smile, standing before the shorter girl. "Yeah, well, you can be quite persuasive." he shrugged, his hands sliding in to the front pockets of his jeans.

"So I've been told." Peyton replied, her smirk turning slightly suggestive.

The blue eyed boy gave a short scoff at the remark, before a grin was flashed in Peyton's direction. "I don't think I'll ask."

Peyton merely gave an indifferent shrug in response and then turned back in her original direction, Lucas falling into step beside her. "Have you actually spoken to Haley yet?" she questioned, spotting Karen's Café coming into view.

"No. I mean I smiled at her today at school but I think she thought it was meant for someone else. She kinda gave me a funny look and turned back round." Lucas replied, showing he was slightly puzzled by the response.

"Good God." Peyton scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, you ignore the girl all week and then smile at her, expecting her to realize what's going through your thick head. You know, I'm promoting you to General Ass."

"It hasn't been _all _week." the basketball player retorted.

"It's Thursday, Lucas. Pretty much a week." Peyton returned, shaking her head in amazement at the other teen.

"Well, I'm here so I can talk to her." he relented, his eyes diverting to his feet.

"I guess that's an improvement." the curly haired girl nodded, glancing at Lucas briefly. "..and your also have me to provide explanations for each smile, eye roll and hand gesture you direct at her. Just so she's kept up to speed." she mocked sarcastically, not hiding the smirk that appeared on her face.

"Where would I be with out you?" Lucas jibed in response.

"At home, moping that life is just too unfair and helping your mum bake cookies. I see you in an apron. Do you have an apron?"

Lucas laughed shortly, deciding to change the subject. "So who else is joining us?"

"Just you, me and one Haley James. Why? Are we not good enough for you?" Peyton questioned, with a playful squint of her eyes. She was grateful to see they were almost there, having grown a little tired of Lucas' company.

"No Brooke?" he questioned.

Peyton grew a little more reserved at the mention of the brunette. "Nope." she answered sharply, keeping her eyes fixed in front of her.

"Why's that? I thought she would be here at least."

"She's busy."

"With Jake?" Lucas asked, not really catching the tone he was receiving.

The question made Peyton stop and she stared at the taller blonde for a moment, as he too stopped in his movements. He briefly wondered why they had, as his mum's café was no more than a meter away.

"What do you mean by that?" Peyton asked, trying to hide the hurt she felt. Strangely at the moment she felt Brooke or even talking about the head cheerleader brought out the worst in her and caused her to act a little irrational and snappy.

"Just that they seem to have gotten really close lately. I wouldn't be surprised if something was going on." Lucas shrugged.

Peyton glared in response to his words and stormed off for the safety of the café, hoping she would be able to control the sudden rush of anger, which pumped through her veins.

"Peyton." Lucas called, moving quickly to catch up with her.

They both stepped into the café and stopped at the entrance as the other occupants came into view. Stormy green eyes met confused brown, equally enthralled and fearful of the others presence.

"Well, now that everyone is here..." Jake's voice ran through the silent and tense surroundings, only causing the air to thicken, as gazes were locked and unwavering. "..shall we hit the road."

Lucas lent into Peyton's ear, having still remained behind the fuming blonde. "I thought.."

"Don't. Even. Say. It." Peyton warned through clenched teeth.

--

The air was thick and suffocating. Had Peyton been more prepared, she would have left the safety of the homely café and basked in the simple pleasure of breathing. Instead, she found herself in the claustrophobic confines of a vehicle, which in her opinion was too small for such journey.

The blonde teen was sat on the back seat of Jake's car, placed next to quiet and guilty looking Haley, who religiously fiddled with her hands and kept her gaze firmly on the darkened road before them. Next to the tutor sat a confused and restless Lucas. Peyton could tell he wanted to break the weighty silence. However, she was pleased to realize the boy had learnt from his previous attempts, even if it had taken her snapping at him a number of times.

Green eyes slowly moved to the two people up front, trapped in the stony atmosphere along with everyone else.

Peyton watched Jake's posture for a moment. It was difficult considering she was sat behind him. Although leaving the café, he had been pretty much unreadable too. Unlike the other teens she was with, particularly the contemplative brunette sat in the passenger seat staring out of her window.

Peyton could read Brooke like a book. She was not happy with the set up. Although Peyton couldn't say she was exactly jumping with joy at the prospect of an evening of tense conversation and tiring gazes. She was hoping for a night of forgetting and by the head cheerleader's behaviour, so was she.

Watching Brooke carefully, the curly haired teen wondered when things turned so chaotic between them. She loved Brooke. Brooke loved her. Surely everything else should fall into place.

Her eyes momentarily glanced to Jake, wondering if he really was just trying to be Brooke's friend. Or was he trying to be more.

Sighing softly, her eyes turned back to Brooke.

She was surprised when she was met with gentle chocolate brown eyes. Peyton began to lose herself in the pleading and the overwhelming sense of confusion being shown to her and briefly wondered if her own eyes conveyed the same emotion.

"This is kinda ironic, don't you think…" Lucas stated, breaking into the silence and distracting both girls, as Brooke turned back round in her seat, while Peyton eyes flicked to Lucas. "…considering we're seeing Death Cab For Cutie."

"Shut up you ass." Peyton mumbled, turning to stare out her window. Her words, however, caused both Jake and Haley to chuckle softly, the tension effectively fractioned ever so slightly.

--

Walking through the vastly filling club, Peyton scanned the vicinity, as the other four teens moved up behind her. She allowed the music to flow into her mind and smooth her in a strange but uplifting way. Soon green eyes landed on her destination.

"I need a drink." she proclaimed, a smirk covering her lips as her eyes flicked to her friends, as she glanced over her shoulder. "Not all of us have school tomorrow."

Brooke's eyes formed a glare, as she noticed the sneer in the blonde's words and knowing a large sum of that comment was directed at her. "Yeah, well, some of us have an afternoon shift too, remember?" she snapped back, making her way down the steps before them.

She wondered where the sudden bitterness in Peyton came from. Brooke wanted to talk to the other girl but she had been putting it off and now, when she had the opportunity to, Peyton was silently seething, which she knew would not end well.

"Awe, don't worry _Brookie_, you know how well I can hold my liquor." Peyton sang mockingly, as she sauntered toward the bar.

"I'm going to get one too. Anyone else?" Lucas asked, a thumb being directed over his shoulder. "Haley?" he questioned gently.

The auburn haired girl looked up at her best friend, her eyes masked by the slight glare she wore. They had not spoken to each other the entire journey and Lucas was well aware he had some grovelling to do.

"Come on. Let me get you a drink…" he stated quietly. "…please?"

"Alcohol free?" Haley returned, not liking the prospect of getting drunk on a school night.

"Alcohol free." Lucas nodded with a soft smile.

"You wouldn't get one anyway." Brooke cut in, her eyes fixed on the bar, which Peyton was leant up against, talking to the bartender. "You're underage."

"What about Peyton?" the tall blonde questioned, his eyes darting to the bar before turning back to Brooke.

"Fake ID." the brunette answered with a sigh. "She'd work it anyway, even without the ID."

"Yeah, I could see that." Lucas shrugged, before turning to Haley. "Let's go, Hales."

The two soon disappeared into the developing crowd and Brooke and Jake were left in an unusual silence, which neither tended to dwell in, when in the other's company.

Brooke's eyes were still firmly on the bar, while Jake's continuously swept between the two, trying his best to decipher how to approach the situation.

"Okay, I get it. Your pissed." he finally relented with a sigh.

"A heads up would have been appreciated, Jake." Brooke snapped in return, still not moving her gaze. "God, she's infuriating." she muttered with a scoff, as she shook her head in disdain at the situation.

"Brooke." Jake tried but was instantly cut off.

"I don't wanna hear it, Jake. I told you I was going to deal with this in my own time and setting us up like this has placed me back at square one…again. Not to mention we have Lucas and Haley as spectators' now." she snapped, glaring at the taller brunette.

"Brooke." a voice behind the two teens called, causing both of them to distract themselves from one another and find out where the intrusive call had come from.

Brooke's eyebrow shot up as her eyes fell onto the person. "Gavin, hey." she greeted with a smile.

"Hey. Long time, no see. Where you been hiding then?" the broad male grinned, his spiky dark hair showing signs of being tipped with bleach. He was a couple of years older than the head cheerleader and held an air of mystique, which ultimately made him more attractive than most.

"I was merely waiting for you to come find me." Brooke smirked in return, having always enjoyed Gavin's company.

"And found you I have." he retorted, his eyes moving up and down her figure.

Brooke laughed with a roll of her eyes, knowing he was being playful. However she soon noticed Jake was watching the two and straightened when Gavin checked her out. Although she was not the only one to take note.

"Boyfriend?" Gavin questioned, as if the younger guy was not in front of them.

"Friend." Brooke clarified with a smile to Jake, before turning back to face Gavin, who had lent in to her ear.

"Does he know that?" he whispered.

Brooke pulled back and sent a probing expression his way, unsure in how to take the question. "Yeah." she answered, even though she knew her voice was now covered with doubt.

Gavin nodded once and glanced over to a silent Jake. "Gavin." he introduced himself, offering his hand out.

The young father reluctantly took his hand, giving a firm and short shake. "Jake." he responded.

"Nice to meet you." the older of the two stated politely, before turning his attention back to Brooke, where the grin once again appeared on his face. "So where's Sawyer? Thought you two may have done the whole Thelma and Louise thing and left without telling me."

Brooke smiled thoughtfully at his words and glanced around briefly before answering. "Last I saw, she was at the bar."

"Typical, Sawyer." Gavin chuckled, taking a look in that direction. "What's going on with her at the moment anyway? Heard some nasty things along the grapevine."

"What things?" the shorter brunette quickly asked, wondering what else could have possibly happened.

"Well if it isn't McIntyre. What did I tell you about going after them students?" Peyton's sing-song voice interrupted the response from Gavin, as everyone's attention was drawn to the blonde teen, now grasping a beer in one hand and a stranger's cowboy hat in the other. "It doesn't work for MJ, it's not going to work for you." she grinned, slinking up to the group with Lucas and Haley walking up behind her, seemingly lost in their own conversation.

Gavin laughed at his friend, before once again teasingly looking up and down Brooke's body. "You know me, Sawyer, persistence is key."

"Persistence will cause me to kick your ass, so let up." she instructed, her words light but completely serious.

Brooke caught the underlining meaning in the blonde's statement and her eyes met Peyton's, before green was diverted away to watch an amused Gavin.

"Protective much." he chuckled. "You know I see you two as my sisters. Totally hot sisters but sisters nonetheless."

"Yeah well, you can never be too sure of the older, retarded ones." she grinned in return, showing she was joking with him.

"What about younger retards?" he asked, his voice showing clear signs of protectiveness too.

Peyton's looked confused, before turning to Brooke. "Have one of these retards come on to you?" she questioned, her eyes going from Jake to a stunned Lucas, as he was pulled out of his conversation by the change in topic.

"What? No." Brooke replied, just as equally lost.

"I meant Dev, Peyton." Gavin cut in, causing a number of uncomfortable reactions. "What's going on?"

Brooke noticed the flinch from the blonde, particularly as Gavin had used Peyton's name, which was not customary between the two. Both seemed to be in a semi-trance as they stood opposite one another, Gavin showing the big brother type of roll he claimed unashamedly.

"Nothing. Just a momentarily lapse of judgement." Peyton replied shortly, taking a long gulp from the beer in her hands. "How'd you find out anyway?" she soon asked defensively.

"You really expected him not to brag." Gavin replied. "Come on, Sawyer."

Brooke felt a rush of anger at the topic, although she put on a brave face, it still bothered her and Dev gloating was not high on her 'must hear' list. She was also slightly amazed that Gavin and Peyton were still talking about it, despite the three other people stood with them, herself obviously not included.

"What's done is done." Peyton shrugged, her eyes meeting Brooke's once again. "Live and learn."

"In future, can you do a little more learning than the living?" Gavin pleaded playfully, his arms folding across his chest in an authoritative manner.

"Now where's the fun in that?" she kidded in return.

Brooke glanced between the two and was in much need of a conversation change and was grateful when Jake seemed to have mind-reading abilities she was not made aware of.

"Where'd the hat come from?" he asked, looking pointedly at the object.

"She stole it from some guy's head at the bar." Lucas chimed in with a laugh, glancing over his head to see if he could find the man, who was now hatless.

"Oh, come on guys, you know it looks better on me anyway." Peyton stated, placing the hat onto her head in evidence of her words.

"It does.." Lucas replied with a nod and a smirk. "..but I don't think he appreciated you asking where Jake Gyllenhaal was."

"You didn't?" Gavin questioned, although already knowing it was true. He knew what she was referring to, although having not seen the movie himself.

"She did." Haley verified, adding her own laugh into the mix.

Brooke sniggered with a shake of her head, causing Peyton's attention to be brought to her. A soft and genuine smile took form on the blonde's lips, as the two found themselves back to how it use to be. The calmness. The normalcy. If only for a moment.

"What?" Peyton finally scoffed, breaking eye contact as she surveyed the group. "He had Brokeback written all over him."

A new song changed, as the chortle died down and Peyton moved over to Gavin and placed the hat on top of his head with a grin covering her face. "Come be my Ennis Del Mar before the band comes out." she instructed and her eyes caught Brooke's once again, while she grabbed a hold of Gavin's hand.

As he was lead to the dance floor, Gavin held a look of bewilderment. "Who?"

--

Brooke sat at a side table they had managed to grab and had her eyes trained on the dance floor, where Haley, Lucas, Gavin and Peyton now moved with the rhythm of the crowd. Despite all four of them being in her line of view, only one stood out. The brunette had been debating whether to go out and join them. Or rather her.

However that debate was still being waged at this moment in time. She had to admit that every time a hand brushed up Peyton, she was veering more to her fight instinct rather than her flight one.

She was more than grateful to see Gavin take control of the more handsy of the bunch.

"You still made at me?" Jake questioned, as he placed a cold bottle of beer before Brooke, causing her to be distracted from her current pastime.

"I would have liked to have done this on my own terms." Brooke answered, glancing over to the basketball player, while he took a seat beside her. "..and I know Peyton feels the same."

"I just wanted you to be happy.." Jake sighed, playing with his own beer bottle. "…and Peyton makes you happy."

"She also drives me insane." the head cheerleader attempted to joke, taking a sip of the cold drink before her. "I'm not mad, just don't do it again, please?"

Jake nodded in response but found no words, allowing the music to take them in for a while.

"So how'd you get these?" Brooke asked, indicating to the two bottles.

"Peyton's not the only one who has her ways." he quipped in return, a smirk taking residence on his face briefly. "Shall we go join them? The band will be out soon."

_Looks like the debate has been decided for me, _Brooke mused silently, _not that I'm complaining, I guess._

"Sure." she smiled, taking a gulp of her drink before standing up and grasping the young dad's hand.

--

Peyton watched as Brooke danced with Jake and how Lucas and Haley filtered in and out with the other two. Every so often Lucas would take Brooke and spin her to him, which she found rather amusing, as the older Scott was not being flirtatious just playful. Very similar to his dancing with Haley.

Gavin was keeping a good pace with her but Peyton's eyes still remained over his shoulder and wondered if the other girl knew she was being watched.

_God, know she's got me acting all stalker-ish, _she internally groaned, although the realization did not make her divert her eyes.

"What's going on with you two?"

The question was whispered into her ear and hot breath pulsated on her neck, as the song come to an end and the distinct sound of a microphone being turned on come through the speakers.

"Who are you talking about?" she replied, still firmly wrapped in Gavin's arms, only she had pulled back slightly to look at his face.

"Okay, guys.." an eager unknown voice coursed through the air, causing a rush of excitement to emanate through out the crowd. "…it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Give it up for Death Cab For Cutie."

A deafening cheer resounded of the dampened walls, as the room buzzed with energy.

"You and Brooke?" Gavin stated loudly into her ear.

The two remained in their position, while everyone around them had their attention fixated on the stage and jumped as the first chords played.

"Gavin, I don't…" Peyton began.

_If I could open my arms  
__And span the length of the isle of Manhattan,  
__I'd bring it to where you are_

"I can see it, Peyton." he cut in, keeping a firm hold of the younger girl. "…and you need to stop running for once. You're safe."

_Making a lake of the East River and Hudson  
__If I could open my mouth  
__Wide enough for a marching band to march out_

Peyton's eyes drifted back over his shoulder, where she watched Brooke looking up to the stage, seemingly enthralled by the band playing.

_They would make your name sing_

Brooke's eyes met Peyton's suddenly and the two locked with each other for the longest time possible.

_And bend through alleys and bounce off all the buildings._

"You're safe, Peyton." Gavin repeated, loosening his arms. "Go."

Peyton's eyes flicked to his a moment, gaining a reassuring nod of approval.

"If you don't, I'll take my chance." he joked, letting her go completely.

_I wish we could open our eyes  
__To see in all directions at the same time_

"Try it." she smiled, before kissing his cheek and turning to face Brooke. "Keep out of trouble, Gav."

_Oh what a beautiful view  
__If you were never aware of what was around you_

"I could say the same to you, Peyt." Gavin replied, turning briefly to glance at the rather confused brunette not to far away. "Go before she thinks I'm hitting on you or something." he grimaced in mock horror.

_And it is true what you said  
__That I live like a hermit in my own head_

Peyton watched as Brooke began to move back through the crowd, her shoulders showing a clear sign of being uncomfortable. The blonde gave a quick squeeze of Gavin's hand before moving in the direction Brooke was going, intent on not running this time and not allowing Brooke to run.

_But when the sun shines again  
__I'll pull the curtains and blinds to let the light in._

"Brooke!" she called, following the older girl just as she made it through the crowd and was heading for a doorway of to one side of the large room. Picking up her pace, Peyton pushed through the remaining people, not caring if they were not happy with her antics and shouted a mix of curses.

_Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole  
__Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound  
__But while you debate half empty or half full  
__It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown _

"Brooke." Peyton called once again, roughly opening the door the brunette disappeared through. She caught sight of Brooke, as they both now found themselves in a corridor, dimly lit and quiet. The only sound  
now being the melody floating through the door.

_Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole  
__Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound  
__But while you debate half empty or half full  
__It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown _

Peyton speed up and grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand, stalling the other girl's movements. Gently she spun the shorter brunette round and locked eyes with her once again.

Peyton stepped forward, keeping a firm grip, while her other hand pushed Brooke's hair behind her ear.

"Stop running from me." she whispered, softly leaning her forehead against Brooke's. "Please, stop running."

_Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole  
__Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound  
__But while you debate half empty or half full  
__It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown _

"Peyton." Brooke whispered fearfully.

However, she was soon silenced as soft lips met hers and after a moment's hesitation, her worries melted away as the only thing she knew was Peyton and the feelings Peyton caused in her.

_Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole  
__Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound  
__But while you debate half empty or half full  
__It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown _

Brooke found herself between the cool wall and Peyton's heated body as everything finally began to peace together. She was melting. She was changing.

Although she was strangely not as frightened as she thought she would be.

_Your love is gonna drown  
__Your love is gonna drown_

Peyton broke away slowly and once more rested her head tentatively on Brooke's forehead. "Please don't run." she barely whispered.

Her warm breath now being replaced with her lips.

_Your love is gonna drown  
__Your love is gonna drown  
__Your love is gonna..._

* * *

_So twenty chapters later, we get there!! Although I've still got a hell of a lot more to get through! Guess your stuck with me!_

_This chapter has to be dedicated to **bohemianxx **for the amazing song choice. You picked a gem and one of my fav's. Having to think of a song with no idea what was happening could not have been easy, so thanks for helping with that! First time I ever wrote a song into a fic too. Whatcha think?? You're my new music guru, you know that, right??_

_Also to **-a-cool-moonlight-; **I inspired?! No way! Did you read that pepods?? I inspired someone! Suck that English teacher, who shall remain nameless and shamefull! Btw, you helped with my crappy Monday too, lol. **amazoniandragon; **Thank you for reviewing and pointing out the error(s), I appreciate it. My fics full of them and one of the reasons I don't tend to read back on anything I've written. I'm either a lazy editor or just retarded, lol. I'm glad you like it though._

_Reviewers;** raven**;** I'mAnOverachiever**;** craftyns99**;** JennVanessa**;** othnaleyfan4**;** paulinemcc**;** physcob2002**;** krisana22**;** Finalhybrid**;** izzienkate**;** E.Christianna**;** madam-xt**;** Tiger87**;** Teske **and** Kat**. Thank you all for sticking with me and for your patience. Hope you all enjoy!!_

_Lastly...because I suck, I owe a huge shout out to **BleedLikeMe**; you know you rule!! Thank you for your unwavering support and honesty. Now...where's your update?!_

_So, I'm done for today. Thanks again to those who review and those who read. Much appreciated as always._

_Btw if you wanted to know the song, it's Death Cab For Cutie (obviously) - Marching Bands Of Manhattan. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it. Actually I say listen to the whole album. A-maa-zing!_


	21. Twenty

**- T w e n t y - **

Peyton was lying on her back with her right arm flung over her eyes and her other arm lazily resting over her stomach. The blanket had found itself covering her legs, whereas her torso was only covered in her white tank top.

From the small corridor, which lead to Peyton's bedroom, stood Brooke. She was leaning against the wall, her head titled to one side as she watched the other girl sleep peacefully. A small smile had appeared on her face at the sight of Peyton, endeared by the image before her.

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, Brooke sighed and began to move further into the room and kneeled down beside the side of the couch where Peyton slept.

Slightly nervous as well as an overwhelming sense of excitement, the brunette lent forward and grasped a hold of Peyton's hand, lifting it from her face. The curly haired teen did not stir from her forced movements, causing Brooke to silently chuckle.

With the nervousness building in her stomach, she placed a soft kiss on Peyton's cheek, which only caused a twitching nose in response.

Brooke's amusement heightened at this point, so she lent forward again and kissed the blonde's nose. When eyes scrunched more tightly together, trying desperately to hold onto sleep, Brooke kissed Peyton's forehead. This caused a gentle mummer to be let out of Peyton's mouth and her head to loll more onto the seat of the couch.

A beaming grin came to Brooke's lips at how adorable the younger girl was.

As a final attempt, she lent back in and placed a butterfly kiss on Peyton's lips.

Brooke sat back from the couch, still clutching the blonde's hand as she watched consciousness take effect. Peyton moved her head to face the ceiling before it fell back, resting her cheek against the fluffy pillow.

Eyes blinked in surprise, while they attempted to adjust to the new light as well as trying to work out how they had woken in such a place.

Recognition soon flooded Peyton's features and her green, sleepy eyes found the amused and tender brown they sought out.

"Morning." Brooke whispered with a bright smile, giving Peyton's hand a squeeze.

A smile broke out on Peyton's face in response to the greeting. "Morning." her voice thick with sleep. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Very well." Brooke replied, bringing their joint hands up to met Peyton's knuckles with her lips. As their hands feel back down, Brooke's eyes diverted to their resting place as she fiddled somewhat nervously. "You?"

"I liked the wake up more." Peyton grinned, causing Brooke to meet her face once again, a grin also slowly showing on her expression.

"Really?" the brunette questioned, coming forward to met Peyton but was soon kept away by Peyton's free hand. This earned a questioning look in response and a fleeting moment of panic and confusion to pass through her eyes.

"Really." Peyton confirmed, a smile still on her face. "…but I _really _wouldn't. Not until I've at least cleaned my teeth."

Brooke laughed, grateful her moment of panic was uncalled for. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Fine." the older of the two chirped, placing an over-dramatised kiss onto Peyton's forehead instead of her original planned location. Sitting back down on her legs, Brooke began to play with their hands once more. "You could have stayed in the bed last night." she gentle stated, with a tilt of her head.

"I know." Peyton replied in the same tone, until a smirk covered her lips. "It's a good thing I didn't though, considering you just molested me in my sleep and I wasn't even in the bed."

"I did not." Brooke argued, unable to hide her amusement at the accusation.

"Oh, you so did." Peyton playfully returned. "I mean imagine the carnage if I had." she added with mock dread.

"Shut up." the head cheerleader retorted, giving the horizontal teen a slap on the arm for the comment, which caused a yelp of pain.

"God, your already abusive." Peyton stated, rubbing her arm to prove her point.

Brooke scoffed but was unable to remove the grin from her face. She was beyond happy at the turn of events and wondered if she or Peyton had decided not to go last night, how long it would have taken for them to have at least gained this step forward. She knew that they still had a long way to go and Peyton sleeping on the couch was confirmation the other girl also knew. Brooke was just grateful they had got passed their inability to let the other in.

Sighing, Brooke glanced from the clock back to a now concerned Peyton, who wondered where the heavy sigh had come from.

"I have to get going soon or I'm going to be late for school." Brooke explained, her expression being a clear sign she didn't want to go.

"Ugh…" the blonde groaned, rolling her head to look at the ceiling. "..now I feel like a child snatcher."

"Oh, please." the older of the two returned indignantly, a small smile flitting across her face.

"What?…" Peyton returned, raising her eyebrows, playing innocent against the glare she was on the receiving end of. "..Can't you say 'I have class.' It would make me feel a lot more comfortable with this whole…thing." she grinned, her words full of humour as her hand waved between them both, indicating the 'thing.'

Brooke smiled at Peyton's actions for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Fine. '_I have class._'" she relented with a hint of mock exasperation.

Peyton grinned in return, as they both stared at one another. Interlacing their fingers and offering a short squeeze, Peyton glanced from their hands up to Brooke's face. "We still have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

The cheerleader nodded her head slowly in confirmation. "Yeah, we do." she agreed, before gazing at the blonde. "It's kinda what I wanted to do last time I saw you."

Peyton frowned in uncertainty, wondering what Brooke could be referring to. "Huh?"

"Monday." the older of the two explained. "It's why a came round."

Peyton's face fell as she replayed what had happened between them, recognition taking residence on her features. "We've been stupid, huh?" she concluded, with a sigh.

"Yeah, we have." Brooke laughed, jerking Peyton's hand to stop her from dwelling on the fact. "Now, will you, _please_, go and brush your teeth."

"And what if I don't." Peyton teased.

"Then I can not be held accountable for my actions." Brooke replied. "You know, all the hot guys I'll be spending my time with today."

"What has that got to do with my teeth?"

Brooke laughed at the offended sound in the other girl's voice, which only caused her to smile harder. "Do you really wanna find out?" she challenged.

In response Peyton huffed, pushing Brooke out of the way and standing up, while straightening out her tank top and shorts. "I have to pee anyway." she replied, poking her tongue out as she moved toward the bathroom. "By the way, this is known as manipulation. It's not a quality most find attractive."

"Nor is morning breath." Brooke shot back, taking a seat on the now abandoned couch.

"Screw you, Davis." Peyton shouted over her shoulder.

"Please." Brooke returned, which caused Peyton to stop in her tracks and spin back round to an evilly grinning brunette.

"I can not believe you just said that."

Brooke merely raised an eyebrow, as the grin softened to a smirk. "I thought you had to pee."

Peyton glared playfully and pointed at Brooke, before spinning back round and disappearing into the bathroom.

Brooke watched the blonde go, shaking her head in amusement. After a few moments of flicking through a couple of CDs on the coffee table, she pulled out her phone and began to text Jake, asking if he would be able to pick her up on his way to school.

Just as she hit send, her phone was pulled from her grasp and an increase of weight appeared on her legs. Glancing up, she was met with a smirking Peyton.

"Now, what did you want earlier?" Peyton questioned mischievously, lowering her tone to heighten her words.

"Well I wanted breakfast.." Brooke deadpanned, causing the other teen to pull back. "..but I clearly don't have time for that." she smiled, pointing over to the clock.

Peyton glanced over briefly. "_Classes _suck." she muttered, turning back to Brooke. "So you want me to take you in?"

"No, it's okay." Brooke replied, taking her phone back and opening the reply from Jake. "I've asked Jake to pick me up on his way through. He should be here in a minute."

"Ugh, Jagielski's knows where I live." Peyton sighed, inspecting the necklace Brooke was wearing, not noticing the amusement on the other girl's face. "Can I pick you up?" she asked, glancing up.

The brunette nodded in response. "There's a game tonight, which means I have to cheer. We could hang out, talk and then you could come watch." she suggested a little timidly.

"Hmm. Now there's an offer I can't refuse. All those hot guys, getting all sweaty."

"Eww." Brooke grimaced, her face scrunching in an exaggerated manner.

"Don't get me started on the cheerleaders." Peyton continued to tease, earning a soft push from Brooke.

"Off." she ordered the blonde, who complied with a sigh.

Peyton stood and watched as Brooke collected her bag, while checking her phone quickly. A smile unconsciously played onto her lips, until Brooke looked up and caught her.

"What?" the shorter teen questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing." Peyton chirped, heading to the door with a bemused cheerleader following behind. "So, I'll come and get you after _class._"

Brooke laughed gently, standing in front of Peyton. "Yeah." she smiled.

"Cool." was the only response the blonde could currently think of.

Grinning, Brooke lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Peyton's lips. Pulling away, she studied the other girl for a moment. "Is this slightly weird?" she asked somewhat puzzled by the developments.

"Yeah." Peyton replied with a smile. "But in a good way."

"Totally." Brooke beamed, as the blonde kissed her again. This time lasting just a little longer and causing their hearts to hammer within their chests a little harder.

"I've missed you." Peyton whispered as they rested their foreheads together.

"Well, we can stop being stupid now, right?"

"Done being stupid." the blonde grinned, pecking Brooke's lips, as the brunette's phone rang. "Go.." Peyton instructed knowing it would be Jake, who was probably waiting outside. "...before I change my mind and not let you out." she added.

Brooke kissed her cheek in response and then darted out the door with a beaming smile on her face, which was only mirrored on Peyton's.

--

Peyton wiped down one of the tables in the quiet restaurant, a small hum sounding as she busied herself with cleaning away customer's leftovers.

"Now I know something's up, as the Sawyer I know would not be humming."

The blonde stopped mid-motion and turned around, a surprised and questioning look appearing on her face. "Two visits in twenty-four hours? I must be special." she retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

Gavin smirked and glanced around the building. "Yeah you are. Being in my presence, you have to be." he jested, while buffing his finger tips on his puffed out chest.

"You're so conceited." Peyton returned, throwing her cloth at his face before heading to the bar.

"That's gross, Sawyer." he sulked, having pulled the dirty rag from his face in disgust and now followed Peyton with it pinched between his thumb and index finger, as far from his body as possible. "And you love me. You know it?"

The blonde scoffed as she placed her tray onto the bar, turning round to face the older male. "You love yourself enough for both of us."

"I do." Gavin agreed with a self-satisfied nod, holding out the cloth to her. "But you still love me a little, right?"

Peyton shook her head in exasperation, while grasping the rag. A smile broke out across her face, indicating the teasing was not bothering her as much as she acted it did. "No comment." she stated. "You'll only hold it against me."

Gavin shrugged with his eyebrows raising up, portraying a look of innocence, which was instantly removed by the look that adorned Peyton's face.

"Okay, what's with the visit, Gav? I haven't seen you in a few months and now you actually seek me out. How long have you been back? Where the hell have you been? What gives?" Peyton questioned, her head tilting to the side as she surveyed her friend.

A guilty look swept across Gavin's expression but he refused to look away. He at least owed Peyton that. "I'm sorry, Peyton, but you knew what was happening. I had to go."

"Why didn't you come and find me when you were back?" the blonde asked.

"I didn't know if you would want to see me." he sighed in response. "I ran out on you."

"Gavin, we've been friends for years. Why would I not want to see you? God, it would have been nice to know you were okay." Peyton shot back with a roll of her eyes. "I guess I worried over nothing."

"Peyton." Gavin tried but received a dismissive wave in return.

"Order something and I'll bring it to you." she stated, handing a menu over to the stunned guy.

"Peyton."

"Order something and I _will _bring it to you." Peyton stated more forcefully.

"Cheeseburger." he replied without looking at the menu, which he gave back to Peyton, who pointed to a clear table in the back.

"I'll be back out in a minute." she informed him, before heading into the kitchen.

Gavin released a heavy sigh and then shuffled to the table he was directed to as he began to wait for his blonde friend.

A few minutes passed and Peyton emerged from the kitchen with a plate and a glass of coke in her hands. Placing them both in front of the silent brunette, Peyton took the seat opposite him and stole one of the fries from his plate. The act caused Gavin to grin, which was mirrored on the younger girl's face.

"So.." Peyton began, looking to Gavin. "..are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that?" he replied, taking a hold of the ketchup.

"I asked first." the blonde returned quickly.

"I'm fine." Gavin answered and when he received a questioning look in reply, he nodded. "I am. Honestly."

"You should have told me you left."

"I know but I couldn't risk it. If they knew you were here, it wouldn't take too long for it to get back." Gavin explained, taking a sip of the drink handed to him. "I am sorry though, Peyt."

"I know." she sighed in response, running her hand through her hair briefly and glancing across the room. "So, how long have you been back?"

"About two weeks. Kinda just kept my head down."

"Clearly." Peyton spat, playing with a napkin.

"What did you tell Brooke?" Gavin asked gently, eyeing the curly haired teen in front of him.

"That we've all just been busy. You've got your own thing going on now." Peyton shrugged, although she was evidently uncomfortable with having to lie to Brooke. "I didn't tell her you skipped town when I figured that's what you had done. Would have caused too many complications."

"You mean questions." he stated in return.

"Questions are complications, Gavin." Peyton retorted tiredly.

Sensing where the topic was heading, the older of the two nodded and decided it would be best to change it. "So, what changed between the two of you? I mean you've always been close but…"

Peyton shrugged slightly in response and grew thoughtful for a few moments. "I'm not sure to be honest. It just has." she stated, as a smile crept onto her face. "I've never really had someone like Brooke in my life. I have you, obviously, but it's different. I _need _her, you know."

Gavin smiled, although it held a sadness Peyton could visibly see. "There was a time when you needed me." he chuckled softly.

"I still need you, you idiot.." Peyton grinned, taking his hand. "..but we don't keep the other a float anymore. We can do that by ourselves now as we're not drowning. I'll always need you and love you as my big brother." she explained, giving his hand a squeeze. "And consider yourself blessed because I never wanted one."

The words caused Gavin to smirk, while a soft chuckle left his lips. "And I never wanted the kid across the road, who peed in the pool to become my little sister but.."

"I didn't pee in the pool." Peyton cut in defensively, snatching her hand away and a scowl forming on her features.

"No need to deny it, Sawyer." he laughed.

"Screw you, McIntyre." Peyton spat, throwing a fry at his forehead.

"Eww, no thank you." Gavin returned, an expression of disgust taking over his features. "Plus.." he added, his eyebrows raising suggestively. "..what would Brooke say?"

"She said please earlier." Peyton smirked, watching the confusion cloud his dark eye's. "Eat up. I have a shift to finish." she stated, standing up from her seat.

"Hey, Peyton." Gavin called, causing the teen to turn round to face him once more. "I'm glad you stopped running."

"One of us had to stop first, right?" Peyton hauntingly replied, before turning back round. "We've still got some talking to do, Gav."

--

Brooke had spent the past hour watching the clock, which made the time tick by considerably slower. She had been unfocused all day. Or rather she was focused on other factors in her life other than school.

She only had a few minutes remaining of her last class and she had began to tap her fingers on her desk, not only in annoyance but anticipation.

Finally the bell rung through the otherwise silent room. The people inside suddenly sprung to life as the weekend loomed in front of them.

Collecting her bag, Brooke headed out the room and toward her locker to pick up a book before she could leave. Her pace was quick and her awareness around her was lacking, which became evident when she collided into a freshman.

"Sorry." she called over her shoulder, continuing down the hall.

"Your deadly when you're in a rush." Jake kidded, taking stride beside her.

"Freshman should watch where they're going." Brooke shrugged, now reaching her locker.

"I suppose." Jake replied with a shrug of his own. "So, I never asked this morning. How'd it go?"

"What go?" the head cheerleader returned, slightly confused.

"You and Peyton. Have you sorted things out?"

"We've still got a lot to talk about but we are talking." Brooke answered, leaving out details that she wanted to keep between her and Peyton. At least until they had worked out what they wanted and needed to. "That's a good thing." she finished.

"It is." Jake nodded, walking beside Brooke as they headed out to the school parking lot. "Who's Gavin anyway?"

"Gavin?" Brooke questioned, slightly surprised by the question. "Gavin's a really good friend. I met him through Peyton one night. She met him when she first moved here and he's kinda taken on this whole big brother role." she explained with a smile. "He keeps the bad guys away."

"But you haven't seen him in a while?"

"No. He's been busy or something, Peyton says. Don't really know but it'll be nice to have him back, if he is." Brooke added, pulling her bag further up her shoulder. "How's Jenny?"

Jake laughed. "Adorable as always but then again, I'm biased."

"Who isn't with that kid?" the shorter brunette laughed. "You know your going to have to keep the bad guys away from her one day too."

"Not just bad guys. All guys." the young dad returned, half serious with his statement.

The certainty in his voice caused Brooke to laugh, while she gazed down at the parking lot, where a familiar black convertible was parked, with a seemingly bored blonde leaning against the passenger door. A grin appeared on Brooke's face at the sight, as her attention was briefly turned to Jake.

"Ah, your chariot, I believe." he teased with a grin.

"My chariot." Brooke sniggered lightly at the remark. "I'll see you at the game tonight, alright?"

"You better." Jake replied. "I'm gonna show those Scotts' how a Jagielski does it." he joked, flexing his arm playfully.

Brooke laughed as she walked toward Peyton. "I'm sure they're quaking, Jake." she called behind her.

"They should be." he jibbed, more to himself.

Approaching Peyton, Brooke grinned as the other girl seemed to have found a boost of energy with her arrival. She received a beaming smile in return as Peyton pushed herself off the car, although she still kept her arms crossed over her chest, wrapped in her leather jacket.

"And how was your day, dear?" Peyton smirked, pulling the passenger door open for the brunette.

"Long." Brooke stated in a low tone, leaning close to Peyton's face. "Very long." she added, before slipping into the seat with a mischievous smirk of her own.

Peyton was stunned for a few moments and then headed for the driver's seat. Starting up the engine, she turned to face a still grinning Brooke. "Well let's see what we can do to remedy that, huh?"

* * *

_The Breyton might seem slightly strange at the moment but everything will be explained better in the next chapter...when they talk!_

_As always I would like to thank the a-maa-zing reviewers, who quite frankly keep this fic going. So huge thank yous should be going to; **I'mAnOverachiever** (Hint on Peyton's past! And your so hard to please, lol, but I'm working on the updating thing. Swear.) **Craftyns99** (Awe, thanks for your dedication! All music credits have to go to Marley though, lol.) **Tiger87** (Glad you liked!) **BleedLikeMe** (I got your prod, lol. Now I have to go read your fic and 1-shot! You'll so hear from me soon, dude!) **E. Christanna** (From Brokeback to Breyton, lol. I like it. That's the new chapter title! Thanks for the compliment.) **amazoniandragon** (Awe, bless you and thanks for adding me to your fav list! Seriously though, I have my retarded and lazy moments. I have many witnesses who would agree, lol.) **physcob2002** (I love Dashboard! They're great. Though, I'm having an Elliott Smith day today.) **sheepish123** (Awe, you read the whole thing in one go. You now have my respect as I would have fallen asleep, lol. Thank you and I completely agree with the bed thing you said.) **apathyaddict** (Glad you like and I'm very grateful it's a fav of yours. Plus I'm impressed with your dedication to my little project! Thanks.) **Finalhybrid** (Haha, I had DCFC in my head all of last weekend. I had to listen to dance music to get it out, lol. It's still on my playlist though. Glad it was worth the wait!) **othnaleyfan4** (Well your bones would be right, my dear, lol. Drama will turn up...eventually.) **JennVanessa** (Haha, effin. That word alone caused me to laugh. Don't ask me why, it just did. Thank you!) **Rangersunrider** (Thanks and I'm working on the updating thing. It's in progress.) **krisana22** (There's lots left...or I hope it works out as lots. Well, I guess we'll see!) **bohemianxx **(Marley! How is thee? 'Course it'd be dedicated to you. You gave an awesome sound track, which created the scene. Jamming to Death Cab? Haha there's an image, lol. Don't apologize either, completely understand and you read it, so no need. Glad you liked it too!!) and **paulinemcc **(Cool, what lyrics/song was used for your tattoo? I'm working on the posting. I am. Lucas didn't see but he will find out, lol. Just haven't decided how yet.) _

_I seriously wanna adopt you all, lol. That can replace the cookie thing. So, who wants to be adopted?! Anyone?? _;)

_Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing! Much appreciated. _


	22. Twenty one

**- T w e n t y - o n e -**

"Isn't this like aiding the competition? Switching sides, as such?"

Peyton stopped in front of the coffee shop door and turned to face the jubilant brunette, who was smirking at the puzzled expression that graced Peyton's features. "Huh?"

"Well, from what I hear you've become quite the regular at Karen's." Brooke elaborated, stepping past the taller girl and pushing her way through the entrance. She briefly glanced over her shoulder with a grin, noticing green eyes roll in reaction.

"Both Haley and Lucas will be there. I would prefer to have you all to myself but we can go if you want?" Peyton replied, turning back to leave.

Brooke grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and tugged gently but firmly, causing Peyton to turn and face her again, the smirk now residing on the other girl's lips. "Hey, as long as your okay with fraternizing with the enemy, I don't care where we are." the cheerleader stated, pulling Peyton further inside the shop.

"Why are you only telling me this now? They had a hotdog vendor down the road." the curly haired teen whined playfully, as she followed Brooke obediently.

"Hotdogs? How would I have ever repaid you for such a thoughtful gesture?" Brooke deadpanned, leaning against the counter top, while staring at Peyton in amusement.

"You could have always…"

"What can I get you both?" the young employee asked, cutting Peyton's sentence short, which irritated the blonde slightly.

"Umm.." she mumbled, glancing at the menu.

Brooke pushed herself off the counter and placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder, leaning in closer. "Order. I'm going to grab the couch in the corner." she stated quietly, before she began to move away.

Peyton turned to watch a retreating Brooke, having only now realized what had been said. "What did you want?" she questioned, a little perplexed.

A smirk once again found itself on Brooke's expression, as she shrugged in response. "What I always want?"

"Okaaay." Peyton murmured to herself, the bewilderment still showing, while she turned back to the menu. However her eyes met with the guy behind the counter, who was watching Brooke. "Hey." she snapped in response, gaining his attention instantly. "I would get you a picture but I'm worried what you might do with it, considering the drool you can't seem to keep in your mouth. That's gross by the way."

A blush crept over his face in response and his head lowered, as he wiped at his mouth self-consciously. "Are you ready to order?"

"Ummm." Peyton mumbled again looking up at the menu one more time, distracted by his question.

A few minutes later and two coffees in hand, Peyton moved with ease across the shop, while feeling she was being watched by two sets of eyes. One pair she welcomed. The other, she only hoped did not produce the same saliva trail as they did when they were fixed on the cheerful brunette, who was sat patiently in the corner.

As she approached a smiling Brooke, Peyton briefly glanced over her shoulder, catching as the unwanted stare was diverted to the counter top.

"He's creepier than Lucas." Peyton commented, placing the hot mugs on the table before the couch and a cosy looking armchair, which the blonde decided she would occupy.

After settling herself, green eyes moved to focus on an incredulous Brooke, who sat in silence watching the other teen.

"What?" Peyton asked confused by the look she was receiving.

"Uh, what you doing over there, Goldilocks?" Brooke retorted.

A frown was placed on the younger of the two's face, her own confusion now showing. "Um, sitting." she answered, flicking her eyes down her body to confirm she was doing so, before bringing her eyes back to Brooke.

"Obviously." the brunette returned, with a quick smile. "Here." she then instructed, pointing to the space beside her.

"But I'm comfy." Peyton whined with pout. "And I'm not comfortable giving ol' Peeping Tom over there a show."

"Who said I was taking part in any show?"

"Well, um.." Peyton tried, knowing her excuse was lousy from the start. Sighing loudly, she stood from her seat and moved to sit next to Brooke.

"You act like I have fleas." Brooke commented, eyeing the other girl as she sat beside her with one leg tucked under the other and her body was angled towards her.

Peyton propped her arm up against the back of the couch and rested her head on her hand, as she grinned while looking at Brooke. "You do."

A scoff left the other girl's lips in disbelief of the comment. "Definitely no show now."

"But they're very pretty fleas." Peyton added her grin growing in size, as a playful glare was directed at her.

"Such a sweet talker." Brooke deadpanned, leaning forward to grab her coffee.

Peyton smiled, watching Brooke sip attentively at the warm liquid. "So…" she finally stated, breaking the comfortable silence. "..what caused your day to drag then?"

Brooke smirked momentarily, leaning back in her seat. "And how was your day?" she returned, deliberately ignoring the question.

"Pleasant." Peyton returned, before squinting her eyes. "You gonna answer my question?"

"Nope." was the chirped response, as another sip was taken from the coffee mug.

"I hope that burns your tongue." the blonde sulkily returned, grabbing her own drink in the process.

Brooke chuckled for a moment, allowing the comfort to wash over her. "Peyt," she said quietly, getting the blonde's attention immediately. "..What made you come and find me last night? I mean, I thought you were set on ignoring me."

Peyton sat back again, nursing the cup in her hand, her eyes trained on its content. "I wasn't ignoring you. I just…I couldn't be around you and not be with you. Not until you had at least told me what you wanted."

"What changed last night then?" Brooke quietly asked, her gaze fixed intently on Peyton.

"I'm not sure." she shrugged in response, green eyes meeting soft brown. "I took a chance."

Brooke smiled, taking a hold of Peyton's unoccupied hand and lacing her fingers through Peyton's. "I'm glad you did." she sincerely stated, with a squeeze to their joined hands.

Peyton smiled as well in return. "Me too."

Allowing the silence to filter between them in that moment, Peyton took a glance at their entangled hands while bringing the warm mug up to her lips. The bitterness lingered on her tongue as thoughts and confessions passed through her mind, creating time for preparation and careful judgement.

"You said that Monday you came to see me to…" she began conscientiously. Her tone almost meek.

"..talk." Brooke finished for her, having decided the nature Peyton used would be best suited. Her admittance caused the younger girl to once again focus back on her face, where she held a gentle smile to reassure the blonde. "Yeah, I had done some thinking when I was away."

"Was it the good kind of thinking?" Peyton asked, still a little unsure on Brooke's thoughts and feelings.

"If good is me realizing I've been an idiot, then yeah, the good kind." the cheerleader replied with an amused glint in her eyes.

One side of Peyton's mouth inclined, while her own eyes narrowed in an inquisitive manner. "It was the cat fight that did it for you, wasn't it?" she quipped, her smirk becoming more prominent.

"What can I say, you defending my honour was such a turn on." Brooke returned mischievously, with the kink in her eyebrow heightening the humour in her words.

"Please, I wanted to wipe the smug grin of that bitch's face since day one. Your honour was just the perfect excuse." Peyton jibbed in response, taking on an air of mock-indifference.

"Whatever you say, P Sawyer." Brooke laughed, shaking her head in entertainment.

Both sat quietly, sipping at their coffee, enjoying the sense of normalcy that had not been present for sometime between them.

"It was good to see Gavin again?" Brooke finally cut through the peaceful atmosphere. However her words caused Peyton to tense ever so slightly, not entirely comfortable with the change in topic.

"Yeah, it was." she replied, clearing her throat quickly. "He actually came by the restaurant today. He wants to hang out more. I think he misses us."

Brooke's face puzzled temporarily at the somewhat odd behaviour the blonde exhibited. "You're not happy about that?"

"No, of course I am. I just…"

"You've missed him too?" the brunette asked, knowing the two had been close.

Peyton removed her gaze back to their joined hands, not wanting to look into Brooke's eyes. Apart of her was screaming to finally be truthful and allow Brooke in but another part was still keeping a firm hold on her belief that she was not only protecting herself but the incredible girl before her.

"I have." she stated softly. "It's just I haven't seen him in three months."

"We've all been busy. You can't hold it against him." Brooke advised, giving Peyton's hand a shake to snap the girl out of her contemplative mood.

"I know." Peyton smiled, easing both their thoughtful minds. "Doesn't mean I can't give him shit for it."

She received an eye roll in response, while she placed her empty mug back on the coffee table. Sitting back again, she found a hand on her chin and her face being pulled toward a smiling Brooke. A chaste kiss was placed on her lips.

Pulling away, Brooke glanced around the practically deserted coffee shop and spotted the guy behind the counter watching them. "You know, he's making this extremely uncomfortable." she whispered in Peyton's ear.

The dazed blonde turned her head in the direction Brooke had indicated to. Yet again, the unwanted stare was diverted and Peyton grimaced. "Boys and their hormones." she commented, a slight disgust in her tone, before turning back to Brooke. "What happened to not being part of a show anyway?"

"That was no show." Brooke scoffed.

"Really?" Peyton grinned, inching a little closer.

"Really." the brunette returned, mirroring the expression on the other teen's face. However, at that moment Brooke pulled back, effectively halting Peyton's descent. "..but we have to go." she finished, amused by the confused look she was sent. "We have a game to get to."

A groan left Peyton's lips and her head fell to Brooke's shoulder. "Why did I agree to such torture?" she whimpered.

"'Cause you love me." Brooke chirped happily.

The simple and truthful statement caused Peyton to lift her head back up and glare in response. "Someone's awfully cocky." she quipped in return.

"I do believe you told me it's not cocky if it is true."

"Egotistical was the word actually. Not cocky." Peyton retorted with a teasing smile.

"Whatever, Goldilocks." Brooke scoffed knowingly, beginning to rise from her seat, pulling Peyton with her. "I have to get my cheer on, so lets go."

--

Walking through the double doors of the vastly filling gym, Peyton grimaced as she surveyed the surrounding area. "You know, we…or rather you could cheer from my car." she stated with a pleading look, as her eyes fell on Brooke, who stood beside her.

The brunette grinned in response. "Kinda hard if we don't know what's going on." she retorted.

"We'll improvise." Peyton argued, which only caused Brooke to softly laugh.

The cheerleader swept her eyes across the gym and was surprised when they fell on Haley and the youngest of the Scott brothers talking and smiling. "Hey.." she began, knocking Peyton's shoulder to once again gain the girl's attention. "..is it me or is Tutor-girl getting a little friendly with ass-face?"

Peyton's perplexed gaze found Haley, who was retreating from Nathan with a smile on her face. "I don't know, Haley is just…nice, I guess. I know I wouldn't take pity on the son of a…"

"Hey girl's." Lucas interrupted from behind them, causing both teens to turn and face him, now noticing Jake stood next to his team mate.

"Hey." Brooke greeted in return, before glancing over to her squad. "Okay, I need to be with those guys…" she informed the three beside her. "..so I'll see you after the game."

Knowing the words were directed at her more than the other two, Peyton nodded in agreement. "Watching. Waiting." she confirmed with a smile, as Brooke turned to make her way across the court.

"Well boys, I'm going to go find Haley so…have a good game." Peyton somewhat awkwardly said, not really knowing what to say in such a moment. "Okay." she chirped, turning to head for the bleachers, leaving the two basketball players to eye each other inquisitively.

"Hey Haley." Peyton greeted the auburn haired teen, while taking a seat beside her.

"Hey. Wouldn't have thought you would be here." Haley replied with a warm smile.

"Not by choice." the taller girl returned, her eyes flicking to a certain cheerleader, who was currently warming up on the sidelines.

Haley's eyes followed the line of view and found the source of Peyton's appearance tonight. "You two are good now." she asked.

"Yeah, we are…"

"Hey Blondie." a voice cut in. Peyton turned her attention to Nathan, having known the call was made for her attention. "Another party tonight. It would be great for you to come and fight over me again." he taunted.

"You really are stupid, huh?" Peyton retorted. "Its okay, in your next tutor session, I'm sure Haley will be able to teach you how to remove your head from your ass."

"Don't deny it. I know you're all hot and bothered." Nathan leered, turning away after giving Haley a wink and a nod.

"Ass." Peyton snorted, before noticing a slightly crestfallen Haley. "How do you deal with that?"

"He's not so bad." the teen replied. However her words would not be convincing to anyone's ears, least of all Peyton's.

Not wanting to voice her current concern, Peyton took another glance at the cheerleading squad and noticed they were short of one member. "Where's bitch features?"

"Who?" Haley asked, looking for who Peyton could have been referring to.

"Theresa."

"Oh, she's suspended from the squad. Don't know much of the details but she was shouting her mouth off, telling anyone who would listen, that she wouldn't be at the game." Haley explained, a small smile now etching its way back on to her face.

"And what a loss we feel." Peyton deadpanned.

"She'll be at the party though." the darker haired girl added.

"Great."

--

Over an hour later, Peyton was relieved to see the crowd dissipating through the gym doors. As their hollers and cheers died down, she watched as a few others lingered in the stands including Haley, who had stood to stretch out her body.

"I guess Tree Hill won then." Peyton stated with a rather unreadable expression on her face.

Haley laughed in response, while eyeing the girl curiously. "What gave it away?"

"The scoreboard." Peyton replied matter-of-factly, also standing to stretch out her own tired body. "Plus the stampede at the end of the game. I mean that looked like something from the Discovery Channel. Jeeze."

"I know." Haley chuckled, moving slowly down toward the court. "If we make it to the championship game, I'm wearing padding."

"If we make it?" Lucas joined into the conversation, eyeing his best friend in confusion from where she stood beside Peyton. "If? There shall be no if, Haley James. We shall be at the championship game."

"Yeah we will!" another member of the team cheered, as they each made their way out from the locker room. "Now let's go party!"

Lucas draped an arm over Haley's shoulder and turned her towards the exit, both smiling and laughing at something someone had said. Jake, however, stopped as he noticed Peyton was not following them.

"You coming Peyton?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Brooke." she replied, switching her gaze from the locker room doors to Jake.

"I can wait with you." the dark haired boy offered, taking a step in her direction.

"No, it's okay." Peyton declined, flashing a brief smile in his direction. "I might go find her. Most of the groupies seemed to have left."

"Okay, maybe I'll see you at the party then." Jake smiled, before turning around and heading back to exit to catch up with his team mates.

Peyton watched him for a moment and then turned to the direction of the locker room, intent on finding the cheerful brunette, who had held her attention more than the game itself.

Pushing the door open gently, Peyton caught sight of Brooke placing some items into her locker. "I'll give you a nine. I noticed how some moments of the game you were lacking on the pep." she jibbed, straddling the bench in front of Brooke's locker.

"Says the broody blonde." Brooke smirked, placing a hand on her hip as she stared down at the younger teen.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I can stretch it to a ten…if you show me that little twirly thing you did." Peyton grinned, waving her hand in the air with her index finger pointed up, indicating 'the twirly thing'.

"Bite me, Sawyer." Brooke returned, amused by the words.

"Where?"

This caused the head cheerleader to stop and stare at Peyton, who smirked in response to her reaction. Standing up from the bench, Peyton grabbed a hold of the brunette's gym bag and swung it over her shoulder. She was happy to get her own back, considering she was left in the same state this morning.

"You did not just say that." Brooke commented, more in disbelief than as a question.

Clearly satisfied with herself, Peyton moved to close the gap between them both. "I do believe I just did." she replied, now leaning into Brooke's ear. "..and I ask again; where?"

"Brooke." an overly joyful voice passed through the locker room door before it swung open, giving Peyton just enough time to step away from a dazed Brooke. "Oh, hey Peyton."

"Hi Bevin, right?" Peyton greeted the high-spirited girl, who nodded enthusiastically to the question.

"Yep that's me." she beamed. "I'm sorry about Theresa. Sometimes she really doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. I mean I don't care if you come from a trailer park."

"Bevin." Brooke finally found her voice, breaking the other girl's rant short.

"What? It worked for Hilary Swank."

"Bevin!" the brunette almost shrieked, turning her gaze to Peyton, who was staring at the cheerleader, amused by the girl's complete lack of diplomacy. "Peyton isn't from a trailer park."

"Oh Brooke, you don't need to lie. I really don't care where she's from." Bevin replied, quickly sending Peyton a warm smile.

"I really don't come from a trailer park." Peyton finally clarified, the amusement still coating her words.

Confusion fell on the other teen's face, switching her glance between Brooke and Peyton. "But then…"

"Bevin, sweetie…" Brooke cut in, her sickly sweet voice would have been perceived as patronising for anyone else's ears. "…what did you want?"

The change of topic made the girl's confusion disappear instantly and a grin now covered her lips. "Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to ride with me to the party but I guess you'll be going with Peyton."

Brooke noticed the look of dread, which covered the curly haired teen's face at the prospect of going. She could relate, not having found memories of the last one they attended. "I'll be with Peyton." she answered.

Bevin beamed once more and jumped on the spot. "Great! I'll see you both there." she giggled, before turning and bouncing out the way she came.

Silence fell between the two mildly shocked girls, as they turned slowly to face one another.

"So we're going to this party." Peyton stated, her thoughts on the idea being as clear as glass.

"Not if you don't want to." Brooke smiled in return, moving closer to the taller girl.

"But you just said.."

"I said, I would be with you. I didn't say where." she explained, her smile causing the dimple to show in her cheek.

Peyton grinned in response to Brooke's words and brought her arms to rest on Brooke's shoulders. "Wanna head back to my trailer?" she smirked, eliciting a laugh from Brooke.

"Sure.." she replied, moving closer to Peyton's lips. "..just as long as you keep those other rednecks away from me."

As the kiss broke apart, Peyton pulled back to study Brooke's face. "You do know I'm not a redneck, right?"

* * *

_You guys are seriously the bees 'nees! (I never really did understand that term. I mean do Bees have knees??) Seriously. So I have my little group of adoptees and I'm working on the paper work. You know all that legal tape!!_

_Anyway, I have to give credit to **paulinemcc** for noticing a slight naming-error! You see, I kinda named the chef where Peyton works Gavin too, lol. I would say I did it deliberately...but no. It's changed now though, so technically it may never have happened!_

_Huge thanking you's to the lovely reviewers, who go by the names of; **craftyns99 **(More on Gavin shall come, lol.); **sheerobsession** (Thank you for the compliment. Hope you enjoy.); **Finalhybrid **(haha, the make out would be funny. I'll see what I can do!); **Rangersunrider **(Awe thanks for adding the fic to your fav list. Appreciated); **Kat **(Yep, Brooke thinks they met in Tree Hill but I'll explain how they know each other soon-ish.); **marin **(I do have more, lol. I just don't know how much?! We'll see!); **physcob2002 **(Elliott Smith is gold!); **BleedLikeMe **(I do believe I owe you a PM and review. Oh and Gavin wasn't in this before. You'll find out why, lol.); **WritingMonkey **(I'm glad you like. I think I need to catch up with your fic too, actually. I shall do so!); **I'mAnOverachiever **(haha, I swear I'm trying to update quickly!! At least their regular, right?); **othnaleyfan4 **(Nah, you didn't forget Gavin. But I'll get into it more soon. Glad your liking though); **sheepish123 **(Well I was very excited to see you reviewed, lol. So thank you); **Marley aka bohemianxx **(I've completely messed with your name now, lol. I like Gavin DeGraw but I wasn't thinking of him sadly. He's version of Jealous Guy is killer. Love it); **JennVanessa **(They do stop the bad words, don't they. It's a form of expression people, lol. And your not stupid. They know each other from outside of Tree Hill. I'll explain soon enough.); **pam **(Awe, well thank you for the compliment. It's much appreciated.); **paulinemcc **(I owe you a review too. I suck, I know. Also the lyrics you picked are cool. I love that song.); **krisana22 **(Gavin's a little clouded in mystery at the moment but things we come to light!); **Alexz6 **(Lol, I loved your review and you seriously don't want the cookies! Thanks for adding me to your favs. Appreciated.); **xtehpuppetx **(Your review gave me an ego boost, lol...but I'm glad your enjoying it. Thanks for adding me to your lists too!!) and **spashley20 **(Awe, you shall have three thank yous! Bless ya. No need to apologise either. Glad your laptops now working! Thank you x3)_

_Oh, I also wanna know if you think I should get Haley with someone. Obviously it will be a sub-plot but it's up to you guys. You can choose anyone. Nathan; Jake; Gavin; Benny?! Div/Dev??...or even a completely new one. Lucas is off the market though. Kinda have plans for him!! Let me know. _

_Thanks again to all and I'll catch you later._


	23. Twenty two

**- T w e n t y - t w o -**

Brooke stood in Peyton's kitchen, absently spinning a butter knife in a circle on the counter as she waited for the toaster to pop. With her mind elsewhere, she was unaware of the other teen, who came out of the bedroom, towel drying her hair.

Smiling at the brunette's pensive expression, Peyton kept moving forward. "In some cultures knife spinning is an art form." she quipped, continuing to dry her hair.

Brooke suddenly looked up at the interruption and smiled once she realized who was stood before her. "Just be glad I haven't started on your plates yet." she returned, as the toast popped up.

Peyton grinned, before taking a seat on the stool beside the kitchen counter. "What's with the toast anyway?"

"You're out of milk." Brooke explained, buttering the toast prior to meeting Peyton's amused gaze. "Cereal doesn't quite taste the same without it." she finished.

"Okay," Peyton replied with a firm nod, noting Brooke's words. "..need to get milk."

The older of the two smiled before taking a bite of her toast. Her face scrunched slightly, glancing between Peyton and her choice in food. "You really do." she commented, taking another bite.

"So what's our plan for the day then, Miss Davis?" Peyton questioned, running her hands through her still damp curls.

"I need new shoes."

The blonde's movements stopped and her eyebrow raised at the simple statement. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied, unsure if she had said something strange. "What's with the tone?"

"Don't you have enough?" Peyton smirked in response.

"No, hence the need for shoes." the brunette stated, a frown showing a hint of uncertainty as she tried to figure out Peyton's statement.

"We could go _clothes _shopping?"

The hopefulness in the other girl's voice caused Brooke's frown to become somewhat puzzled. "No. Shoes." she answered, leaning further onto the counter and squinting her eyes toward Peyton. "Look, if you come with me, we can stop by the record store afterwards."

A smile played onto the younger teen's lips, although she removed it just as quickly and replaced it with a shrug of indifference. "Okay, fine." she agreed, jumping off the stool and a contemplative expression forming on her features. "That's one thing I miss from where I come from."

Brooke's interest was peaked at this point and her eyebrow hitched, while watching Peyton as she stared of into space for a brief moment. "What's that?" she questioned gently.

"Record store." Peyton answered distractedly, before her eyes found Brooke's, clearly showing she had not meant for the words to have tumbled from her mouth so easily. "We had one called Surround Sound." the blonde continued, feeling Brooke deserved a small explanation at least. "It became my home from home, of sorts."

Growing slightly uncomfortable at the pondering look she received, Peyton grabbed the piece of toast from Brooke's hand and proceeded to head back to the bedroom. "I'm going to finish my hair then we can get going." she called back over her shoulder.

"That was mine!" Brooke yelled back, her eyes flicking between her empty hand and the direction of Peyton's room.

--

"Peyton." Brooke called softly from the passenger seat of the blonde's convertible, catching the owner's attention as they drove toward the mall.

"Yeah." Peyton replied in acknowledgment, wondering where this could be heading.

Brooke did not continue straight away, as she wanted her words to be careful and specific. She didn't want Peyton to take them in the wrong way. "You don't plan on leaving anytime soon, do you?" she asked quietly, fixing her eyes on the other teen, while she nervously fiddled with her hands.

"Look, Brooke, I promise to give you as much time as you need to find a pair of shoes. Okay?" Peyton stated with a slight smile, keeping her eyes firmly on the road in front of her. "You do realize your easier to shop with for clothes rather than shoes, right? That's the only reason I complain so much." she added, taking a glance at a thoughtful Brooke.

A frown appeared on her face when she noticed the other girl's posture. "B. Hey?" she gently prodded, trying to gain Brooke's attention, which she was soon given. "What's going on?" she questioned, now growing worried.

Unsure if it would be comforting to her or Brooke, Peyton grabbed for the brunette's hand, which she was grateful was not pulled out of reach.

"Nothing." Brooke smiled gently in response.

"No. No, something's going on and if you don't tell me, I'll pull over and we won't be going anywhere." Peyton replied forcefully, trying to keep as much attention on the road as possible. "Is this about the shoe thing?"

Brooke laughed softly at the question and offered a sincere smile for reassurance. "No, it's not the shoes. I wasn't actually talking about shopping." she explained, glancing out of the window.

"What was you talking about?" Peyton questioned.

"You and Tree Hill." the brunette answered, her eyes fixing back on Peyton. "I know it's all new and we've only started…whatever it is we have but I don't….I don't wanna wake up and find you gone."

"Brooke.."

"See, you've always told me you don't know how long you'll stay in one place and I'm just worried I guess." Brooke sighed as Peyton's hand left her own, causing her eyes, once again, going to the outside world, an open distraction from the tension filled car.

Peyton checked her mirrors quickly before veering to the side of the road, causing Brooke to shriek and close her eyes tightly.

Once she felt the car had stopped and the other cars horns die out, she opened her startled and angered brimming eyes and glared at Peyton, who had now adjusted herself in the driver's seat to face her.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled, glancing back at the road briefly. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Well, I wasn't really comfortable having this conversation while driving." Peyton stated with a simple shrug.

"So killing us was your next plan?" Brooke spat incredulously.

"Stop being so dramatic, will you." the blonde returned with a roll of her green eyes. "At least we wouldn't be having this conversation if I did happen to kill us." she attempted to joke, which did not have the desired effect as she received a heated glare in response.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for your twisted humour right now?" Brooke snapped.

"Okay." Peyton mumbled, her eyes widening as she glanced down to the car's interior, momentarily appreciative of the bright distracting colour.

Brooke sighed heavily and run a hand through her hair. "Can we get going?"

"Nope." Peyton simply stated, glancing back up to the frustrated girl.

"And why not?"

The blonde's hands were lifted in defence, trying to calm Brooke down enough to finish the conversation they had started. Or rather Brooke had started. "Okay, I get it, your pissed at me right now."

"No shit, Sherlock." the older of the two heatedly returned.

"Bitchzilla, retract the frigging claws." Peyton spat back. "Jeeze."

"Can we please go?"

"No." Peyton answered vehemently. "You brought this up and damn it, your going to hear me out."

Brooke remained silent, focusing her eyes on the dashboard. She knew she was being to some extent unreasonable but she was worried of what Peyton may have to say. For some reason, Brooke found it near impossible to be at ease with the concept.

Sighing, Peyton took a hold of Brooke's hand again and decided the silence received, she would take as confirmation to continue.

"You remember the night with the tree and your window?" she began in a hushed tone.

"It's not exactly something I can easily forget." Brooke replied pointedly. However, despite the tone, her anger had seemed to have lessened to a degree.

"Not one of my most intelligent ideas, I admit…" Peyton commented, knowing her behaviour leading up to that moment was rather questionable. "..but when I told you I needed you, I meant it. With my entire heart, I meant it." she offered a squeeze of the brunette's hand, which caused her eyes to be met with soft brown. "I'm not running, Brooke, okay? I have a reason to stay and I'll stay until you ask me to leave."

"What if I never ask you to leave?" Brooke questioned quietly, a hint of smile on her face.

A grin appeared on Peyton's face. "Then I guess I won't be leaving."

"And what if I wanna go with you?"

"Then I guess I'd be taking you with me." Peyton laughed softly, know seeing the smile on Brooke's face more clearly. "I love you, Brooke. Don't ever doubt that, please. I know whatever is between us is scary but everything will be okay, if we are."

Brooke rested her head back and let out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry. I just.."

"I understand, Brooke. My circumstances don't paint me in a great light…"

"It's your past, Peyt." the brunette cut in tiredly. "I barely know a thing and now more than ever, it concerns me."

"You will, I promise." Peyton replied with a squeeze of her hand. "I'll tell you everything. Just give me time, okay?"

Brooke silently and slowly nodded, bringing her eyes up to meet soft green and a gently smile.

"I want to tell you, Brooke and I will." the younger of the two continued.

"Okay." Brooke barely spoke, still finding her fears gnawing at her from the inside. "As long as your not leaving me, I'll be fine." she added, slightly louder than before.

"I'm not going anywhere, B." Peyton grinned, kissing her index and middle finger on her free hand then tapping the two on Brooke's nose, eliciting a soft laugh from the other girl. "Are we good to go?"

"We're good but you pull over like that again and _I will _be killing you." Brooke replied.

Peyton's eyes grew wide for a moment at the prospect. "Good to know." she muttered, pulling back into the traffic.

--

"Can we please leave soon? My feet are beginning to hurt."

"Don't start, Davis." Peyton warned, not removing her eyes from the albums she was currently flicking through. "I've just spent three hours watching you attempt to find the perfect shoe. We've been here ten minutes. I'm owed time."

"But we could find something better to do than staring at crusty old records." Brooke whined, leaning her hip against the stand Peyton was looking through.

Peyton's attention was diverted, as she glanced at the other teen with a smirk residing on her face. "Oh really?"

Brooke grinned in triumph after successfully distracting Peyton from the various artist before them. "Uh huh."

"Awesome." Peyton deadpanned, her gaze back on the albums. "Maybe you can tell me all about it when we get out of here." she smirked, catching Brooke out of the corner of her eye folding her arms over her chest with a heavy sigh.

Silently sniggering to herself, Peyton picked up an album that caught her eye.

"Jimi Hendrix?" Lucas' voice cut through the quiet suddenly, causing both Peyton and Brooke to glance across the rack to see the tall blonde smiling at them both. "Never would have guessed." he smirked, indicating to the album in Peyton's hand.

"We all work in mysterious ways." Peyton returned, glancing at the back of the case.

"What's brought you here, Broody?" Brooke asked.

"Just picking up a CD for Hales." he answered with a smile, holding his purchase in the air for a moment. "I would stay but I should be getting back."

"Don't let us stop you." Peyton mumbled, still intently looking at the song list.

"Here. Try this one." Lucas stated, flicking through the CD's on his side of the stand and handing his choice over to Peyton, who had glanced back up and accepted the recommendation. "I'll see you both later."

"Bye." Brooke replied, watching him leave before turning to Peyton. She had returned her original choice back where she had found it and was now looking over the one Lucas had handed her. "Any good?"

"I've heard one song from here. It liked it." Peyton answered.

Brooke smiled at the concentration on the other teen's face while she examined the casing. Growing a little bored, Brooke reached over and took the album into her own hands, reading over the cover herself.

"Slow Runner?" she spoke, her uncertainty clearly showing. "Don't Let Them See Me Like This? God, how depressing?"

Peyton laughed at the grimace on Brooke's face, before she grabbed a hold of the CD and lent in close to the shorter girl's ear. "Don't knock it till you've tried it?" she whispered.

Brooke turned around and found Peyton halfway to the counter, the smug smirk etched on her face as she went.

"Now about this better something. What did you have in mind?" Peyton teasingly questioned, moving fluidly around the store.

--

"Peyton. Peyton, wake up." Brooke gently shook the blonde from sleep, growing increasingly impatient with how long the task was taking. "You better get up or I'm getting a glass of water and it will _not _be pretty." she threatened.

Peyton stirred, although it was obvious she was holding onto the darkness. Her eyes blinked a couple of times, before they remained closed once again.

"Peyton. Wake. Up." Brooke ordered with a final nudge, causing a groan to leave the curly haired teen's mouth.

"What?" was the mumbled response, as she turned on to her side and pulled on the blanket covering her body.

Brooke grabbed a hold of Peyton's chin and pulled sharply to get green eyes to look into her face. The action had the desired effect, even though Brooke was certain she was going to be yelled at soon enough.

"Look." the cheerleader began, not wanting to get distracted from her reason for waking Peyton to begin with. "The first night you slept out here, it was sweet. The second time, still sweet. It then became irritating but still cute. Now it's just plan infuriating."

Peyton pushed herself up onto her elbows as she glanced around her apartment and finally gazing at Brooke, who was perched on the sofa where she had been peacefully asleep.

"It's two in the morning, Brooke." she stated, her eyes squinting at the older brunette.

"I know that because, unlike you, I have not slept yet. You and this damn chivalrous streak you seemed to have suddenly acquired is pissing me off." Brooke shot back, causing Peyton's eyes to widen. "Now, will you please get your ass into that bed."

"Brooke."

"We've shared a bed before, Peyton. I think we'll be okay." she stated with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Do you not trust me?"

"Maybe I don't trust myself." Peyton returned with a gently smirk.

Brooke was unable to hold back the smile and rolled her eyes. "Well I do." she stated firmly, grabbing Peyton's hand and pulling her off the couch.

"Just so your aware, this is the only time I will allow you to wake me at such an indecent hour." Peyton returned, seemingly happy to be pulled into the direction of her bedroom and the much more comfortable bed.

Brooke chuckled briefly, tugging a little harder on Peyton's hand. "We'll see."

* * *

_I'm sorry! I know it's late and it was kinda sucky and short. It's really just an establishing chapter and a bit of fluff, I guess...but I'm working on the rest. _

_So Jake pretty much wiped the floor with all the other contenders for Haley's heart (including Bevin, lol!) I am thinking love triangle with another character, as my fic is kinda lacking on that at the moment and I mean, it's not OTH without some random triangle - 'you stole my man/woman' jig. You'll obviously see where that goes. _

_I would like to thank all who review. You guys are awesome and you make this so much more worthwhile, so thanks! _

_**spashley20** (I agree with the Nathan thing. Will make a change writing a bit off Jaley, lol.) **marin** (Awe, I'm glad you like it and the fact it's not difficult to grasp! More of Peyton's past will come out.) **sheepish123** (haha, you'd be creepy stalker in the corner! Glad you like!) **I'mAnOverachiever** (Do not start with me, dude! I know my updating sucks, lol. It's here though!) **xtehpuppetx** (Thanks for the review!) **othnaleyfan4** (You going for Jake?! Considering your pen-name, this could send you straight to hell, lol!) **bohemianxx** (Marley dude, how you been?! I'm really, really liking 'I'm in love with a girl.' I'm still a sucker for Chariot! I've had a lot of Bryan Adams playing this week actually, lol. Bless you for having your own creepy dude! I mean, why the hell do they feel the need to stare?!) **craftyns99** (It's kinda the calm before it kicks up, lol. They're in the happy part! And Jake needs someone for sure.) **Finalhybrid** (Awe, I'm glad your liking. I like good Nathan but I also thought bad-ass Nathan was great. I miss him, lol.) **physcob2002** (Angeles is mine. I could listen to that song non-stop for ages! Thanks for the review) **JennVanessa** (Haha, you don't care for Haley! Bless. Glad you like the BP though!) **Alexz6** (You are special! Plus I get a guilt complex if I don't reply to you guys! You can have the cookies but I so would not recommend it. I might write a Bevley 1-shot or something just for you! I laughed...a lot!) **appathyaddict** (Awe, I love your review too, lol. I'm glad you like especially the Bevin.) **Rangersunrider** (Thanks for your review and the compliment once again. Happy you like!) **krisana22** (See, your like me. Evil, bad-ass Nathan is funnier! Oh and Lucas plan shall be revealed soon enough!) **Kat** (Thanks for the review!) **paulinemcc** (Shame but Lucas won't be dying...yet! Also, um yeah. I think Jake has stolen gold for Haley. Sorry. Theresa beat-down no.2; not sure when it will happen but I think I can squeeze one in.) **othbreytonfan** (Awe, I'm impressed you read it, lol. I'm not sure who Alex is 'cause I stopped watching OC early on. I got bored! but I'm glad your liking it and don't worry, I think the first bit confuses everyone! Thanks for adding to your fav too!) **amazoniandragon** (Thanks for the review and happy your still liking! Just sorry about the wait!) **BleedLikeMe** (It's the weekend again! Woo who. Anywho, how is you? You found your inspiration yet?? About the fic...lots and lots of drama! Thank you as always.) **Athenax5424** (Thanking you very much.) and **Tigger-babe** (Lol, well thank you for trying it out. Very, very happy you like and Peyton's past will come out...just the when! How'd the biology go btw??) _

_Thanks again and I'll have the next chapter up soon-ish! _


	24. Twenty three

**- T w e n t y - t h r e e -**

"So you going to tell me your status with Peyton?"

Brooke was sat out in the quad, enjoying her lunch with Jake during the pleasantly sunny day. She had decided to take full advantage, having angled her position to soak up as much raise as possible.

Although, having heard Jake's question, her expression grew a little puzzled and surprised. Her face was soon directed away from the baking sun to gauge the young dad for a moment.

"Uh, friends." she answered easily, as if it was obvious. She still wasn't comfortable with discussing her relationship with Peyton, especially as neither she nor Peyton had voiced what they were to each other. For now they were taking a day as it comes and testing the water.

_Kinda sensible, I think, _Brooke silently mused to herself. _Don't want this to go completely wrong and lose Peyton all together. _

"Oh, so you're _those _sorta _friends_." Jake smirked in return, taking a bite of his apple as he wriggled his eyebrows at the brunette.

"What?! No. Shut up." Brooke returned indignantly, deciding to turn her face back towards the sun, hoping anyone that looked her way would think it was the heat that caused the blush on her cheeks and not Jake's words.

"You so are." the basketball player continued to tease. "Dirty Davis. Niiice."

"Screw you, Jagielski." the head cheerleader retorted with a glare, which had briefly been directed toward him. "And anyway, if it was true…" she continued, once again closing her eyes and allowing a smile to form on her lips. "…at least I'd be getting some."

A humorous, yet slightly nervous laugh caused Jake's words to fall from his mouth, as his jaw hung open in offence. His eyes automatically trained on to the new arrival, whilst Brooke still remained unmoving, although being well aware who was stood just behind her.

"Hey Tutor-girl."

"Hey." Haley replied, taking a seat beside an embarrassed looking Jake, who was desperately trying to find words and glaring at the other brunette simultaneously. "Is this a conversation I should stick around for or am I better of in the library?"

"On a day like today?" Brooke replied in a somewhat stunned tone. "Please. If you were in the library, I'd have to have you committed."

Haley chuckled a little at the seriousness that came from the other girl's statement. "Wow. Good job you didn't know me last year then, huh?"

"Don't worry, Haley. At least _you _know where the library is." Jake cut in to any response Brooke would have had and purposefully aimed his last sentence to the cheerleader in question.

Brooke glanced over shoulder at the taller teen, offering a swift smirk before manoeuvring herself to be sat facing both Jake and Haley, consequently having the sun now on her back.

"So, we were discussing Jake's inadequacy in getting laid." Brooke explained to Haley, watching the usually calm and collected boy turn red and splutter. "Any tips for him?"

The auburn haired girl's eyes widened in surprise, as the right side of her mouth curled up in amusement. However she was sympathetic toward the mortified Jake, who was still trying, in vein, to find words. "Uuhh.." she replied, looking between the two, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to imagine Jakey here having sex either." Brooke jibbed, a smile being sent in his direction.

Before any retort could leave his lips, Brooke's phone rang, consequently distracting them from the current topic.

"Ohh, saved by the bell." she smirked, picking up the small device and flipping it open. "Hey, Goldilocks." the smile now very prominent on her features and her eyes found the table rather interesting. More so than the pair that sat across from her.

"Hey. You busy?" came the smooth and relaxed voice of Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke's eyes flicked to Haley and Jake, as she answered the other girl's question. "Not really. Jake's sex life isn't all that fascinating."

"Brooke!" the only male present yelled, having finally over come his blush and humiliation, to only have it appear once again. The response, however, was a mere roll of brown eyes and a wink to Haley. Safe to say, it was not what Jake was looking for.

"Should I be worried by this topic?" Peyton replied, clear amusement lacing her question.

"No. We're good." Brooke answered, earning questioning looks from the two in front of her. "So, P. Sawyer, any reason for the impromptu lunch time call?"

"Nope. Just kinda wishing you didn't have _class_." were the thoughtful words coming from the blonde.

If possible, the smile on Brooke's face widened and a gentle chuckle left her lips at Peyton's resolve to not use the word school. "Right there with ya, blondie." she sighed, briefly glancing at Haley and Jake before pointing to a nearby tree.

Watching as Brooke stood from her seat and began to walk away deep in conversation, the two remaining students looked on with small smiles etched on both of their lips.

"They are so together." Haley stated, her eyes fixed on the brunette who was laughing and talking softly while in the cool shade.

"Yep." Jake nodded, also gazing in Brooke's direction. "But she wouldn't admit it earlier." he added thoughtfully, having been trying to figure why Brooke had decided to be secretive so suddenly.

Haley turned her focus on to the basketball player. "Maybe they're taking it slow. It's a big step for anyone but for those two…" she paused, glancing over to the energetic cheerleader. "…there's a bit more to work through."

"I guess." Jake smiled, turning his attention to Haley. "Anyway, about what Brooke was saying…"

"Oh." the tutor replied, having forgotten momentarily what he could have been referring too. "Uh, yeah…um."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I had said some stuff and she was kinda going for the jugular as payback. I mean, it's…it's not like its true…" he stammered a little, before clearing his throat. "Well, slightly is…but, uh.."

A nervous chuckle left his lips, while he rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling a burning sensation creep over his skin and he was growing increasingly uncomfortable, not only with the situation but also the bumbling mess he was fast becoming.

"Jake…" Haley coaxed with her own soft laughter, patting her hand on his shoulder. "..It's fine. Just take a breath and forget about it."

"Sorry." Jake laughed again, before allowing a calming silence pass between them. "So…what does Haley James have planned for today?" he asked, wanting to distance the topic as far from his embarrassment as possible.

"I have a tutor session with Dan Jr. later on. You?" she grinned in return.

"Nothing special." he shrugged, while he contemplated her reply. "I thought you got on with Nathan and the tutoring was going well?"

"I do and it is. It's just…" Haley sighed, while deciding on how best to explain herself. "…when we're not in the tutor centre he changes. On a one to one bases he has potential in being a human being. In a group? Not so much." she laughed softly.

Jake nodded sympathetically, as a smile appeared on his face. "Well, if anyone can make him a decent human being, I believe you can, Haley."

A smile was sent in return. "Thank you, Jake."

"But if he gets outta line. You call me, okay?" the taller of the two instructed. "I don't want him thinking he can treat you like crap."

"You're sweet, you know that?"

"Don't be fooled by the charm, tutor-girl. It's all an act." Brooke cut in, once again taking her seat with a grin.

"That was quick." Jake stated, effectively changing the subject. "What'd you say to annoy her?"

Brooke glared playfully in response. "I don't annoy my P. Sawyer. I'll get her to tell you so later…and if you must know, she had to go. She's over at Gavin's."

"Ladies, gentlemen… and Haley." Lucas greeted, sitting beside his best friend, although he received a slap on the arm for his joke. "Ow, jeeze, someone's been working out."

The comment caused another hand to collide with the top of his arm. "Don't make me beat you up. I would hate for people to actually know what a girl you are." Haley added with a glare.

Lucas smirked for a moment before glancing around the table. "Shouldn't school be optional on a day like this?"

"Thank you." Brooke grinned in agreement. "I'm glad someone has some sense."

"Did you just agree with something Lucas said?" Jake kidded, eyeing the girl questioningly. He was aware of Brooke's mild contempt towards the eldest Scott, which was mostly lead by his obvious attraction to Peyton.

"Besides the point." the brunette replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The point is…who here has a fake ID?"

Confused expressions appeared on each of their faces as they looked from each other to Brooke.

"No." both Jake and Lucas answered.

"I don't think I like where this is heading." Haley commented, a worried glance being sent to the two guys.

"Oh but you shall, my dear tutor-friend. See this weekend we shall be heading out to a bar or club, maybe both, purely because we are young, free and…adventurous." Brooke replied, a mischievous grin appearing on her face as she eyed each of her friends. "ID's shall be needed and I'll have them arranged for you, as I gather by the goldfish looks, you're all clueless on this."

Her words still earned her blank stares in response. However, instead of becoming frustrated, she shrugged her shoulders and beamed once again. "Great. It'll be great, I swear."

"Um, Brooke. I kinda have…plans, you know.." Jake responded, meeting brown eyes to see if she would figure out what he was trying to tell her.

"Oh no you don't, Jakey. I have that covered." Brooke informed him, with a slight curl of her lips. She was aware that Jake would protest, especially when it concerned his time with Jenny but he needed to get out. "Spoke to your parents and we're good to go."

"How long have you been planning this?" Lucas questioned, considering Brooke's previous statement.

The brunette shrugged. "Not long but long enough."

"I'm still not sure on this." Haley stated once again, still looking slightly anxious.

Brooke tilted her head to one side and watched the other girl for a moment. "It'll be fun. Plus we'll all be going."

--

"Come on, please. You've got to go." Peyton to some extent whined, as she sat on Gavin's couch, watching as he prepared them some food.

The older of the two chuckled, looking up to meet pleading green eyes. "Why?" he questioned, with a notable smirk.

"Because you love me." the blonde countered sweetly, her own smirk evident on her lips.

"That maybe so but…" Gavin replied, grabbing the two sandwiches and moving to join Peyton. "…why would I hang out with a bunch of high school students?"

"You managed to when we went to see Death Cab." she argued gently.

"No, actually. I bumped into you and then you and Brooke disappeared. Do you know how awkward it got after that? The other chick was cool but the guys…"

"Haley." Peyton cut in, which caused a inquiring look to be sent her way. "The _other chick__'__s _name is Haley."

"Right. Haley." Gavin nodded, taking a swig of the beer he had. "She was nice but those other two, not so sure on them."

"All the more reason you should come. Get to know them." the curly haired teen replied, knowing eventually she would get her friend to agree to go. "Plus, you owe me." she added for good measure.

"How?" he asked perplexed.

Peyton took a sip of her own drink, while eyeing Gavin over her glass. She had spent a small amount of time arguing with him earlier as to what drink he would let her have. Despite the past and quite possibly the future, Gavin had a responsible moment and would not let her have anything alcoholic. His reasoning, it had barely been past noon. Her reasoning; he was being selfish.

Consequently. Gavin won.

"You left without a word." Peyton answered, more serious than she had intended.

"I thought I was forgiven for that." Gavin returned, his head lolling to one side as he watched for her reaction.

"You are but that doesn't mean you don't owe me."

Sighing heavily, Gavin rubbed his temple while contemplating the situation. "Fine." he finally conceded. "I may have to bring some people though."

"More the merrier." the younger girl beamed, knowing she would get her own way sooner or later.

Silence enveloped them for a moment as they both took a bite of their lunch. Following her mouthful with another sip of her drink, Peyton glanced to Gavin again but this time her expression was more pensive and thoughtful.

"So, did anything happen? You know, with going back." she asked, meeting dark brown eyes.

"No. We're okay. You're okay." Gavin answered. "I wouldn't have came back her if I thought you wouldn't be." he added with a haunted smile.

"Did you see him at all?" Peyton enquired, her eyes flicking with a mixture of emotions, even though anger was more dominant at that moment.

The dark haired male shook his head. "No." he stated calmly before a soft snigger left his mouth. "I'd either be locked up or in the hospital if I had."

"Don't joke." green eyes warned, not finding his words remotely funny, considering her mind had thought up a range of possible situation that had kept Gavin away for so long.

"Who said I was?"

Deciding to change the topic, Peyton's eyes grew in to sharp slits. "Why'd you have to go back anyway?"

"Jimmy needed help with something." Gavin answered vaguely, despite knowing Peyton would be sure to question further.

"With what?"

"Sawyer…" he sighed, almost pleadingly. "..you know what Jimmy's shit is. Take a pick."

"Don't start with the attitude." Peyton shot back with a heated glare. "I'm not trying to nag but when your fuck-up of a cousin turns up, I worry, okay."

"Why do you think I left? He wouldn't have until I did, which would have meant you being found." Gavin explained, taking a longer swig of his beer. "..and may I remind you, you're not eighteen yet."

Peyton's eyes grew determined and to some degree cold "I won't be going back."

"I know, Peyt." Gavin's voice took on a tone of protectiveness and he knew he would defend Peyton without question but he was also a rational person. Regardless of his big brother instincts, he was aware of the consequences and the possibilities they could then face. "Let's just hope that doesn't become a factor."

--

Brooke was in the overly silent house, alone. Having decided she had one too many assignments to catch up on, she was planning to, at the very least, start them.

Now she found herself sat at her computer, watching the blinking cursor.

_When did I decide this would be better than going over to Peyton's, _Brooke chastised herself, once again checking the time.

With a heavy sigh, the cheerleader stood from her desk and headed out of her room. She was hungry and thought that maybe with food her focus would be back on her work.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the doorbell rang, causing Brooke to jump and stare at the front door curiously. The doorbell sounded again, breaking the brunette from her frozen state.

Making her way down and opening the door, she was momentarily stunned at who she found on the other side.

"I know you said you were busy and being a good person, I should have respected that but…" Peyton trailed off, lifting her hand to indicate the Chinese food she had brought with her.

Brooke grinned and tilted her head to one side as she took in the blonde before her. "Do you have mind reading powers?"

"I'm working on it." Peyton smirked, stepping inside as Brooke moved out of the way for her to enter. "Now was it the food you wanted or was it me?" she questioned playfully, standing before the shorter girl.

"Definitely the food." Brooke replied, a breath away from Peyton's lips. "I guess your just an added bonus."

Peyton did not retort verbally, as Brooke had expected. Instead she lent in and closed the gap between them, effectively sealing their lips together. Like other times, the brunette found herself lost in the moment and her worries and fears slip away easily, as if never being there to begin with.

Slowly pushing the door closed and pulling away ever so slowly, Brooke smiled as Peyton's forehead was rested against her own.

"I promise not to distract you." Peyton whispered, lacing her free hand with Brooke's.

The statement caused the other teen to silently laugh. "Then your going to have to leave." she added lightly.

A sigh left Peyton's mouth, which caused a shiver to run up Brooke's spin as the warm air lingered on her lips. "Okay. I'll go." she relented, pulling her face back and shuffling her feet.

"I didn't say you _had _to leave." Brooke responded, taking a firm hold of Peyton's hand and pulling her in the direction of the kitchen. "I just said you would have to leave for me to not be distracted and to be honest, I'm completely unfocused anyway, so it wouldn't help if you left. It'd probably be worse." she grinned, with a flippant look over her shoulder.

Peyton laughed as she followed behind, still slightly in awe of the girl before her. "What about the assignments?" she questioned calmly.

"That's what tomorrows are for." Brooke smiled, as she walked into the kitchen while letting go of Peyton's hand. She moved over to the cupboards and began to take out plates whereas the blonde placed the food on the counter, content with watching Brooke. "And a certain Jake Jagielski, who will quite happily let me copy him."

Peyton rolled her eyes at the remark and began to pull cartons from the bag. "Tell you what. I'll help you. Okay?"

Brown eyes met with green, while the offer was being pondered. "Fine, okay." she conceded, somewhat downhearted. "..but if you can't, I also have a tutor on speed dial."

"Who's the tutor?" the younger of the two asked, although having an idea as to who Brooke was talking about.

"Haley, of course." the brunette replied, her eyes dancing in playfulness. "The girl doesn't know it yet but she'll be my new reference book. Only in human form and a personality as well."

"In a round about way, that was a compliment, right?"

"Yep." Brooke chirped with an enthusiastic nod and grin.

Peyton laughed, while shaking her head in amusement. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

_

* * *

_

Hey everybody! Sorry this is a little late. My laptop seems to enjoy being a b!tch at the moment! If it carries on, it's going out the window!

_Anyway...on another note. I reached 300 reviews! So thank you very much to everyone who has been gracious enough to leave a comment and let me know what you have been thinking. Much appreciated. _

_Huge thank yous to; **Tigger-Babe**; **craftyns99**; **physcob2002**; **JennVanessa**; **raven**; **bohemianxx** (Hey! Did you notice the song in OTH this week? Who creepy was that?! lol. Made me think of you Marley, lol. Hope you're good!) **spashley20**; **othnaleyfan4**; **Alexz6** (I'm my own worst critic, so last chapter was sucky, lol. Also I'm working on the Haley/Bevin thing...just thinking how it could be plausible!!) **Finalhybrid** (I work in a call centre too! So not fun!) **I'mAnOverachiever**; **alaricnomad**; **kalia5707**; **krisana22**; **sheepish123**; **apathyaddict** and **Kat** (Thanking you x3!) **BleedLikeMe **(I know you're out there, lol.)_

_Sorry I couldn't be more in depth with the responses. Bit pushed for time but you guys rock my socks!! I'll do better next time._ ;)


	25. Twenty four

**- T w e n t y - f o u r -**

"Okay, finished. How do I look?"

Jake's eyes glanced up from the magazine he had found beside Brooke's bed as he watched the brunette step out of her walk-in closet, clearly dressed to impress. Tight jeans and a black low-backed top, which exposed just the right amount of her flawless skin and knotted together above her hip.

The young dad grinned while leant back against the headrest, legs out stretched having made himself comfortable in his wait for Brooke, who took this moment to twirl around for him.

"If I say hot, am I likely to be beaten up?" he chided, still attempting to get a rise out of his friend.

A brief smirk appeared on Brooke's face at the question, before she turned to her mirror to apply the choice of lip gloss for tonight. "Depends on who hears you." she answered, obvious amusement in her voice.

"Peyton?" Jake shot back.

Brooke turned from her reflection and gazed at the basketball player for a few seconds. "Wouldn't be the first time." she shrugged, before squinting questionably. "You're not in to Peyton, are you?"

Soft brown eyes bugged out at the question as a splutter left his lips. "What? No. Of course not."

"You just seem overly interested in Peyton lately." she replied, still remaining to keep a straight face, despite Jake's more than entertaining reaction.

"I'm not interested in Peyton." Jake firmly stated, raising his hands and allowing a soft chuckle to escape his mouth.

"What's wrong with her then?" Brooke returned defensively, playing the oblivious teen perched on her bed, who was noticeably floundering.

"What? Nothing. The…there's nothing…wrong…"

Brooke could not hold back any longer and giggled at the blushing brunette, who's horror filled face now morphed into a heated, un-amused glare. "Relax, Daddy Jagielski. I was messing with you." she chuckled, while taking a seat next to him.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Jake sulked in return.

"Only with you." she jest, before nudging his shoulder. "Well, that's not strictly true but you go the cutest shade of red."

"Ugh, whatever. Can we keep it to minimum tonight, please?"

Brooke laughed briefly before linking her pinky finger with his. "I promise."

Jake rolled his eyes at the reply, even as the smile on his face grew considerably.

"Now…" Brooke perked up, jumping up from her bed and bouncing to her feet. "..chop, chop. We have a Goldilocks and three bears to collect."

--

Peyton was stood in front of her mirror, ensuring her blonde curls where tamed for tonight's venture.

A knock resounding on her door as she ran her hand again through her hair. "It's open!" she called, predicting it would be Brooke and the rest of their friends picking her up.

Another knock echoed through the otherwise quiet apartment, causing Peyton to huff in annoyance before spinning to exit her bedroom. Answering a door pleasantly was not one of her fortes and she was not in the frame of mind to change such a habit.

"Fine!" she snapped as she reached the living room and the noise had yet to cease.

Gripping the door handle, Peyton swung it back intent on cutting Brooke a new one. However as her eyes fell on the beaming brunette, all aggravation melted from her body.

"Wow." she murmured, green eyes cast on the older girl, who's smile grew heightening her dimples and the amusement that danced in her own eyes.

"I'll take that as a positive." Brooke commented, moving closer and circling her arms around the taller teen.

A smile emerged on Peyton's lips as her own arms unconsciously slipped around Brooke's waist. "You look amazing." she softly spoke, while placing a kiss on Brooke's lips in the same manner as her words.

Dressed in her classic rebel-chic attire, Peyton felt just a tad undressed in comparison.

"As do you." the brunette replied just above a whisper, before her lips once again found Peyton's.

Pulling away, brown eyes flitted across the other girl's features. Brooke had began to do this every so often, as if trying to memorize and store each moment. Attempting to capture the feeling of bliss and happiness, even as the butterflies appeared in her stomach from time to time when she was with Peyton.

She was happy. An oddity she had come to cherish.

"Where's Gavin?" the rasp in her voice heavier with the close proximity.

"Meeting us there." Peyton returned, as her eyes squinted slightly. "..which, I do believe I told you on the phone."

Brooke frowned for a fleeting second before she smiled with a mix of mischief and guilt. "Okay, so I sometimes zone out on what you say."

Peyton laughed, gazing at Brooke in mock disbelief. "And what, may I ask, could possibly cause you to zone out on me?"

The shorter of the two began to play with perfect blonde curls, while her eyes trained on to Peyton's neck as a hint of blush accompanied her cheekbones. "Well…" she trailed off, her gaze for a split second flicking to questioning green eyes.

"Ooh.." Peyton smirked knowingly, her thumb subconsciously rubbing the exposed skin on Brooke's hip. "..Miss Davis, you dirty minx." she teased, causing her shoulder to receive a heavy slap.

"Shut it." Brooke returned with an eye roll, easing herself from Peyton's arms. "You ready to go?" she questioned in hope of changing the subject.

"Can we not stay here?" the blonde replied, interlacing their fingers together. "We can shut the world out."

"You do know we have a car outside with three other people waiting for us." Brooke argued with a smile, which expanded at the pout she received in return.

"Let 'em wait."

--

Outside in the subdued car sat three teens awaiting the arrival of Brooke and Peyton, with the mellow lull of the radio accompanying them as well as the gently tapping on the steering wheel.

After making a somewhat bumbling fool of himself to Haley, once again with the help of Brooke, Jake had been quiet and unconsciously tapped to the beat of the current song playing as he sat in the driver's seat.

Lucas was sat directly behind him, growing increasingly bored and keeping a firm eye on the entrance to Peyton's building in hope of spotting the blonde. Whereas Haley sat contently next to her best friend, listening to the tune Jake drummed and how it accompanied the radio perfectly.

"What is it with girls and taking so long?" Lucas asked with a soft sigh, breaking the quiet between the three of them.

Jake ceased in his pastime and glanced over his shoulder to a smirking Haley, who's gaze flicked from her best friend to the brunette in the front seat. The pair shared a knowing smile, which lingered for a moment.

"Ah, here they come." Lucas' voice cut through the air and caused Haley and Jake to revert their eyes to the two girls that where approaching, caught up in laughter and smiles. "Peyton looks really great." the blonde teen commented, his gaze unwavering.

"Wipe the drool, Scott or Brooke _will _ridicule you." Jake warned from his position, even though he had not glanced at Lucas to know if he was in fact drooling.

Haley laughed at her friend's expense before nudging his leg with her own. "Do as you're told Scott." she chided, as the doors were being opened.

"Hey guys." Peyton greeted with a smile, as she climbed into the back seat, sitting behind Brooke, who was seated next to Jake.

"Hey Peyton." Haley replied with a smile.

"Looking good, Peyton." Jake grinned at the blonde, while subtly glancing in the rear view mirror at Lucas to gauge his reaction.

"I find it rather disconcerting that those types of comments are made as if I don't usually." Peyton returned, looking to each of her friend's as her lip curled slightly in response.

Brooke laughed before twisting in her chair to glance at the three in the back of the car. "I wouldn't worry, P. Sawyer, Scott's tongue is so far out of his mouth, I'm waiting for the awful sound of panting to start." she sniped, her eyes settling on Peyton, where she decided to poke her own tongue out at the blonde.

The curly haired teen smirked while rolling her eyes at Brooke's actions, glancing to the embarrassed Scott brother.

"_Told you_." Jake's sing-song voice chimed in, causing Haley to laugh.

"Broody.." Brooke stated, turning to Lucas. "..could you put it away. She may file for harassment." she finished, as laughter filled the once quiet car.

"No worry, Lucas.." Peyton spoke up, glancing between Brooke and the taller blonde. "..I already have one out against Brookie here, for the same thing."

"Please, as I said, I spilt my water bottle. It was not drool." the head cheerleader playfully defended herself, another course of giggles erupting from the group.

"On that note, let's get going, shall we?" Haley cut in with a grin.

"What you waiting for, Jagielski? You heard Tutor-girl. Get-a-going." Brooke instructed, sitting back down and facing the road.

Jake sniggered, before pulling out on to the road. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Majesty?…" Brooke pondered playfully, while subtly sliding her right hand across the door and threading it through the gap to the backseat, where Peyton linked her index finger with Brooke's. "..I like it."

--

"Right, friends." Brooke chirped as the group of teens piled out of the car and onto the unmade parking area. They each migrated to the back of the vehicle, where Jake took the opportunity to rest against the paintwork.

"You each, bar Peyton, have an ID I took the liberty to arrange." the head cheerleader continued with a bounce in her step as she came to stand beside Peyton, who watched her in amusement. "One for Tutor-girl..." she commented, handing Haley her card. "…and Broody Blonde Number Two…" a smirk clearly flashed to Lucas. "…lastly but no means least, Jakey."

Jake accepted the offered ID and looked it over before raising a questioning eyebrow. "Deacon Montane? What am I? A wannabe gangster?"

Brooke shrugged while squinting at his profile for moment. "You just have a Deacon aura about you.." she replied. "..Plus you have to admit it rolls better than Jake Jagielski."

"Hey!" the taller brunette snapped, vying offence at the teasing.

Peyton laughed before turning to Haley, who was looking puzzled at the new item she had been handed. "What's your alter egos name tonight, Hales?"

"Trudy Gill." Haley answered, the name clearly foreign on her tongue.

However, at the auburn haired girl's reply, Brooke giggled and clapped her hands together, obviously amused. "Get it. Trudy Gill. Tutor.."

"..Girl." Haley cut in, with a soft scoff. "I got it."

"What's yours Peyton?" Jake enquired, still inspecting his new identity.

"I've had mine a while but you'll be in the presence of Leighann." Peyton smirked, glancing at the four teens. "You may call Leigh."

"Pff, I could so have done better than Leigh." Brooke scoffed, folding her arms across her chest while her playful eyes met Peyton's equally humoured expression.

"Watch it, Gretchen."

Jake chuckled at the name and shook his head in amusement. "Gretchen." he muttered more to himself.

"What's yours Luke?" Haley asked, noticing her best was still staring at the little card indifferently.

"Henry Van der Boom." he replied, before glancing up to meet Brooke's delighted face. "Henry Van der Boom?"

"What?" Brooke questioned innocently, as the remainder of the group laughed at the exchange and Lucas' perplexed and mildly embarrassed look.

"I take back my earlier statement." Jake grinned, as he held back his laughter. "I would rather be a wannabe gangster than a…Van der Boom."

For his comment, Jake received a heated glare from the tall blonde, who was at least expecting some support from his fellow team-mate.

"Okay.." Peyton piped in loudly. "..should we actually get going before we're old enough to use our own ID's."

"After you, Leigh." Brooke grinned, following her words with a wink to the curly haired teen.

Peyton titled her head slightly as one side of her mouth curled in response. The two stared at each other for a short amount of time before Peyton turned around, grabbing Haley's arm in the process.

"Come on, Trudy. I need a drink." she stated, heading in the direction of the first bar, with Haley taking stride beside her while the remaining three followed a short distance behind them.

Lucas' eyes fell on Brooke, as she watched Peyton hurry across the street with a soft smile on her lips. When Brooke felt someone was watching her, she turned and noticed Lucas' gaze.

"What?" she asked, perplexed by the unwanted attention.

"Van der Boom?"

--

Peyton stepped inside with Haley and took in her new surroundings, trying to spot her oldest friend with in the small crowd, which occupied the area. She was soon joined by the three remaining members of the group, as they all stood in the doorway.

"Any reason we're stood blocking the door?" Brooke questioned, purposefully breathing against Peyton's ear, earning a shuddered breath from the other girl.

"Trying to spot Gavin." the blonde answered, her voice slightly strained.

"I feel the need to repeat my question." Brooke returned, a little confused as well as amused by their current situation, her hand falling onto Peyton's hip gently while still standing behind her.

"He's by the bar. Can we move now?" Jake cut in, pointing into the crowd where he spotted the older male.

"Sure." Peyton chirped, pulling on Haley's still linked arm.

The blonde briefly glanced over her shoulder and smirked at Brooke's disappointed expression. When chocolate brown eyes found hers, she was sent a light-hearted glare for having pulled away so quickly.

Turning back round, just as she was about to collide with a burly looking man, who from appearances and smell had been in the bar all day, Peyton sought out Gavin.

Sliding up against him, the blonde grinned up at his face. "Hey, good looking."

"It's about time you noticed the finer things in life." Gavin responded, puffing out his chest for added affect, earning a scoff from Peyton and a soft giggle from Haley.

Gavin's eyes moved to the shorter of the two girls and offered a grin, which showed his perfect white teeth. The action caused Haley to return the gesture.

"Don't worry, I have." Peyton returned, just as Brooke sauntered up to them.

"Hey Gav." she greeted, flashing her dimples between him and Peyton.

Gavin chuckled, lifting his eyebrow in Peyton's direction before turning back to the bubbly girl next to him. "Brooke. Looking great as always." he commented with a fake leer, glancing up and down her body.

A glare was sent his way from Peyton, as Haley watched on amused.

"Girls," Brooke stated, grabbing their attention. "We have our first dirty perv for this evening. Now lets give him a big hand and congratulate him." she mocked, as all three girls clapped as instructed.

"I can think of another way you can congratulate me." Gavin replied, this time looking at each of them in the same manner.

Brooke laughed, while facing the remainder of the group. "He's on a roll." she quipped, turning her attention to Jake and Lucas. "Deacon, Henry; beat him up."

"Deacon and Henry?" Gavin stated, clearly puzzled. "I thought your names were Jake and Lucas."

"Long story." Lucas muttered.

"Not really." Peyton argued, with a smirk as her eyes found Gavin's. "Think Leigh."

Realization dawned on his face, as he nodded his head. "The youth of America these days." he commented with a tut.

"Shh, Grandpa, or you'll be on your own tonight." Brooke shot back, glancing over Gavin's shoulder to insure the bartender had not heard his clearly mocking tone.

"I have other friends." he argued in return.

"Uh ha, 'cause they all seem to be with you tonight." Peyton teased.

"They'll be here later."

"Suuure." Brooke deadpanned. "Until then, P. Sawyer, pool table." she called, as she moved away from the bar.

"Why me?" the younger of the two sighed. She liked playing but Brooke was in her mischievous mood, which never bowed well for Peyton.

The brunette turned with a sneaky grin on her face. "I'll get you over here one way or another, Goldilocks. Choice is yours." she shrugged.

With a heavy sigh Peyton, pushed herself away from the safety of the bar before turning to Gavin. "Vodka, please." she stated, patting his firm shoulder pitifully. "Lots and lots of vodka."

--

Brooke took another shot and a striped ball flew into the top right pocket with a satisfying thud, as it clanged along with the rest of them.

"Go Brooke." Jake cheered, watching the game from a stool in the corner, where they had decided to move to.

"Jeeze, Sawyer, she's wiping the floor with you." Gavin added, while laughing at the indignation slowly etching on to his friend's features. "I thought you were good at this game."

"I am." she argued, keeping her eyes on Brooke as she lined up her next shot. A brief smirk was sent her way, when the cue connected with the white ball and she watched as another ball fell in the pocket, leaving Brooke with just the eight ball. "Or I was."

Brooke sauntered over the side of the table Peyton was stood, looking for her next shot. She stopped beside the blonde and leant in close to her ear, while placing a confident and firm hand on Peyton's shoulder. "No worry. I still love you." she smirked teasingly, spinning back to face the table.

"Where's my drink?" Peyton called to the hyped group in the corner.

"Here." Haley held up a glass, indicating it was Peyton's, who moved with some speed and drained what was remaining. Finally hitting the glass on the table a little too forcefully.

"I take it you're not one fore losing." Lucas commented, looking down at the empty glass.

"No." Peyton answered, turning back round to face Brooke's winning shot. "No, that I can handle."

As her words filtered from her mouth, they were quickly followed by the eight ball sinking into the pocket with the now haunting thud.

Brooke stood, leaning on the table, with the pool cue in hand and looking rather smug at the curly haired teen before her. "I believe I won." she stated happily.

"It would appear you have." Peyton returned, a good-humoured glare accompanying her words.

Brooke moved over to the group, her eyes still firmly fixed on Peyton, as she went. "You suck." she commented with a nod and a raised eyebrow.

Peyton glanced at the pool table before she glanced to Brooke again. "It would appear I do."

The two held their gaze a moment, not paying attention to the people around them.

Brooke glanced away first and looked to the four sat behind Peyton. "So, who's going to play me now?" she questioned enthusiastically.

"I will."

The reply had come from behind Brooke and was not known to at least three of the group. However all eyes turned to face the intruder.

"I mean, I can't suck anymore than what Peyton did, right?"

The voice had come from a girl the same height as Brooke, with dark brown coloured hair with the odd streak of red, which hang in lose curls and skin heightened by a sun kissed glow.

Peyton met her gaze and couldn't seem to break away.

Brooke glanced from Peyton to Gavin before finally resting on the new arrival. "Erin?"

* * *

_Okay, I KNOW I suck! I would like to plead insanity or Malaria or some other disease, which has left me bedridden...but that has not been the case. Sadly it was just sheer difficulty of getting this written. I know sucky excuse but what can you do?!_

_As always, thank you to the amazing reviewers, who take the time to let me know their opinions. It's greatly appreciated._

_**craftyns99** (I hope there was enough Breyton this time! Next chap; more revelations!) **physcob2002** (Bless, you're fantastic, lol.) **WritingMonkey** (Hope your patience hasn't worn thin! Thank you for your comments. It's a real compliment.) **parker12** (I'm glad you like! And the thing about Pasts is they always catch up with you, lol.) **I'mAnOverachiever** (Dude, I'm sorry! I know I promised but I swear I'm trying! Other than that, glad you're still here; reading, reviewing. Thanks.) **spashley20** (Thank you and grinning at the fact you found it cute.) **othnaleyfan4** (Glad you are but sorry for the wait!) **kaila5707** (I've kinda noticed the Jake/Brooke relationship has kinda changed from when they first started hanging out and I'm really happy that you like it.) **BleedLikeMe** (Dude! I got your PM _;)_ and I will reply, soonish! Do you seriously want me to write you in for Jake?? lol. I'll chat to you soon enough.) **Tigger-Babe **(My laptops all good now! It's safe from flying lessons. Peyton's past seems to be the major thing keeping people here, lol. I'm really hoping it won't be anti-climatic!) **bohemianxx** (Oh Maaarleeey! How you been? It's been too long, lol. I'm glad the last update perked your day up, as your review did mine, lol. It was not sucky btw! Bless. Hope your feeling better, my friend.) **othbreytonfan** (Sorry for the long ol' wait. Was not intended. Glad you liked the last chap and hope beyond hope you liked this one too!) **Alexz6** (Awe, I have your permission to be my worst critic, lol. Thank you! I would love to do the honours but it maybe a while, lol. I still have lots to do here. We'll see. You'll be first to know, lol. Well laptops sorted. The delay for this was the 'critic' thing! Sorry but thank you for the review as always!) **Finalhybrid** (Can I use better late than never too?? Please, lol. Thank you for the review. Much appreciated.) **sheepish123** (Thank you for your review for this and the 1-shot I posted. Glad you liked both. Peyton's past, lol. I hope it does justice to people's expectations!) **amazoniandragon** (Hey, glad to see you pop in, lol. Always welcome. To be honest, you could tell me the sky was blue and I'll still consider it an awesome review, lol. I'm glad you're still liking though. Makes me smile!)_

_Thanks again to anyone who reads! I owe reviews and I shall catch up._

_Also I owe thank yous to the people who reviewed the 1-shot I posted. It's nothing special (kinda messy and confusing) but I'm grateful people took the time to read!! _

_Right, I'm going now! Have fun. Be safe. C U soon! _


	26. Twenty five

**- T w e n t y - f i v e -**

Peyton stood rooted in her spot, her surprise and contempt not very well hidden at the appearance of the smirking brunette a few feet away.

"Erin?"

The utterance of the new arrivals name and from who's mouth it escaped, caused Peyton's near frozen state to dissipate, as her eyes moved to Brooke. Judging by the shorter girl's demeanour, Peyton suspected Brooke was as surprised as she was as well as being slightly unnerved by the presence of Erin.

"Hey, Brooke." the other girl returned, finally breaking her stare on Peyton. "It's been a while." she smirked once again, her eyes flitting between the pair.

Her voice held a lulling quality that sent a tiny shiver along Peyton's spin, which frustrated the blonde and by the look she received from Erin, it was as if the other girl knew the reaction she was causing.

"It's about time you got here, Carter." Gavin cut in through the current tension, energetically jumping from his stool and moving across to the pool table.

Erin grinned in response to his attention and grabbed a hold of a cue, checking the tip, while brushing her thumb over the chalk residing there. "Better late than never, right, Mac?" she shrugged, eyeing the rest of the silent group. "Although, had I known you had a little party going, I would have made a less dramatic entrance."

A scoff resounded unexpectedly and all eyes turned to Peyton, who had suddenly found the cue in her own hand more interesting. Feeling the attention she had attracted, she looked up. "What?"

With a quick chuckle, followed by an amused smirk, Erin used Gavin's arm to jump with ease onto the pool table, resting her forearm on his shoulder. "Who am I kidding? Blondie's aware of my love for the dramatics." she explained for the puzzled teens, earning a brief glare from Peyton.

"So, McIntyre, you going to introduce me to the trio over there?" Erin questioned, grinning from Gavin to the somewhat uncomfortable three at their table.

"Well, the blonde guy is Lucas.." Gavin began, to which Lucas raised a hand in response. "..the other guy is Jake and the prettiest out of the three is Haley." he smirked playfully, before indicating to the smiling girl beside him. "Guys, this is Erin. You'll get used to her?" he chided, earning a slap on his arm.

Haley offered a small wave in response and to be polite, whereas Jake eyed the new arrival questionably, especially due to Peyton's reaction. It was clear there was some sort of history between them and he was not the only one to notice.

During the brief introductions, Brooke had moved closer to Peyton and leant in to her ear. "You okay?" she whispered.

Peyton's eyes found hers and a short nod was the only response she received. Instead, Peyton pulled away and moved over to Gavin. Grabbing a hold of his arm, she tugged to pull him to one side. Her eyes met with delighted hazel, as Erin watched Peyton in amusement.

When Gavin got the hint and began to move away, Erin winked to the blonde before jumping back down from the table and moving to the other four. "So, Brooke, how are things?"

The head cheerleader's gaze moved from Peyton to the other girl. She had always got on fine with Erin and found the older girl could be a lot of fun but for reasons unknown Peyton did not feel the same. At one time the two were inseparable when Peyton first arrived in Tree Hill but a sudden change altered the pairs dynamic.

Brooke had wondered what it could have been but never wanted to question either girl. Particularly as Erin seemed to keep her distance anyway.

_Well, until now that is, _Brooke corrected herself.

--

"What the hell are you playing at?" Peyton snapped as she spun herself round in front of Gavin, ensuring to keep an eye on Erin, who was talking vividly to the other teens. Each of them seemed to have warmed up to the girl instantly.

"What?" Gavin shrugged, a brief glance over his shoulder trying to find any possible harm Peyton could be referring to.

"Why on earth is _she _here?"

Gavin's eyebrows knitted together at the spite in his friend's voice, having rarely heard the tone from the younger girl. "I invited her. I told you I was bringing a friend." he replied, a slight defensiveness edging over his words.

"_She _doesn't qualify as a friend." Peyton snapped harshly.

The blonde watched as Erin told, what she can only assume to be a particularly funny story, which had Jake, Lucas and Haley laughing and Brooke to stifle her own. As if the brunette cheerleader sensed Peyton's gaze, she glanced over and her face grew in concern at the expression Peyton held.

Having been caught, the blonde's attention was focused back to Gavin, who stared back in perplexity.

"Okay, what happened between the two of you?" he finally asked wanting some reason for the tension.

Green eyes found the floor increasingly interesting as lithe arms wrapped around her chest in an unconscious attempt to shut herself away from prying eyes. Peyton was well aware that Gavin was not the only one watching her in this moment but she refused to look for soft chocolate eyes or at the dark pleading ones before her.

"What? Did she…pull your hair? Tell some guy you had a crush on him? Borrowed a CD and then lost it?" he teased. There was a clear hue in his voice that indicated that he believed Peyton was being childish.

The younger of the two was not overly impressed with Gavin's response and her eyes snapped to his quickly. "No." she stated firmly. "And why the hell are you listing things you do…or did?"

"Well I was trying to think of things that piss you off." the twenty year old replied with a shrug.

"And that's the best you could come up with?" Peyton scoffed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"You know what, if I was so inclined, I could create a mile long list of things that piss you off but I'm working with time here. So put the bitchy Sawyer away and explain to me what is between you and Erin."

His instructions were clear and were lined with a mix of emotion from worry to curiosity.

Yet Peyton still couldn't bring herself to rationalize her behaviour. "Nothing." she mumbled, looking away to the floor once again.

A tired sigh left Gavin's lips, frustration obviously shown in his demeanour. "There must be for you to get so worked up about me inviting her." he reasoned. "I mean you pretty much glued yourself to her when we first moved here and now you don't want to know her. When I left I thought this would all blow over but clearly it hasn't."

"What gave that away, Gav?" Peyton shot back mockingly, rolling her eyes for added effect.

"Peyton." Gavin groaned, placing both his hands firmly on the shorter girl's shoulders, which had the desired response as Peyton glanced up into his pleading eyes. "Seriously, what happened? Erin's my friend, okay……but you're my family. If she's done something…"

"We slept together."

--

Brooke was still warily observing as Gavin held on to Peyton. She suspected the girl was being a little difficult by the exchange. Apart of her was desperately wanting to dart across the room and sooth the other girl, her own worry becoming more and more apparent.

"Can you lip read or something?"

Coming out of her daze, Brooke turned to a grinning Erin, who now stood beside her, briefly glancing to the scene that held Brooke's captive stare.

"Sorry?" the younger brunette asked, her eyes flicking once again.

"Never mind." Erin laughed with a roll of her eyes. "What do you thinks going on with them then?" she questioned, a slight nod indicating to what she meant.

The cheerleader's eyebrows furrowed in consideration before she regarded Erin. "Gavin's probably talking Peyt out of burying you somewhere." she answered absentmindedly.

Both of them turned to watch their two friends, equal expressions of indifference to each other.

"Interesting." Erin replied unaffectedly.

--

"Okay, run that by me again. I don't think I heard you correctly the first time." Gavin still held Peyton by her shoulder's and was looking into her face, showing his own awe struck and shocked features.

"By the look on your face, you heard me perfectly." Peyton returned, raising one eyebrow at her friend pointedly.

"Peyton." was the stern response.

"We slept together, okay." she confirmed, with an irritated snap to her voice. "It's not that big of a deal."

Gavin scoffed at Peyton's words and pulled his hands back from her body, rubbing them along the back of his neck. "Sure, that's why you've been _completely _rational with me inviting her out tonight." he muttered, watching as Peyton glanced to the floor briefly before looking back up to him.

"That's not my…"

"Does explain a lot though, now that I think about it." Gavin cut in, knowing Peyton was getting on the defensive and wanting to put a halt to it. "Jeeze, you don't wait around do you, Sawyer." he slyly grinned,

Peyton gaped at her older friend, a slight heat creeping up her skin unpleasantly. "It's not like I planned it to happen." the blonde argued indignantly. "…the first time." she added almost sheepishly, as if an after thought.

Gavin laughed loudly, the grin on his features spreading in what can only be described as painful.

"It's not funny." Peyton snapped, following her words with a punch in his arm.

"It so is." he chuckled. "Man, never would have thought Erin was into that. I know she's been with girls before but.."

"Excuse me." Peyton spat with a heated glare. "What the hell is wrong with me? And what do you mean _'__into that__'_? It's not like Erin's fussy."

The smirk on Gavin's face only increased with the angered words coming from the curly haired teen, who only now seemed to have realised the error in her words.

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

"What?" Gavin asked innocently, even as the amusement remained in his expression. "Come on." he laughed. "You know you set yourself up for that one."

"Screw you." Peyton huffed, turning away.

However she was stopped in her movements by his hand bringing her back. "Okay, Peyt, what happened?" he asked attentively, even as a slight smile was held.

"Nothing, just…" Peyton sighed, wrapping an arm around her stomach while she focused on the dark yet warm eyes she had grown up with. "…Let's just say, it didn't end so well. Can we leave it at that?"

Gavin nodded, offering a sympathetic smile and head tilt. "Sure." he replied, before glancing up and finding Lucas and Jake playing a game of pool with Haley watching on. To the other side of them stood Brooke and Erin, talking between them.

Peyton, having noticed she had lost his interest, glanced over her shoulder and somewhat stiffened at the sight.

"You know…" Gavin stated, a hint of teasing already etched in his voice. "..if we invite Dev, we could get a whole group of your 'has-beens'…and obviously Brooke together. Have ourselves a little _party_." his words being followed by a wiggle of his brow.

"You're in an irritating mood, aren't you?" Peyton returned, her earlier frustration having ebbed away to a degree. A very small degree. "Me and Brooke wouldn't want to _party _with you three anyway?"

Gavin grinned, before putting an arm across Peyton's shoulders. "So, have you and Brooke…"

"Not really your business but no, we haven't." Peyton cut in, knowing where the dark haired boy was heading.

"Good." he returned, pulling Peyton a little closer. "I want you to get tested." he stated, earning a shove from the blonde beneath his arm.

She was less than impressed by his amused state, while he held back the laugh that wanted to escape. "You asshole, just when I thought you couldn't be anymore.."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that with all these little indiscretions coming out of the wood work, who knows how many others are on that list. I'm just grateful I was your first." Gavin smirked, watching the blush take over Peyton's skin revealing her rising anger.

"Fuck off." she seethed, turning away from her friend and stomping back over to the pool table.

She slammed her hands against the wooden surface, making the group jump and causing Lucas to miss the shot he had lined up perfectly.

Brooke's and Erin's conversation finished suddenly at the blonde's reappearance, who was trailed by Gavin. Growing worried by the level of frustration emanating from Peyton, Brooke moved closer to the mystified group.

"Who's ready for the club?" Peyton questioned.

Whether or not they were willing to go, no one spoke for fear of the repercussions.

--

The music was thumping against the walls and lights flashed over the gyrating mass on the dance floor, illuminating the flushed and breathless few. Tables were placed against the darkness of the walls, lit by a soft blue glow having the feel of privacy in an otherwise open establishment.

Towards the back of the vastly filling club were a number of alcoves and nooks where light would not generally be desired. A shady place for shady activity.

The bar was centre and had a generous amount of customer's lining the stools and propping themselves against the wooden surface. Neon lights covering the area and the people in a haze of shadow and colours.

The bass coursed through the room and took residence in each person, where the rhythm was echoed in their chests.

Peyton stood, leaning on to the bar, having piloted herself there the moment she stepped through the entrance. She was in deep concentration as a number of thoughts ran confusingly fast through her mind.

"What's going on?" Brooke's raspy voice filtered through her ear, while warm breath touched the skin just behind the lobe.

Peyton turned slowly to her right to find Brooke resting her hand on the bar, effectively keeping the blonde from being able to move away. Green eyes ran the length of Brooke's arm and followed up until she came to rest on the other girl's worried face.

"Nothing." she shrugged in response while diverting her gaze down again. Sighing softly, Peyton idly began drawing patterns on top of the hand that kept her in place.

Brooke's thumb clasped a hold on the roaming fingers, stilling them instantly. "Peyton." the brunette coaxed, glad for their close proximity for a number of reasons. At the moment, however, it was because Peyton could actually hear her over the music playing.

"It's nothing. Honestly. Just me not liking Erin being here." the taller of the two explained, finally locking her eyes with Brooke's once more.

"Are you sure?" was the concerned reply. The head cheerleader could not help but question, even as she had known Erin was the cause of Peyton's change in mood.

Peyton's head titled to one side as a lazy smiled grew across her lips. "Will you dance with me?" she quietly asked, having leant forward briefly.

"Sure…" Brooke returned with a smile of her own, grabbing the other girl's hand more tightly. "…but don't think I don't know what you're doing Goldilocks." she chirped, pulling Peyton toward the crowd.

It wasn't long before the two found themselves with the rest of the group and it became distinctly obvious to Brooke that Peyton was keeping her distance from not only Erin but also Gavin. She was momentarily grateful at the fact it was made easier by Erin and Gavin both dancing with one another.

Shortly into the song, she found Peyton's arms were rested gently on her shoulders, as the rest of her body was pressed up against her own.

With a brief glance over her shoulder, she noted Haley and Jake together, moving rather fluidly along with the rest of the people crammed onto the dance floor. Lucas seemed to be doing rather well for himself, with a girl who was grinding down his leg and his hands resting precariously close to her ass.

Brooke made a mental note to harass him on said girl when they left.

If possible, Peyton stepped even closer causing Brooke's attention to revert back to the blonde.

"Am I boring you?" Peyton questioned in tone that would melt ice and a smirk that would have the devil himself wondering what could be running through her head at that moment.

"Never." Brooke returned quietly, her hand resting on Peyton's waist. She swallowed harshly when she felt a flick of the younger teen's tongue on the lobe of her ear.

"Good." Peyton breathed thickly.

--

After an hour or so dancing, Peyton was in need of drink and once again found herself at the bar. However, this time she refused to leave until she had finished the contents of her glass.

"Is this spot taken?" Erin grinned, moving up beside the blonde, who had formed a glare in response to the intrusion.

"Yeah.." Peyton returned darkly, turning back to face the front of the bar. "…by anyone that isn't you." she finished, bringing her glass up to her lips.

"Come on, Peyt. Don't you think your being just a little unreasonable." the older girl replied, with no intention to move.

Angered green eyes turned onto Erin, the glare shown before looking less damaging to the one now held by Peyton. "Unreasonable?"

--

Brooke, having grown tired of dancing with Gavin, Jake and Haley went in search of Peyton. Despite the futile attempts to get her to stay with them, the brunette was adamant she was going to find Peyton and drag her back to the group.

Whether that would be kicking and screaming, that had yet to be determined.

Moving closer to the bar, she heard the distinct sound of Peyton's angered voice. Although she had never heard it to be laced with such venom.

--

"You think I'm being unreasonable?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do." Erin shot back, refusing to back down now.

A callous laugh left the blonde's lips, as she then drained what was remaining in her glass and spun round to face Erin. "Okay, you use me to get to Gavin and I'm unreasonable because I'm not welcoming you back with open arms? Where the hell is your logic or are you just that self-absorbed?"

"Now you're just being dramatic." the darker girl replied with a roll of her eyes. "I wasn't using you. If anything we used each other."

Peyton scoffed at the response with an amused shake of her head. "Sure, whatever. Just so you know though, he wouldn't be with you."

"And where's your logic with that one?" Erin sniped back easily, growing frustrated with Peyton's resentment and the stubborn behaviour.

A smirk grew on Peyton's lips as she eyed the girl before her. "You'll only ever be friends with benefits. It's what he does best." she replied snidely. Peyton was waiting for a reaction of indignation but nothing came.

Instead Erin glanced down and then back up at the blonde. "Funny. I remember him telling me something similar about you. Guess we all have our surprises, huh?" she raised an eyebrow and pushed herself away from the bar. Stopping for a moment beside Peyton, Erin leant in. "You can't put everything on me, Peyton."

"If the shoe fits."

Erin laughed shortly. "See you around, Peyton." she sighed, finally moving away from the curly haired teen, who unconsciously watched her walk away.

Another set of eyes were also on the retreating figure before returning to view the agitated Peyton by the bar.

Brooke was stunned by what she had heard. Part of her was curious as to what had actually happened between the two and another part was jealous and upset. Peyton had had some sort of relationship with Erin and had never spoke of it to her. She was well aware that Peyton was no saint, she was neither, but why would she not tell her.

However she now felt it explained a lot, especially Peyton's sudden dislike of Erin and the sharpness at the mention of the older brunette.

Watching as Peyton ordered another drink, Brooke cautiously stepped closer, internally debating whether she should out right question Peyton or let it be for now.

"Hey." Brooke quietly stated, sliding into place close beside the contemplative teen, her hand coming to rest next to Peyton's.

"Hi." Peyton grinned in return, noticeably perking up at Brooke's appearance. "You still coming to mine tonight?" she asked gently, her hand resting over Brooke's.

The cheerleader nodded with a soft smile, that she felt was slightly forced with what was currently running through her mind. "Of course."

"Good, 'cause I would miss you." Peyton replied with a grin, finally interlacing their fingers.

* * *

_Hey all. How are we?? I'm sorry this was slightly delayed. I've had a bit of a mad weekend. Also Friday I was actually at a Foo Fighters concert and let me tell you A-ma-zing! Seriously unbelievable. I also have a new appreciation for the reasons for groupy-ing, lol. That's my career goal now._

_Anyway, before I go off on that tangent let me get me thank you's out! **craftyns99 **(Hope this explains a little more, lol. Glad your still liking and thank you for you all of your reviews and for the support. Appreciated!) **BleedLikeMe** (I couldn't get Dave's hair!! Sorry. How is you?? As always love your comments. Love your work more, lol. I'm going to think of some ideas to get you out of the writer's funk...unless your just holding out on us! That's mean btw! Chat to you soon.) **I'mAnOveracheiver** (How's it hanging? lol. No, I know it was mean and originally this was planned as one big chapter but it was too big! Sorry dude! Hope this was left a little better.) **apathyaddict** (Awe, I'm happy you still enjoy and missed it, lol. Thank you for your review as always.) **spashley20** (Erin? I think she has potential to do some damage. We'll see, lol. Glad you like and thanks!) **Tigger-babe** (Awe, the update helped your day. That's cool. Yeah I'm trying a Haley/Jake thing. I asked the audience a little while ago and Jake pretty much kicked everyones ass. Thanks for the review!) **othnaleyfan4** (Bless you. And Leigh Ann? Seriously? Haha, that's kinda cool. Now I just wanna know if there's a Van der Boom out there. Anyone?) **parker12** (Thank you very much for the review and I'm glad you like. More of the Erin thing will be explained...I plan the next chap but we'll have to see!) **physcob2002** (Awe, thank you. Very happy to see you still with me on this and you like. It's greatly appreciated!) **Alexz6** (Lol, bows not necessary. You can do an Irish jig if you want to though. Hopefully the above explained who Erin kinda is...sorta. Thank you once again. Very very much appreciated!) **kalia5707** (Brooke would make a cool mafia boss I think! Yeah Lucas is rather clueless but he'll get the picture soon enough. Poor boy, lol. Thanks) **xtehpuppetx** (Glad you like. I plan on Erin being explained a bit more soon-ish but I hope you can get the jist from above, lol. Thanks for the review!) **marin** (Yeah, Lucas is a little blind. He'll catch up with the rest of them soon, lol. Banter's fun to write. Easier than the drama! Thank you for all of your reviews and I'm really happy your still liking it!) **paulinemcc** (Friend or foe? I'm thinking maybe both. Lol, I'm aware of your dislike of Lucas! Makes me laugh. Thanks for the review. Always appreciated.) **sheepish123** (Glad you like it so far. Does the above help on the Erin thing? Thank you for your review.) **teeney8040** (Thanks for the review and glad you liked the last chap. Also happy you like the Breyton. Me too, lol.) **dyfrant1** (Haha, yelling at the screen. That would have been funny to see! Well, I'm happy you stumbled in here and hope you stick around a bit. Thank you!) **bohemianxx** (Good day, Marley, my friend. How are you? Hope your feeling better and what's with the 'post-op'? Do I need to worry?? Bless, you read the 1-shot. I'm surprised people understood it to be honest, lol. About the time you should read it, I'll send you a warning or something if I write another. As always love your comments and hope your good!) **krisana22** (Nope Erin's not been in before. Someone new. Thanks for the review.) **othbreytonfan** (Hopefully the above explained a little on Erin, lol. Glad you enjoyed it though and continue to. I'm working on my updating speed but everything is a work in progress. Thanks again.) **amazoniandragon** (Awe, your not late. Happy you liked though, especially the Jake and Brooke friendship. It was not really planned that way but I'm happy it's worked in that way. Erin's kinda been explained above but more will come out. Thanks once again for your reviews. They're very much appreciated.)_

_Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Your all gems and make this a lot more worthwhile. _

_Catch you all later! _:)


	27. Twenty six

**- T w e n t y - s i x -**

Early mornings had never been a custom Peyton had indulged in, unless she had yet to go to sleep the night before. It was routed in her to sleep in, which is why she felt at odds as of late when she was greeted with the sound of birds chirping and the morning sun creeping in through her open window.

It seemed that recently whenever a certain brunette stayed, Peyton had the inability to sleep past seven thirty. Whether this was due to some bad karma she had built up for the mornings spent idly in bed or her need and want of the girl beside her, she did not know. Although she would hope the latter as she had enough bad karma to last her a lifetime.

With these musings slowly filling her still dream cluttered head, the curly haired teen allowed her inner alarm to sound more effectively as her surroundings became more prominent to her waking senses.

An arm draped contently across her hip and one leg firmly tangled between her own, while a forehead lightly pressed against her shoulder blade, small puffs of air crawling across the skin of her back. Each touch and flicker of breath causing a ripple throughout Peyton and making her acutely aware of every noise and movement around her. From the birds outside, to the red light on her alarm clock changing from eight to nine.

Within ten minutes, she was wide awake with no hope of sleep.

Having this realisation, she began her new routine and with a stealth and somewhat ease perfected with care, Peyton slowly turned her body to face the one beside her. Keeping herself steady and not causing any sudden jolt that would wake the slumbering girl.

Settling down, Peyton came to rest her head on her hand and watched as Brooke slept. Waiting for when drowsy brown eyes would meet hers and a delicate, impish smile would spread across both their lips.

Peyton had happily changed her habit of lying in for these moments and had no plans to revert back. Not while she wasn't waking alone.

Despite the anticipation she felt, she could not help but allow the thoughts of how weird this could be perceived. Watching someone sleep. It was an oddity to her but she could not reframe from doing so, even after Brooke had awoke once or twice catching her. Her look of shy puzzlement being followed by a jib, calling the blonde a perv.

Although playful, Peyton panicked the first time the word come out of Brooke's mouth and an hour of reassurance had ensued.

Now a jib would be returned or a bashful smile. Comfortable and soothing.

Peyton allowed her mind to wander as she watched a small frown pass across Brooke's features before fading once again quickly. She wanted to know what could have caused the crease of worry and noted how she had seen the same expression last night while at the club.

Although not voicing her concern, the younger of two was well aware of the change in the other girl's mood. She just couldn't figure out the cause of it. Brooke had not become agitated or abrupt, just quiet and pensive. Peyton began to wonder if it had been her own mood reflecting on the brunette.

"You're thinking to loudly." came muffled words, bringing Peyton out of her thoughtful state.

A smile spread across her lips, as Brooke's eyes still remained closed even as she readjusted her position so her head was back comfortably on the pillow.

"Sorry. I'll try to keep it down." Peyton replied, her tone just above a whisper.

Brooke cracked one eye open, finding it closing of its own accord due to the new light. "Hmmm." she mumbled incoherently, before gripping Peyton's hip and pulling her closer while burying her head under the taller girl's chin. Peyton's hand come to rest on the skin of Brooke's abdomen.

For sometime the two laid silently, both completely comfortable with being wrapped in the other, content with the light breeze coming in through the window.

"What's got you thinking so early on a Saturday anyway?" Brooke eventually questioned, her voice still thick from sleep as she placed a light kiss on Peyton's exposed collar bone.

Drawing lazy patterns on the cheerleader's stomach, Peyton sighed taking a moment to answer. "You."

"Should I be worried?" Brooke murmured, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"No." Peyton mumbled herself, placing a gentle kiss on Brooke's forehead before continuing. "No, you don't. I might but you don't."

Brooke, now awake after hearing Peyton's words, pulled out of her comfortable position and looked up to meet green eyes in a haze of confusion and a slight panic. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. It held no anger or demand. It was asked with a softness and vulnerability not often used.

Seeing this in Brooke, Peyton tenderly ran her hand the length of the arm resting on her hip and brought her fingers down to interlace with the brunette's. "Stop fretting, please?" she instructed with a smile.

"Peyton, it's eight in the frigging morning and you start my day with that type of statement. Of course I'm going to fret." Brooke somewhat snapped, now leaning up on her elbow, although leaving her other hand linked with Peyton's.

"Look.." Peyton began, bringing their hands up to rest between them. "..just let me explain."

"Please do?" Brooke directed, her eyebrows rising with her request.

Peyton let out a small laugh at the expression before glancing down to the mattress. "It's more that _I am _worried." she clarified and at the brief questioning look she received, she continued. "Last night. At the club. You…you went quiet and I'm worried it has something to do with me."

Brooke wanted to tell Peyton it wasn't her but she didn't want to lie. She had to admit that hearing Erin and Peyton at the club filled her with a number of emotions. Some she refused to acknowledge. Some she pretended never entered her head. And regardless of her warring emotions, she had tried to act as unaffected as possible.

To everyone else it had worked. To be Peyton, it had not.

This was one reason Brooke felt she owed Peyton her honesty, especially as she watched the anxiety grow with every moment she remained silent.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke shifted her body so she was now sat cross legged, facing Peyton as her eyes were cast down to their still joined hands. Due to Brooke's new position, Peyton sat up slightly, resting the weight of her upper body on her elbow more effectively, intent on focusing on the brunette, even as the reaction so far was not something she expected.

"Okay.." Brooke breathed lightly, trying to find the right words. "Please, don't be mad…" she added in a hushed tone, praying this would not go as badly as she had been predicting most of last night.

"Brooke?" Peyton sat up further, unsure of where the stifling atmosphere had suddenly come from while a number of questions ran rampant through her head.

"I heard you talking to Erin." the older girl bluntly responded, hoping the band-aid method of dealing with the situation would be less painful.

Peyton's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, as her hand seemed to leave Brooke's gradually. "Most people did, Brooke. I mean I wasn't Miss Conversationalist but considering…"

"No, Peyton. At the bar in the club." Brooke cut in with a heavy sigh, her fingernails suddenly fascinating her. "It was just the two of you and you…" she paused a moment, taking a deep breath and finally meeting Peyton's gaze. "..you were arguing about her using you."

Growing uncomfortable, the blonde fidgeted and was not able to form any sort of eye contact.

Brooke seeing this, sighed once again and decided to bite the bullet. She would think about the consequences later. "Were you two together?"

Her voice was a tone quieter than usual but still managed to pull Peyton's head back up, an expression of dread and complete bewilderment. Brooke however, couldn't work out if it stemmed from her question or Peyton's inability at how to handle the situation.

"I…we…" Peyton attempted, finding sentences rather difficult at this point in time.

Brooke softly laughed, which come out to some extent humourless, seemly causing the younger of the two to swiftly focus.

"No, we weren't together…" Peyton answered, placing a lose curl behind her ear and finding Brooke's gaze. "…but we have…slept together."

The brunette diverted her eyes and her body turned away ever so slightly. She had known but the difference from thinking and being told had her a little choked. "Wow.." she murmured, standing up from the bed. "..and I thought Dev was a shock."

"Brooke." Peyton tried, also standing but not really moving. She only looked on as Brooke paced to and fro.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" the frustrated teen questioned, stopping and turning to face the blonde.

"There wasn't anything to tell." Peyton defended herself, watching as indignation and disbelief were sent back to her in response. "We were never official and what would you have expected me to say? 'Hey, Brooke, I've only known you a month or so but guess what? I'm really in to this chick.' It's not exactly an easy subject to discuss."

"Even with me?" Brooke returned sharply. "After _everything_, you still couldn't tell me?"

Peyton laughed, almost callously. "Okay, you wanna know why I haven't told you after everything that's happened between us?" she snapped, insuring she held Brooke's attention. "Because, funny enough Erin hasn't entered my head for a while now…and here's the kicker.." stepping forward but folding her arms over her chest, the blonde continued. "…the reason is because it's been full of _you_."

The shorter teen remained silent, noticing how Peyton still kept a small distance between them.

"I had just moved here, Brooke. Erin and I just kind of…happened, as cliché as that sounds. I wasn't going to scream from the rooftops about what was going on and to be brutally honest I was scared of your reaction." Peyton spoke softly, trying to explain where her mind was at that particular time. "Then, I gradually believed it wasn't worth mentioning. It was done. Dead. No use dwelling and no use bringing it up."

"You were scared of my reaction?" Brooke replied, her eyebrows creasing in concern. "You thought I'd be that shallow?"

Peyton sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No." she answered forcefully. "You know that is not it. I was lost. You know that. You _saw _that. I spent most of my time high as kite, either on alcohol or drugs…" at Brooke's obvious flinch, the blonde allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips. "..yeah, you're not to found of that one. I get it."

In response, Peyton received a small glare and she took the break to step a little closer, while Brooke wrapped her arms protectively around her own body.

"I don't trust many. I barely trust myself." Peyton continued. "..but I trust you."

"Why couldn't you tell me then?" Brooke asked quietly, as soothing hands run up and down the tops of her arms, while she stared into green eyes.

"It didn't seem important in comparison." Peyton returned honestly. "You may see that as a crappy answer but it's true. Erin doesn't matter."

"What happened between you?"

Peyton was silent for a moment, reflecting on the past briefly. "I'm pretty sure she wanted Gavin. I saw whatever we had, as me being her way in. As I said, we were never official but I'm quite certain they had some sort of arrangement with each other as well." she shrugged, again her mind wandering. "Thinking about it, she never actually did anything wrong. I guess…I just don't like being used."

"Or the thought of being used." Brooke added gently, noticing how Peyton's hands stalled on her arms. "You said you're 'pretty sure'. You have doubts on what you think happened."

"Drugs can do the funny." Peyton lightly mused, a heated glare once again being returned.

"You, however, are not." the brunette commented, before falling silent, as Peyton's arms were rested onto her shoulders. "Peyt, what are we?"

"Huh?"

_Well that was articulate, _the blonde mentally chastised herself.

"Are we 'friends with benefits' or something more?" Brooke explained.

"Brooke, you…"

"I heard what you and Erin said last night, remember? I want to know what _this _is. Whether I'm going to be another Erin two to three months down the line." she cut in, pulling herself away from a confused Peyton, who looked on wordlessly as Brooke added distance between them.

"What the….How can….what?" Peyton stuttered incoherently. _Oh, you__'__re on fine form today Sawyer, _she thought bitterly. "Do you seriously need me to answer that?" she bit back.

"Yeah I do." Brooke replied, her stance defensive and unrelenting.

"Seriously? After the past couple of months. After everything I've told you. Everything that's happened…and you need me to tell you whether or not we are just _fuck-buddies_? Considering we haven't even slept together, I find this un-fucking-believable." Peyton sneered in return.

Brooke, nonetheless, remained calm, now grateful for the distance as she was certain she would have smacked the curly haired teen upside her head if she could reach. "No." she spoke forcefully. "I need to know what we are. We keep saying _whatever this is_. I want to know _what _this is."

"I love you." Peyton stated, completely disorientated by the current situation. "I mean, I don't know what you want me to say but I love you…I…"

"I know you do." Brooke replied softly, trying not to cry at the utter confusion being shown to her. "I know but I need to know that this '_whatever it is__'_is something. I meant it when I said I don't want to wake up and find you gone."

"I won't be. I'm yours." the blonde returned. "I'm whatever you need from me. Your confidant. Your entertainment. Your best friend. Your girlfriend."

At the final word, Brooke blinked. It had been the first time Peyton had defined herself in such a way. She was stunned; especially knowing the other girl seemed as dazed as she did. "Girlfriend?" she questioned softly.

Peyton paused, her mind finally catching up with her heart. "Yeah." she simply replied in a tone barely above a whisper. "It's something, Brooke. Always has been with you." A soft sigh escaped Peyton's mouth as she stood thoughtfully. "I just need you to tell me what you need."

"Nothing." the older of the two stated, causing the other girl to groan.

"I don't get you. You…"

"I don't need anything.." Brooke cut Peyton's rant short and moved closer to the blonde, finally resting her arms around the taller teen's shoulders. "I have you. That's what I need." she smiled gently, finally bringing her lips to Peyton's.

After they broke a part, Peyton rested her forehead on Brooke's and let out a small whimper. "I'm so frigging tired now." she somewhat whined quietly, feeling completely drained from the entire conversation. "It's far too early to have this sort of thing happening."

Brooke chuckled softly against Peyton's lips. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"I cause half the mess I find myself in." the blonde shrugged with a roll of her eyes, berating herself in the process.

"Still." Brooke replied with her own shrug.

"I will tell you everything. I've promised and I will explain. And I'll try not to make you doubt me…us so much." Peyton honestly stated, her words being spoken with pleading eyes.

"I know. When you're ready, I will be here." Brooke answered, allowing the silence to briefly fill the space between them. "Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Can we just lie down a bit, maybe until it's time for brunch or even lunch?" Peyton requested, before finding she was being dragged back to the comfort of pillows and sheets.

--

"You can not tell me that Duffy Duck would beat Donald. It would never happen."

"Why not?" Brooke questioned, as she and Peyton strolled along the pavement with linked arms. Their mood from early had vastly improved and were now in a heated discussion on the variations of duck cartoons, having finally passed the rodent variety a short time ago.

"Have you seen it when he goes all red and the steaming at the ears thing? He could so throw down." Peyton returned in defence, eyeing Brooke briefly before looking ahead again. "Plus, don't you find Duffy a little slimy. And the spitting lisp thing is so gross."

Brooke giggled at the disgust emanating from the blonde and patted the arm wrapped in hers a little patronisingly. "We are cutting back on your Saturday morning cartoon time. Next thing you're going to have it out for Tweety Pie."

"Oh, don't even get me started on that yellow feathered tease." Peyton shot back, as the pair approached the door for Karen's Café, Brooke shaking her head in amusement at the seriousness in which the comment was spoken in.

"You should be in a straight jacket." she retorted, opening the door and allowing the aroma and warmth to meddle with the fresh air.

"You'd miss me." Peyton smugly returned, stepping past the brunette and walking into the relatively quiet café.

"Why can't you just drop of the team?" came a strong, sneering voice, instantly catching the attention of both Peyton and Brooke. They noted how Lucas was stood behind the counter, cloth in hand and a scowl directed at the taller, well-built male on the other side of the glass casing. "You're only going to bring the team down and tarnish the Scott name."

Peyton felt a rise within her and only had to guess once at who the man was.

"You've done a pretty good job of that yourself there, Dan. Who else could take responsibility for raising an inconsiderate jerk?" Lucas sent back, unrelenting on the glare he held in place.

Dan laughed hauntingly. "Your mother." he sneered spitefully.

"Um, I've actually meet Nathan…and I wouldn't spite on him if he was on fire." Peyton cut in, despite Brooke's insistent pull on her arm. However, the action would have been in vain, as both Dan's and Lucas' attention was drawn to her. "I assume that's who you were referring to." she stated, glancing at an awed Lucas.

"Who the hell are you?" the older Scott questioned heatedly, turning away from the counter.

"No one." Brooke yelped quickly, still pulling on the other girl's arm.

"Peyton." the blonde replied easily, watching the anger grow in the dark haired male's eyes. "And to be frank, Karen's raised a great son, even if he does have an ass-y kind of nature from time to time. But if you're the father, then there wasn't much hope to begin with. I mean he had to get it from somewhere."

"Peyton!" the brunette beside her gasped in shock, unable to move her eyes from the fuming Dan.

"No offence." Peyton added to Lucas, who smiled in response.

Dan stepped closer. "You.." he started, pointing to Peyton, who had yet to flinch.

"Dan." Karen suddenly spoke, coming from out the back and instantly noticing the hostility. "Get out." she ordered sternly.

"I only wanted a cup of joe, Karen." Dan replied in a mocking tone, as he eyed the older woman. He smiled pleasantly, before continuing. "Maybe another time." A smirk now resided on his face, while he moved to the door. "Do the right thing, _son_."

The frown on the teen's face hardened at the words, especially as a chuckle left his father's lips, clearly delighted by the response.

Finally Dan turned to Peyton, pulling on the door handle at the same time. "You, young lady, had better watch your mouth in future." he warned before walking out into the sun.

"You have a brain the size of a pea, you know that?" Brooke practically yelled, heading for the counter, obviously not impressed by the younger girl's involvement.

Peyton followed, attempting to argue but was cut off from any response as Lucas' cloth was thrown onto the side harshly and he soon stormed of into the back.

"Lucas." Karen called after him, before sighing heavily. "Sorry girls."

"Hey, not a problem." Peyton replied, her smile somewhat sympathetic. "He's not exactly the nicest guy I've come across." she added, leaning her elbows onto the glass top.

"You've met Nathan. What were you expecting?" Brooke questioned.

The curly haired teen shrugged and then turned back to Karen, while pointing to the back doorway. "Do you mind if we….?"

"Oh. No, of course not. Maybe you can get him to calm down." the older woman replied, her own saddened smile accompanying her words.

Peyton took a hold of Brooke's hand and moved to the entrance. Walking through, they noted Lucas sat in the corner with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head being held in his hands, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hey." Peyton greeted, while Brooke lingered back at a slight distance.

"Thanks." Lucas replied with a smile, sitting back up in his chair. "You didn't have to but thank you."

Peyton shrugged in response, giving the impression of indifference. "It's cool. I've never been a big hit with parents' anyway." she grinned.

"He's not a parent." the basketball player returned quickly and defensively.

"Good. I don't think I would have been invited back otherwise." she beamed, tapping his leg with her foot playfully. This earned her a small chuckle from both Lucas and Brooke.

"Please, my mum loves you." he laughed, deciding to stand, knowing he would have to go back out front.

"She does?" Peyton questioned, glancing over her shoulder at Brooke. "Do I have to get her a gift or something?"

In response, the brunette rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of Peyton's arm. "Come on, Scott, we need feeding." she announced, trying to hide how unnerving she found the two blonde's exchange. Brooke knew it was nothing but with the two of them together and seeing for herself how compatible they actually were and how easily their banter bounced, she couldn't help how her mind would wander.

"What did you want?" Lucas asked, trailing the pair back into the store front to a gratefully smiling Karen.

"Pancakes." Brooke answered quickly.

"Pancakes? Brooke, its gone mid-day." Peyton questioned, feeling they had surpassed a time for breakfast, hence why she was not at home curled up with a bowl cereal. Only she was also prone to do the same on the odd late evening as well.

Brooke shrugged. "I want pancakes." she replied, moving to a table in the far corner, leaving a bemused Peyton.

"Pancakes it is." Lucas stated, turning to the shorter teen. "What about you, Blondie?" he smiled.

Having her focus broken, Peyton grinned. "Make it two."

Lucas chuckled, getting to work straight away. "I'll bring them over."

"Hey, Luke." she called in a gentle voice, causing the boy to turn and face her. "About your dad. I'm sorry. Sometimes you luck out on what you're given."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Something like that." she replied, tapping the counter as she turned away, a half smile being sent his way.

--

"How can you tell me that the dad population of Tree Hill are model fathers?" Peyton questioned incredulously, as she fiddled with the straw to her milkshake, watching as Brooke mirrored her actions. "I mean your dad's a no show. Lucas'…is well, the Devil incarnate…"

"Not all fathers are bad, Peyton." Brooke returned a tad defensively, her eyes now meeting the blonde's with a hint of offence.

"It's not just here." Peyton returned with a shrug. "I have yet to meet a good one." she added, taking a sip and momentarily relaxing with the vanilla taste.

Brooke scoffed, sitting back in her chair to survey the girl before her. "Yes you have."

"Who?" the younger of the two shot back as a challenge.

"Jake."

--

"I'm telling you, Jake, its true." Haley laughed as she pulled open the café door, turning to face the taller teen, who was also chuckling at the conversation they held.

"Fine. Fine, fine. I believe you." he relented, shaking his head and moving up to the counter. "Hey, Lucas."

"How's it going, Pukey?" Haley beamed, coming around to stand by the till and wrapping her arm across the blonde's shoulder.

"You're mean." Lucas returned, after a nod in Jake's direction.

The auburn haired teen shrugged with a grin. "Where's your mum?"

"Out back." he replied, once again turning to Jake. "Peyton and Brooke are over there." his hand being pointed in the general direction, while Haley headed off to find Karen.

"Okay, cool. You coming over?" Jake questioned, taking a step back.

"In a bit." Lucas answered, moving to clear of the tables.

--

Peyton's eyes bugged at the response, staring at Brooke in disbelief. "Jake?"

The brunette had not wanted to spill her friend's deepest secret but she was not happy with the current topic. She would admit her parents were not great but that didn't mean there were no decent, loving ones out there. Brooke wanted Peyton to know otherwise.

In answer, she nodded once and looked on as Peyton heaved a breath, her eyes roaming away from her own.

"Jake's a dad?" the blonde mumbled.

"Thanks Brooke."

Both turned to find an angered and distressed looking Jake stood behind them, his hands balling at his sides.

"Jake." the head cheerleader stated in shock, standing to meet him.

He did not speak; instead he turned his back on Brooke and headed for the exit with a stride purposely showing he was upset.

Brooke briefly glanced to Peyton, who seemed just as guilty as the older teen. Taking a step out of the booth, Brooke moved to follow Jake and hastily picked up speed.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, sliding into Brooke's vacated spot, his eyes trained on the now closing door.

--

"Jake!" Brooke called, trying to catch up. "Jake! Come on let me explain!"

The young father stopped and spun quickly to face her. "Explain? Explain what? How you completely broke your promise? My trust? How Jenny could be affected because you couldn't keep your trap shut?" he spat intensely.

"That's not fair!" Brooke returned in the same manner.

"Don't talk to me about fair, Brooke!" Jake snapped, forgetting they were stood on the street. "You told Peyton. Why? What could you possibly gain from telling her?"

"I..I, we…it's.." Brooke stuttered, unable to form any sort of response.

"What? Your two's own drama isn't messed up enough, you thought you'd make some more?" he returned, offering a haunting sneer.

"Fuck you Jake." she shot back, her finger pointing in at his chest. "It wasn't like that and you should know it. You may not think it but Peyton can be trusted with secrets, 'cause funnily enough she has a fair few of her own."

"That doesn't make it right."

"I know and I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. It was never mine to tell." she pleaded honestly.

"No. It wasn't." Jake returned. "You don't know what could happen. The damage caused."

Brooke scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you plan on keeping Jenny a secret forever, Jake? You have the most adorable, beautiful daughter…and _you _hide her." she finished with a sigh, before turning back round and walking away.

* * *

_Okay, so the first part of this chapter was a complete and utter b!tch to write. Don't ask me why, it just was! Stupid thing. Anyhoo, the update is now...up. Can't stick around long, I'm afraid, so..._

_Huge, great big cyber hugs to all the lovelies who continue to review and keep my occupied; **craftyns99**; **physcob2002**; **paulinemcc** (Gavin's not so bad, lol. I'll catch up on your update as soon as!) **spashley20**; **Tigger-babe**; **I'mAnOverachiever** (Don't even say it!) **bohemianxx** (My lil' Marley. How's life? Gallstones sounds painful. And i loved the phrase 'All good in the hood.' Made me giggle, lol. Anyway, catch up with you later!) **parker12**; **othnaleyfan4**; **amazoniandragon** (Never told you this but you have a very cool pen-name. Anyway, glad you like. Foo Fighters? Yep, they played at Wembley over here. Was awesome.) **krisana22**; **teeney8040**; **jay**; **sheepish123**; **kaila5707**._

_Also **Aliaschickita47** who has finally come out of hiding. Dude you and the randomly weird things you say have been missed! So thanking you very much for filling my review pagey thing with (what I'm guessing) is whatever popped into your head, lol. And congrats for discovering the shortcuts on your keyboard. You shall now have a new lease on life! Welcome back._

_Again, thanks to everyone still here and hope your all good and well. Catch you all soon-ish_. ;)


	28. Twenty seven

**- T w e n t y - s e v e n -**

"Do you believe what is written in your horoscope?" Peyton asked, reading through a magazine Brooke had left haphazardly on her kitchen counter. She was currently sat on one of the stools, idly swinging her feet while the older of the two was curled on the couch, flicking through the television channels, nothing taking her interest.

"Depends.." Brooke shrugged, keeping her gaze firmly planted on the TV. "..I mean some of them are more believable than others. Although, they tend to be rather vague, which can then be interpreted as you wish."

The magazine in Peyton's hand dropped slightly as she glazed over at Brooke, her eyebrows having creased slightly in response. "I guess. It's not like millions of people can have the same thing happen in the same week." she replied, glancing back at the page before her.

"Exactly." the brunette grinned, turning her attention to Peyton and ignoring the commercial playing obnoxiously on screen. "Sooo…what's mine say?" she added with a mischievous glint.

While Brooke readjusted herself to be facing the curly haired teen better, Peyton returned the smile and traced her finger down the page, finding the correct star sign.

"Okay, right.." Peyton began, clearing her throat for added effect. "_With your star sign now entering Mars, you have discovered an inner peace, which shall leave you more inclined to new ideas.._" the blonde stopped reading and glanced over to Brooke, a smirk in place.

In response the head cheerleader rolled her eyes. "It says I'm open to new ideas. Not that I've become retarded." she quipped before waving her hand for Peyton to continue. "Keep going."

"Fine.." Peyton sighed dramatically, even as the smirk remained on her lips. "_Enthusiasm shall be at a high, especially with someone tall, dark and mysterious._" her voice trailed off as the words reverberated in the air and with the smirk disappearing from her features, Peyton glanced up to a now beaming Brooke.

"Interesting." Brooke mused playfully.

"What the hell?" the younger girl uttered in disbelief, the magazine being tossed over her shoulder in agitation. "You're not leaving my side. Ever." she informed her girlfriend seriously.

Brooke laughed, before turning back to face the TV. "But how would I meet Mr. Right?" she mocked, a fake sniff following her words.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, Davis but you're actually under lock and key." Peyton replied, moving from her stool and flopping down beside the brunette, sulking with her arms crossed over her chest.

Grinning, Brooke manoeuvred herself so she was now straddling the other girl's lap while her arms draped over Peyton's shoulder. She nuzzled her nose with Peyton's gently, as their lips came within millimetres from touching. "Wanna hear my interpretation?" she breathed heavily.

"Will it mean you moving?" Peyton returned with an impish grin, her hands coming to rest on Brooke's hips.

"Nope." was the answer, in a tone that could barely be classed as a whisper.

"Then I'm all ears."

"Well.." Brooke began, pulling back an inch so she could meet green eyes. "..I think that _someone _could possibly be you."

Peyton scoffed. "Puh-lease."

"You _are _taller than me." Brooke argued in a hushed voice, placing a soft kiss on Peyton's cheek. "You have a completely _dark _and twisted outlook on life." she explained further, another kiss placed on the opposite cheek. "..and you're shadowed in _mystery_." a final kiss placed on Peyton's nose.

A smile found its way onto Peyton's face. "You could still be misinterpreting it." she stated playfully.

Brooke grazed her nose once again with the blonde's, purposefully breathing gently on her lips. "My horoscope. My interpretation." she husked, before capturing Peyton in a heavy, long and drawn-out kiss.

When oxygen became an issue, Brooke pulled back and rested her forehead on the other girl's, who sighed contently.

"Fine. You may leave." the curly haired teen joked lightly. "Which, I guess you'll be happy with, considering you have to leave soon anyway."

Brooke groaned in response and buried her head into the croak of Peyton's neck. "I don't want to." she mumbled into the soft skin she found.

"Then stay here…with me." Peyton replied, grasping both hands in her own and interlacing their fingers.

The brunette sat back up, eyeing the other teen grimly. "I don't want to go…but I have to." she replied, her dissatisfaction clearly shown in her voice.

"I don't understand." Peyton sighed. "Why would you be having a birthday meal with your parents when it's not your birthday yet?"

"This isn't a birthday meal. This is my parents attempting to _parent_." Brooke explained, while fidgeting with their joined hands. "Basically they ask what I want to do or will be doing for my birthday. Then they hand me my dad's credit card and tell me to be safe before disappearing until a week or two after my birthday, apologizing of course for not calling _on _my birthday."

"Blow them off."

"I can't, Peyton." she replied earnestly, leaning forward for a chaste kiss. "It may seem strange but it's actually one of the only times in the year it feels semi-normal to be a Davis. My parents are not great but they are _still _my parents. If I make the effort maybe one day they will."

Seeing the sadness and general disappointment in Brooke's face, Peyton untwined their hands and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, pulling her closer. "You shouldn't have to." she murmured into soft hair, as Brooke laid her head on her shoulder.

"Maybe." the brunette whispered in reply.

"Do you know what you want to do for your birthday?"

"No." she somewhat scoffed softly, tracing a pattern on Peyton's collar bone. "You. Me. Here. Sounds nice."

Peyton kissed the top of Brooke's head and sighed. "Sounds perfect."

--

"Daydreaming again, Lukey?" Haley teased, as she came up behind her best friend, who was currently staring of into space as he leant casually on the glass counter top in the café.

Having been pulled back to reality, Lucas glanced over to Haley, a slight blush creeping up his neck but not quite reaching his face. "No.." he replied a hint of defensiveness in his tone. "…just thinking."

"Uh huh." the shorter teen continued to taunt, while the grin on her face only grew at the reaction she received. "_Thinking _of anyone in particular?"

Haley felt torn, already knowing what or who had caused Lucas to slip into his dreamy state. On one hand she held the best friend loyalty card and in the other she had the 'new friends, who don't know that you know they are secretly dating' keeping your mouth shut card.

Despite her conflicting thoughts, she knew she was doing the right thing. For one, it was not her place to tell and she would be utterly surprised if Lucas' actually gained the courage to do anything about his infatuation on the mysterious blonde.

She was content with waiting and consoling her friend when everything was out in the open. If that was to happen.

"Do you think Peyton would say yes, if I was to ask her out on a date?" Lucas questioned thoughtfully.

_Well, colour me surprised, _Haley silently gaped, trying not to let her shock show on her face.

"Um, uh…" she stuttered. "Peyton?"

"Yeah.." the eldest Scott brother smiled, resting his back onto the counter and squinting his eyes at Haley, a hint of confusion showing from her reaction. "I don't know how it would go. I mean we have that banter thing going and she stuck up for me when Dan was here, so she can't completely hate me…" he explained self-consciously. "..right?"

Haley began to chew on her bottom lip, appearing to be contemplating the idea when she was really trying to bide her time. Finally she heaved a sigh and went with as much honesty as possible.

"She probably doesn't hate you…" the auburn haired teen began, earning a grin from Lucas. "..but.." she continued, watching painfully as the smile fell somewhat quickly from his face. "..I'm pretty certain you're not her type."

Lucas' eyebrow shot up, as his arms came to fold in front of his chest. "What do you mean 'not her type'? Has she said something to you?" he questioned.

Haley had never been so grateful in her entire life when she heard the sound of the door opening followed by a loud chuckle she had began to recognize.

"McIntyre, you are the epiphany of an ass." Peyton's aggravated tone broke through the hysteria, as both she and Gavin made their presence known in the otherwise quiet café. "You make Captain Ass over there look like a saint." she continued, pointing to Lucas.

"You love me, Sawyer." Gavin teased, wrapping his arms around Peyton in a bear hug before he picked her up and spun her around, earning a squeal in response.

"Put me down you big oaf." the curly haired teen ordered, which only left her a little dizzy when he dropped her.

Haley watched the interaction in amusement, whilst Lucas seemed to have difficultly reframing from glaring at the older male and automatically held him in contempt.

"You two finished?" Haley playfully jested.

Peyton grinned, as she swayed up to the counter. "Oh, Haley. The rose between to asses." she joked.

"Although I'm flattered, that's a horrible image." the shorter girl replied with a smirk.

Peyton glanced between a sullen looking Lucas and a grinning Gavin, nodding her head in agreement. "Yep, being stuck between these two goons would be a horrible image for anyone. Even the masochists."

"You know what, Sawyer. You can get your own damn coffee." the eldest of the four stated, playfully nudging Peyton's shoulder while he sidled up to the counter. "Haley, would you get me a coffee? Black, no sugar." he smiled nicely.

"Sure." she laughed in return, heading for the coffee machine.

"You might want to grab some pie. He likes pie." Peyton called over, her mouth instantly being covered by Gavin's hand, as he tried to keep her quiet.

"Ignore her, Haley. She's been on the rum." he cut in, eventually letting the blonde free when she bit his hand.

"I have not." Moving quickly, Peyton ended up standing on the opposite side of the counter to Lucas. She momentarily eyed the pensive basketball player, before glancing at Gavin, who was now in a conversation with Haley. Turning back to Lucas, she raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What's up Lucas?"

"Huh?" he returned, once again being dragged from his thoughts. "Oh, nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"No, it is." Lucas nodded with a smile, his eyes drifting to Gavin and Haley for a moment. "Where's Brooke then?"

Peyton sighed, while leaning her elbows onto the counter top. "Parent duty." she stated, the distain clearly evident in those two words, causing Lucas to chuckle. "I just don't get it. They don't try with her. Why should she with them?"

"Kinda preaching to the choir." he smirked.

"You would make an excellent choir boy." Peyton grinned, earning a brief glare in return. "Okay, back to Brooke."

"She's an optimist." Lucas shrugged with a soft smile. "..with a huge heart. She'll always try for them."

The grin on Peyton's face slowly turned to a lopsided smile, as her head tilted to one side. "I know, I just worry I guess."

Suddenly the noise from outside floated into the establishment causing Peyton and Lucas to glance over, as Haley and Gavin did the same. The sight that greeted them was one which left them speechless and full of questions.

"Hey guys." Jake smiled awkwardly, with Jenny balanced on his hip. The little girl had her head laid on her father's shoulder and once she noticed she was the object of their attention, her head was turned away, burring herself further into Jake.

"Hey Jake." Lucas replied, a hint of hesitance in his voice. "Who's the kid?" he questioned, knowing it was the one constant thought running through each of their heads.

Jake beamed while stepping closer to the counter. "This is Jenny." he introduced, meeting Peyton's eyes briefly. "My daughter."

Lucas' mouth dropped as Gavin's eyes widened in surprise, glancing between the two Jagielski's. Haley, however, had lost her balance slightly when her chin dropped from the hand she had rested it on.

"Daughter?" she asked again.

"Yeah." Jake nodded with a soft smile, before turning to Jenny. "Hey, sweetie, you wanna say hi to some people."

The small brunette pulled away from the croak of her father's neck and glanced at the four stunned faces.

"Okay, this here is Gavin.." Jake began, pointing out the older male, who grinned at Jenny in return. "..and we have Haley.." a wave was sent from the still shocked teen. "..and Lucas, who daddy plays basketball with…" he continued. "..and this one is Peyton. She's Brooke's best friend."

Jenny grinned at the mention of the older brunette and sent her gaze from Peyton to Jake, causing a smile to grow on the blonde's face at the little girl's eagerness. "Brooke?" she asked in a small voice.

Haley and Peyton shared a brief smile, turning their attention back to Jenny.

"You know Brooke?" Peyton playfully returned, earning a vigorous nod in response.

"She not so good with colouring." Jenny replied in a stage whisper, only intending for Peyton to hear, triggering the group to laugh.

"Yeah, she has no patience for that sort of thing." the curly haired teen mused.

Jenny turned to Jake, looking quizzically. "What's pay'tents?"

The young dad chuckled while looking at his daughter adoringly. "Something Brooke doesn't have." he answered.

Peyton and Jake rapidly shared a glance, both wanting to talk to the other.

"Hey, Jenny." Haley piped suddenly, having caught the exchange. "You wanna come out back with me and I'll get you some juice?"

The young girl looked to her father for approval, as Haley came out from behind the counter to meet her. Jake nodded and lowered Jenny to the ground, who grasped onto the older girl's hand and followed her as they went out back.

"Peyt, I'm going to head out. I'll be by to pick you up tonight." Gavin announced, heading for the exit with a brief wave of his hand and not waiting for an answer.

Peyton waited a few moments before pointing over her shoulder and turning around, knowing Jake would understand that she intended for him to follow, which he did.

"Where is Brooke?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Parent duty." Peyton spat once again, missing the brunette even if they hadn't been apart the entire day.

"Oh." was the only reply, as the quietness found its way between for a short time.

"If you've done this because I now know…"

"I haven't." Jake cut in, his eyes firmly placed on the floor for the moment. "I..I should have done it ages ago." he confessed with a sigh. "..but I didn't want anything to happen to her, you know?"

"I know." Peyton nodded, trying to think as to how to break the awkwardness. "The only reason she told me was because I was ragging on the male population as parents."

Jake laughed shortly. "Thanks." he commented, sarcasm edging his reply.

"Just prove me wrong, Jagielski." she smiled, patting his shoulder. "Be the dad Brooke knows you are."

--

"Why do you have to sit outside and beep that damn horn?" Peyton angrily spat, as she climbed into the passenger seat of Gavin's car, readying herself for their night out a few hours later.

"Good evening, Sawyer." he greeted, while Peyton closed the door.

As she spun back in her seat to respond, something caught her eye on the back seat. "Oh _hell _no." she stated, her voice rising considerably.

"Hi, Peyton." Erin chirped from the back, a grin plastered on her face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." the blonde sneered, gripping the door handle and pushing to get back out.

Gavin grabbed a hold of Peyton's shoulder, stalling her retreat. This, however, only left her more irritated. "If you want your family jewels intact, I suggest you let me go, Gavin." she warned.

"Come on, Peyton." he pleaded, only loosening his grip on her slightly. "I know you two have done the hokey-pokey…"

Erin laughed gently at his description, having tried to keep it in which had been unsuccessful.

"What's so funny?" Peyton icily seethed.

"Nothing, Peyt." she smiled warmly, holding up both her hands in defence.

"Please, Peyton. For me." Gavin begged, his bottom lip showing as he tried to sway his friend's determination to leave.

"She's not to talk to me." Peyton instructed, refusing to acknowledge the smirking girl in the back of the car.

"We were never great at the talking thing anyway." Erin quipped, watching the indignation set in Peyton's jaw.

Gavin sent her a quick glare before returning his gaze to Peyton. "She won't."

Sighing heavily and angrily, Peyton slammed her door shut again, demonstrating that she would be staying even if this was unhappily so.

Starting the car and pulling away, Gavin grinned at the sulking blonde. He momentarily pondered how best to broach the next subject, knowing it may cause another belt of un-pleasantries.

"So," he began. "I'm going to go see Haley tomorrow. Wanna join?"

--

Brooke hurried to the front door, unsure as to who would be knocking.

Usually she would be silently cursing the person on the other side, wishing they would take a hint and leave. However, tonight she was more than willing to slip out of the tense and suffocating 'family' meal, even if it was to tell someone to move along.

Pulling on the handle, Brooke finally got a glimpse as to who her visitor was.

"Jake, hey." she greeted, somewhat hesitantly.

It had been almost a week since they last spoke and Brooke had resided herself to the fact that maybe Jake wasn't as forgiving as she had hoped.

_Clearly, I was wrong, _the brunette thought silently.

"I…um, came to apologize." he finally stated, just as tentative as Brooke had been.

"You don't need to."

"No. I do." Jake smiled somewhat shyly. "I was out of line and I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." she chirped.

"Good." he replied, mirroring her grin. "I took your advice, though. Jenny had a day out a Karen's."

"Peyton actually told me. Says she plans on either kidnapping or adopting. She hasn't decided which one would be easiest for her yet." Brooke smirked, the conversation having been played over in head a few times for her entertainment. "I'm proud of you."

Jake beamed in response and placed his hands inside his pockets. "Thanks."

"Brooke!" a shrill voice called, causing the teen to glance over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'll go." Jake stated quietly, just as Brooke's mum came into view.

"A friend, Brooke?" her mother enquired.

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes in Jake's direction, not happy with the sudden appearance. "Jake, Mum. Mum, Jake." she introduced.

"Well, not that I approve but are you inviting him in?" she replied and without waiting for the answer, she turned and headed back further into the house.

"Are you busy?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Jake to regard her questionably. "Good." she stated, grabbing his arm and tugging him over the threshold. "You can keep me company in this hell hole."

* * *

_Now would you look at that! It hasn't even been a complete week. That's pretty damn impressive for me, lol. I can't make promises it will stay this way but I am trying. _

_So, once again huge thank yous too; **craftyns99** (You're the first person to review each chapter. I love that! Oh, I have to add the funny sometimes as I get uncomfortable with the emotion, lol. Thanking you very very much!) **Tigger-babe** (Never fear the LP has a purpose...other than aggravating the cr!p out of you all, lol. Glad you like and thank you!) **spashley20** (Yeah, Jake kinda saw red but I'll explain more later on that. I think he made up for it though. Thanks again for all your reviews.) **I'mAnOverachiever** (Dude! I did it!! I updated earlier than normal. Now how about a happy dance?! lol. Me dead? How morbid of you?! No, I'm very much alive and kicking still. Hmm, Dan may or may not be factor. Time will tell. Thanks!) **jay** (Thanks for the review!) **physcob2002** (Thanks. Always a pleasure, lol.) **amazoniandragon** (Awe, thanks, glad you enjoyed. Always makes me smile. Yeah, I'm kinda hoping the sweet Breyton chapters will make people forgive me for furture ones, lol. But many liked the 'girlfriend' bit. Bless 'em. Thanks again.) **othnaleyfan4** (Jake showed off Jenny, lol. I'm very happy you still like and thank you very much for the compliment.) **apathyaddict** (One of the best? That's sweet. Thanks. Haha, the cool-ness comes in short supply, lol. Thank you for your awesomeness.) **bohemianxx** (You know what's funny, Barry Manilow 'Mandy' just popped into my head but obviously with Marley, lol. I think my lack of sleep is showing! How's the hood these days?! I wish I could spit chapters. Make my life a little easier, lol. Kinda gross, though. Anyhoo, thanking you!) **krisana22** (Thank you for the review and yeah, I didn't know how to go on the Jake/Jenny bit. Kinda never understood why it was hush-hush on the show. Although, Psycho Nikki maybe an indication, lol. Thanks again.) **teeney8040** (Thanks for the review.) **Alexz6** (I got the jig!! So cool. This could be a very warped game of Simon Says. Anyway...No Erin's not gone, lol. I'm so glad you agree on the Donald/Tweety thing!! Next; Big Bird or Barney?? While you debate that; thanks for the review and the jig. Very much appreciated.) **kaila5707** (Everyone knows now, lol. Glad you like and thank you for the review.) **realish** (Thank you and I'm also glad you liked it.) **xtehpuppetx** (LP does have a purpose, lol...but Breyton is safe, for now. I mean they just became official! Thanks again for your reviews.) **idrinktogetdrunk** (Jake was harsh...but he's easily forgiven, lol. Thanks for the review.) **paulinemcc** (I don't give a 'fret', lol. You know, I really wanted to change it...but I didn't! I'm English. I can't help it. I can't even get myself to write 'mom' and I do tend to want to use the word 'bloody'. UK dialect would be funny to watch though. Anyway, moving on...it's not really that Brooke is scared for herself but more for Peyton. She's a runaway at the end of the day. Poor Jakey, he's just a daddy, lol. More explained later. Thank you!) and **OTH305Degrassi305** (Welcome new reader! Glad you like and thanks for the score card, lol. Hope you stick around. Thanks.)_

_I've rambled. Sorry. Catch you all later! _


	29. Twenty eight

**- T w e n t y - e i g h t -**

Sat at a table in a relatively sleazy bar, which was dimly lit and open under questionable conditions, Peyton mused about her current situation. She was sitting with two people, both whom she had slept with, one being liked more so than the other. Usually.

At this present time, she couldn't decide who she would save if the establishment were to catch on fire. Peyton momentarily considered causing the damage herself just to see what her reaction would be.

All in all it was an odd place to be for her, particularly with her frame of mind.

"You know…" Gavin finally broke into her thoughts, one eyebrow acutely pointed up. "…you're making this evening notably tense." he finished, taking a long swig of his beer.

Peyton frowned in response and glanced between Gavin and Erin, who were sat opposite her in the booth. "_I__'__m_ making this tense?"

"I'm not actually tense." Erin stated, with a small grin. "Just overly entertained." she explained, also taking a sip from her bottle.

A brief glare was shot in the brunette's direction from green eyes, which only caused her to raise both eyebrows challengingly with the amusement clearly showing.

Biting her tongue and not verbalizing any response, Peyton turned back to Gavin. "If the company wasn't so irritating, then maybe I wouldn't _get _so irritated, which would make this situation less _tense_."

"You have always been easily irritable though. Sometimes it's a benefit…" Erin replied, downing a good amount of her beer.

"What did I tell you about not talking to me?" the blonde snapped in return, her own drink dangling between her middle finger and thumb as she pointed at the older girl.

"Look, Peyt, I don't see what we've…" Gavin quickly rethought his statement at the look he was sent, deciding he would only speak for himself and not Erin. "…_I__'__ve _done no wrong. I mean it's not like you wanna date Haley."

Erin laughed loudly before distracting herself with the label on the glass bottle. She was highly aware that Peyton was getting ready to spit venom and she knew better to goad her at this point.

"You have not listened to me at all." the youngest out of the group shot back, trying to ignore the girl opposite her. "No, I don't want to date Haley but I don't want you to get involved either. She's too good for you."

"Excuse me?" Gavin replied, his eyes bugging out slightly.

"You don't date." Peyton explained. "You screw and leave. I'm not letting you do that to Haley."

"I can date." he argued heatedly, not appreciating the assumptions being made.

"No, you can't. You suck at commitment."

"She has you there." Erin chipped in, eyeing Gavin for a moment with a condescending nod.

"Thank you." Peyton smirked, glancing between the two.

"I could date." Gavin argued.

The blonde rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her drink, grateful that it was slowly numbing her on coming headache. "You probably could…if you tried hard enough." she agreed half-heartedly. "But I won't let Haley be your test run with monogamy and commitment."

"You're kinda blowing this way out of proportion, Sawyer." the dark male sighed, briefly enjoying the cool liquid running down his throat. "I'm just going to go hang with her for a bit."

"Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?" Peyton questioned with a scoff. "You never _just _hang. You always have an ulterior motive."

"I'm hanging with guys."

"Not the same, McIntyre." Erin cut in, earning a brief smirk from Peyton.

"How?" Gavin questioned indignantly, his eyes flitting between his two friends.

Peyton laughed shortly with a shake of her head. "Do we seriously have to explain it to you?"

"Let me put it this way.." Erin began, placing her empty bottle back on the table. "We.." she indicated to herself and Peyton. "…know you and we have become your substitute guy friends. Despite this, we still love you and we wouldn't let you get away with crap. Now, you place nice, innocent, goody-two-shoes, doe eyed mother earth…"

"Hey!" Peyton snapped.

"She's not like that." Gavin added.

"Sorry." the older girl replied, raising her hands in defence, before reverting her attention back on him once again and not on the angered teen opposite. "Let me start again. Placing _Haley _with you is like feeding her to a lion. You will rip her to shreds."

"I would not."

"Doesn't matter because you're not to use her like every other girl you have come across. You, Mr McIntyre, shall stay clear of one Haley James. You hear me?" Peyton demanded forcefully, her eyes forming a glare.

Rolling his dark eyes, Gavin stood and sighed. "I like Haley and not in the way you two are assuming."

"We're not assuming. We're going by history." Erin answered thoughtfully.

"I don't care." he scoffed, suddenly finding the topic extremely aggravating. "It doesn't matter anyway. You're not her keeper."

"But I'm yours." Peyton called to his retreating back, as he moved to the bar to order another round.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" Erin questioned, her eyes focusing on the slumped shoulders of a somewhat wounded Gavin.

"No." the blonde answered, also taking a quick glance at her oldest friend. "I'm not prepared to pick up the pieces on this one. Haley deserves more than a hook up and drama."

Erin smirked playfully, her head lolling as she scrutinized the younger teen. "St. Peyton. Protecting vulnerable girls from hormonal guys…maybe girls, everywhere."

"What can I say?" Peyton returned quickly. "..I know I could have done with one when I met you." she snipped.

"Ouch." the tanned girl placed a hand over her chest, adding a fake grimace. "That hurt. Considering you were pretty hormonal yourself back then as well."

"I blame the drugs." Peyton shrugged, tasting the remainder of her drink.

Erin smirked and leaned in closer across the table. "Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but drugs had nothing to do with it."

--

"Well, Jake, it was…_nice _to meet you."

Regardless of the words, Jake was not as blind and stupid as Brooke's mum thought he was. He found himself heading for the front door, Brooke following close behind while her mother bore down on him with a false smile and sincerity in her voice. It was highly obvious Mrs Davis was not fond of him, which in his honest opinion he did not mind considering the feeling was mutual.

"It was lovely to meet you also Mrs Davis."

Jake may not be her biggest fan but he was polite. Something that earned him an appreciative smile from Brooke.

"Hmm." the older brunette responded before turning from the two teens as they moved to stand outside.

Once out on the porch and with the safety of the closed door behind them, Brooke groaned loudly with the distinct sound of misery and frustration embedded in her tone. Jake sighed himself and rubbed the back of his neck, as if in pain from the encounter, while he watched the girl beside him thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry." she finally broke the silence, smiling to some extent sheepishly to the taller brunette.

"Your mum is…."

"A bitch." Brooke supplied offhandedly, glancing up into the night sky.

"..hard work." Jake finished with an understanding nod. He would forever be grateful his mother was nothing like Victoria Davis. "I ought to go. It's late." he announced, stepping down a couple of steps with Brooke following slowly.

"Thank you for staying and enduring." she stated, momentarily distracted as her phone came to life in her pocket. Pulling the small device out, she looked over the front screen and smiled.

"Anyone important?" Jake asked with a grin, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hmm." Brooke returned, slightly hazed as she glanced up from the text she had received. "Oh, it's Peyton. She's having a bit of a crap night with Gavin."

The young father nodded again, while the grin on his face grew another inch. "So…you two…together?" he questioned mischievously.

Brooke smirked in response before spinning round to face her house. "Good night, Jake."

"Oh, come on, Brooke." he whined.

Opening the front door, the head cheerleader glanced over her shoulder, the smirk still residing on her lips. "Stranger things have happened, Jake." she answered, using his words he had spoken a few months ago.

Jake was still stood outside when the door closed behind Brooke. "Why does everyone in this town have to be so cryptic?" he muttered, placing his hands in his pockets and heading home.

--

"Someone special?"

Peyton looked up from her phone and met the same amused smirk that always seemed to be linked with Erin.

"And you need to know this, why?"

"Curiosity." Erin shrugged, swigging at the bottle in her hands while raising her eyebrows at Peyton awaiting the teen's response.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde's focus returned to the fluorescent screen.

"Okay, I get it." the older girl nodded, while leaning further on to the table. "I'm going to have to work it out of you. Fine, right. Boy or girl?"

--

After a heated discussion with her mother concerning her _questionable _taste in men, Brooke had had enough and finally shut herself away in her room.

It was in this time that she silently mused over her mum's possible reaction to the blonde she was currently dating. She was certain the older Davis woman would probably have a coronary and would proceed to lock Jake in the room with her.

Regardless of her entertaining thoughts, Brooke did worry.

Victoria Davis is known for being ruthless and vindictive. It was no secret that her status and reputation was far more important to her than her own daughter's happiness.

Brooke was concerned of the repercussions if her mother was to find out. How would it affect her and Peyton?

After all Victoria was still her mum.

With a heavy sigh, Brooke twisted within her blanket and glanced at the red neon light showing one in the morning. The brunette had desperately tried to not watch the clock as it gradually made her more and more restless, particularly as there was no Peyton to help calm her wandering mind.

Brooke kicked of her covers, another sigh escaping her lips as she sat up and moved across to her bathroom intent on getting a glass of water.

It was on her way back to the tousled bed that she noticed her phone was illuminating her bedside table. Brooke was well aware of who would have the inconsiderate notion to contact her at this time.

_Get 2 window or I'm using tree!_ _P_

With a frown appearing on her face, Brooke did as she was told and glanced through the glass panel to find a grinning Peyton stood on her darkened lawn. Once she had been spotted, the blonde waved her down enthusiastically.

A moment passed as Brooke contemplated hanging out of the window and questioning Peyton. However her better judgement passed, as her eyes glanced at the numbers on her clock briefly before returning to the younger teen now stamping her foot to indicate what she wanted.

With a roll of her eyes, the cheerleader grabbed her jacket and quietly moved out of her room, heading through the shadowed hallways stealthily.

The cool night air hit her as she opened the front door, stepping out onto the porch to find Peyton still stood on the grass looking up to the window she had been stood at moments before.

"You're a crap Romeo, you know that." she chided, a smirk residing on her face while she folded her arms over her chest.

Peyton spun round with her grin increasing as her eyes fell on Brooke. "Good job, considering I'm a girl." she shot back, moving onto the brick path.

"You are?" Brooke replied playfully.

"So not funny." the taller girl commented dryly, wrapping her arms lightly round Brooke's neck.

"Not funny at all." the brunette breathed heavily on Peyton's lips before losing herself in a heated kiss. Taking in the feel, taste, smell and sound of each passing moment.

With her senses highly tuned, Brooke couldn't help but jump at the sound of a dog barking in the distance.

"Ow.." Peyton groaned into the air between them. "..you bit my lip."

Brooke studied the curly haired teen quickly, bringing her own lip between her teeth. "Sorry…" she apologised with a small and slightly embarrassed smile appearing. "..the dog scared me."

"So you bit down? Jeeze. That better not be a normal reflex."

"Hmm, guess you'll have to find out." Brooke teased, before stepping back a little. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Peyton's eyebrow shot up in response. "Not happy to see me?"

"Always…just unexpected is all."

"Well, I missed you and my night totally sucked. Wanna help me make it better?" Peyton mischievously smiled followed with a peck on Brooke's lips.

"What would that involve?" the shorter of the two questioned playfully.

Peyton shrugged, before interlocking their hands and glancing at them. "Keep me company." she quietly stated.

Brooke smiled warmly. "I can do that."

"Great." Peyton chuckled slightly. "So I never asked, how was the 'birthday' meal?"

"It was okay. I had Jake here in the end."

"Jake was here?" Peyton questioned, a hint of concern and jealousy coming through her tone, which Brooke instantly noticed.

"He was…" the older girl confirmed, bringing her thumb up to Peyton's face and running it along the faint frown lines, trying to ease them away. "He came to apologise and I had to warn him of your kidnapping plans."

"He has an adorable daughter." Peyton unthinkingly spoke, while Brooke's thumb had found her chin, keeping her eyes from drifting.

"I know." Brooke whispered, meeting Peyton's lips once again.

Pulling away, she smiled and tilted her head to one side. "So…Erin?" she asked, her own hint of jealous working through.

"My night was amazingly sucky. Erin sucked. Gavin sucked. They all sucked."

Brooke grinned. "Mine wasn't great either and if it makes you feel any better, my mum doesn't like Jake."

Peyton laughed in response, causing Brooke to cover her mouth with her hand. "Shh." she instructed, releasing the blonde once she settled.

"Man, there's no hope in hell for me then." Peyton sniggered. "When can I meet her?"

Brooke shook her head, not agreeing with the idea. "No way."

"Oh, Brooke, come on. Worried what I might say?"

The brunette scoffed, with another shake of her head. "Err…no. I'm worried what _she _will say."

"Can't keep me locked in your closet all your life you know." Peyton chided, a smirk etching on to her face.

"Hilarious, Goldilocks. Hilarious."

"I thought so."

Brooke rolled her eyes and firmly gripped Peyton's hand, as she turned to head for the door. "Okay, well we're going inside now so just keep quite. This is kinda not the way I want you to meet my parents."

"I can't believe I'm sneaking in to your house when I have a perfectly good and empty place of my own." Peyton pondered, trailing Brooke, who had turned to face her.

Leaning forward, Brooke captured Peyton in another kiss, although this time more brief than before. "You can go if you want." she smiled, eyeing the blonde challengingly, while she opened the front door silently.

Brooke stepped back into the house carefully, as Peyton watched momentarily.

"Um, no. I'm good." she eventually replied, following the brunette hazily.

* * *

_I'm highly aware that I suck. This should have been up ages a ago...but see it was my birthday last week and...well...I haven't really been sober enough to write let alone post, lol. Sorry! That said...I'm in a bit of a rush, so I'm trying to keep this quick._

_Thank you to all who are reading and a big ol' cyber-hug for those who review; **craftyns99 **(You were the first, lol. Bless ya!) **I'mAnOverachiever** (-hangs head in shame-) **Tigger-babe** (Yep, Lucas is a dweeb...man, ain't used that word for a while...anyway, he thinks he can ask Peyton out. The boy just likes pain!) **jay** and **physcob2002** (Thank you and I'm sorry it took so long!!) **OTH305Degrassi305** (Awe, you like Gavin. That's cool, lol. Oh and Erin's supposed to rub you the wrong way. It's all part of the plan!) **spashley20** (Glad you like and sorry it took a while!) **othnaleyfan4** (Erin's not really likeable at this stage and I'm not certain if she will become...we'll see. Jake and Brooke? I think I would be hunted if that was to happen.) **othbreytonfan** (Haha, yes Lucas is annoying but there was no Lucas above...so hopefully less annoying than normal, lol. Thanks!) **kaila5707** (The whole Lucas thing..I think is planned for the next chapter. Glad you like though.) **BleedLikeMe** (Dude! Where you been? That's kinda all I can say, lol. Missed ya!) **krisana22** (Hope you like..more on their nights. Not very exciting though!) **amazoniandragon** (I like writing angry Peyton...so glad you like. Breyton's fun too, lol. I'll try and update a hell of a lot sooner next time! Thank you once again!) **bohemianxx** (Dude, how you been? You sleeping better?? lol. I have bags under my eyes too and now a number of questionable bruises on my arms and legs! Good times. I have a forte? That is so cool! Well, my summer was warm...till about a week ago and now it's rained a number of times and lots of cloud. It sucks really. Oh well...How's the hood?..and what's this music/food fest you speak of?? Anyhoo...thanking you!) and **Alexz6** (Risen2Fall says, lol. I don't think I like the power! When you said 'champ' I had images of Rocky and the whole...dadaduh dadaduh...moment, lol. Ahh, the eventual fic we discussed...I'm actually letting my brain think that one through. You'll be first to know of a Havin/Bevley fic, lol. Barney disturbs me too! I mean, he's like this big ugly dinosaur that watches children in the park from behind a tree...and then comes over singing 'I love you. You love me.' Creepy purple ass happy pill! Yes, people I have issues! Let's move along. I vote Big Bird! Plus he knows Elmo! Hands down, that makes him win.)_

_Okay, so before I go...I was thinking...you know FF have the forums you can set up...well, if I set one up, who would use it?? No real purpose. Just to talk shit and randomness. Let me know.._

_Once again...thanking you's to all and I'll catch you all soon-ish_! :)


	30. Twenty nine

**- T w e n t y - n i n e -**

There was something calming about water that Peyton could not fathom. It was often common for people to migrate to the nearest beach or river bank and ponder the latest conundrum of life, often leaving with a refreshed philosophical realization or approach to the matter. Even a shower or bath could put a person to ease.

Although she too had benefited in this way on many occasions, Peyton was uncertain how something so untameable and destructive could rest a weary or frantic mind.

She could argue it was the sense of insignificance when compared to the design and structure of nature or that fighting any type of current is useless and eventually you will be swept up with the tide, only more tired than you initially began.

Regardless of her wandering thoughts, there had been a purpose for the young blonde heading for the basketball court nearest the river she had become more and more familiar with in the passing months.

Her head was littered with thoughts and feelings. For the first time, in a long time, Peyton could say she was happy.

And like the pessimist she had become, she awaited the eventual fall out.

"I hope you're not considering jumping in."

Peyton turned her back on the flowing water and faced Lucas as he approached the river bank where she stood, basketball tugged carefully under his arm.

"As refreshing as that sounds, no." she softly smiled, her arms crossing over her chest as she eyed the taller blonde.

"That's good. I've got my decent sneakers on." he quipped in response, while Peyton took a few steps to meet him as they both headed for the blacktop.

The curly haired teen laughed lightly. "Your consideration warms my heart." she playfully returned.

Both of them took a seat on the metal bleachers, Lucas placing the ball on the grass beside his feet as he smirked at her words. Silence fell between them for a short time, each listening to the sounds created within the area.

"So.." Lucas finally began, titling his head to survey the girl beside him. "What brings you by?"

"Brooke wanted me to meet her." Peyton answered, leaning back casually in the seat behind them and stretching her legs out in front of her. "She seems to be running late though." she mused more to herself before glancing at Lucas questionably. "You?"

"I'm meeting some of the guys for a game. Any idea why Brooke would want to meet you here?"

"Not a clue." Peyton shrugged, raising her face up to the sky, wanting to enjoy the pleasant sun. "Been hassled by Dan lately?" she asked, her tone showing interest but her body stating otherwise.

"No, not really." Lucas sighed, glancing off to the road as a car sped past. "Just the usual."

Peyton finally turned her attention back to him and squinted while her eyes attempted to readjust against the light. "You know, there will come a time in his life where Dan will regret his decisions. If he doesn't already." she stated softly, having heard the undertones in the teen's voice and words.

A scoff left his lips in response. "He has no conscience to have regrets."

"A father has a conscience. Some just choose to ignore it." Peyton returned, her eyes drifting from her friend for a moment. "That's what I've been telling myself anyway."

Lucas watched her carefully, allowing a short amount of time to pass. "You wanna talk about it?" he supportively enquired, his own eyes scrutinizing the response he would receive.

Green met his gaze briefly before they flicked away, being hidden behind heavy lids as the sun beat down on her turned face once again. "Nope." she simply stated, effectively ending the discussion.

"Peyton." Lucas somewhat shyly stated, breaking the comfortable silence the two had created. His hands twitched slightly as he waited for the acknowledgement and attention he was seeking, while keeping his eyes from staring at the teen beside him.

"Hmmm." came the content and relaxed reply. Face still turned away and lids closed peacefully.

The basketball player cleared his throat before uttering a syllable. "I…um was…wondering, would you…perhaps…wanna go see a movie with me sometime?"

One eye popped open and Peyton's head titled a little to gauge the nervous teen. "Like a 'date' movie?" she questioned sceptically.

"Yeah, a date." Lucas nodded, a small smile finally making its way through.

Peyton froze for a moment as the situation sunk in, before she slowly began to sit up, insuring to keep her line of vision away from the anxiously looking Lucas. Running her hand through unruly curls and finally leaning her elbows lightly on her thighs, Peyton cleared her throat and tilted her head in his general direction.

"It's not going to happen." she stated gently.

A momentary flicker of hurt passed over his features, before they contorted to an expression used for questioning and lack of understanding. "Why? One date. No expectations. We'll just see if it works."

Peyton's eyebrow rose in response to his words and regarded him sceptically. "No expectations? Someone seems to be leaping way of the mark." she somewhat snarled.

"Sometimes you have to take a leap." Lucas smirked, growing a little in confidence.

"No, Lucas. I'm not interested." the shorter blonde spoke sharply, as she attempted to calm herself, deciding to watch anything but the boy beside her. "I'm sorry but I'm not."

"How do you…."

"I'm with someone." Peyton snapped, cutting Lucas' protests short and effectively rendering him speechless. After a minute or two of silence, Peyton sighed and glanced in his direction, noting his rigid shoulders and the defeated look on his face. "I'm flattered. I am." she spoke softly, tapping his leg gently with her foot. "…but I'm crazy about them and I have no intension of changing that."

"Oh." A slight half smile appeared on the eldest Scott brother's face, while he eyed Peyton. "Is it Gavin?"

"Eww. No." she replied with a slight laugh, shaking her head at the thought.

"You going to tell me who the competition is?" he questioned lightly, a small sad chuckle leaving his lips despite the control he attempted to hold onto.

"No. Not yet anyway."

"As long as it's not Dev or Benny…"

Lucas soon found himself trying to keep his balance as he had been shoved harshly due to his words. The reaction, however, only caused him to laugh.

"Again with the eww. Jeeze Scott, you think I only have eyes for weirdoes and junkies. Thanks for your high opinion of my taste in people." she replied sarcastically, sending a glare to accompany the spite in her voice.

"Just going by your record, Sawyer." Lucas shot back, earning yet another push in response. "Hey, watch it. My prides wounded as it is." he quipped, spinning back to face Peyton with a grin, which was returned with an added eye roll.

"Like you've ever had pride." she goaded.

Lucas grinned a little sorely. "Concerning you? I would agree." he spoke softly, his disappointment clearly coming through his tone and facial expression.

"Lucas." Peyton sighed, watching as he looked out over the court thoughtfully before a smile broke through the composed look. Seeing this change, Peyton's eyes followed his line of vision.

"Better late than never, huh?" the taller of the two kidded, turning to face Peyton once again while she watched Brooke, Jake and Jenny make their way across to them. His gaze flicked back to the trio, noticing how the curly haired teen seemed to be distracted. "They would make an adorable family." he commented off-handily.

His words slowly filtered through and Peyton suddenly wanted to look anywhere but at Brooke and Jake and instead stared at Lucas a little pained and downhearted. She could feel panic rising in the pit of her stomach. Questions' becoming decidedly louder, frantic answers not being provided.

Unable to control herself, her sight fell on the pair as they laughed at an enthusiastic Jenny. Objectively, Lucas had a very good point. Subjectively, Peyton would have liked to have pushed him in the river with the added bonus of his then ruined sneakers.

"Family?"

The tiny voice she produced was remarkably foreign sounding, even to her own ears.

"Yeah." Lucas beamed standing up and grabbing his discarded ball. "I hope the guy you're with is just as crazy about you as you are about him." he smiled genuinely, before turning and facing the approaching figures. "Jagielski, one on one until the guys get here?"

"Sure." Jake smiled, then glanced to Brooke. "You okay looking after Jenny?"

Brooke scoffed in response and pushed him in the direction they had just came from. "I'm not even going to answer that. Get gone. I'm going to have Jenny cheerleading in no time."

"Pe'on." Jenny yelped in her child excitement, now spotting the distracted teen perched on the metal seating.

The young father laughed, deciding to mess with Brooke's hair before stealing the ball from Lucas' hands. "Peyton, please don't let my daughter sell her soul to the devil." he called over his shoulder, unaware of the blonde's contemplative state.

"Hey, just for that, I'm getting out the make up." Brooke shouted back indignantly.

Finally coming out of her daze, Peyton grinned somewhat forcefully. "Hey, Jenny. How's it going?" she playfully spoke, earning a beaming grin in response, as the little girl took a seat beside her.

"Brooke give me ice cream." Jenny giggled, showing the stains on her shirt with satisfaction.

Peyton's eyes flicked to the smiling brunette, who watched the two contently while a smirk played on her own lips. "So I can see. I'm sure daddy was happy." her gaze ultimately returning to the child.

"Daddy don't know." Jenny whispered unsuccessfully, placing a finger over her lips, "Me and Brooke's secret."

Peyton laughed at the pure innocence before eyeing Brooke in mock disapproval. Her hands raising in defence, the brunette cheerleader moved forward taking a seat on Peyton's other side, closely. "She made me do it." she retorted as an argument.

"I'm sure." the curly haired teen sarcastically replied with a pointed eyebrow.

"Don't let the size fool you, Peyt. She has powers unmatched." Brooke vied in a dramatized way, soon noticing the giggling girl beside Peyton. "Anyway, missy. What happened to it being _our _secret?"

"Oops." Jenny commented, jumping off her seat and heading towards Jake.

Brooke laughed shortly as she heaved a sigh, deciding to rest her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Hey." she quietly greeted, running her index finger up and down the other teen's hand gently.

"Hey." Peyton smiled, leaving a blink-and-you-miss-it kiss on Brooke's forehead.

The smile was reciprocated as Brooke pulled away from Peyton slightly to take a better look at her girlfriend. "What was with pensive face when I arrived?" she queried lightly, although fear was nastily entering her thoughts.

"Pensive face?" Peyton smirked, before shrugging her shoulders, as if unaware of her previous mood. "Nothing. I have no pensive…ness."

"Ah ha, sure. You were all about the happy with my appearance." Brooke mockingly gibed, moving an inch away from Peyton with a soft sigh.

"I'm always happy with you around." the blonde returned, turning her body more to face the shorter of the two, who was currently watching as Jenny attempted to slum-dunk while perched on her father's shoulders. Considering his height, it wasn't going according to plan.

The sight was endearing to Brooke and couldn't help the small smirk that appeared when Jenny dropped the ball on Lucas' head. "Flattery works." she stated casually, before tilting her head and gazing at Peyton. "…but lying, not so much."

Seeing the expression on Brooke's face while watching the activities on the court and then seeing the dissatisfaction aiming for her at this moment, Peyton huffed and rolled her eyes in aggravation. She directed her vision elsewhere while leaning back on the row behind them, turning her body from its previous uncomfortable position.

"Peyt?" Brooke sighed, keeping a fixed gaze on the blonde.

"Why did you want to meet here?"

The question threw Brooke for a moment, unprepared for the change. "I was with Jake and Jenny. Thought it would be fun to get together." she shrugged in puzzlement. "What's going on?" her hand wrapping around the inside of the younger girl's elbow.

"Not…"

"Don't." the head cheerleader cut in. "Don't say _nothing_."

Silence enveloped them as they stared at one another, the sudden sound of child's laughter filtering through.

"Peyton?" Brooke pleaded quietly.

With a groan and rubbing her eyes roughly, Peyton sat up. "It really is nothing. Lucas just said something that got me thinking." she explained.

"Like what?"

Peyton smiled a little at the other girl's concern, knowing on some level she was probably overreacting. "How well you fit with the Jagielski clang."

Brooke frowned at the statement, her eyebrows creasing in concerned bewilderment. "Peyt…"

"I know. I'm being stupid." the blonde chuckled. "It's just…I told him I was crazy about you and then a comment is made like that. It knoc…"

"You told him?" Brooke questioned in surprise.

"Well, no…I told him I wouldn't go on a date with him. That I was with someone and I had no intension of changing that." Peyton clarified, finally noticing the tightening of the older teen's jaw.

"He asked you out?" Brooke asked, not hiding the irritation in her voice.

"Hey girlies."

Peyton's mouth closed as she and Brooke both turned to meet a beaming Haley, who had arrived with a number of the Rivercourt boys. Mouth included.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton." he greeted, taking a seat higher up on the bleachers, getting himself excited about the game, as Haley took a spot beside him and behind Brooke.

"Hey." the other two teens acknowledge, somewhat distractedly.

"Brooke!" Jenny called, running as quickly as her little legs could manage and taking a small jump to make it up onto the brunette's lap, earning an 'ompf' in response. "Daddy says I av'ta sit wiv yous now."

"Did he say to cannonball into me?" Brooke playfully laughed along with the other teens, tickling the tiny girl's sides for a moment, causing a squeal to erupt followed by giggles.

"No." Jenny answered in a fit of hysteria. "Lucas did."

Brooke stopped in her attack, as she wrapped her arms around the child's stomach, resting her head gently next to Jenny's. "Hey Jenny…" the brunette began calmly, looking directly at Peyton as she spoke. "..do me a favour and _never _listen to a word Lucas says, okay?"

Peyton's eyes softened, clearly knowing the words were intended for her. She and Brooke remained in a fixed state as Mouth and Haley sniggered at the request the head cheerleader had made, not picking up on the seriousness of her comment.

"Okay." Jenny clapped, before turning to glance at Brooke. "What's about da rest of 'dem?" she whispered loudly.

Brooke grinned, looking down into curious eyes. "Whatever they tell you, run it by me first." she advised, earning a vigorous nod in return.

"So Jenny…" Haley spoke up, causing the little girl to fidget around on Brooke's lap to face her. "…who you rooting for?" she questioned, looking to the game that had started.

--

"So Lucas actually got up the courage to ask you out?" Brooke questioned, attempting to keep her voice light and unaffected, although internally she was anything but.

Peyton smirked as she lined up her next shot, her eyes glancing up to meet probing brown. "Yeah." she answered, as the cue was pushed into the white ball with the resounding clash at it ploughed into the desired target.

"Does it bother you?" the blonde finally asked, standing to her full height and resting her weight on the pool cue, while eyeing the girl on the opposite side of the table.

"Probably as much as the idea of Jake and me bothers you." Brooke returned somewhat sharply. She was grateful the others had all disappeared earlier, each having other plans or purely growing bored. Now she and Peyton had a chance to discuss what happened at the Rivercourt.

Breaking eye contact and focusing on her shot, Brooke leant down the length of the stick. Pulling her hand back and at the same moment as she released, she felt warm air puffing on her ear and another body incredibly close.

"You have _nothing _to worry about." Peyton whispered thickly, grinning as she watched the ball completely miss.

Brooke did not stand back up but merely turned her head in Peyton's direction, a brief look of annoyance flitting across her features. Her eyes glanced down to the blonde's lips before meeting her gaze once again. "Neither do you."

--

Peyton found her back pressed firmly into her closing front door and a particularly eager brunette keeping her in place, while taking full advantage of her sudden gasp at the impact.

An involuntary moan echoed throughout the quietness coating the apartment, causing hands to become a little more adventurous in the quickening pace.

Oxygen becoming a distinct factor, lips moved along the slightly quivering jaw and Peyton lifted her chin, allowing further access to the skin available. The momentary reprieve allowed her mind to rationalize their current situation and the grip on curved hips lacked a notable amount.

"Brooke." Peyton hoarsely whispered, her voice thick and heavy.

A hum was the only response given, while the older girl's tongue ran against the accelerated pulse point.

Wanting to gain some sort of control, Peyton's hand held on to Brooke's shoulders and pushed gently. "Brooke, seriously."

Darkened brown eyes glanced up in confusion. "What?" she hazily spoke.

Peyton smirked in return, her fingers drawing small patterns on the top of the other teen's arms. "You're aware of how quick this is going?" she questioned, a hint of teasing lacing her voice.

"Yeah." Brooke replied quickly, her own hands tugging on the blonde's belt loops, pulling her closer. "..and your current detour is incredibly frustrating." she finished, urging her lips back to Peyton's, while simultaneously moving them further into the room.

Peyton's leather jacket was pushed from her body and fell to the floor in a heap, the pace and urgency of their connection increasing with every passing moment.

Brooke soon met the back of the couch, as her hands sought out the skin exposed from Peyton's slowly rising shirt. She rapidly grew irritated by her current position and decided to spin the younger girl round, so she was now held between her and the piece of furniture.

Perching on the edge of the couch, Peyton distracted herself with kissing down Brooke's jawbone, until she reached her earlobe, nipping gently. Her tongue traced the heated edge of the shorter girl's ear before blowing lightly on the dampened skin.

Elated by the shiver it caused, her eyes suddenly met Brooke's and once again lips clashed. Pushing herself further into Peyton, Brooke's hands rested on either side of the blonde's face, as the passionate embrace grew.

Through Peyton's haze, she became aware of her abrupt lack of balance and before any type of counter act could have been arranged, she fell backwards over the couch, effectively taking Brooke with her.

Brooke's surprise was apparent by the squeal that escaped her mouth and the thud that had followed as she landed on the floor.

A loud laugh filtered through the air, as Peyton glanced over the edge of the cushion and eyed the dazed cheerleader, lying on her back, breathing heavily.

"You okay down there, Davis?"

Brooke sat up gradually on her elbows and glared playfully at her girlfriend. "You find this funny?"

Peyton smirked. "Kinda." she chided. "I have to wonder though, do you use those moves when cheerleading?"

"That's it." Brooke proclaimed, grabbing two firm hands on to Peyton's arm and tugging forcefully. The blonde toppled off the couch and landed with a grunt on top of Brooke. "Ha. Now be nice." she instructed in jest.

"I'm always nice." Peyton smiled, before placing a soft kiss on Brooke's lips, which remained tender and sweet for sometime.

Pulling away, Brooke smiled tiredly at the girl above her, while interlacing their hands together. "Don't know about you…but I kinda just want to curl up and sleep now."

Peyton leant down once more and offered another kiss, followed by a small grin. "Did the acrobats take it out of ya?" she jibbed playfully, earning a glare in response. "I'm all for sleeping." was added in a quiet, sincere voice, as she disentangled herself from Brooke and stood up.

Holding out her hand to the older teen, Peyton grinned. "I think my bed might be a bit more comfortable than the floor." she playfully stated, pulling Brooke to her feet. "Unless of course you're a floor type of girl."

Pushing Peyton down on to the couch, Brooke strolled past and headed for the bedroom. "Not until at least the fourth date." she smirked with a mischievous glance over her shoulder.

* * *

_(Shuffles feet and watches my shoes intently) Hmmm, so...how's life? (Ducks out of the way of the flying tomato!) That good, huh?_

_Okay, seriously...I'm sorry. It's been an overly shitty month, which seems to have chilled for a moment or two...hence the update. Next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long...especially as I'm developing a guilt complex! _

_Anyhoo...thank you for all the reviews and the adds to fav lists or alerts. All very much appreciated! **I'mAnOverachiever** (Thanks for the review and the firm kick up the ass in a form of your PM, lol. The 'frick' was just sheer time and crappy going-ons this end of cyber space! Also I had a great birthday, thank you!...but that was ages ago now.) **physcob2002** (Thank you!) **bohemianxx** (Marley! Guess what? I watched RENT, lol. Not too shabby, I have to say! Have you gotten out of the lazy-funk or have you taken up roots?? Questionable bruises; I'm sure it was fun...but I don't remember! Damn stupid vodka! It's the devil. Well the festival sounds cool and I hope the hood is all good. Catch ya later!) **craftyns99** (Thanks for the review and birthday message. Victoria finding out; now that should be interesting, lol. Thanks again!) **spashley20** (Lol, Gavin and Haley; you not a fan?! I can only imaging why! Everything has a purpose though. Thanks for the review and the compliment!) **othbreytonfan** (Hope your 'better late than never' still applies! Sorry about the Lucas Annoyingness in this chap, lol. And I'm a firm believer of making up words. If Dr. Seuss can do it, why can't we?? Thanks again!) **kaila5707** (Thanks for the birthday message and for the review. Glad you like and hope you continue to!) **Alexz6** (Dude, your singing was awesome! Encore! Encore!! 'lacking the danglybits'; Lol...that had me in stitches! Soberity is over-rated, lol. Although attempting to climb out of a window wasn't my most intelligent idea...but I don't remember so it never happened! Me doing the Rocky; LOL, seriously, I would fall, landing on my laptop, breaking it and then cursing everyone who asked if i was okay...cause clearly I'm not dude! Cookie Monster is so cool!...also Bert and Ernie...purely because their names fir so well, lol. I'm going to set up the forum bit at some stage too. Thanks for the randomness!) **amazioniandragon** (Bet you regret telling me to update when I can, huh? lol. Thanks for your review and I had a great birthday. Glad you liked the last chapter. It wasn't actually a planned one but was kinda needed. 'Caveman Peyton' That would be awesome, lol. Flintstones meets OTH. I see potential! Well, I'm kinda hoping you liked this chap too. Thanks again!) **BleedLikeMe** (Dude! How's it going?? I'm kinda having disappearing acts of my own lately too so no worries. How's the paper going?? What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom!...is it me or does that saying work for pretty much with anything?! Anyway...hope everything is good where you are!) **E.** **Christianna** (Thanks for the review and sorry for the delay!) **othnaley4** (Lol, thank God for the anonymity of the internet! Bad boy meets good girl...so cliche, lol! Thanks for your review) **paulinemcc** (Hey, how's it going?! I think I have a great deal of your fic to catch up with! Sorry about that. It's been mad lately. Glad you liked the last chap and thanks for your review. Much appreciated!) **krisana22** (Thanks for the review. I don't think Victoria would take to kindly to Peyton, lol. Will be interesting though. Thanks again!) **Teske** (It's here, lol. Thanks!) **drumstiix** (Welcome newbie! Pull up a pew and get comfortable. Thanks for the compliment and the review. You know who rocks? Foreigner...who are playing right now! Thanks) and shout out to **DirtyPiratePimp** for the PM!_

_Thanks to you all and hope you enjoyed! _

_Peace, Love and all that jazz!_


	31. Thirty

**- T h i r t y - **

"It's so cool having friends in high places." Gavin stated, pushing another fry into his mouth, as he sat opposite a mildly disgusted Peyton, who smirked in response to his overly eager behaviour.

"I knew the one way to make you forgive me was through your stomach." she playfully returned, while taking a swig from his glass of coke. "Good thing too, considering this is free."

Peyton had invited her oldest friend to keep her company during her lunch break, with the promise of a meal. That had been the factor to sway the dark haired boy, having been a little off with Peyton when she first called him.

Gavin grinned and offered her a fry, as he eyed his burger and took a sip of his drink.

"No, thanks." Peyton replied with a slight wave of her hand. "I've seen how they're made."

The older of the two stopped chewing his food and stared at the blonde before him. "Please tell me you're kidding." he mumbled, finally swallowing his mouthful.

Peyton smirked and glanced around the restaurant, before noticing Gavin wipe his mouth on the napkin and pushing his plate away from him. "It's fine." she laughed. "Would I really give you something that would damage you?"

"I wouldn't like to bet against it." Gavin answered with an expression of doubt on his face. "Especially with your mood lately."

Peyton sighed heavily and suddenly looked serious, meeting his flickering gaze. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you."

Gavin beamed at her words and grabbed his drink once again. "Apology accepted and I'm sorry for giving you a reason to be bitchy Peyton." he replied sincerely, receiving a lopsided smile in return.

"Does this mean you're leaving Haley alone?" the younger girl questioned.

"Friends, Sawyer. Just friends." Gavin stated while playing with the remnants of his meal.

"Can you do 'friends', McIntyre?"

"Sure I can." he scoffed, before finding the hand, which was occupied with mashing the remaining fries into a pile on the side of his plate, being held by his curly haired friend, ceasing his movements. "Plus there's the whole age thing." his eyes finally meeting Peyton's.

"Never stopped you with me." she softly rebuffed, keeping her gaze steady with his.

"Completely different situation, Peyt." Gavin argued, the defensiveness showing in his tone.

Raising both her hands, Peyton smiled gently and leaned back in her chair. "I just worry for Haley…" she explained, before noticing his indignation growing. "…and you." she added.

Gavin laughed humourlessly. "Sure. You worry about me?"

"Yeah.." Peyton frowned, staring at the pensive expression, which appeared on Gavin's face. "…I always have done; always do and always will."

A smile broke out on his face, as he glanced up. "You know that applies to you as well?"

Peyton nodded in answer, before she became thoughtful and regarded Gavin questionably. "Do you ever regret leaving with me?"

"What?" came the incredulous reply. "Do I really need to answer that? I thought we've been through this."

"I just…" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Peyton, _we _are _both _benefiting from leaving. I have no regrets whatsoever. Never question that." Gavin spoke intensely, trying to make the teen understand.

"It's not really about us getting out. It's more about…." a short pause filled the air. "…Sometimes I wonder if I hold you back. You never wanted to settle and here we are…settling and actually fitting in."

"I fit in wherever I go." Gavin joked with a smile, before watching Peyton seriously. "You could never hold me back. I'm my own person, Peyton. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't." he stated. "It's just an advantage I like being here, incase you ever need me."

Peyton smiled back at him. "Good 'cause I like having you around." earning a grin from the older male.

"See, everyone's happy." Gavin stated, finally noticing his empty glass. "Can I get a refill?"

"Sure." Peyton shrugged. "It'll be my payment."

"Payment for what?"

"Well…" Peyton stood with a smirk, grabbing his glass. "I need your help with something."

--

"So, Tutor Girl, what's going on with you and Mac?"

Brooke and Haley were currently making their way through the crowd, heading for the table being reserved by both Lucas and Jake in the large outdoor seating area.

"Nothings going on." Haley answered, her eyes focusing on her even steps while a hint of a blush crept onto her face.

"Riiight." Brooke scoffed in response with an added eye roll. "Gavin McIntyre does not spend most of his time with a girl for _nothing_." she explained with a bump to the other teen's hip. "What's your secret?"

"What secret?" Lucas questioned having only heard Brooke's last sentence, as the two girls sat down.

"I'm trying to make ol' Haley here spill the beans on her 'nothingness' with Gavin." the head cheerleader clarified for him, raising her eyebrows pointedly at the tutor. "There is something going on and I _will _find out."

The conversation had suddenly peaked Jake's interest, who glanced up from the book in front of him. His eyes moved from Haley to Brooke before moving back to the slightly embarrassed auburn haired teen.

"You can't find something that isn't there." Haley replied with a brief smile. "He's just easy to talk to and he makes me laugh."

"Hm hmm." Brooke hummed doubtfully. "Oh there is…" she continued, smirking playfully. "…just wait and see."

Haley laughed shaking her head. "Are you always this stubborn?"

"Yes." was the nodded response.

"Haley James has a boyfriend." Lucas jibbed in a sing-song voice, which was followed by a swift kick to the shin courtesy of his best friend. "Ow, jeeze."

"Come on, guys…." Jake finally spoke up, his words directed towards Brooke and Lucas. "…cut it out."

"Thank you, Jake." Haley chipped in gratefully, before poking her tongue out at Lucas, who merely retaliated with the same gesture.

"Jagielski to the rescue. Cue the swooning girls." Brooke mocked, flattering her eyelashes in the young father's direction, earning an eye roll and a quick smile at her actions.

"Anyway…" Lucas cut in, turning his attention to the brunette beside him. "…speaking of boyfriends…"

_Where is he going with this? _Brooke internally pondered, trying to keep her face neutral, knowing on some level who was soon going to be mentioned.

"…who is Peyton's?"

_There we go, _she gloated to herself, while her facial expression turned to one of faux-surprise and questioning.

"Boyfriend?" she asked, sharing a quick glance with Jake, whose eyes widened a little at the blonde's question. _Oh, yeah. Jake knows, _Brooke laughed silently, having guessed her friend's pushiness with her status with Peyton was just for confirmation.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded, adding a squint of his eyes to his answer.

"Did you ask her?" Brooke enquired unaffectedly.

He nodded again in response, with a smirk. "Sure, gotta know the competition, right?"

Haley choked on her drink of water, causing the table to turn their attention to her. "Sorry." she muttered with a cough, catching Jake's eyes uneasily.

Brooke focused back on Lucas, regarding him irritably. _Competition? You__'__re talking to the competition idiot, _she sneered inwardly, her face masking her contempt. "And what did she say?" the brunette continued, vying interest.

"She wouldn't tell me. Just said she's crazy about him and she doesn't plan on changing that." Lucas shrugged, missing the flicker in Brooke's eyes at his words.

"So, you thought you'd pump the best friend for info?" she returned, her annoyance now on show for the table.

"I tho.."

"Firstly…" Brooke cut in sharply. "..if Goldilocks wanted you to know, she would have told you. Secondly, I will _never _break her confidence so in future there is no use in even trying. Thirdly, she's not interested. Get over it."

The basketball player became quite and looked a little guilty. "Sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean…"

"Accepted." Brooke stated, glancing around the table. "Moving on."

A heavy silence fell between them, becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Jake finally cleared his throat and looked to Brooke, who lifted her head to watch him. "So…have you decided what you're doing for your birthday next weekend?"

"No, not yet." Brooke shrugged with a thoughtful expression covering her features. "I probably end up at Peyton's."

"Don't you want to party and celebrate?" Haley asked a little timidly.

"I'll celebrate, just not with a huge blow out party." the head cheerleader smiled.

While Haley nodded in understanding, a shadow fell over Brooke's face and she glanced up to see who was the culprit.

"Brookie.." Bevin began, a hint of worry in her voice. "..I couldn't help but over hear…"

--

"Okay, so this weekend, what do you think of a small gathering…like a pool party or something?" Brooke proposed, while sitting with Jake in their English class, having lost focus on the assignment they had to complete. "You know, before my birthday. Thought it could be a good idea considering I plan on hanging with Peyt the following weekend."

Jake glanced up from his notebook and took a moment to think it through. "Would be fun. Who you thinking of inviting?"

"Our usual band of merry men…and women." she smiled with a quick shrug, pondering the idea herself.

"Lucas included?" Jake smirked knowingly.

"Urgh." Brooke groaned, still greatly irritated by the early confrontation. "Him plus Peyton in a bathing-suite? I actually _want_ to enjoy myself, not watch him gawk."

With a small chuckle, the young dad leaned further over to keep his voice low but heard. "You'll probably be too busy gawking yourself to notice." he grinned with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette cheerleader smiled softly, considering the possibilities. "Maybe…" she finally replied back in a hushed tone. "..but I have gawking and drooling privileges. He does not."

Jake laughed a little too loudly and earned a disapproving look from the balding teacher, who sat behind his desk, thumbing through an overused textbook.

"Jake, what is so funny?" he questioned condescendingly.

"Nothing, sir." Jake answered, semi-apologetically while turning his eyes back to his notepad and trying to ignore the sniggering girl beside him.

With a snort of annoyance the older man also redirected his attention, which allowed Jake to return his focus back to Brooke. "So is it a benefit thing or an official thing?" he whispered.

Brooke smiled softly, clearly content with the enquiry. "It's an official thing." she finally clarified for him, just as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

A sudden hustle and bustle irrupted in the room as students filed out of the door, their own noise mixing withthe many other students moving throughout the school.

"I knew it." Jake grinned, falling into step with Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke…" one student called, as he walked past, stopping her from responding to Jake. "…always up for a party at your place." he winked with a sleazy grin.

"Huh?" Brooke stopped and turned to watch the teen move down the hall, before she glanced to Jake, who looked equally as puzzled.

"Next Saturday should be a blast, Brooke." another voice floated into the chatter surrounding the brunette, while she was patted on the shoulder.

Spinning around, Brooke noticed as a number of her peers, some she knew and others she was not so sure on, smiled in her directions and eagerly talking to their friends. She once again met Jake's eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

The taller brunette shrugged, just as stumped as Brooke. "I don't know."

"Davis, Bevin says your birthday is gonna be off the hook!" one of the basketball players yelled. "Count me in."

"Bevin?" Jake repeated in bewilderment.

"Oh no she didn't." Brooke seethed through clenched teeth, her eyes roaming the halls. It was then that the blonde in question stepped out of a room, talking frantically and excitedly to the small group that surrounded her.

"Bevin!" she screeched, causing a number of heads to turn as she headed with a stomp to her fellow team mate.

--

"…so you've got it all sorted?" Peyton grinned, speaking into the phone while sitting down on her couch and putting her feet up on to the coffee table in front of her. "McIntyre, have I told you how much I love you lately?" she kidded happily.

A knock resounded on her door, as she listened to Gavin's retort. "It's open." she called, tilting her head back briefly to elevate her voice.

"Okay, I gotta go." Peyton stated, speaking to the older boy on the other end of the phone, noticing the distinct sound of the door opening. "Yeah, sure just add it to the tab." she laughed, glancing over to Brooke for a split second. "Whatever. Catch you later. Bye."

"Tab? Do I even ask?" Brooke smirked, placing her bag on the kitchen counter and moving to stand behind Peyton.

"Hmm…" the blonde teen pondered, dramatizing her actions, while Brooke wrapped her arms around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek. "…best not. I would have to kill you and that would be a shame. I'm rather attached to you now."

"Oh, really?" Brooke laughed softly, nuzzling Peyton's ear playfully.

"Uh huh. It would really suck."

The older girl sniggered and placed another kiss on Peyton's cheek, followed by a soft sigh. "I missed you." she stated, pulling away and moving to take a seat. "Who's the tab with anyway?"

"Gavin." Peyton smiled, patting Brooke's legs that now hung over her lap. "He pretty much owns my soul." she chided.

"I thought I had dibs on that." Brooke returned with mock sadness.

"You could probably buy it from him. Might cost you a bit." Peyton grinned, gaining a pout in return. "If it's any consolation, you own my heart."

The words caused a genuinely happy and content smile to make it's way onto the brunette's features. Instead of finding words, Brooke leant forward and brought her lips to meet Peyton's in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"No consolation." Brooke grinned, pulling away. "Kinda think I hit the jackpot."

They're eyes held one another's for an elongated moment, while the silence filtered through them pleasantly.

Brooke was the first to glance away and distracted herself with the sleeve of Peyton's shirt. "I have some stuff to catch you up on and you might not like." she nervously spoke, eventually looking up to Peyton once again.

"Okay. Should I worry?" the younger of the two replied, her own nerves showing slightly.

"No…" Brooke jumped in quickly. "It's just…we had our plan to hang out here for my birthday, right?" she explained, receiving a nod in response. "Well, it turns out there'll be a party at my place."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction." the cheerleader laughed shortly. "See, Bevin heard that I wasn't doing 'anything' for my birthday and decided she would throw the party for me…at my house."

"Oh." Peyton mumbled in surprise.

"I can get her to cancel it." Brooke jumped in suddenly, seeing the somewhat defeated look on her girlfriend's face.

"No. No, no, no." Peyton replied with a shake of her head. "She's made the effort and I guess it'll be nice to celebrate with your friends."

A shrug was offered, while Brooke became interested in Peyton's hands. "Rather it just be me and you. Although…" she said, looking up with a grin. "…we could hide in my room 'til it's all over."

Peyton laughed lightly and then ran her eyes around the room. "Hey, you wanna go out, get something to eat?"

"Sure." Brooke replied, moving to get up. "Let me just use your bathroom." she stated, placing a quick kiss on Peyton's lips as she stood up.

Watching as the shorter girl walked away, Peyton sighed heavily before grabbing her phone and hitting a few numbers. Bringing the device to her ear, she kept her eyes on the direction Brooke had left in.

"Hey, Gav…" she spoke quietly when he answered. "…looks like I owe you one less favour." another sigh escaped as she listened to his words. "Yeah. I'll explain later."

Hanging up, Peyton rested back against her seat and ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

_How early am I?! I'm mildly surprised myself. Little tired so I'll keep it short!_

_Thanks as always to the amazing people who review. As I said before, you guys make it worthwhile and it's greatly appreciated! **Teske **(Thanks and glad you enjoyed!) **BleedLikeMe **(How's life?...and your cat? Awe Lucas is lame. Named appropriately too! Restroom? lol, dude! Too much information! Although you are the sharing type, lol! As always take care.) **craftyns99 **(Lol, I'm psychic! Nah...but that would be cool! Yeah, I'm sorry for the wait. This is an improvement though. Lucas actually finds out really soon and then you can all throw a little party, lol. Thanks again for your continual support!) **spashley20** (Thanks for the review and glad your still liking. Appreciated!) **physcob2002**(Dude! Thanks for the review, lol. Not too long of a wait this time! Hope you enjoyed!) **I'mAnOverachiever **(Pocketing the tomatoes? So not a good idea, I'm the type of person that would actually hit your pocket so they splat. Just saying, lol. Yes a miracle it was! Jesus does the whole bread and fish thing...I update within the month, lol. Crappy going-ons are still...going on but just kinda stepping back for a moment, you know. Patience, my dear! Jeeze, don't rush a miracle worker. That's how we ended up with only a two day weekend! Also violence is frowned open. Use with caution! Other than that, catch ya later!) **Alexz6 **(Deal. And between you and me, I do the same...unless it goes bad, then I start pointing elsewhere, lol. Sobriety sucks! Window was open...but was a second story one. Enter best friend! You should all get one people. They save you from doing the stupid!! Ok, what about the Muppets?! I love Animal. That dude can rock the drums! I'm intrigued by the breaking of the dodgy laugh though. How'd you manage that?? Anyway...glad you liked the last chap. Oh and I finally sorted the forum!) **amazoniandragon **(I'm very happy to see your review, lol. Flintstones...hmm, oddly I feel like watching it...or Yogi Bear. Awe he was ace. Anyway...yeah, Lucas is a littl clouded at the moment but everything will come to a head soon. Haha, I just read your line aboutPeyton's heart! Creepy, considering the above, lol. I'm trying to get as much 'Breyton' goodness in...'cause we all kinda realize it doesn't stay that way, sadly! Thanks again for your continual support. Very much appreciated!) **drumstiix **(Lol, bless ya. Thanks for the review and glad you liked!) **othnaleyfan4 **(Lol, okay I'll give you a brief of what you said before; 'You would totally be hunted if Jake and and Brooke got together!' Made me feel all warm and tingly inside, lol. I hope lifes a little better for you and if not, hope this provided the distraction you want. Thanks again!) **paulinemcc **(Dude-tte, I caught up ith your fic. Awesome as always! Also, it's good to be back, lol. Oh and no they haven't done the deed. Soon! Thank you very much as always!) **bohemianxx **(Are you out of your lazy funk now?? lol. It's a deadly sin, you know? I'm not really a musical fun but I was impressed. I want a festival or something...or even snow! Kinda stupid considering it's August, but I'm getting restless and it sucks! Hoods crappy and boring at this point but 'Things can only get better!' Devilish Vodka could so be a brand name!! Hope your good and lifes good. I'll chat to you soon!) and finally **kaila5707** (Thanks for the review and I hope you still enjoy. Much appreciated!)_

_Well...so much for keeping it short. Forums sorted btw!_

_I'm going to bed. Catch ya later!_


	32. Thirty one

**- T h i r t y - o n e -**

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea." Brooke stated, pulling a face showing a defeatist nature as she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom.

"Kinda late for the cold feet now, B." Peyton's sing-song voice floated into the room from the adjoining closet. "Everything is now set and you've finally got me down to my underwear."

One side of Brooke's lips curled at the statement, which gradually grew into a grin. "That's not really a difficult feat to accomplish, Goldilocks." she replied, turning to face the entrance where Peyton was poking her head from.

Green eyes ran the length of her body, taking in the black bikini top and the short denim skirt. However they lingered over the exposed skin of Brooke's abdomen before ascending further.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." the blonde smirked, disappearing once again.

Brooke's eyes narrowed at the blatant look she had just received from Peyton and with an exhale of air, she moved further from the mirror and headed toward her girlfriend, folding her arms across her chest as she went.

"Are you ready yet?" she questioned during her approach.

"Maybe." Peyton playfully returned.

Brooke leant against the doorway and smirked, finding Peyton dressed in her chosen red bikini and a teasing grin adorning her face on the brunette's arrival. "You just like hanging out in my closet." Brooke jibbed, her own eyes now taking in the other girl's attire.

They also lingered on the exposed skin for an entirely different reason. Above Peyton's right hip was a short scar and for some reason today it seemed more prominent, which she temporarily wondered if it was the colour of the bikini. She had once asked the blonde how she acquired it, to be told it was a childhood bike injury.

"Ironic, huh?" Peyton joked, grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her quickly against her. "This is better though." she added, wrapping her arms around the shorter teen.

"I can see the appeal." Brooke whispered, forgetting her train of thought before claiming Peyton's lips.

The sound of the doorbell pulled them apart, ceasing any further development. Brooke, with her head resting on Peyton's shoulder, groaned loudly at the disturbance.

"Hey, none of that…" the younger of the two laughed, placing a kiss on Brooke's hair. "…you wanted this 'get together' slash 'pool party' slash 'worst nightmare'. I would have been content with just us but nooooo…"

The head cheerleader's head shot up at the mockery and glared heatedly in response. "Don't be surprised if I ignore you the rest of today." she threatened, pulling herself out of Peyton's arms as the bell once again resounded throughout her house.

"You? Ignore me?.." Peyton asked in disbelief. "..That would be interesting." she smugly finished.

Brooke once again mischievously glared over her shoulder, as she passed through the doorway. However a moment later an item of clothing was thrown through in her place, hitting Peyton square in her face.

Pulling the material away, Peyton found it to be a pair of white denim shorts.

"Put them on." she was instructed firmly by Brooke, who was now heading out of her room.

"Is this to benefit me or you?" she heard Peyton call back, as she pictured the typical smirk that would be in place on the girl's face.

Deciding to pay no attention to the blonde, Brooke moved down the stairs while the bell rang more persistently. "Okay, okay. I get the message. You're here." she called out, hoping it would cause the person to stop.

No such luck.

Finally reaching the door and pulling on the handle, Brooke prepared herself to bitch out whoever was stood on the other side. _God, you__'__re becoming just as unhinged as Peyt, _she chastised herself and was partially grateful when she was interrupted from her moment to condemn her visitor.

"'Bout time." Jake sighed, with a pointed look.

"Yeah, we began to think we would have to break in." Lucas added with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the words, moving slightly to allow the two through. "We'll at least it would be legit when I called the police." she replied with a fleeting grin.

"Hey, I believe I'm on grill duty. That means I'm essential." Jake proclaimed, as Brooke closed the door behind him.

"Not really." Peyton returned, descending the stairs complete with shorts, which pleased Brooke. "When you've memorized the pizza place's number, you have more room to mix-up the 'essential' people. Speaking of, where's Haley?"

"She said she'll be here soon." Jake smiled before turning a pointed eyebrow to the brunette beside him, clearly amused with Peyton's arrival or more to the fact of _where _Peyton had arrived from.

Brooke returned his smile quickly and then focused on Lucas, who seemed to be momentarily stunned by the blonde's arrival. "Hey, Scott. Pool's that way." she snapped slightly, pointing in the general direction.

Peyton's eyebrows rose, although she was just as entertained as Jake, who laughed and proceeded to head out the back of the house with Lucas following.

"Yeah, sure." he mumbled, as Jake pat his back sympathetically.

The younger girl took the short-lived moment to scoot up beside Brooke, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder and holding her arms behind her back. "He's harmless." she smirked.

"Still." Brooke sighed heavily with a flop of her arms, turning her face slightly to meet Peyton.

"Well…" Peyton grinned, placing a chaste kiss on Brooke's lips. "..you _could _have had me all to yourself." she joked, moving away and heading through the room the way Jake and Lucas had. Although hers was backwards, insuring to keep eye contact with Brooke.

"I'm officially ignoring you, P. Sawyer." Brooke glared, now appreciative of the ringing doorbell. Turning her back on the sniggering blonde, she moved to let the next person in.

"Hey Brooke." Haley greeted in a midst of laughing at something that had been said by the tall male stood a fraction behind her.

"Hey Tutor-girl…" she returned with a smile. "..McIntyre. I want you on your best behaviour. No getting Peyt all riled up." a smirk was added while moving to let the two in.

"Should I leave now then?" another voice perked up as they approached, coming into view as Gavin stepped over the threshold.

"Erin?" Brooke questioned in surprise, glancing to Gavin and Haley for an explanation. In response she received a slight smile and a guilty expression from the eldest of the small group.

"She was hanging out with us…" he explained, his tone highlighting that he knew how this could pan out. "…and I thought it was time she and Sawyer got used to being around each other."

"I've never had a problem being around her." Erin cut in indignantly. "She has the problem with me." she added, almost regretfully while still standing on the doorstep.

"Must have a reason." Brooke lightly replied, her eyes meeting Gavin's for a moment.

A warning was sent and a short, barely visible nod, was returned. The taller of the two was silently instructed that if things kicked up, he would be on clean up duty.

"She probably does." Erin again spoke and Brooke was more certain that she picked up the underlining tone in the older girl's words this time. "..'though she didn't kill me last time we hung out. That's progress." she smiled brightly.

With a sigh and short scoff, Brooke indicated for Erin to come in.

"Cool." the tanned brunette grinned, before holding up a liquor bottle. "It was kinda last minute but I got ya a present."

"Tequila?" Brooke acknowledged, a hint of wariness in her voice while taking the bottle into her hand and closing the door behind Erin. "You shouldn't have." she added, eyeing the floating worm in disgust.

Erin and Gavin laughed before heading in the direction of Brooke's waving free hand, as her other moved the bottle to and fro watching the creature inside.

"There shall be shots later." Erin called over her shoulder.

Haley grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled gently, causing the cheerleader to glance up in puzzlement as they followed. "Why do they put that thing in there?" she questioned the tutor, lifting the bottle higher to examine it further.

A chuckle left the other girl's lips. "No clue, Brooke."

Still probing the liquor in confusion and mild-interest, Brooke stepped out into the backyard with Haley, who soon was watching Peyton fixedly. The blonde teen was currently firing a barb at Erin, with Gavin stood to one side and Jake behind the pair at the grill. He's expression was one of surprise and somewhat worry, whereas Haley noted that Lucas looked amused by Peyton's less cheerful mood.

Suddenly, as if she had known Haley was surveying the activities, Peyton spun to face her and by sheer proximity, Brooke as well.

"Uh, Brooke.." Haley tried to get the other girl's attention away from the Tequila and on to the approaching blonde.

"Hmm." was the response, as brown eyes glanced up.

"Perfect." Peyton's voice resounded beside Brooke, as the bottle disappeared from her hand. "I'm going to need this." she informed them, while slipping back inside the house quickly.

Brooke was momentarily dazed and glanced at the remaining people by the pool. "Peyton!" she called, pursuing the curly haired teen.

--

"You all calm and collected now?" Brooke questioned with a teasing smile. She was stood over Peyton, who was sprawled out on one of the lounge chairs near the pool. They had been talking between themselves quietly, while Brooke calmed the other girl.

"I don't see why I couldn't have the tequila." Peyton sighed, glancing up at her girlfriend. "It would make this _a whole_ lot more bearable."

Brooke rolled her eyes and perched herself on the edge of Peyton's chair. "Why the need though. You have me." she smiled somewhat slyly.

Peyton smirked at her words, finally sitting up a little to meet the brunette's probing gaze. "Erin just gets to me and me drunk, doesn't care all that much." she grinned briefly, before growing serious. "I'm just a little out of the comfort zone right now. Like, for instance, I'm hugely grateful you just sat down."

"What? Why?" Brooke laughed in response, while Peyton nodded vigorously as one side of mouth turned up in a half smile.

"I swear Jake was checking out your ass." the blonde explained.

"Shut up." Brooke returned, glancing over her shoulder at the group. Jake seemed to have his eye trained on Gavin and Haley, as the latter attempted to push the older male into the pool. Attempt being the operative word. "No he wasn't. He seems a little more interested in Tutor-girl." she added thoughtfully.

"Urgh. You didn't see, you had your ass in his direction." Peyton replied with a soft huff, earning a slap on the leg from Brooke. "Anyway…" she grinned playfully before focusing her eyes elsewhere. "…don't get me started on those two."

The older of the two frowned, turning her head to take a quick glance at who Peyton could be talking about. "Haley and Gavin?" she spoke unsurely. "They wouldn't be checking me out. Well, Gavin maybe but Haley…"

"What? No." Peyton answered, shaking her head for a moment. "I meant them and their flirty dance they're doing with each other."

Brooke laughed, again glancing at the two in question. "Stop worrying, Peyt. If it happens, it's going to whether you like it or not." she stated, turning back round to face the younger teen, who seemed more conflicted.

"You know what Gavin's like though." she stated earnestly, almost pleadingly. "It will end badly and Haley shouldn't have to experience what he is capable of."

"_Capable_, Peyton. It's not set in stone that it will end badly." Brooke replied gently, squeezing the blonde's hand before she stood up. "He may surprise you." she finished, heading to the grill to inspect Jake's work.

Peyton focused back on the two still endeavouring to get the other into the cool water of the pool, while Erin sat idly by with her feet dangling in and a silly grin on her face.

As if feeling eyes on her, the older girl glanced up and met Peyton's eyes. The grin slowly decreased into a soft smile, very nearly verging on guilty looking. Their passing contact broke as Haley's squeal resounded and both she and Gavin plummeted into the water with a splash.

"You keep getting all introspective, I'm gonna start worrying." Lucas lightly chided, while pulling another chair over next to Peyton's.

She glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. "I gotta keep my brooding status somehow. You should know." she replied, turning back to the play fight that was now taking place in the pool. It was then she noticed Erin's absence from her earlier position.

Lucas laughed in response. "True."

A silence fell between them, as Peyton watched each of her friends. "Hey, Luc…" she stated quietly. "..you seen Benny around recently?"

Her question not only surprised the blonde basketball player beside her but also herself. However, she couldn't help but wonder. After the confrontation with Brooke and then ignoring him the weeks after, Benny seemed to have disappeared and Peyton couldn't but worry a bit for him.

"Yeah. Not as much. He kinda breezes in and breezes out, only really stops to speak to a couple of the guys." he stated contemplatively.

Peyton pondered the answer herself and couldn't help to speculate whether or not Lucas realized just what Benny was doing there.

"..and Dev?"

"You know, Dev…" Lucas chuckled. "..Benny's right hand man."

Peyton sniggered at the thought, before allowing the silence to filter in again.

"Hey, Brooke…" Erin's voice cut through, earning the two blondes attention. "..you got some Peeping Toms on your front lawn. Wanna check it out?"

Peyton chuckled, while watching Brooke and Erin disappear into the house.

"Would that be your boyfriend?" Lucas questioned quietly, causing Peyton to scoff and gaze at him incredulously.

"What makes you say that?" she snapped.

"Well, I don't see him here and I kinda thought he would be."

Peyton's eyebrows rose, nearing her hairline as she listened to him. "What concern is it of yours?" she sharply asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I just know that if you were my girlfriend I wouldn't go a day without being with you…" Lucas spoke confidently and carefully. "…and from where I'm sitting, he doesn't seem to think the same."

Not wanting to hear much more, Peyton stood and dropped the shorts she was still wearing, ignoring the whistle and calls Gavin was giving her. "Looks can be deceiving." she spoke firmly before turning and diving into the pool.

"Hey guys, look who was loitering outside." Brooke announced, stepping back onto the patio as Peyton broke through the surface, deciding to scurry up Gavin's back.

"Brooke, you're not supposed to bring the trash in.." Jake grinned, watching the group that had just arrived. "..you're supposed to leave it out."

"You funny Jakey-boy…" Skills retaliated, as he and a few of the other Rivercourt boys prepared to bomb into the pool. "..You talk-da-talk but you still ain't learnt da-walk." he finished, he's words followed by the sound of splashing water.

"Can I speak with you a minute?" Peyton asked quietly to Gavin, still hugging onto his back.

"Yeah, sure." her friend nodded, wading over to the ladder with Peyton. "I'll be back in a sec, Hales." he added.

Climbing out and walking over to her towel, Peyton picked up another one and threw it at a grinning Gavin. As she wiped her face and wrapped the material over her shoulders, Peyton's eyes met Brooke's. She winked to the brunette before spinning round and heading for the kitchen.

Peyton grabbed two beers from the fridge and passed one to Gavin, who seemed to be intently staring just above her hip thoughtfully.

"It's good that it's easily coverable." Peyton spoke up, looking down at herself.

"Does it bother you, you know when people stare at it?" he asked quietly, glancing up to look at her expression.

"What you mean like you are now?" she grinned pointedly, causing them both to laugh. "A little but I'm not gonna dwell. It's there and it's not going anywhere."

Gavin smiled sadly, contemplating her words. "Neither is the image of you stumbling over, pressing your jacket into it."

"It was actually your jacket.." Peyton smiled mischievously. "..but why are we thinking depressing thoughts." she quirked an eyebrow, while swigging from her bottle.

"Okay.." he grinned in return. "Why'd you haul my ass in here?"

"You and Haley."

Gavin groaned loudly, a hint of frustration showing through. "Peyton…"

"Don't give me 'the friends' crap because I can see it." Peyton cut in, her final words becoming soft, as she watched him closely.

A sigh escaped the older of the two's mouth, before he began to fiddle with the bottle in his hands. "I like her." he confessed, barely above a whisper. "She's different."

Peyton was silently stunned for a few moments seeing the honesty that Gavin offered. She herself finally sighed, which brought his attention back to her. "Please don't mess her around, Gavin." she instructed, genuinely protective of the other teen. "Don't play her and take her for granted."

"You know I'm not the only one that's ever done that." Gavin returned, sharpness in his tone.

"What?"

"You've been taken for granted as well." he explained.

"No I haven't." Peyton snapped back, not happy with his form of deflection.

"Brooke's birthday."

"That is completely different and you know it."

"Sure, Peyt." Gavin replied, before turning away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brooke questioned, entering the room and being brushed passed by Gavin as he left in a rush. "Peyton?" she asked, moving over to the other girl, who was silently seething.

"He doesn't appreciate my opinion, so he goes all defensive and hole-picky. Moron." the blonde muttered, taking another gulp from her bottle.

Brooke took a hold of the drink and eased it back from Peyton. "Steady there, Tex." she smiled, earning a scoff. "I know you're looking out for them both but you gotta let go. If it happens, it happens. Just be ready to pick up the pieces if it doesn't work."

"I don't like it." Peyton sulked, resting her head onto the brunette's shoulder.

"Hate to break it to ya but you don't like a lot." Brooke laughed with a quick peck to the top of the younger girl's head.

"I like you." was the mumbled reply, causing Brooke to chuckle.

"That's good for me but I gotta ask…" she softly stated, a sly grin making it's way onto her features. "…are you dating Gavin?"

Peyton's head shot up at the question, almost colliding with Brooke's chin. "What?"

Brooke's grin was more prominent now as she watched the blonde's reaction. "Lucas asked Jake, who in turn told me." she clarified, deciding against teasing her further.

"Jake knows, doesn't he?" Peyton enquired calmly, to which Brooke nodded slightly in answer. She would admit that she was apprehensive of the outcome of that confession. "Gavin does too."

"What?" Brooke replied, her eyes growing in concern.

"The boy is very perceptive…" Peyton explained easily. "…despite his poor judgement or self control."

--

"So, how's tutoring going with Nathan?" Jake asked Haley, as they sat together by the pool.

The auburn haired teen scoffed a little while smiling at the young dad. "It's going well, you know, considering it's Nathan and all."

"I can imagine." he chuckled softly, an easy silence setting in.

"How's Jenny?"

"Hey you two." Gavin greeted, cutting off Jake's reply and distracting Haley from the conversation. "Haley, you wanna get back in the pool? Promise I won't dunk ya." he grinned.

"Sure." Haley mirrored his expression, standing up as Gavin pulled on her arm. "Jake, we'll catch up later, yeah?" she smiled.

Jake nodded briefly but doubted whether or not the tutor had noticed, having been pulled into the pool and squealing as she fell.

"Ouch." Erin muttered from one of the chairs of to Jake's right, where she was sat soaking up the sun. "That was harsh, even for me." she commented, her sunglasses covering her eyes from showing if she was being sincere or not.

"Welcome to my life." Jake returned, getting up and moving over to Brooke, who was talking to Mouth.

Spotting him, she smiled somewhat sympathetically. "Why so glum, Jakey?"

"I feel like I've just been kicked in the proverbials." he mocked himself with a lopsided sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Brooke sighed, placing an arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek. "Things will work out for ya, I'm sure."

"Easy for you to say." Jake scoffed playfully, just as Peyton arrived at Brooke's side.

"Hey." the blonde grinned to the small huddle, her eyes dancing over each of their faces.

Brooke's own eyes narrowed suspiciously in response before something dawned on her. "You found the tequila." she accused knowingly.

"I did." she grinned triumphantly, as Jake and Mouth both chuckled at the exchange. "..but I only had two shots. It was not mixing with the vodka Skills gave me." a grimace passed on Peyton's face to heighten her words.

"Skills?" Brooke questioned, still focusing on the blonde.

Peyton nodded as her eyes ventured to the pool, watching the dunking war that was underway. Suddenly she turned back to Brooke, holding the group's attention, who tried not to laugh at her actions. "You, Davis, I believe have not been in the pool yet." she grinned.

"Neither has Jake…or Mouth." Brooke protested, knowing where this was heading.

"Mouth, will get in when he's ready, I'm sure…" Peyton replied, with a quick smile to the boy beside her. "Jake…" she continued. "..has been cooking some delicious…and sometimes slightly burnt around the edges, food.."

"That wasn't me. Brooke was watching the grill on that one." Jake defended himself.

"There's a lesson for you there, buddy." the blonde spoke emphatically and seriously.

"Hey!" Brooke cut in indignantly, causing Mouth to snigger to himself. "Sssh it, Marvin."

"Marvin." Peyton giggled as she looked at Mouth, earning a slap on her arm from Brooke that snapped her out of her amusement.

"Come on, Brookie…" Peyton pleaded, as a grin grew on her lips. "…It's your party, you need to get _wet_." she added, keeping her jovial and mischievous eyes locked with Brooke's.

The brunette was stunned and could feel a blush creep over her skin. To stop any further embarrassment, she glared at Peyton before turning and walking away.

Peyton smirked at the challenge, wondering if Brooke was conscious that she was now an easy target. Patting both boys quickly on their backs, Peyton chased Brooke, grabbing the girl around the waist and jumping in the pool.

After a little struggle, Brooke climbed onto Peyton's back, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck for support. "That was nasty….and I'm cold now." she chastised pitifully, leaning further onto Peyton.

Erin, who was currently on Gavin's back while Lucas held Haley on his, smirked at the two. "I would challenge you but I've seen _both _your claws." she joked, eyeing Haley to let her know it was true.

"Viscous pair." Gavin added with a laugh.

"No I'm not." Brooke retorted, finally pointing to Peyton. "She is. I'm not." she continued, before turning to Jake, who stood with a grin. "And you, Jagielski, why'd you let her do that?"

Jake shrugged, turning to Mouth. "Wanna see what Skills is up to in there?"

"Yeah." the other teen answered.

"Cool." Jake nodded. "We're going to get shots, Brooke. Enjoy." he finished with a smirk and wave.

"Jake!"

"Ow, my ear." Peyton complained, getting an apology hug in return.

"Sorry." Brooke whispered good-humouredly.

"I want a shot….or three." Erin piped up, tapping Gavin on the shoulder. "Come on, McIntyre. Let's go cause some damage." she grinned, before meeting Brooke's heated gaze. "Metaphorically speaking of course."

"Haley, Luc, you coming?" Gavin asked, while he pushed through the water, glancing at Peyton as he passed. "I would ask you but you seem to have already had a few."

Laughing, the blonde watched as Lucas and Haley followed his path. "You know I can still out shot you." she grinned. "..but I'm good for now."

Peyton turned her head to get the brunette in her line of vision. "I have a new appreciation for people's need to get wasted." she grinned, noticing the now deserted garden.

Brooke jumped off her back and moved away from Peyton, who only swam after her, effectively capturing her against the pool wall. "You didn't actually think you could get away, right?" she smiled, moving in close as Brooke once again wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I just know you like the chase." Brooke whispered against Peyton's lips.

Peyton captured Brooke in a searing kiss. Legs encircled her waist and her hands held on firmly, despite her own legs wavering a little. "What happened to ignoring me?" she questioned playfully into Brooke's mouth, while the denim skirt she had not allowed Brooke any time to remove was pushed further up.

"So _not _the time." Brooke retorted, stopping Peyton from any further jib by covering her mouth once again.

"Hey y-"

Peyton and Brooke pulled away instantly at the intruding voice and looked over in shock to spot Erin and Lucas standing over by the door, their grins having slowly faded into expressions of shock.

Neither of the two in the pool had moved and only watched as the liquor in Lucas' shot glass poured onto the patio below his feet.

"Luc-" Jake called, coming up behind the duo with Haley following and taking in the situation as well as Brooke and Peyton's very close proximity. "Oh crap." he muttered.

Erin let out a small laugh. "And to think I almost missed this."

* * *

_Hey everyone! And how are you all today? Rather long chap, huh? I was going to cut it but I couldn't find the perfect spot, lol. _

_Anyhoo...thanks to all who read! You guys are all over the place! Not sure if you know and for those that don't FF now have this 'Reader Traffic' thing, where the author can know how many people from certain countries read your fic. It's rather interesting...but creepy at the same time! _

_So...reviews; thanks again to the amazing people who let me know what they are thinking! Much, much love! **craftyns99** (Haha, I thought that would be the typical response to Bevin. Bless her, lol. Peyton's surprise will be revealed...not yet though. Also Lucas found out! Happy?? Thanks as always!) **JennVanessa** (Hey, nice to have you back. Hope everything works out for ya and life isn't so sucky! Glad you still like and thanking you very much for the review!) **BleedLikeMe** (Dude, I miss the PM's too! I'll send you a really lengthy one with an added soundtrack soon, lol. Also things always work out!...How's that alternative ending coming anyway, lol. Chat to you later...and be safe!) **othnaleyfan4** (Wicked! Glad things aren't so bad and I'm happy to help, lol. Peyton's plan will be revealed soon enough! Thanks for your review!!) **GraydonGirl** (Thanks for the review and glad you like! Yeah, I can't reveal the plan...yet! Thanks again.) **kaila5707** (The hair pulling was in the scene I cut, lol. Haha, Lucas is now in on the loop. I'm not sure if he appreciates it though! Thanks again for all your reviews.) **I'mAnOverachiever** (Lol, I do compare my miracle working to Jesus', mostly as mine are more visable!...and yet I still fail usually! Awe thanks, it's getting better which is great. Crappy-ness is going away slowly. Thanks for your review and generally support (pushy-ness) jkin; luv ya really!) **physcob2002** (Thanks for the review!) **spashley20** (Thanks for the review and glad you liked the last one!) **Alexz6** (Hmm, what to say to you, lol. Oh firstly I forgot to mention your first comment on the review! Cheek! looks indignant for all of 10 seconds ...but suppose I deserve it. lol. Secondly Animal RULES! Miss Piggy sucks. Thirdly we should ALL learn drums or guitar as children to piss of the 'rents. Good sum-up?? Anyway...thanking you for your awesome reviewing skills!) **krisana22** (Well this was kinda the first of two parties...so on the trouble side, your guess is as good as mine, lol. Thanks again for all your reviews!) **yaba** (Welcome. Come sit and tell us about yourself. Just kidding...unless you want to. Thank you for the review and the compliment. All very much appreciated. Also you like Gavin. Yah! All will be revealed though. Thanks again.) **FlirtatiousHeart** (Welcome to you too! And you read extremely quickly, lol. Thank you also for the compliment and I'm very happy you have enjoyed so far. Hope you continue to, lol. Thanks again.) **drumstiix** (Cheers for your review!...and the wink smilie, lol. ;) Thanks.) **amazoniandragon** (I loves me some Yogi...well actually more Boo Boo. He's ace! Haha, Muppets. Me and Alex have been having the same discussion. Now, does it bug you that Kermit was sooo Piggywhipped?? Do you like Animal? Its okay, I'm just seeing if you can join our club, lol. You should get in easy peasy...considering we're on the same wavelength! Well, I hope yours is tuned in better 'cause mine fades every now and again! 'Iota'? I love that word. Iota, lol. Anyway...thanks for the review and happy to see you still enjoy!) _

_That's it. I have nothing left to say, lol. No wait... there was something else but I've forgotten it._

_Thanks to all who read and much love to those that review. You guys are amazingly awesome! (Including **Marley**...if ya reading!)_


	33. Thirty two

**- T h i r t y - t w o -**

"Can you guys _please _stop looking at me like that?" Brooke exasperatedly sighed, as she strolled along the pathway, heading for the main entrance of the school building.

"Like what?" Haley questioned, vying confusion while walking beside the slightly aggravated brunette on the sunny Monday morning.

Saturday's pool party had ended a little promptly after Lucas had stormed out and Gavin ushered the Rivercourt boys and Erin out of the house as well as himself. No explanation was offered to those who were not privy to the show, although the slight discomfort was clear on both Brooke and Peyton's face. Gavin had left with the others, offering a sympathetic smile which had also been mirrored on Haley's face as she followed soon after.

Jake stayed a short time to insure both were going to be okay and whether or not they needed help with the cleaning, particularly as he noticed Peyton reaching for the tequila. He's efforts were futile as Brooke rebuffed his offer, to which he nodded and informed them he would head out. Nothing further was said.

"Like I'm the spawn of Hannibal or something." Brooke retorted, a sharpness edging her tone. "I ain't gonna eat ya."

"Whoa, less of the attitude, Brooke." Jake spoke up from beside Haley, eyeing the cheerleader, daring her into challenging him. "We're worried about you."

"Yeah, well, doesn't feel that way." the brunette returned with a sigh, heading for her locker.

"It's one thing to know about you and Peyton. It's another to see it." Jake spoke through his teeth, not wanting to bring attention to their topic of conversation. "Plus, you seem on edge. What do you want us to do?"

"Treat me as if it doesn't weird you out for a start." her reply being aimed at both of the other teens, while she paused in continuing with her combination.

"It doesn't." Haley jumped in quickly, her eyes wide in concern that Brooke would think they would find it difficult to accept. "As Jake said, we're just worried about you."

Brooke shrugged, flicking through the books in her locker. "I'm fine."

"And Peyton?" Jake asked.

"Also fine." Brooke replied, glancing at him before closing her locker and turning back to lean on the cool metal. "I mean, it's not the best way to go…_public _to our friends but what you gonna do?" she sighed, with a small grin accompanying her words.

"Try containing yourself a little more?" Jake smirked in returned, earning a stifled chuckle from Haley.

Brooke merely scoffed at the idea and folded her arms over her chest. "Try telling that to Peyt."

The group chortle was cut abruptly short as Lucas appeared beside them, his focus directly on Haley. "Hey, Hales. Can I use your chem notes?" he questioned happily, although he was clearly ignoring Brooke and effectively Jake.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll…uh, give them to you in Lit." the auburn haired teen replied somewhat hesitantly, picking up the tension that was slowly growing.

"Great. Thanks. I owe you." Lucas beamed, re-shouldering his backpack. "I'll catch you later." he added, stepping away.

Brooke stared after him in complete disbelief, her anger building as the moments passed. She glanced between Jake and Haley as if looking for some answers and understanding. Although she found none.

"I'm not having _that_." she spat before striding down the hallway purposefully.

"Brooke." Haley called, turning to chase after the brunette, who was well on her way to confront her best friend.

"Leave them." Jake spoke up, placing his hand on her arm and turning her towards him. "They need to hash it out."

"But…."

"They'll be fine. It's either that or things will get worse." the young dad cut in, placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her to their first class. "Come on, Chicken Little." he grinned, earning a smack to his stomach.

--

Lucas strode down the hallway, his entire body showing he was troubled and equally frustrated. However no one paid too much attention, especially when a fuming brunette stalked behind him and forcefully pulled him into an unoccupied classroom.

The door was slammed shut and before Lucas could focus and understand what was happening, he was pushed somewhat threateningly into one of the desks causing him to stumble slightly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brooke all but yelled, as she glared at the tall blonde.

"My problem? _You _just ambushed _me_." Lucas sneered, finally righting himself enough to stand up straight.

"Cut the dramatics." the angered teen spat in response, stepping a little closer. "What was that in the hall? Do I repulse you that much?"

"Funnily enough, Brooke, the world doesn't revolve around you and your own brand of _dramatics_." he shot back, moving to brush past her and leave the room.

A callous and humourless laugh floated into the air and Lucas halted in his departure as Brooke spoke. "Oh, I get it.." she toyed mockingly. "..that out there wasn't about me being with a girl. It's _who _I'm with." scoffing, her eyes remained on the now jarred back before her. "Jeeze Luc, I would have thought you would have figured it out. You telling me it _never _crossed your mind? Not _once_?"

Lucas could sense the spiteful grin playing on Brooke's face and spun round, instantly faced with what he had predicted he would see. "Screw you."

If possible the grin on the girl's lips only increased, heightening her dimples. "No thanks. I have Peyton for that." Brooke ridiculed easily, watching the venomous glare increase in the blue eyes. She found it rather liberating finally being able to put Lucas firmly in his place. "She was not and is not interested, Scott, and you acting like a four year old about it is extremely pathetic. Are you going to ignore us now then? Is that your big game plan?…Some friend." she scoffed.

"Why the hell shouldn't I? It's better than the lying you've been doing."

"I haven't lied."

"You haven't exactly been open and honest now have you?" Lucas retorted quickly, his eyes narrowing, challenging her argument.

Brooke's jaw clenched as she mulled the sneering comment. "We wanted to keep it between ourselves for a while."

"Fine. You know what, I could accept that. If you're both happy than I would have been." he replied, his arms rising as if to show he would have meant no harm. "..But did you have to make me look and feel like a complete idiot? Huh? Was that part of the fun??"

"No. We…"

"Although…tell me, Brooke.." Lucas cut in sardonically, not allowing her the option to explain. "..if she's so interested, why are you both still hiding it, huh? Are you ashamed? Speaking with Peyton, she's crazy about ya. Surely she'll want to let people know." he stated in mock-incredulity. "What's wrong, Brooke, not what Mummy and Daddy would want for you? Or your squad? The town even?"

A crack resounded in the otherwise quiet room, as fiery brown eyes glared into mixed blue.

"Don't. Don't you dare you asshole." Brooke spat, trying to ignore the sting on the palm of her hand. "You know fuck all about me and my relationship with Peyton. So don't stand there and make assumptions on things you don't know shit about." she glared heatedly, before moving briskly to the door. "Look where assuming got you, Lucas."

The sound of the door swinging back and hitting the wall indicated that Brooke had left, while Lucas remained standing in the now deathly silent room.

--

"I guess it had to come out sooner or later." Peyton stated, while she focused on the TV screen before her. The sheer determination was etched into her features, as she leant forward in her perched location on the sofa.

"_Oh _and what a way to come out." Gavin grinned in return, his own gaze fixed on the screen in front, whilst his thumbs moved across the controller fluently and wrapped in calm precision.

The pair were currently racing one another on Gavin's Playstation, having decided that the elder of two's couch was much more enticing than venturing out into the real world for the afternoon.

"You didn't even see anything." Peyton returned, her head tilting to one side as her virtual car careened around a sharp bend.

"Which I shall be internally remorseful for." the dark haired male quipped, a smirk playing on his lips not only due to their discussion but also by his new first place position. "Woo who." he cheered.

"You suck." Peyton commented, resolved on catching up on Gavin.

Her reply however confused him to some degree as he couldn't work out if it was due to him presently winning or of his remark. Before he was able to question the blonde's words, she had begun speaking once again.

"…doubly, by the way." she added, briefly glancing over to her older friend. "I mean aren't you supposed to be my lookout guy. You know, you could have prevented the entire situation."

Peyton's car zipped past the now flagging Gavin, as his car flipped having planted himself in the front of some oncoming traffic.

"How was I to know you and Brooke were getting hot and heavy in the pool?" he questioned in disbelief.

The younger girl shrugged in response. "You just should." she smirked.

"Well, I didn't." Gavin replied, focusing on the race once again. "..but FYI, in future don't invite people to a _pool _party and proceed to make-out in said pool if you're trying to keep it a secret."

"You know…" Peyton spoke thoughtfully, as she approached the finishing line, Gavin not too far behind her. "..you're right. This is Brooke's fault." she chided just as her car shot past the finish, causing her to cheer. "Oooh, did you see that, Gav?"

"Stop gloating. It doesn't suite you." he somewhat sulked, while his controller landed, with a thud, beside him.

"Awe, someone's bitter." Peyton mocked, leaning over to Gavin and patting his cheek playfully. "Poor Gavy-wavy. Would you like some ice to help with the _burn_?"

"That's it." Gavin hollered, tackling the teasing teen and attempting to pin the now thrashing Peyton.

"Stop it!" she yelled while laughing, knowing she would be seconds away from squirming under his finger tips as he found her ticklish spot. "I take it back. I take it back."

Gavin halted and sat up, a grin playing across his lips. "You're such a pansy."

"_And _as you lost…" Peyton replied, her own smile working across her face. "..you're now my bitch for the week, McIntyre."

"No fair. Best out of three." he whined.

"No."

"I'll make you cry." Gavin light-heartedly threatened, waving his fingers as if to prove his point and moving in closer.

Suddenly the door opened and a burst of energy entered the room, startling the pair on the couch.

"My, my, my. If I didn't know any better, I would say this was a very compromising position." Erin laughed, now standing behind the piece of furniture and looking down on the pair.

Peyton and Gavin glanced at the dark haired girl before locking eyes with one another.

"Ewww." they both grimaced at the same time, while Peyton pushed Gavin away from her, which resulted with him falling to the floor.

"Now Peyton, had I also known you were into the whole exhibition thing…." Erin smirked at the younger teen, before stopping and pondering the thought for a fleeting moment. "…actually there was that time…"

"Stop that thought _right _there." Peyton cut in intensely, knowing what the other girl was trying to achieve.

"Why? What happened?" Gavin chipped in, grinning excitedly between the two.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

The sharp quality only caused Erin to snigger, earning a venomous glare in response. Turning her attention to her dark eyed friend, who was sat up from the floor beside the couch, she sighed wistfully. "Good times."

"What did I _ever _see in you?" Peyton questioned in amazement, her words coming out in a light, almost foreign tone when speaking to Erin.

Hopping over the back of the chair, Erin grinned mischievously. "Well, let's take a walk down memory lane with ol' Gavin here and see if we can help you remember."

--

"Do you think Lucas was right?" Brooke asked, somewhat anxiously. "Do you think I keep mine and Peyt's relationship hidden because I fear people might disapprove?"

"I'm not sure, Brooke." Jake answered, while standing beside her, both watching as Jenny played on the climbing frame. "Only you can answer that honestly."

The young father heard the tired sigh escape the brunette's mouth and turned his body more in her direction, searching her troubled exterior. "What I do know is…" he continued, earning Brooke's attention. "…Lucas is hurt and is lashing out. I also know that Peyton means the world to you. You've both been through a lot and I wouldn't blame you for wanting to keep the safety net up for a while."

"I'm not ashamed of Peyton." Brooke spoke with certainty, looking out into the playground once again.

"I believe you." Jake replied, his eyes still remaining on her form.

"It's just…" she tried to find the correct words, worried on how they could be perceived. "..he's…I guess, hit a nerve…to some degree anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke could hear the slight confusion in Jake's question and silently laughed that it mirrored her own confusion in her head. "I'm not ashamed of Peyton…or what I feel for her. I'm scared. I'm scared of the response. The repercussions of _who _I wantto be with might have on us. Lucas is right. My parents will not be happy and are likely to do anything in their power to change it." she spoke, the rasp in her voice being more prominent at that moment. "No matter the cost."

Silence enveloped them for a few precious minutes, while they both mulled over Brooke's current state.

"Peyton is open to get hurt." Brooke whispered, turning herself to face a pensive looking Jake. "..and all the time we are cocooned in our own little world, I can prevent that. I don't want outside influences changing things…especially with the rollercoaster of a start we've had already."

Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to his warm body. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head, while her own arms found refuge around his waist.

"I think you just answered your own question." he chuckled softly. "It's okay to worry, Brooke. It's normal. Just try not to worry so much about the future before you neglect the present."

A gentle, almost humourless laugh filtered the air. "You've met my mother. Just her alone causes me to worry." she stated. "For all I know, she'll have Peyton shipped off to Timbuktu and have a _suitable _prospect-husband for me within an hour of her finding out."

"Not being funny but Peyton could do with some sun." Jake grinned.

Brooke laughed before pushing him away, acting indignant to his words. "You're so lucky she's not here." she stated, as her eyes found a jovial Jenny once again.

Jake merely chuckled in response.

With an easy smile now on her face, Brooke turned thoughtful as she breathed in the fresh air. Finally she eyed her companion rather questionably.

"What?" Jake asked warily.

"Nothing." Brooke shrugged, directing her gaze elsewhere.

"Out with it."

"Okay…." she began, thinking through what she was planning on saying. "…what's going on with you and Haley?"

Before Jake had a chance to response, Brooke's phone cut in as the ringtone sounded loudly from her pocket. "Hold that thought." she instructed, as she pulled the small devise from her jacket and eyed the caller ID fearfully. "So not what I need right now."

"Who is it?" Jake questioned, as Brooke accepted the call.

"Hey Mum." she greeted to the caller, unable to hide the puzzlement in voice. Very rarely was she graced with a call from Victoria Davis and she couldn't help but feel her earlier mentioned fear grow just a fraction by this simple occurrence.

--

"Do you know what was said?"

Haley shook her head and smiled sympathetically towards Peyton. "No, sorry. She ran after him and I haven't seen her for the rest of the day. Lucas didn't mention anything later on either." she answered, while standing on the opposite side of the counter at Karen's Café.

"What is his problem?" Gavin spat, sitting beside Peyton on the stools nearest Haley. He was highly irritated by what the auburn haired teen had told them, which would not bow well for Lucas the next time when the boy crossed his path.

"He...um, seems to think he has been made to be a fool." Haley attempted to explain, wanting to defend her best friend. "It's a wounded pride thing."

"Doesn't redeem his actions, Haley." Gavin replied, an edge of anger in his tone.

"I know that." the tutor quickly returned, frowning at the way she had been spoken to.

"Gavin, stop it." Peyton jumped in, glaring at the dark haired male. "It's not Haley's doing, so you can apologise for biting her head off."

As if realizing what had just happened, Gavin suddenly appeared crestfallen and hung his head down a degree as he glanced at Haley remorsefully. "Sorry, Hales. Force of habit, you know….big brother complex." he stated earnestly.

Haley nodded in understanding, before turning her gaze to Peyton. "Have you not spoken to her?"

"No." Peyton sighed, shaking her head. "A few messages but nothing about what's gone on." she clarified and pausing for a moment. "She'll be over later though. She's with Jake and Jenny right now."

A smile formed on the other teens face at the mention of the adorable child the group had grown to love. "I've missed that little girl." Haley chuckled softly, while all three shared a brief smile.

The bell above the door rang, causing them to glance over. Walking in was Lucas, who spotted the trio watching him as he headed for the back of the shop.

Gavin moved to stand but found a firm hand on his forearm and a steely gaze aimed in his direction.

"Leave it." Peyton instructed, which was followed by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello." she greeted, keeping her eyes locked on Gavin's as she answered without checking who the caller was.

"Peyt, where are you?"

The voice on the other end caused Peyton to become concerned and her eyes found the counter top suddenly more appealing. "Brooke. You okay?"

"Where are you?" Brooke reiterated softly.

The blonde frowned at the tone and briefly looked up at Haley and Gavin. "I'm at Karen's with Mac and Haley. Where are you?"

"Your place."

"Okay, wait there and I'll…um, I'll be there in a few." Peyton replied, getting off of her stool and glancing to the clock that hung on the wall. "Do you need anything?" she asked worriedly.

"Just you." was the gentle reply, causing a slight skip in Peyton's heartbeat.

"I'm leaving now." she smiled.

The call having ended, Peyton now noticed that Gavin had stood as well and both he and Haley held their own expressions of concern, having only heard her side of the conversation.

"She's at mine. You stay here, Gav. I'm going to get going." Peyton explained, heading for the door, while Gavin still stood in uncertainty.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later, okay."

Peyton didn't stay any longer to await a response, she just disappeared through the door and hurriedly headed home.

--

"Brooke." Peyton called, walking through the door to her apartment.

"Hey."

The blonde moved over to the sofa to find the brunette lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. A small smile graced both their faces as their eyes fell on one another and Peyton titled her head to survey Brooke's demeanour.

"Come on." she stated, grabbing a hold of her girlfriend's hand and pulling her up, before heading into the direction of her bedroom.

"Peyton?" Brooke softly questioned, allowing herself to be lead through the room.

"You look tired." Peyton explained absentmindedly, briefly glancing over her shoulder. "So we're going to go lay down."

The brunette smiled fondly as she followed, enjoying the comfort and reassurance Peyton supplied with this simple act. It was in these moments Brooke felt that fear disappear and a confidence, which generally only emerged with certainties, wash over her. In these moments, she knew that Peyton was there for her and had no intention on leaving.

And that was all she needed.

"You okay?" Peyton whispered, while Brooke laid her head on the blonde's shoulder and wrapped her arm across the other girl's stomach.

"I am now." she replied with eyes sliding close.

"Good." was the sweetly murmured response, followed by a kiss to the top of the older girl's head.

Silence fell between them for a few minutes, until Brooke moved her head to look at Peyton. "My parents are staying in town for a while longer. It'll be the first birthday they haven't missed in six years." she informed with a humourless smile.

"Is this a good thing?"

Brooke sighed, before lying back down on Peyton, closing her eyes once again. "Not so sure yet." she mumbled contently. "Guess we'll see."

* * *

_Hey all. How you been?_

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading and once again cyber-hugs and cookies for all who review. You're awesome and I couldn't have asked for a nicer bunch of people! Thanks again. **I'mAnOverachiever** (Hmm...what can I say to get me off the hook? Um...fill in wanted apology here... And I mean every word! Nah, seriously dude-tte...I much appreciate the gentle nudges, lol. Your pushiness IS awesome and I admire your dedication! At least with you around this fic shal be finished, lol. Thanking you!) **E.** **Christianna** (Thanks for the review. Much appreciated!) **marin** (Thank you also and glad you liked. The scar will come into play again...as well as what Peyton had planned. Thanks again.) **craftyns99** (Bless, I hope to only cause crying of the laughing kind, lol. Glad you enjoyed and I thought it was time that poor, misguided Lucas found out! Thanks for your review!) **othnaleyfan4** (Well I gotta bait you guys to come back, right? Plus it p!sses alot of people off, lol. Which is fun. Thanks for the review, always appreciated.) **spashley20** (Thanks for your review and glad you enjoyed. I'll use the vodka idea another time, lol. It might be needed!) **Shane** (He did, lol. Thanks for the review.) **apathyaddict** (Hey, it's nice to have you back. Thank you for the compliment and I'm very happy you still enjoy. Hopefully that should continue! Thanks once again.) **Kat** (Haha, all shall be answered...soon as I get over some of the hurdles! Thanks for your review and hope you continue to like!) **physcob2002** and **jay** (Thank you very much for each of your reviews!) **Alexz6** (Awe, that congratulations so had a knock on effect! How you been? Can I just say your reviews have never been regular, lol. Remember the jig! You know a Gavin? Bless, they have a heart of gold but...you know, ass-like tendencies, lol. Also your review had me laughing purely for the use of 'concur.' Don't ask me why, it just did. Anyway, hope your good and thanks for the review!) **Marley** (Now...are you Marley Marley or are you an imposture Marley. I may have to ask a series of questions, lol. How are you, dude? Been a long time, lol. How's Freddy?? Glad you liked the last chap and I'll speak to you soon! Thanks!!) **BleedLikeMe** (Hey, how are you? Did the email make it through?? I was going to PM you to find out but been a wee-bit busy! You say Lucas is not lame now...but you wait my friend, lol. Thanks for your review as always and I'll speak to you soon. Be safe!) **othbreytonfan** (Glad to have you back and thanks for the review. Yeah, he found out, lol. I thought it was about time!! About the scar, that shall come out sooner or later. Thanks again!) **JennVanessa** (Thanks for your review and I'm happy you enjoyed!) **amazioniandragon** (Yah! You like Animal!! Everyone should. I do wonder if the Muppets confuse young minds, you know with the whole pig/frog combo. They could actually be responsible for the worlds current state! Okay, I'm kidding! It's not the Muppets fault...It's Disney's! Awe, well I'm glad it made you laugh and never fear on repeating yourself. I do it all the time! All your other musings...well they should be answered at some point. Thanks for your review!) **krisana22** (Reader traffic is so like stalking! It's a little creepy. Consider yourself Big Brother'd...although it's generic and not set to individuals...but time will tell, lol. Lucas can be an ass so I've given him an ass-y reation, lol. Thanks for the review!) **paulinemcc** (Lol, bless ya. Once I'm sorted here, I'm heading over to your fic to read the update...that's been there a while! With stamping foot, you very much got your dislike across, lol. I thought you'd enjoy the Lucas torture. Also you used the 'd' word! What happened to the 'ette' part. Anyway, thanking you once again.)_

_I'll try to have an update with you sooner next time! Thanks. _


	34. Thirty three

****

- T h i r t y - t h r e e -

"Tell me again why I offered to help." Jake grunted, as he shifted the coffee table from the middle of the living room and closer to the adjacent wall, with little help from Brooke.

"Because you love me and it's my birthday." the brunette chirped, as she inspected Jake's work, finally turning her eyes to survey the teen with a small smile gracing his lips. "Plus you had nothing better to do."

"Brooke!" Bevin beamed, bouncing into the room while clapping her hands excitedly. "Nose has arrived with speakers and…other stuff." she explained vaguely, her eyes sweeping across the area.

Brooke's eyebrows heightened at her fellow cheerleader's information, noticing a growing smirk on Jake's face. "Mouth." she corrected simply, glancing between the two stood with her.

"Yeah." Bevin nodded vehemently, although clearly distracted now. "He's brought the music…stuff." she stated, waving her hand dismissively before she turned sharply to face Brooke. "Can we move the sofa? We need maximum dancing space."

Frowning a little, the head cheerleader nodded herself. "Sure." she replied, slightly worried by Bevin's behaviour. Even if she was aware the girl was harmless.

"Great!" the lighter haired teen somewhat shrieked. "I'll go grab some guys who can help Jakey out." she clapped, turning quickly and heading for the door, which was now blocked by another person. "Peyton!"

"Hey." the blonde greeted, taking a visible step back from the vibrant teen.

Brooke smirked at the reaction and chose to ignore Jake's complaints about his lengthened name, while he shifted some more of the items in the room.

"It's so nice to have you here." Bevin smiled genuinely. "You can help Nose set up his equipment and stuff. You seem the type to know a thing or two about wires…" she continued, tilting her head to observe Peyton briefly. "Might be the leather jacket.."

"Bevin." Brooke finally spoke up, after apprehensive green eyes found her own. "Go find the guys."

"Right."

With her focus back in place, Bevin left while her voice carried on through the hall as she called out a few names.

Peyton stepped into the room further, although her eyes were fixed on the doorway until she was closer to Brooke, where they found amused and warm brown. "You're certain that's natural?" she questioned the shorter girl, with raised eyebrows. "Not medicated?"

Brooke smiled in response before wrapping her arms around Peyton's shoulders, placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. "Hey." she whispered playfully, while pulling away.

"Hey." Peyton mirrored the expression in response. "I know I've already said it today but…happy birthday."

"You two want me to leave?" Jake re-announced his prescience, causing the couple to distance themselves. Peyton, however, kept one arm wound around Brooke's waist, not wanting to let her go just yet. "I mean I enjoy…"

"Yes." Peyton cut in earnestly, gaining a laugh and a shove from Brooke.

"No." she corrected the other girl, heading for the rug that she intended to roll up and put away. "We all have stuff to do."

Jake scoffed at her efforts and folded his arms, while he eyed the brunette. "That.." he indicated to Brooke's current task. "…is the most you've done since I've got here."

"Well, I…um.." Brooke stated.

"Uuh.." Peyton grinned, glancing between the two before settling on Jake. "..you see, Jake…" she playfully explained, throwing an arm over the cheerleader's shoulder after sauntering beside her. "..Brookie here, is worried about getting carried away again." her final statement had been whispered in mock-conspiracy. "Ain't ya?"

Brooke elbowed the taller teen in the stomach, before collecting the rug and heading for the door. "Bite me." she commented with a grin, ignoring her sniggering friend, who watched on.

"I've already told you, Brooke. Only if you ask nicely." Peyton chided in return, laughing along with Jake, at the indignation and blush on Brooke's face as she left.

"You two are…something." the young dad chuckled.

Before Peyton could respond, an older woman, who she noted was more than likely Brooke's mum, entered the room and instantly caused the blonde's blood to run a few degrees colder. However, she was additionally grateful in this moment that Brooke had not inherited her mother's chilling and rigid demeanour. It was a 'quality' she was not fond off.

"Jake." the elder brunette somewhat snipped in greeting, causing Jake's eyes to widen just a bit more. "How nice to see you again." Despite the polite tone, it was distinctly obvious that they were not genuine and could be perceived as being to some extent sarcastic.

"Mrs Davis." he replied equally as polite, just as his mother had taught him.

She smiled forcefully before turning her focus on to the curly haired teen stood in the room, watching the interaction inquisitively.

Meeting the almost black hues, Peyton felt as if she was being read from head to toe and for a lengthy second it was as if Victoria Davis knew.

"And you are?" she questioned distastefully.

"Peyton." the blonde answered unwaveringly and was well aware of the contempt growing inside Brooke's mum towards her.

"My daughter did always scrape the bottom when hiring help."

A deathly silence fell on the room, as Jake's mouth opened in shock while Peyton's eyes closed a fraction, sizing the woman before her.

"So this whole…" Brooke almost sang, appearing from the hall with a dibbled grin covering her features. It did not last as she observed the scene she had not yet prepared for. "Mum?" she questioned, her eyes shifting from her mother to Peyton.

"Brooke…" Victoria greeted shortly, removing her eyes from Peyton's and turning to her daughter. "..I was coming to tell you, your father and I shall be leaving. I also wanted to make sure the cleaner was aware of this…" she waved her hand in the air, as if to signify what she was referring to. "…party. I would like to come home and not contend with the mess."

"Yeah, everything is taken care of." Brooke answered, while she looked to Peyton worryingly.

"Good. I shall see you soon." the older Davis replied, taken a brief glance at the pensive blonde and the concern on Brooke's face, before leaving with her shoulders taut and head held high.

"Peyt?" Brooke questioned timidly, moving closer to her girlfriend.

"I better go find Nose.." Peyton responded distractedly, offering a half smile. Until she realized what she had said. "..I mean Mouth." she corrected, shaking her head and heading out the room herself.

Brooke turned to Jake with her brows furrowed in unease. "What did I just walk in on?"

--

"Can we talk now?"

Brooke walked into her bedroom quickly and shut the door firmly behind her. She was effectively restless from being ignored and dodged by the younger blonde, who stood in front of the mirror applying the finishing touches before people would begin to arrive for the party.

Jake and a few others who had offered to help, remained downstairs with the low thump of the music to keep them amused as they busied themselves with getting ready. Brooke included. Until now.

Peyton, for her part, pretended to look puzzled by the question. "Sure?" she drawled, turning to face the anxious brunette. "What you wanna talk about?"

"Peyton." Brooke chastised resolutely.

"What? Is this about me not giving you your gift? I have it…"

"No. It's about…" she cut in quickly, before Peyton's words finally set in. "Gift?"

The blonde smiled at the girl's response and proceeded to step towards her, admiring the innocence she felt when watching Brooke. "Yeah."

Brooke grinned mischievously, as Peyton stood in front of her, wrapping her arms around the small waist. "Really? What ya got me?" she questioned, resting her chin on her joined hands, pleadingly.

"Well…"

"No. Wait." she cut in again, shaking her head to focus on her original intent. "No, that is not what we need to talk about." a short pause followed. "My mother."

Peyton visibly pulled away, while diverting her eyes from the apprehension in Brooke's. She was aware that this was the likely outcome when she finally met the woman, who could leave her own daughter despondent and wary just by a simple conversation. What had not been planned, was the reality that maybe she didn't match up to what Brooke needed or should have.

Whether or not, Victoria knew the extent of their relationship, it was obvious that the mere thought of them being friends was ludicrous to the elder Davis. And to some extent, Peyton would have to agree.

"Peyton." Brooke softly sighed, gripping the younger teen's hands carefully. "She's like that with everyone. She's like that with _me_." she stated, attempting to console her girlfriend. "You just have to ignore her."

Peyton laughed a little, finally meeting Brooke's gaze. "Brooke, I could care less what your mum thinks of me." she explained honestly. Her track record with parents had never been great. "But she'll want more for you."

The words were gentle and heartfelt, causing the cheerleader to smile lopsidedly. "Well what more do _I _want or need, other than you." Finally bringing Peyton into a kiss, which deepened with a sincerity and contentment they both had not felt with anyone else and hoped to never have to try.

Pulling back and studying Brooke for a moment, Peyton went to speak but was instantly cut off once again by soft lips stifling her words and her breath.

"You know…" Brooke smirked, eventually resting her forehead on Peyton's and glaring at the other teen playfully. "…for someone so rock and roll and 'I don't give a shit', you _really _have some major self-confidence issues."

"Says the egomaniac." Peyton grinned.

Brooke leant back, pulling away and allowing a distance to filter through. "You love me."

"That I do." Peyton chuckled, pecking Brooke's lips and tugging on her hand, as she headed for the door.

--

"Are you certain Bevin should not be medicated?" Peyton questioned, sidling next to Brooke in the kitchen and grabbing for another drink. She couldn't help but smirk at the short gasp she had created as she reached across her girlfriend.

"Why?" Brooke returned, glancing over at Peyton and was instantly aware of the close proximity.

"She wants to know when my birthday is…" the blonde answered. "..so she can throw me a party." she finished with a smile.

Grinning, Brooke lolled her head. "Awe, that's kinda sweet."

"Yeah. It is." Peyton nodded in agreement. "She also wants to know if she should invite everyone from my trailer park."

The shorter of the two burst out in laughter, knowing that Bevin would indeed invite an entire park of residence and was more than likely serious in her plans. Calming down, Brooke smiled at the fearful expression on Peyton's face. "You're adorable." she whispered teasingly, moving closer to the other girl's ear. "..and if we wouldn't be caught, I would so kiss you right now."

Taking her drink, Brooke turned to leave with Peyton following close behind.

"Never stopped you before." Peyton retorted mischievously.

"Brooke. Peyton."

Both girls turned around to find an enthusiastic Gavin waving them over and a slightly meek looking Haley stood beside him. Sharing a knowing grin, Brooke and Peyton headed for their friends, hands firmly in one another's grip.

_So as not to lose each other in the crowd, _Peyton silently excused the action, while lagging behind the energized brunette.

"Hey." Brooke chirped. "If it isn't Mac and Tutor-girl. Together." she added with an amused wink.

"Happy birthday." Haley smiled, choosing to ignore the probing behind Brooke's words. Instead, she accepted the hug offered from the other girl.

"Yeah. What she said." Gavin grinned to Brooke over Haley's head, as the two girls pulled back to stare at him.

Peyton, however, scoffed in response, having become accustom to his ways. "So eloquent, Gav." she mused with a smile, which was soon mirrored on the eldest face.

"I know." he commented, before turning to Brooke. "I do have a surprise for you though."

"What is it?"

Gavin moved his arm around his back and pulled something out from his back pocket. "For you." he stated, holding out a flower, which had probably looked much prettier at one stage than the condition it was currently being handed in.

"Thanks." Brooke laughed, shaking her head as she examined her gift. "You shouldn't have." she continued, while taking a playful sniff.

"It's very rare."

At his words, Brooke's eyebrow rose toward him. "Really? I could have sworn the neighbour had the same flower growing in there front garden." a knowing smirk appearing on her face.

Haley and Peyton sniggered between them, whereas Gavin met Brooke's gaze unwavering. "Nooo. I am shocked you would suggest such a thing." he mocked.

"I apologize. I must have been mistaken." the shorter brunette replied, spinning the flower between her fingers. "How can I repay you for such a thoughtful gift?"

"Well…"

"That's enough." Peyton cut in, aware of where Gavin could possibly take the light-hearted banter. "It's one thing _stealing _flowers but it's another to try and work your way into her pants." she glared humorously, deciding to stand between the two.

"Why, Sawyer, you seem a tad jealous. Would you like a dip in the pool to _cool _off?" Gavin teased.

"On that note, I'm going to go find Jake…" Brooke announced, turning away. "…and find a place for my lovely gift." she called over her shoulder.

"The garbage can seems best." Peyton returned loudly.

"Drink?" Gavin asked Haley, knowing he had limited time to get away from Peyton.

"Sure." Haley answered, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and headed for the kitchen.

"That's right. Run McIntyre." Peyton called after him, causing a number of people to turn and look at her curiously. "What?"

"Is there anyone you don't yell at?"

The blonde turned back around to be faced with a smiling Erin, who she noted was dressed to kill in tight fitting jeans and a black top, which showed a great deal of her toned midriff.

"See something you like, Sawyer?" the older girl smirked.

Meeting darkened eyes, Peyton took a moment to collate her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" she found herself asking defensively.

"As much as this may pain you, I was invited.." Erin explained, the humour still lacing her lulling voice. "..by Brooke, no less."

Peyton rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively, while glancing around the room. "Just don't…irritate me tonight." she sighed, finally resting her eyes on the tanned girl before her.

"Sooo, I should just stay out of your way, right?" Erin replied, a hint of hurt seeping into the wit she used regularly.

Peyton tilted her head, a half smile appearing on her features. "Not necessarily."

"Hey, what's going on?" Brooke greeted, bouncing onto Peyton's back. "No catfights remember."

"I was playing nice." the blonde grinned, looking over shoulder to glance at her girlfriend.

"She was actually." Erin agreed, pulling a surprised yet confused face at Brooke, before she noticed Jake approaching them. "Well, well, well. Jake. Don't we look delectable this evening."

Chuckling, Jake stood beside the trio and appropriately gave Erin an approving once over. "Not nearly as much as you." he smiled.

"Hmm. Remind me to come and find you later for a little R and R." she seductively whispered, as she began to head for the kitchen, getting a drink in mind. "Catch you later girlies." a wink was added, as she passed Brooke and Peyton.

Peyton watched after her moment before turning to eye Jake. "You have now been sighted." she informed him. Knowing better than anyone that Erin could be sweet and caring, when she was interested in someone. Namely a girl. However, with men, it would be a whole different game.

Jake shrugged as his eyes fell on Haley dancing with Gavin, her smile standing out from the rest in the room.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Brooke's voice suddenly cut through the music and his silent thoughts.

Dragging his eyes from the auburn haired teen enjoying herself, Jake glanced over to Brooke and found she and Peyton were looking toward the entrance, less than happy by what had appeared there. Curiosity getting the better of him, Jake gazed over himself.

"Wow." Jake muttered in shock.

He could understand Brooke and Peyton's increasing anger as Lucas walked in laughing with Theresa hanging onto his arm, obviously caught up in the moment with the blonde basketball player.

* * *

_I'm going to try and keep this short, as time is not what it used to be!! _

_Thanks to everyone reading and big ol' cyber hug for those who review; **spashley20** (Jake and Haley is planned...but you know, it never runs smoothly!) **Teske** (Incredibly sweet and thank you!) **physcob2002** (Glad you liked and thanks.) **I'mAnOverachiever** (It's earlier...than last time, lol. Guess I'm still firmly on the hook though. I thought that 'make up your own apology' would have worked. Damn. Thank you as always.) **craftyns99** (Bit more Breyton this time. I haven't decided whether or not Gavin will beat him up...we'll see.) **othnaleyfan4** (Well...it's open to a few, lol. Glad you liked and thank you.) **yaba** (Don't apologise for not reviewing a chap. I'm the worse reviewer, so I know how it can be, lol. The direction thing, I actually have 99 percent of it planned out because I began to kind of lose my way at the beginning, so I wrote down everything I wanted in it and worked out how it would fit. Also I'm not a fan of things moving too quickly. I have a compulsion to make sure it would play out as near as possible in real-life. Leyton Vs. Brucas; I have always been more Leyton. To me, it just felt a bit more real. Saying that, I'm now incredibly jaded when watching and find Lucas overly irritating now, lol. You? Thanks for the review, it's greatly appreciated.) **Realish** (Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy!) **apathyaddict** (It's always nice to hear someone likes it, considering I thought I was going to fall flat on my face, lol. I'm grateful you still do though. And Lucas/Brooke, I think they needed a 'heart to heart.' Thanks again for the support!) **drumstiix** (Thanks for the review. I'll try to update quicker though. Appreciated!!) **Alexz6** (Good day! And how is you? I vote we just kick Lucas but you know...whatever floats your boat. Gavin could rough him up though. That would be fun! Bless. You seem over-worked, lol. I suggest sleep and ignorance. It helps me. Okay, I lie. I'm busy, hence the late update. Plus I've caught a nasty cold!! So I'm all sniffy and shit. Sucks donkey. I think crazy, unique people make the world go round...and keeps me entertained. It's a quality not often appreciated. Poor misguided people. Anyhoo, no bowing head in shame, hear me! That's right...Hmm...I'll chat to you soon! Thanks!) and thanks also too **idaatje**._

_Right, I got to run...so thanks again!!_


	35. Thirty four

**- T h i r t y - f o u r -**

Disappointment was a feeling Peyton Sawyer had vastly become accustom to. It was her belief that opening yourself to the people around you would ultimately lead to the realization that they were in fact flawed and distorted from the image you once held of them. In effect, they were human.

She briefly wondered how being less of a person made you more human. How your bad decisions and judgements were to be rationalized as being within your nature. A human trait. Expected but not necessarily wanted.

The fleeting questions were soon pushed from Peyton's mind, as she herself pushed through the small crowd while following Brooke, who led with less tact and grace than she and Jake.

"Will you move it." Peyton heard Brooke demand to one of her peers, who was currently being an obstruction in their path.

Whether it was due to _who _spoke or the tone used, Peyton was unsure but it only took a second to jump that hurdle and find themselves approaching the finishing line.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke glared at Theresa, as she stood steadily in front of the member of her squad and Lucas.

"I invited her.." Lucas returned sharply, glancing between the pair and Jake, who remained silently behind them. "..as my date."

Peyton couldn't help but scoff at the notion, which drew attention to her from the unwanted brunette. "Sorry." she stated with a light laugh. "..I just find this very ironic. I mean where's Nathan? Last time I saw you, you were his shadow."

"Things change." Theresa sneered in return, looking from Peyton to Brooke.

"I bet." the blonde replied with a roll of her eyes before settling on agitated blue. "Come on, Luc, are you seriously this dumb?"

"No, I suddenly see everything for what it is." he answered with a clenched jaw and his back firmly straightened.

"Then you're blind." Brooke cut in.

"Thanks Brooke." Theresa spat sarcastically, glaring at her captain with a look of disdain.

"What? It's true." the brunette shrugged, staring at her team member unashamedly. "I tolerate you on my squad, Theresa, but you stopped being a friend a long time ago. I know your games and I know what you're capable of.."

Theresa scoffed at the condemnation and shook her head, trying to keep her gaze from wavering. "You know very little." she sneered. "You walk around like you own the place but you know what, Brooke, you're as worthless as the rest of us."

"Do you always talk this much shit?" Peyton questioned forcefully, moving to stand in front of the other girl, while ignoring the growing crowd. "Brooke's worth a hell of a lot more than ten of you. To be honest a pissed up hobo, begging for change, is worth fucking more than your scrawny ass."

"Brooke, think you could get your lap dog here to sit." Theresa spoke through gritted teeth, as she stared into shadowing green eyes.

"Lap dog?" Peyton laughed callously, leaning in closer to the dark haired teen's ear threateningly. "Careful. This bitch bites."

Suddenly, the blonde found her proximity to Theresa had shifted and she was now being blocked by the stoic body of Lucas. Glancing up to the taller boy, Peyton couldn't help the smirk that appeared across her lips. "Captain Ass to the rescue." she quipped.

"Back off." he firmly returned, keeping himself between the two girls.

"I could tell you the same thing." Gavin announced, stepping out from the crowd and pulling Peyton behind him. "Now get the fuck out of here."

Lucas' expression morphed into one of surprise as he studied the older male before him. "What?"

"You heard me." Gavin returned, taking a step forward. "Take your trash…" he continued, sending a disgusted look toward Theresa, before returning back to Lucas. "..and get out. You're lucky I'm giving you a warning, rather than have you leave in a body bag."

Lucas glanced from each of his friend's faces, finally settling on Haley's. "Fine." he scoffed, raising his hands in defeat as he took a step back. "Happy birthday, Brooke."

Taking Theresa's hand, the pair turned to the front door as the silence now became more prominent and caused the sound of the wood slamming to reverberate loudly throughout the house.

"Okay people, let's party!" Gavin instructed to the gawking crowd, as the music was turned back up to full volume. Gradually the atmosphere picked up as everyone realized the show was now over, even as the small group still stood together.

"Thanks Gavin." Brooke grinned, offering the taller guy a quick hug.

"I could have taken her." Peyton stated, folding her arms over her chest and eyeing Gavin a little aggravated.

"I know.." he nodded, noting the questioning look from Brooke. "…I would just prefer for you not to get into unnecessary trouble."

"Seconded." Haley chipped in, appearing beside Gavin and glancing at the two girls a tad sheepishly. "It would _really _not be worth it." she added, while Gavin smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll never know." Peyton retorted, before she spun on her heel and disappeared into the throng of teenagers around them.

Having heard the same response last time Peyton clashed with Theresa, Brooke looked on in confusion, eventually turning her questioning gaze to Gavin.

--

Jake, who became painfully aware of his uselessness once Gavin stepped in between Peyton and Theresa, had skulked off towards the kitchen intent on forgetting and was incredibly grateful when no-one seemed to have noticed his disappearance.

Reaching for his choice in alcohol, the young dad chugged back the contents before reaching for a refill.

"Okay people, let's party!"

Jake scoffed at the command coming from the other room, bringing the burning liquid to his lips once again.

"Not to sound cliché but you're not gonna find any answers that way."

Turning to face the direction in which the soft voice floated from, Jake briefly grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Erin smirked, as she approached him. "I guess you can't." she replied lightly, while reaching over the taller brunette to grab the vodka bottle. "Can't blame a girl either."

Jake watched as her delicate hands lined up two shots of the clear substance and once finished, pushed on toward him slowly. His eyes flicked between the small glass and the intense gaze Erin offered, as she swallowed the bitter liquor. Meeting her stare once again, Jake followed suite, trying to not show the burn he felt in his throat for a passing moment.

Erin smiled at his willingness and began to line up another round. "So, Jake, what are you trying to escape from?" she questioned curiously, although she had an incline of what was the cause of his behaviour.

"Nothing." he beamed cheerfully, downing the second shot poured for him.

"Uh huh." Erin returned, clearly not believing his statement.

"Really." Jake laughed falsely, before his eyes caught the somewhat intimate looking chat between Haley and Gavin in the other room.

Watching the smile diminish from the brunette's face, Erin glanced over her shoulder and found the source of Jake's sudden change. Turning back to face him, she smiled somatically. "Been there, buddy." she attempted to console, pouring their third shot.

"Is it me?" Jake abruptly questioned, catching Erin by surprise. "I mean, am I just one of those guys who will only be useful when there is no-one else?" he continued to rant, catching the attention of some of the people who were getting themselves drinks.

Erin glared at them for their lingering glances, which caused one particular teen to usher the rest of her friends out quickly.

In this time, Jake shot the fiery liquid down his throat and enjoyed the warmth it created in his stomach. "I know most think they are unlucky in love and relationships as a whole…_but_, God, for me…" he continued, pointing to himself for effect. "..it's becoming pathetic. I like a girl; they like someone else. I get the girl; I get her pregnant and she leaves me holding the baby."

The tanned brunette looked on as Jake reached for her shot of vodka, once again allowing it to flow eagerly to his stomach. "I love Jenny with everything I am. I just prey she's luckier than me." he pondered thoughtfully for a minute. "Although if she was unlucky that would safe me some hassle."

By now Erin could detect the slight slur to his words, even if it took none of the conviction and honesty away from them.

With an easy smile, Erin grabbed for a bottle of whiskey, tiring of the vodka and filled the two glasses up for another round.

"Jake.." she finally cut into the strangely comfortable silence. "..I'm going to give you one piece of advise I have come to find very therapeutic…"

The young dad accepted the drink being passed to him, while raising an eyebrow in Erin's direction, waiting for her to continue.

"Love sucks." she stated, before downing the brown liquor.

"That's your advise?" Jake questioned, as Erin refilled her glass with a nod of her head as an answer. "That's not advise."

"I guess you're right.." the brunette nodded, briefly smelling the alcohol when raising it to her face. "..but it doesn't make it any less true."

Jake mulled over her words for a moment, before holding his shoot glass up. "Okay, I'll drink to that." he announced, causing a grin to spread on both their faces and Erin to raise her own glass. "Love sucks."

The pair downed their substance in one swift movement, followed by pulling the appropriate expressions as the new liquid entered their bodies causing a number of effects.

"Love sucks." Erin giggled, throwing her arm over Jake's shoulder.

--

"Gavin." Brooke announced stepping beside the older boy and Haley, earning both of their attention. "Sorry. Have you seen, Peyt?" she questions sheepishly, knowing she had interrupted the pair.

"Err…no, afraid not." Gavin answered, turning slightly to acknowledge her presence and not to appear rude.

Brooke glanced earnestly in Haley's direction, hoping she could shed some light on the missing teen's whereabouts.

"I haven't. Sorry." the tutor replied, while searching the room from her spot.

"I don't get it." Brooke vented, raising her arms and allowing them to fall, frustrated by her current state. "She's been in this mood all day…and at first I thought it was my mother but she said…." Sighing heavily, she briefly surveyed the room again. "Why act like this?"

Gavin turned to face the shorter brunette more fully and couldn't help the growing indignation he had felt for a number of days now. "Maybe Peyton had different expectations for your birthday than this." he snapped, lifting his arms to indicate the party.

"What do you mean?" she queried, as a frown covered her expression, while glancing to Haley once again for any information.

"Exactly what I said." Gavin shot back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Gavin." Haley cut in surprised and agitated by his behaviour. Brooke, however, seemed to have been silenced not only by his tone but also her confusion over what was being said.

"What?"

"Stop being an ass." the auburn haired girl replied with a sigh, which was mirrored by Gavin, as he turned back to Brooke.

"You need to talk to Peyton." he stated, before heading to the kitchen with both girls watching him go.

Brooke groaned, while running her hand through her hair. "Obviously." she muttered in response.

"Sorry, Brooke." Haley spoke up, noticing the deflation in the other teen.

The head cheerleader smiled half-heartedly. "Not your fault, Tutor-girl. Just gotta find Peyton….and bitch her out."

--

"I'm so getting a GPS attached to your bony ass."

Peyton turned at the huffed out greeting and couldn't help the involuntary grin that appeared on her face at the sight of Brooke, as she slinked over in her direction. The blonde, having needed an escape, had scurried to the comfort of the shadows in the backyard, finding the quaint seating area a distance from the pool and out of direct view, most appealing for herself and her thoughts.

"Collar and a bell could suffice." she replied with a smile.

"That only works if you're on the move." Brooke returned, taking a seat on Peyton's lap, her legs now hanging over the arm of the chair and feeling instantly comforted when the other girl wrapped her arms around her waist, securing her in place. "..and you clearly have not moved in a while." she lightly chastised.

"Been looking for me?" Peyton questioned a tad fearfully, while receiving a nod for her answer. "Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me what this is about." the brunette stated, tilting her head and watching Peyton closely.

The curly haired teen glanced down for a moment before looking back to meet Brooke's gentle eyes, begging for some sort of reasoning. "I just needed a breather." she replied softly.

"A breather is usually a few minutes, Peyt. You look as if you're set to sit out here in the shadows all night."

"I like it out here." Peyton smiled with a shrug of her shoulders, before she moved her head so it was a breath away from her girlfriend's. "More so now." she whispered against Brooke's lips just as she claimed them with her own.

Brooke, for her part, allowed her questions and concerns to be pushed aside, while Peyton's tongue run the length of her bottom lip. The music from inside drowned out the stifled moan as the kiss deepened and hands became less dormant. Brooke tugged on the blonde's neck gently bringing her closer, when Peyton's hand moved over the fevered skin of her lower back and side.

"Strip Twister!"

The cry from inside caused the pair to pull apart in surprise, having completely neglected the thought of their current location. Peyton, having glanced around them, turned back to Brooke, who furrowed her brows in thought.

"I don't own Twister." she confusedly stated to the other teen, who chuckled.

"Does sound fun though." Peyton mused with a smirk.

"No. No, no, no." Brooke replied quickly. "No. If you're getting naked. No one sees but me." she finished seriously, only causing Peyton's smirk to grew considerably.

"That could be arranged."

Peyton leaned in, her lips sealing over Brooke's once again. However, it did not last nearly as long as the previous embrace before Brooke pulled back enough to look into the younger girl's face.

"You're distracting me like you did earlier." the brunette almost whined.

"No I'm not." Peyton laughed.

"Yes you are and I'm not going to let you."

"Really?" she smirked, purposely running her thumb over Brooke's exposed skin beneath her hand, while the other girl became thoughtful.

"Peyt, what did you have planned for my birthday?"

The sudden question halted Peyton's ministration and her eyes grew a fraction bigger in response. "Nothing. Just me and you at my place, remember?" she rebuffed swiftly, directing her gaze to her hand, which still held Brooke.

"Gavin said you had different expectations. What was you expecting?" the older of two probed, now forming ideas of her own as she considered Peyton's frustrations and their current setting. "Was it sex?"

"What?!" Peyton practically shrieked, her eyes snapping back up, with a mixture of emotions flowing through them. "No."

"It's just Gavin…"

"I'm going to kill him." she snapped, trying to move Brooke gently from her lap without verbally requesting for her to move.

"Peyton, relax." Brooke instructed calmly, holding the other girl's shoulders.

"No. He should keep his mouth shut. He's made me sound like a complete and utter sleaze, as well as making you doubt me." she fumed, even as the voice in the back of her head was telling her she was being a little irrational. "Now, will you please move so I can disfigure his pretty boy face."

"No." the cheerleader replied resiliently.

"Brooke."

"Nope. Tell me what you planned and why Gavin seems to be pissed off with me for it." Brooke instructed firmly.

"Pissed off?" Peyton suddenly questioned in puzzlement.

"Yep. Now talk."

"Look, it was nothing. I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday and I asked motor-mouth for help. Last time _I _do _that_, by the way." Peyton explain, mumbling the final sentence with an eye roll.

Brooke gazed at the blonde for a long moment. "Why didn't you say anything?" she finally asked, now feeling guilty for the effort that had been made.

"It was to be a surprise." Peyton shrugged, her eyes shifting from soft brown, somewhat embarrassed. "…and either option wouldn't have worked."

"You do realize…" the older girl began, leaning her forehead against the blonde's lightly. "…I would have blown this all off if you had said you wanted to stay in like we had planned."

Peyton nodded with a small smile. "I know…but Bevin went to a lot of trouble."

"So did you by the sound of it. Why else would Gavin be mad at me?"

"He shouldn't be…but it's okay.." she answered with a pat on Brooke's hip. "…I plan to mess his good looks up. I'll shave an eyebrow just for you."

The older girl laughed, before leaving a chaste kiss on Peyton's lips. Slowly she stood from her comfortable position and held her hand out for the blonde to take. "Will you tell me what it was?" she asked, while pulling Peyton up.

"Nope. There's still the possibility of Christmas. Reusable plans and gifts, gotta love 'em." the taller of the two smirked.

"So not funny." Brooke muttered, as she pulled Peyton toward the house. Stopping, she turned to face the blonde and stood close. "I wanna spend the rest of my birthday with you. We can hide away in my room, until this dies down."

"Who am I to deny the birthday girl." Peyton smiled warmly. "But are you sure?"

Brooke mirrored the expression for a moment, before offering a small nod. "Give me five minutes. I just want to find Jake, okay?"

Nodding herself, Peyton placed a quick kiss on the brunette's cheek before heading toward the door. "Should I grab the Twister mat?" she teased, while stalling at the entrance.

--

After giving Peyton's remark the proverbial brush off, Brooke set out to find Jake and was slightly surprised to find him still laughing with Erin. Approaching, she noticed how the pair seemed to have already spotted her as their grins grew.

"Birthday girl!" Erin called, holding up her beer bottle in greeting. "Jake and I were just saying that no one has sang happy birthday to you yet."

"And we feel this is a disgrace.." Jake continued for her. "…so without further ado…"

"Guys." Brooke cut in, just as both Jake and Erin took deep breaths, readying themselves. "I need a favour."

"Can we sing first?" the older girl asked, glancing between the two brunettes.

Brook grinned in response and shook her head, amused by the exchange and the almost drunk state they were both in. "How about a rain check?"

"Fine but Jake's awesome with the harmonising. He might not be so awesome later."

"Yes I will." the young dad argued, a slight glare in his expression.

"How can we help you, Brookie?" Erin chirped, wanting to change the subject. "Did you find the punk-princess we all know and love?"

"I did." Brooke nodded. "..but I just need you to help with the lock up later. Once everyone's left, if you can? I mean, there'll be a free bed in it for ya." she grinned, while pleading with Jake, knowing he would be easily swayed.

Turning to Erin, the teen smiled goofily. "Wanna help?" he asked.

"Sure." Erin shrugged. "Free bed. Plus getting home seems like a mission right now." she explained, resting her head onto Jake's shoulder.

"Great." Brooke beamed in response. "If you need me, give me a shout." With her finally statement, she spun around and breezed through the crowd as she headed for the stairs, where the odd couple sat contently.

"She really will not want us to shout." Jake smirked perceptively, glancing at the girl beside him.

"Could be fun though." Erin laughed, watching as Brooke disappeared.

--

"We really need to sort out your music collection." Peyton stated, hearing the bedroom door close and the noticeable sound of the lock clicking. She glanced over her shoulder to watch as Brooke lent up against the wooden barrier in relief. "What's going on?" she asked from her position in front the cheerleader's shelving.

"Nothing." Brooke smiled pleasantly, before pushing herself away from the door. "Just dodging Bevin."

"That's mean." Peyton smirked, turning to face the other girl more fully.

"No. Mean would be starting a conversation I had no intension of finishing….or actually starting in the first place." the brunette replied, moving over to Peyton.

The younger of the two rolled her eyes mockingly. "I would say both are relatively bad."

"Fine. I'm a bitch." Brooke sighed playfully, while wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "Now where's my present?" she grinned.

"Well the flowers on your pillow look like weeds when you compare them to McIntyre's." Peyton answered sulking, watching as Brooke turned from her in surprise and noted the two roses perched on her pillow. One red and the other white.

Brooke turned and pecked Peyton's lips before disentangling herself, heading for her bed.

"I've de-thorned them and have the tiny cut on my finger to proof it." the blonde informed her, offering a quick pout when she glanced over her shoulder.

"You're so sweet." Brooke sighed with a grin, picking up the roses and breathing in the scent.

"That's not all of it, obviously, but I'll give you the rest of your gift tomorrow."

"Thank you." she replied, as she moved to the bathroom to get some water. Passing Peyton, she placed another kiss on the other girl's lips, this time lasting just a little longer. She was temporarily grateful for the gentle beat of the music coming from downstairs as it masked her hammering heart.

Peyton watched as she hurried away and began to shrug of her jacket, before removing her shoes.

"So…" Brooke called from the adjoining room. "..I know what the red means but what's the significance of white?"

"Well…" Peyton began, falling on to the brunette's bed semi-gracefully and allowing her eyes to close. "..the meaning actually varies depending on the intention."

"What's _your _intention then, Goldilocks?" her girlfriend replied, while leaning up against the doorway, a mischievous smile decorating her face.

Peyton's head turned in her direction and she smiled gently. "I was planning on the rose saying it for me." she explained, while sitting up on her elbows. "I guess you're gonna have to do your own research, huh?"

Placing the glass of water with the two long stems inside, Brooke moved over to the bed and sat on the opposite side, facing Peyton. "I don't think I'll need to." she softly stated, tilting her head slightly as she spoke. "Your intentions are always good."

Peyton leaned forward and pressed her lips to her cheek, before leaning her weight back onto her hands.

"I do have one question." Brooke laughed faintly. "I didn't see them earlier. Where'd you get them from?"

"I'm sneaky." Peyton stage whispered, sitting forward once again and pulling Brooke to her.

The embrace started tender and as it deepened, so did the passion. Before long Peyton found herself with her back against the mattress once more. However, she vastly became less aware of her surroundings as Brooke hovered above her, their lips infused intensely as the heat created outside in the quietness of the garden magnified in the sanctity of the room.

Her hand began the fevered path along Brooke's back, itching the brunette's shirt higher.

Breaking away for much needed oxygen, Brooke softly grinned to the girl below her, which was instantly mirrored. Flipping her hair to one side, she moved forward once again and stole Peyton's breath quickly, while her hand pushed tenderly into the blonde's hip.

That little action lead to Brooke suddenly finding herself in the reversed position and Peyton to have a gentle grip on her wrists, before her fingertips began to run the length of the inside of her arms ever so slowly.

Along with the movements of her hands, Peyton edged her way from Brooke's mouth, claiming her jaw line with little nips.

Brooke's hands moved the length of the blonde's sides, gradually shifting the clothing to expose the heated skin she found. A sharp nip to her neck caused her to press firmly once again on Peyton's hips, eliciting a husky chuckle right against her ear from the other girl.

"Happy Birthday, B."

Peyton's words were followed by her mouth taking a hold of the brunette's earlobe, before moving back down her jaw.

Ignoring the clear mocking tone, Brooke moaned softly, not aware of the effect that had on the younger teen. Unconsciously, her hands began to rake along the fabric of Peyton's top and before long, she found it to only be a nuisance. Gripping the hem, while her collar bone was lavished, she pulled smoothly until Peyton got the hint and sat up to some extent.

The top discarded, Brooke tugged on Peyton's chin, effectively claiming her lips once again.

Peyton increasingly touched Brooke's stomach, pushing her shirt away, as she began her descent down the toned body below her. Taking a quick breather, the blonde pulled Brooke's shirt over her head and throw it behind her. She smiled, which was automatically reciprocated, before continuing, leaving delicate butterfly kisses against the faintly quivering muscles, while hands moved through her lively hair.

Caught up in listening to their breathing patterns, Peyton was jolted back to reality when she heard a muffled cheer from downstairs. It was then that she could hear the mixture of a door closing down the hall and the odd yell of excitement, followed by the more noticeable group chanting.

Leaving a lingering kiss on Brooke's stomach, Peyton found the other girl's hands and intertwined their fingers, before sitting back.

Brown eyes fluttered open in a state of confusion, especially when they fell on the seemingly peaceful green gaze.

"What's wrong?" Brooke questioned a tad hoarsely.

Peyton smiled again, bringing both of the teen's hands up to her mouth, where she kissed each set of knuckles delicately. "Nothing." she answered.

"Then why…?"

Still smiling, Peyton laid down so her head rested on Brooke's stomach, while keeping their hands still linked. Kissing the uncovered skin once more, she looked up to the placated but nonetheless perplexed expression.

"I want this. I do." the younger of the two whispered, her lips again meeting Brooke's stomach as if to show her. "I just want it to be more…special, I guess."

Steadily a smile broke through the uncertainty in Brooke and she watched the blonde adoringly for a lengthy time. It was then that she too noticed the hollers and thumps from within the house. She wanted nothing more than for it to just be them and she was endeared that Peyton clearly felt the same.

"I love you, you know." Brooke beamed.

Peyton grinned in response. "You're my B. Davis, right?"

"Always." was the barely whispered reply.

"Good." she sighed happily. "I love you too."

Brooke laughed, before pulling on their intertwined hands. "Come here." she encouraged, which Peyton gladly followed after leaving one final kiss on the toned abdomen.

Wrapping her arms around Brooke, Peyton laid her chin on top of the silent girl's head.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm." she only just about acknowledged, while resting peacefully against Peyton.

"Don't make any plans for next weekend, okay?"

* * *

_Hey! How's everyone? Sorry for the delay once again! I'm working on it. Swear. _

_Anyway...thanks to the amazing people who review! You guys make the world go round. **Teske **(Glad you enjoy and you're incredibly sweet.) **craftyns99 **(No fist-fights but snarky-ness was there, lol. Glad you liked!) **othnaleyfan4 **(Lol, do you realize that you could re-read your review. Might help with the deciphering. Are you confused right now?? Anyway, thank you very much and grinning at the fact you still like!) **I'mAnOverachiever **(It's extra long!! Please say that gives me some points!? Please?? Also Extreme measures? Please enlighten me, lol. Thanks as always and hope everythings going well.) **musicjunkie12 **(Thank you and I'm glad you like!) **cellochick373 **(No beatings, sadly. Hope you still like anyway, lol. Thanks for the review!) **idaatje **(Yah! You're all caught up, lol. Glad you made it and your speculations I would love to answer...but where's the fun in that! Hope you're are not too bored and thanks again!) **Alexz6 **(Dude! How's the laptop??...and you of course, lol. Why must we have stupid people in life? It's unfair. Also stinky donkey?? That is so gross...but yes, you could say it stinks. I'm still a little sniffy but it's going. I wanna discover the cure for the common cold...other than Vodka. Anyway...hope all is well in drummerdom and I'll catch ya soon!) **yaba **(Calm before the storm? Could possibly be...but the storm has a few rain clouds to gather yet, lol. Glad you enjoyed and sorry for the lack of violence in this chap, lol. Thanks for your continual support.) **drumstiix **(Thanks for the review and I'm happy you still enjoy!) **SawyerAfterMe27 **(You equals incredibly sweet. Thank you!) and **spashley20 **(Thank you for your review. I would have to agree on the Victoria and Lucas thing, lol. Thanks!) _

_**Marley **- I have a PM with your name on it, lol. I'll reply soon!_

_To all who read...thank you for continuing to do so! _


	36. Thirty five

**- T h i r t y - f i v e -**

Brooke was lying awake watching as Peyton slumbered peacefully, having not been able to sleep for about half an hour. She was tucked in close to the other teen, who had wrapped an arm around her securely, while she rested between Peyton's shoulder and chest. To say she was content would be an understatement but for the life of her, she could not slip back off to the land of unconsciousness.

So she watched, noticing the little quirks she had missed previously.

They had briefly untangled themselves from each other last night, to change into more comfortable clothing and then rested back on the bed, returning to their previous position. From there, they spoke and laughed, enjoying the sanctity of their surroundings.

The pair was disturbed from one conversation by the distinct sound of a body crashing into the bedroom door and the handle had jiggled somewhat frantically. Brooke had laughed and was grateful that she and Peyton had beaten them to her room.

However, by the third interruption a while later, Brooke found it less comical and was rather disgusted at the idea of these people wanting to use her bed for their current tryst. To which she vented vocally.

Peyton had merely grinned before pulling the seething brunette to her.

Both had settled and by the time the music died downstairs, followed by the noises of people leaving, Brooke was falling asleep.

Now she was fighting the urge to wake Peyton, while trying to ignore her need of the bathroom. When it became apparent she was losing both battles, Brooke kissed the skin of Peyton's collar and reluctantly got out of bed silently. With a final glance and smile at the blonde behind her, she opened her door and headed down the hallway.

Noises emanating from within the house suggested the cleaners had arrived and were well on their way with taking care of the mess that was bound to have been left.

Having also brushed her teeth, Brooke lightly moved back to her room, insuring to lock the door behind her. Her eyes instantly landed on the still sleeping Peyton, causing a smile to break onto her face, as the younger girl had now rolled more into the space she had held minutes ago.

The cheerleader smirked, before heading towards the bed but something caught her eye and she suddenly decided against her plan of waking the blonde.

Instead, she turned on her computer and then picked the white rose out of the glass that had held both long stems. Twirling the flower lightly, Brooke stared at it for a moment, as she took her seat at her desk. As soon as it had loaded, she began her search.

"Why am I so cold?" came a muffled voice, making the brunette jump slightly in surprise, having been absorbed with her pastime. It had been at least fifteen minutes since she had started and had yet to notice.

Brooke turned to face Peyton, who was still curled on her side with her eyes closed. Smiling, she took the rose and travelled to her bed, climbing in and facing her girlfriend, while pulling the covers over both their shoulders.

Peyton, keeping her eyes firmly shut, wrapped her arms around the older girl, as the rose was dragged lightly across her features, causing her nose to scrunch.

"I know what this means." Brooke sang softly, not letting up on the rose's path of Peyton's face.

"Me too. It means I don't like what you're doing." the blonde mumbled once again, desperate to hang on to the shred of sleep she still held.

"No dumb-dumb, the rose."

One eye opened at Brooke's words. "Did you just call me dumb-dumb?" she questioned, her voice thick with sleep.

"Maybe." Brooke teased in return, still not relenting up on her ministration.

Peyton protruded her bottom lip and began puffing air, as Brooke ran the petals along her nostrils more than once.

A low growl was heard before Brooke found herself beneath a now very much awake Peyton, who had also managed to snatch the rose from her hand and straddle her in one swift movement.

"You better have not damaged it." the older of the two warned, while trying in vain to reach for it.

Peyton smirked in response, particularly when Brooke stopped her attempts and just rolled her eyes. Taking this as a form of surrender, she moved herself back ever so slightly and began to push the material of Brooke's tank top up, exposing her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Brooke questioned softly.

Grinning, Peyton brought the white petals down onto the brunette's skin and lightly traced the definitions she found. She became somewhat fascinated by the rise and fall.

"So.." she all but whispered. "..what did you find?"

Brooke's eyebrows creased in confusion, breaking her gaze from Peyton's movements. "Huh?"

"The rose, dumb-dumb." the blonde laughed, ignoring the glare she was receiving.

"You know that tickles, right?" Brooke replied, once again distracted by the faint touch.

Peyton nodded happily with a smile, finally meeting warm brown eyes. "Uh huh." she replied softly, before silence invaded the space between them.

"Purity and innocence, reverence and humility, heavenly, everlasting love, new beginnings, beauty and remembrance." Brooke finally spoke, causing the attention on her abdomen to cease. "I think there were more but they were the ones that suck out and I can actually remember." she added a little sheepishly.

Peyton smiled, her slight amazement showing through.

"What was your meaning?" Brooke asked. "I'm really hoping remembrance wasn't it." she lightly joked.

"No." Peyton gently laughed. "Not remembrance." she added, before pausing and once again deciding to run the flower over the other girl's skin. "More new beginnings, innocence, reverence, beauty.." another pause, as she contemplated the next one. "..and everlasting love."

Brooke was to some extent stunned but as she witnessed the vulnerability and the less comforted the curly haired girl became, she shortly snapped out of it and pushed herself up onto her elbows. Gently she tugged on Peyton's chin, bringing her in for short but tender kiss.

Peyton for her part seemed eased by this and pulled back, holding out the rose in question. "Do you accept it?"

A wide smile spread across Brooke's face, heightening her dimples. "Did you really need to ask?" she returned, taking the stem from Peyton's hands.

---------

In another room not far from Brooke's, Jake awoke with a hit to his head, the sudden dizziness causing a groan of pain to leave his mouth.

There was a flurry of movement beside him but he refused to open his eyes and chose to ignore what was going on.

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

Jake was concerned by the other person's prescience, as well as the grogginess that was visible within their voice. Opening his eyes gradually, he was met with Erin holding her head within her hands, while massaging her temples with her index fingers.

Squinting against the change in light and pushing himself up onto one elbow, Jake glanced around the room, noticing that they were both in bed and that Erin was showing a considerable amount of her bare back to him in this moment.

The young dad's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced from her, down to the sheet that was covering his lower half before flicking back to the older girl. He was more than aware of his nakedness beneath the material and by the way Erin was holding the rest of the sheet, she was too.

"Oh crap." he muttered, falling back on the mattress heavily.

Erin groaned. "I think we drunk too much." she quietly stated, still rubbing her temples.

"Considering my head is swimming, I have little recollection of how we got here and I'm naked, I would have to agree." Jake mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're naked?" Erin questioned, spinning to face the laying teen.

"You're not?" he returned, a little surprised and a tad hopeful.

"No I am." the tanned brunette answered, with a slight frown. "I was just hoping you wouldn't be."

Both fell silent, as they contemplated the predicament they were now in. Sighing loudly, Erin fell back onto the bed, regretting the sudden movement and the ache it caused in her head.

"This was a mistake." Jake announced unexpectedly, turning to face the other occupant of the bed.

"Yup." Erin agreed, her eyes remaining on the ceiling.

"No offence." he added quickly.

"None taken."

Silence took residence between them once again, as Jake's attention focused to the ceiling also. However, Erin soon turned her attention to the teen.

"When I said about the 'R and R', I really was joking." she stated, a wisp of worry edging her words.

"I know." he nodded, still looking above him.

"Good." Erin replied, mirroring Jake's line of vision.

"Good."

Another silence filled the air, before Erin turned her face towards Jake, which made his attention defer to her, expectantly.

"I _really _want to get my clothes now."

----------

"Do you think one of us should learn to cook?" Peyton asked, while sat contemplatively in Brooke's kitchen with a bowl of cereal in front of her, watching the brunette make coffee.

"Why do you say that?" Brooke returned with a smile, eyeing her girlfriend questionably.

"Well, this.." the younger of two began to explain, lifting her bowl to indicate what she was referring to. "…is the extent of our culinary skills. Just might be nice to try something new." she shrugged.

Brooke smirked, placing Peyton's coffee on the counter before her and then leaning on the surface herself, closing the gap between them. "It does sound nice." she agreed, locking eyes with Peyton as she spoke in a hushed tone. "You should totally do it."

It took a moment for her words to filter through the blonde's short-lived haze. "Hey, why me?" she protested, as Brooke turned back to the coffee machine briefly, with a soft laugh.

"Your idea, Goldilocks." the older teen playfully jibbed, bringing her own drink to her lips and blowing lightly. "Plus you work in a restaurant. You already have an in."

Peyton pointed her spoon in Brooke's direction, with a fleeting glare. "I work as a waitress…" she rebuffed. "…and not very good one at that."

Within that moment a dazed and woozy looking Jake semi-stumbled into the room, causing the two teen's interest to divert to his pitiful appearance.

"Someone had fun last night." Peyton teased, before placing another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Ugh." was the muffled grunt, as he took a seat beside the joyful blonde. "Coffee?" he requested pleadingly to the surprised but amused cheerleader stood across from him.

"You don't look your normal perky self, Jakey." Brooke smiled, placing a fresh mug in front of him. His response was a dismissive wave of his hand, while he took a much needed gulp of the bitter liquid.

"You'll never guess were Mr McIntyre spent the early morning hours."

Brooke and Peyton once again turned to the entrance to find Erin walking in the room, clearly not as energised as she usually would have been. Jake, however, became particularly found of his mug and its contents.

"I don't think I want to know." Peyton muttered, turning back to face the counter and her soggy breakfast.

"You might." Erin chirped, watching as the younger girl lifted her spoon above her bowl and dropped whatever was on it, back in with a resounding splash.

Brooke also seeing this took them away from Peyton with a slight scowl and placed them in the sink.

"He stayed at Haley's or so he told me on the phone." the eldest of the bunch suddenly informed them, hastily gaining their concentration.

"Ugh. I really don't care. I'm done trying to talk sense into either of their thick heads." Peyton returned, taking a sip from her mug.

"Nothing would have happened." Jake spoke up eventually, still keeping his eyes focused in front of him.

"Why'd you say that?" Brooke asked gently.

The young dad met her gaze and allowed one half of his mouth to curl into a smile. "Haley wouldn't just jump into bed with him. She has her beliefs and morals." he answered, which caused an uncomfortable silence to fill the air for a minute or two.

"Well, um, I better head out." Erin stated abruptly, catching Peyton's attention instantly. "Thanks for the party, Brooke. It was…fun." she added before smiling half-heartedly and heading back in the direction she came.

"I'll show you out." Brooke replied.

"No. It's fine." the older brunette returned. "I'll see you all later."

Within a second she had turned and her exit was soon followed by the front door clicking shut.

"Bravo." Peyton sneered at Jake, causing both he and Brooke to turn in surprise.

"Peyton." the cheerleader attempted to chastise but it fell on deaf ears.

"What?" Jake frowned in response.

"I said 'Bravo.'.." Peyton shot back, turning her body more to face him. "I mean you slept with her last night, right?"

Brooke's mouth fell open at the admission, glancing between the two.

"How'd you…" he began.

"I'm not stupid and thanks to you, Erin now feels like a cheap whore." the curly haired teen cut in heatedly. "So I will say one more time. Bravo."

"What do you care? From what I've been told, you don't even like her." Jake snapped defensively.

"Jake." Brooke tried once again to cut this argument short.

Peyton laughed tightly and shook her head in amazement.

"Brooke." a shrill voice interrupted, followed by the appearance of Victoria Davis, who surveyed the occupants of the room before a look of disgust found its way onto her features. Her eyes lingered on the blonde teen, perched on her stool, staring defiantly back at her.

"I'm glad to see no damage or mess." she spoke indifferently, glancing to her daughter finally.

"As promised." Brooke returned with a forced smile, while she gripped the counter top.

"Hmm." Victoria murmured before her gaze switched to the teen sitting beside Peyton. "Jake." she smiled, even if it appeared to be more a smirk.

"Mrs Davis." he greeted politely.

"As you are here, I actually have a proposition for you that may be of interest."

The words reverberated within the room and three sets of eyes widened.

----------

"I just don't get it." Brooke stated, getting out of Peyton's car and waiting for the blonde to meet her around the passenger side.

"Neither do I." Peyton shrugged in response, while they both made their way into the apartment block and headed up the first flight of stairs.

"Yeah but why would my mother suggest Jake as a caddy. I mean, it's not like he's her favourite person and I find it a little hard to believe she would even tolerate him." the older of two ranted, following Peyton as she tried to find her key. "She's up to something, I know it."

Having found the key she needed, Peyton glanced over her shoulder. "It's Jake's call. Plus he'll be with your dad, not your mother."

"Still." Brooke huffed.

"Well if it isn't Princess and Sawyer."

The pair glanced up the stairs and found Benny leaning against the wall, smirking at them both while they continued past him.

"Benny." Peyton acknowledged, whereas Brooke chose to ignore him all together.

As they rounded for the last set of stairs, the cheerleader having now stepped in front, Benny chuckled, although it was more to himself. However, Peyton noticed and she glanced back at him.

"Leash is looking a little tight there, Sawyer." the teen grinned, before heading down and disappearing out of view. "I'll send Dev your love." he yelled back up.

"Come on." Brooke sighed, taking a hold of Peyton's hand and pulling her gently. "The guy's a creep." she muttered to herself.

Peyton remained silent as she opened the door to her apartment. She would agree to Brooke's statement but Benny had still helped her when she needed it. Whether it was good or bad, he had still been there.

Stepping inside, she placed her bag onto the floor and laughed when Brooke flopped dramatically onto her couch backwards. Smiling, Peyton moved to stand above her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Comfortable?" she questioned.

"Yes." Brooke grinned, before tilting her head to the side to look at Peyton. "You okay?"

The younger teen nodded with a smile, before lifting Brooke's legs and taking the vacant seat, making sure to bring them back across her lap. "I am."

"With Jake?" the brunette probed lightly. "…and the whole Erin thing?"

Peyton turned her eyes to met Brooke's and unconsciously began to run her hand up and down the shin resting on her. "She didn't deserve that. To be made to feel cheap." she sighed.

"I don't think Jake…"

"He may not have intended it, Brooke, but we all know it was there."

Silence fell between them, both distracted by their own thoughts.

"I miss my roses." Brooke randomly stated, causing Peyton to chuckle at the pout the other girl sent her way.

"You look as adorable as a chipmunk." the blonde grinned, leaning over and placing a kiss on Brooke's lips. "Wait there." she instructed once she pulled back and moved herself from beneath Brooke.

A few moments passed and Peyton had gone in the direction of her bedroom, when Brooke ultimately comprehended what had been said. "Did you just compare me to a rodent?"

"Yes." Peyton replied, walking back into the room with a box that was not overly deep but still respectively wide. "But out of all the rodents, it is the cutest." she added, taking back her original seat. "Here."

Brooke smiled briefly with a glare before her lips broke out into a grin, accepting the handed gift. Pulling on the bow, she watched as the ribbon unravelled from the fairly flat box.

"Now, please don't get your hopes up." Peyton smiled softly, intently watching as Brooke began to pull the lid off.

"You do know I didn't expect you to get me anything." the cheerleader stalled, glancing up to the other teen.

"Come on, Brooke, it's your birthday. What kind of person would I be if I didn't?"

"You've done more for me than my own parents so…" she smiled appreciatively in response, meaning more of an emotional value.

"Enough said." Peyton grinned, tapping the top of the box. "Open it."

Brooke rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Wrapped in thin paper was a leather bound folder, causing her to glance up one more time in slight confusion. Peyton however, was not looking at her and instead had her eyes focused on the contents somewhat nervously.

Curiosity peaked; Brooke pulled the folder out and placed the now empty box on the floor. Carefully she opened it up and was met with a back and white sketch.

"You always ask what I'm drawing." Peyton spoke up quietly, her eyes flicking to Brooke's briefly. "..and although it is not the original sketch pad, I made you one of your own. Only this one has more of us…or what has happened to get us to…an _us_." she rambled, as her eyebrows furrowed. "Did that make sense?"

Brooke, for her part, was speechless and was delicately flipping through each of the drawings, her eyes taking in the scenes before her. "It's…"

"I know. It's rather crappy.."

Brown eyes suddenly snapped to green.

"No. It's not." Brooke spoke forcefully, pulling on Peyton's jaw gently to get her to move closer. "It's perfect." she added, placing her lips over the blonde's. "You are amazingly talented."

Peyton smiled warmly and Brooke's focus returned to the sketches, which held a mix of good and bad moments between them. From the night with Peyton and the tree. Peyton's fire escape. The stairwell kiss. The coffee shop.

"It's obviously not finished and I can add new ones." Peyton explained, now observing Brooke's reaction more closely.

"I can't believe you did this." the older teen stated in awe.

"Well…" unable to think of anything further, Peyton shrugged and glanced back down.

Brooke smiled, endeared by the image before her. Grasping Peyton's face, she leant forward, keeping her eyes focused on the blonde's until the pivotal moment when she decided to show Peyton just how much she meant to her.

Pulling away and resting their foreheads together, Brooke held onto the back of Peyton's neck, smiling gently and openly.

"You're my always, you know that?" she whispered.

Peyton grinned before moving her head away to get a better look at Brooke. "I hope so…" she stated, mischief flickering through her green eyes. "..'cause you're gonna have to help nurse my hand back to full health. You wouldn't believe the cramps that thing caused." her 'wounded' hand pointing the present in Brooke's lap.

Soft brown eyes rolled in response, as Brooke fought against laughing. "Shut up." she instructed, tugging on Peyton's neck, earning a smirk in return.

* * *

_Hey everyone! How you been? I'm keeping this short tonight so I'm sorry! (Although some are probably breathing a sigh of relief!)_

_Thanks to; **appathyaddict**; **spashley20**; **musicjunkie12**; **cellochick373**; **Realish**; **craftyns99**; **I'mAnOverachiever** (Dude, hold fire on the extreme measures!) **othbreytonfan**; **idaatje**; **yaba**; **physcob2002**; **CrashTwig**; **othnaleyfan4**; **BleedLikeMe** (Missing ya, lol! Be safe.) and **Alexz6** (I had to buy one of those recently too. Was not cheap, lol. Hope all is well!) You are all amazing people and I thank you dearly for all the support you have shown!...and a HUGE hug to those who have checked out my other fic. You make me smile. Big. _

_Take care and thanks again!_


End file.
